Son of a Warg!
by CA Productions
Summary: Sauron is destroyed. However, one of the Nazgul manages to flee from the destruction. He is found by one of the istari, the Orange Wizard, Hyano. After taking him in, she doesn't yet realize that she set a series of happenings in motion, which will change both of their lives.
1. Dark Storm

Description:

_Sauron is destroyed. However, one of the Nazgul manages to flee from the destruction. He is found by one of the istari, the Orange Wizard, Hyano. After taking him in, she doesn't yet realize that she set a series of happenings in motion, which will change both of their lives._

**A/N: This story is the result of more than a year of RPing between us (Cublove and avpke). And we didn't yet finish! We will post 1 chapter a week, just to keep the interest going. We know what you guys think, seeing the title and the description. You think, that this is going to be a sappy story, where the wizard teaches the Nazgul how to be nice, perhaps adding some romance to it, then in the end the wraith will have a human form and they live happily ever after.**

**Forget that.**

**This one won't be your average adventure, romance, comedy story you read all around. This one is more than that. We avoided many mistakes that others make in their own. The Nazgul does not gain any human emotions, the wizard will not forget her istari nature. Clashing of opinion, lifestyles, awkward moments, and humorous outcomes are guaranteed.**

**Enjoy!**

_Cublove&avpke_

_CA Productions_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own LotR, but we own the plot of this story, and all that was created beside what Tolkien included in his books. Cublove owns Hyano, the Orange Wizard, avpke owns Ren the Nazgul. All OCs and custom races appearing in this story are our creation. Please don't steal anything.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Dark Storm

The world was burning. Set ablaze by the war, the will of man, fighting battles, giving and receiving death from the dark creatures. The combat took place on land and air, the Black Gates were sieged. Dark smoke rose in the air, melding with the ugly black clouds, creating a thundering storm the world never saw before. When everything seemed to be lost, Mount Doom erupted, ceasing the existence of many enemies and friends alike…. The destruction and fall of Barad-Dur brought a cleansing wave across the land, pushing the shadows outward, away from Middle-Earth in a form of sweeping angry storm. There was no time to prepare…

_West of Mordor_

Hyano looked up at the sky inspecting the clouds with her bright green eyes, brushing her unruly long brown locks out of the way. As the late student of an istar born to predict nature and live within it, she knew much about the speed of the rain clouds, so figured she had a few more hours to gather the food and herbs she was looking for, then bolt back home before it started to rain. The little girl, as the child she was, hopped onto a log and started to walk down it balancing like most kids do. Her orange wizard garb was just slightly too big for her but she seemed to easily make do anyway. She grabbed her hat and flipped off the log before hitting it with her staff. She watched as it cracked open and various plant life that had fed on the dead logs insides fell out. She looked through the mass of moss and dirt till she found what she was looking for. Mushrooms.

"Mmmm I wish my master was here. He would have loved these." She said with a giggle before putting the mushrooms in her pouch. Her master, Radagast had loved mushrooms. Maybe a little too much in most opinions but she always found it funny how weird he would get when he would eat the really funny looking ones. She started to walk again then yelped as a bolt of thunder clapped making her freeze. She loved all things about nature. All except that. Well, that and snow but that the most. She couldn't stand thunder. As the rain started to pour like it had been given a signal by the thunder before it, Hyano gave the sky a pout like a child. Okay, she had been wrong about how long until the rain started. But couldn't it have at least waited until she got everything she needed first? She sighed then turned to start back for her hut. There was no use trying now. She would have to come back when the storm cleared or tomorrow morning. Whichever came first…

The moment the little wizard started walking back the storm seemed to worsen by each second. Just like a wave in an ocean, the sudden harsh force of the wind swept along the forest, pushing everything down by its sheer power. Noises of a far away land were carried for a long distance, dust, the stench of blood... Death... All coming from the east, from a dark land. The rain seemed to stop for a moment, giving way to the harsher power of the storm, while the sky darkened dangerously, coloring almost black... Groaning as far-away thunders could be heard from a distance. The wind came in waves, pushing down anything in its path, then gave relief for a few seconds to the occupants of the forest to regain some of their bearings, before another wave followed.

The wizard was knocked off her feet countless times by the sheer force of the storm. She had expected some rain fall but nothing in this even felt natural. It felt like some wizard was playing with the weather for kicks. She gritted her teeth and used her staff to help herself up though she wasn't able to get much farther than that. She gripped her staff tightly trying to push against the rain and wind till a thunder clap shocked her making her curl in on herself.

Soon, the forest became as dark as at night, as the clouds shielded away every light of the sun, swirling angrily, pushing further westwards by a greater force. Everything seemed to go silent for a little while after a much harsher wave of the wind... The rain returned, first silently, then stronger again, as if checking if the coast was clear before daring to fall once more. But the peace was broken by one single lightning, which flashed, coating the forest in a golden glow, striking a tree not far from the wizard herself. The thunder that followed drummed in every being's ears like war drums, drowning out every sound of nature. But the thunder didn't come alone...

Not even a second after nature's harsh music, ripping and breaking of branches could be heard from a tree above the girl, parts of the tree gave way and fell, the foliage parting to let something rather heavy pass through, a sharp shriek sounding from the dark figure. It landed with a heavy thud on the wet ground, splashing loudly in the mud, making her jump and roll away on the now muddy ground. And after that...

Everything fell silent. Even the rain started to pull back, only falling faintly, barely, silently.

She cringed and then blinked and looked up at the sky as everything started to clear slightly. Was nature just trying to mess with her today? She thought before sitting up and looked around. The forest was a slight mess from the storm but nothing it wasn't used to she was sure. She herself was now soaked to the bone and covered in mud. Lucky for her she wasn't hurt passed a few scratches from various twigs that had been blown around.

Her eyes finally landed on where she had heard the crash. She had honestly thought it was a tree that had fallen over. Not even close. She stepped closer to what she guessed was a man. She couldn't really tell. He was shrouded in a black cloak and armor and no matter how much she tried she couldn't for the life of her see his face. She gulped then reached her staff out to him to poke him lightly to see if whatever it was had any life left.

The poking seemed to have some kind of effect, as after a few jabs, the being let out a faint groan, stirring slowly, having trouble to maintain it's conscious. Or was it of pain? One could never tell. Slowly, but surely, the grey metallic gauntlet of the being started gripping the ground, sinking its sharp tips into the mud, as it formed its hands into fists. Yet again, almost in slow-motion, the dark figure started lifting itself, first letting its back arch, then finally managed to hold itself up by its hands and knees. Its hooded head travelled from the mud forward, then up, hissing once. Something an angry snake might sound at a dog. It most certainly did not like the rain, or was complaining because of the fall, but one was sure… It did not notice the wizard. Instead, constantly hissing, it drew back, backing up against the tree it fell through and pulled back from the rain, sitting there in the mud. But at least the rain did not reach it anymore. It soon lowered its head, the sharp sound it gave out died down and stayed silent.

The girl cringed at the sound the creature made. She only ever heard a sound like that from creatures near death. She watched as it slowly moved then backed away against the rather broken tree. 'He was lucky no tree herders lived near here.' She thought then stepped closer to him. Even though his cloak and armor made it hard to see where exactly the damage was it didn't take a genius to figure out that someone who fell from who knows how high is likely in bad shape. She thought then whistled. She didn't seem to make any sound but then out of nowhere a grow of rather large rabbit jumped over the log she had been playing on not too long ago dragging a sled behind them. She caught the back of the sled and held it. When she let go though, the rabbits bolted again. Apparently the feel of the darkness that came off the Wraith was more than enough to scare off the creatures.

"...stupid rabbits." she mumbled along with a few wizard curses. No matter how well you trained a rabbit the fear that lives in them always overpowered everything. She sighed then looked to the man...well she thought he was a man at least. She then stepped towards him. "Um... hello? Uh... can you get up?" she asked not sure what else there was to say at this point.

He did not know where he was. He did not know what happened, how he came here. He embraced his cloaked form with his armored hands, as if cold or afraid, a shudder running through his form. Well, faintly he did remember. He knew he was hurrying towards Mount Doom with his brethren to get the ring from the hobbit that intended to destroy it. But they were late. The volcano erupted in a flash, sending many of his brothers to the Void, joining their forefathers in the nothingness... But he did not... He was too far yet so close. And his master? His supporting and guiding whispers suddenly died down, leaving him alone... cold and without purpose. He tightened his grip on his form at this memory, feeling that same feeling come over him again. He knew he had to flee, so did... But there was no guide that told him where to go... No... He simply flew away on his fellbeast, only to be defeated by the harsh storm... and here he was... Uncertainty was unknown to his kind, as their Dark Lord always gave them direct orders... But this time, there was none. No matter how he asked for it in his mind. Repeating the same sentence in his tongue, pleading his master for guidance...

This was when he heard a faint voice call to him. He turned his hooded head sharply, expecting something... else... He stared at the figure for a long time, not sure what to think or do... let alone say. He did not understand what this one uttered, nor did he want to. He couldn't see the figure clearly, his vision becoming blurry, despite the darkness around them. He felt something come over him which he thought he forgot for many thousand years... Fatigue. He did not answer to her question, but kept staring, not moving an inch.

She looked at him sadly. Despite his big form that could easily crush her, to her he looked scared like many of the other wounded animals she took care of. She couldn't see his face but his actions weren't hard to understand. He had a human-like body but he seemed to act more like an animal. Like a pet that lost its master. What made matters difficult though was he didn't seem to understand her. She thought a moment then got a determined look in her eyes before stepping back from him.

"Okay big fella. Let's try this." she said then snapped her fingers. It was a parent's trick. One her master used to use when he wanted her attention or for her to follow him. She hoped he would be able to understand it and make an attempt at getting up to follow her.

He was about to look away from the figure and go back to his previous thoughts, losing interest, but then he heard this strange... sharp sound coming from this being. His dark hooded head snapped to her once more and watched her for a little while, unsure what it was she did, how she did it or why. He loosened his grip on his form and ceased all movement, startled and curious. After a few seconds, he tilted his head slightly to the side, but after a while he lost interest once more, simply dismissing her existence as it was. He returned to hugging his form tightly, trying to make sense of all the thoughts swirling in his mind, and doing all he could in his remaining power to ignore the being close to him. Maybe if he did not react to anything or stayed still she will go away and leave him alone…

She blinked surprised he had actually reacted. Then pouted when looked away again. Well, at least she knew he could hear alright. She thought a moment then did it again. When he didn't react though this made her think that maybe she had been wrong. She shook her head shaking away any negative thoughts. If he was going to make this difficult she would have to get even more determined. She ran up to him and without thinking twice she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet. It was rather futile considering how much bigger than her he was but that didn't stop her from trying none the less. One of the upside of being a female. Hard headedness was a given. Okay, maybe it was both a good and bad thing.

To say the least, this was something he did not expect happening. No one has ever touched him this way... The disrespect! The wraith was taken aback and was shocked by her boldness, and not used to such touches, he let out a shrill screech, tensing up, then jerked his hand away from her grip and pushed her away, not caring with which force or what consequences it had. He hissed lowly and dangerously at the being, before huddling closer to the tree, hugging his cloak once more, now watching the creature he still couldn't identify. He started to wonder what it could be... Because of her... lack of reaction to his dark aura, he dismissed the possibility of it being a simple human. The size told him it might be a dwarf? But its voice was so... high-pitched...

She yelped as she fell back into the mud and cringed mumbled various wizard curses as she got covered in a fresh coat of mud. She pouted at the man who was obviously angry at her for trying to grab him.

"Well, if you were more helpful I wouldn't have to." she mumbled than stood up. There was a slight sense of satisfaction and accomplishment on the Nazgul's part as she stood with all the... 'fluid dirt' covering her. He held his head higher to show his dominance and finality about all this.

"Hold on a second." she said holding up a finger to the dark creature. She said a spell than slammed her staff down. All the mud and water that had covered her flung off in various directions, leaving her as clean and dry as when she started. "Much better." she sighed happily then dusted herself off with her free hand. She then turned back to the Wraith and instantly regretted what she had just done forgetting that the mud and water went in ALL directions. "...Uh... woops..."

He lowered his head just a bit to watch her curiously as she held up her index finger to him. He never saw this gesture before... He tilted his head this way, then that, unsure what to think of it, then followed her movements as she slammed her... staff down. Which came next was... more than mildly surprising. She was... shaking herself clean without actually making a move, the prickling and aura of magic was heavy in the air as he felt his own spectral body shrink back and react to it. But this was short-lived. Some of the mud and water that decorated her robe now slammed onto his own robe and around him, one part almost found its way into his hood... But he was lucky. He didn't move an inch after, just stared at her long and hard. His anger was slowly but surely rising with each second, his gauntleted hands grasped the mud beneath his fingers in a fist. He let go of the... 'fluid dirt'... and slowly started picking at his dark clothing, removing some mud from it as best as he could, before simply flinging it back at her, successfully re-decorating her own robe with it. He uttered angry words along this action. Words that she surely did not understand. It was fluid like that of the elves', but harsher and stronger, what he said was surely a curse or ranting, maybe complaining...

She yelped as she was hit with the mud and blinked, then heard him and couldn't help thinking it sounded like an angered child. When matching the sound to his body she couldn't help but start to laugh at him. First, it started as a giggle then she all out laughed at him.

He was already angered by what she did, and now she was laughing at him? This was one thing he understood. He felt his tired body shaking with fury, and his hands formed into fists, feeling greatly offended. He was not joking around... he will kill her if she annoys him again!

"For a big guy you act like a bigger kid then I am." she told him pretty sure he couldn't understand her anyway so saying something like that wouldn't matter. She was cut short though by the sound of people coming their way. Likely a hunting party looking for some game. Hyano discouraged the act of killing animals but she did not stop them either. She could tell they were still a distance away but that didn't mean she had time to play around. She looked to the Wraith and decided that she couldn't leave him here. Okay. One step at a time.

"Up." she said using her hands to make it look like she was pushing something up. "Danger." she said again pointing in the direction of the hunting party. "Come." was her last word waving her hands toward her. It was her last shot to hopefully get him to understand he needed to come with her.

He completely missed the sound of people nearing because of his anger. And laughing was the last straw. He tensed up to try and stand, but stopped when she turned back to him. If he had a face, he would have frowned. He understood the first gesture very well. She wanted him to stand. Does she think he will just so obey her? Like a little puppy following his master? Well, he would obey their Dark Lord... but not a mere... something... Then, she gestured away from them, saying something he didn't understand. This was when his own keen senses finally opened and could detect the sound of many feet thundering against the ground. They are still far away... He looked left and right, then finally used some of his strength to try and stand... but the mud was holding him back, his robes all stuck in it. While he struggled, he completely missed her last gesture.

She didn't see that he had missed her last instruction. Kind of hard to see when the person you are talking to doesn't have much of a face. She did notice however that he was having trouble getting up. If he couldn't even do this much on his own they were going to be in trouble. She thought then ran up and fell in the mud in front of him on purpose so she was in the same position as him. She then pointed to her staff before using it to help herself up.

"Use." she told him before thrusting the staff into his hand. In her hands the staff was much taller than she was but in his hands it was about the size of a rather thick cane. It was covered in various spells and writings. Some of elven descend, others from languages long forgotten. She then grabbed his free hand and put it on her shoulder so he could push-off her as well. If he could figure it out this was going to probably hurt especially with all that metal covering his hands. She looked up at him and pushed her hands away from the ground. "Push." she told him then braced herself.

He stopped his struggle when he was yet again surprised by her sudden actions. All he could do was stare at her as she sat next to him, not understanding what she wanted to accomplish with this. If she was trying to mock him... Dark Lord save her soul... But he stopped these thoughts when she gestured to him a few times, following her movements with his hooded head, then grasped the staff that was shoved into his hands. It wasn't so easy to hold onto it though. His dark aura didn't like the spells imbued on it, nor did the spells like him, which created a funny situation where he just sat there with the staff in his hands, unable to truly move. She could feel her staff's dislike for the man the moment she put it in his hand but in her mind they both would have to deal with it. After she put his hand on her shoulder and showed him to push himself up, he finally was snapped out of his concentration and looked at her, his hand on her shoulder, then finally at the staff. His tired mind soon seemed to grasp what she wanted, piecing together the given instructions. Soon, he did as he was told... for now. He used the staff and made sure to apply quite the pressure on her shoulder as well, just as payback for her laughing, and finally, his robes came free of the ... fluid dirt... and he stood, almost skipping on the mud.

At first she thought he hadn't been able to figure out her instructions but then he put pressure on her. Yep, he figured it out. Though, even bracing herself he was still far too heavy for the girl and the added pressure from him being a git didn't help either. By the time he finally got to his feet she had fallen to her hands and knees panting.

"You... need a diet." she panted out before forcing herself to her feet. He still looked far too weak to get very far much less move over objects like fallen trees and boulders. This meant she would have to take the long way back home. And that's even if he can walk that far. She sighed then waved for him to follow her not bothering to take her staff back yet. She figured he would need it to help with the travel home. "Come." she said as she started walking.

Once he was standing on his feet, and was sure he won't fall forward, he took his time to look around, although his blurred vision gave him little options. Once she gestured for him to follow, he hesitated. He didn't trust her. No matter if she helped him up... She was still annoying, and someone who had something to do with magic, if the spells on the staff were something to go by. He gripped the object tighter, feeling the magic protest, but because of his weakened state he could not push it back, let alone try to fight the spells. One thing was sure though... He won't give it back to her for a good while. Not even when she asks for it. He will keep it for a while. Once she started walking away from him, he still remained in the same position, stubbornly refusing to move or follow, not wanting to obey her. Only his master can give him orders, which he would comply without a second thought. But this... His train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps getting closer. His hooded head turned into the direction where the noises came from, then gazed back where the little... dwarf, was it? So where she was going... He looked at the staff before shaking his head and following her for now. Just until he was sure they won't spot him... No further!

* * *

**A/N: there ya go. First chapter.**

**Please take your time to click in that little square and tell us what you think.**

**Thank you!**

_**CA productions**_


	2. Mercy

**Before we starts, there were some questions regarding the story.**

**Cool:**** Which Nazgul this is? Well, this chapter should answer the question. All we are going to say is that he didn't play a particularly important role in the movies, neither in the books to give us the room for creativity.**

**Unnamed Guest Review:**** We decided to not display this because it made no sense. The quote you made was the description of Radagast's rabbit sled, which is featured in the movies and the books. It is not 'the humor that was promised'. Also, please note that this was the first chapter, so do not except a jump in the actions so soon. Patience, patience, our dear Children.**

**Just to note because of people like the above:**

**The story is far more complex in genres than what we can display on fanfiction. The true genre of the story:**

**adventure/humor/suspense/tragedy/family/friendship/romance/action/hurt-comfort/angst**

**And as such, not all genres will appear in all the chapters. We chose adventure and humor to be displayed because these are the most frequent. This doesn't mean that it will be contained by all chapters. This is not a parody either.**

**Thank you.**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Mercy

Their journey was long and difficult. Complications were bound to arise, especially because the girl's company was someone who blatantly ignored her warnings, her words –which he didn't understand-, her requests, and walked like a hundred years old man. However, this didn't stop her from doing as she set it up in her mind. She was just going to keep walking and if she turned and he hadn't followed her, she would just run back to get him. This was much easier though. She continued to walk avoiding directions in which she knew would be too difficult for him to get around. He seemed to keep following her. Whether he actually wanted to or not was another story. As she walked she also took the time to look for the last few things she had been looking for before the storm started. She figured she was walking around the forest anyway. She might as well. When she came to a berry patch she smiled taking a moment to fill a sack with the berries then keep going. This would make an awesome dinner and considering everything she went through she figured she deserved it. Besides, she was sure her guest would like it. Well... she hoped he would like it. She wasn't even sure he COULD eat. She had yet to see a face under that hood of his.

In the meantime the wraith didn't say a word and didn't make noise the whole way, but listened intently for the steps of the people from whom he is trying to hide. In his weakened state, he was more than sure he wouldn't be able to put up much fight. But he wouldn't let himself get taken without a fight either. After a while, he started to be thankful to himself that he did not give her the staff back. His body, despite it being spectral, started to get weaker and weaker, and soon had trouble keeping him up, so used the item in his hands to help him walking. He never felt this way for thousands of years... It was strange and unnerving. It was like his body was refusing his command and fought against him. He didn't pay any heed to the... dwarf in front of him, but tried to concentrate on moving, and still chanted deep in his mind, trying to plead his Lord to give him guidance and speak, give him an order and a purpose. But his thoughts were met with silence. He sighed and shook his head, then stopped abruptly, almost having tripped over the being he is following when she bent down around a bush to pick up something. He watched her, tilting his head to either side, wondering what she was doing, then followed her once more when she started up their journey again. He promised himself he will soon part ways with her, be it by leaving her behind or killing her for her obvious disrespect, after all the footsteps were faint, so they are getting farther away...

_-splash!-_

The wraith was taken aback by the sudden loss of footing, as his metallic boots slipped on the slippery mud, causing him to land not too gracefully on his behind with a shocked shriek. Despite having the staff, which slipped right with him. He sat there for a few seconds, unsure what just happened, seeing the world from a weird angle, but once he started to get his bearings, he started to sound a string of curses in his tongue, struggling to stand. He slipped a few more times before he was able to accomplish the hard task of at least kneeling, then used the staff to stand. Now his dark cloak was covered in this slippery substance everywhere… Not like he truly cared. He hoped they will either get to their destination soon... He discovered: he hated mud.

The small wizard blinked as he fell, her first thought being worry but he soon proved her worries useless as he pushed himself up. She couldn't help but find him a little amusing and even giggled lightly at his frustration but didn't say anything else. She could tell he was worn out and tired and would need some rest soon so she didn't want to hurt his ego any more than it already was. She looked around before starting again.

After a little while longer of walking and picking a few more things they arrived at an area where the trees parted so the sun could easily get through. In the middle of the sunshine was what most would consider a large yet rather broken down looking shack.

Once they reached the clearing, the wraith stopped dead in his tracks, refusing to go any further. He was a creature of darkness, the sun only weakened him further and blinded him to the extent where he wouldn't see where he was going. He watched the... dwarf move on, and the Nazgul gripped the staff tighter, looking left and right, unsure about this. And he promised himself he will not follow her all the way either. But only until he was safe. And this area seemed safe enough. The darker part that is... Not that... sunny... light... annoying part. He first opted to move back, backing away a little bit, before he felt his boots slip again, which caused him to take a few steps forward onto the sun. There he stopped as the rays suckled some of his energy out, and he hunched forward, trying to shield himself from it, while he looked up to notice his sight was pretty much gone. At least most of it. There was something else he noticed. The mud was gone. There was a sudden feeling of contentment running through his cursed mind as he tried another step forward and couldn't feel the squashing noises that... fluid dirt gave out, and his footing was stable, not as wobbly either.

The istar watched him. Hmm… he didn't like light. Well, that knocked out a few spells she could use on him safely. Her best healing spell would probably hurt him in the end rather than help him. The only thing that seemed to push him forward was the fact there was no mud here, judging by the way he seemed to test his footing and the ground. Wow, he really hated mud. She would have to remember that for later.

Beside the shack her rabbits were bent down like little balls in a rather feeble attempt to hide from the weak creature of darkness. He tilted his head to the side when he noticed the small... balls of fur before the shack he now neared and stopped, turning towards a pair, staring at it, unsure what it could be. He wanted to lift the staff and poke them, but decided it had to wait. Not now on the sun... He needed to get away from it.

Hyano stepped up to the door and walked in leaving the door open to him. The main room of the home was a mix of a kitchen, dining room, and living space. There was a rather large caldron with a stool in the middle of the room, a table to one side covered in various knickknacks and items of magic, and in the back of the room was a cot with a pillow, blanket, and other basics for rest. She ran up to the cot and patted it. Hoping he would get the point that he could finally rest there.

Soon, he found himself stepping into the cottage, his sight coming back more, seeing the sun did not shine in here, but only to shield his hood as the various crawling and flying animals fled the room to hide from his dark aura. He gave a sigh of annoyance and irritation and took the time to look around, then let his gaze travel to the... dwarf... Who was sitting on something. He didn't understand her gesture, so just stood there, tilting his head to the side.

When he finally got into her home he just stood there looking confused as ever, she sighed then walked up to him. All the while he followed her movements with his hooded head, not moving an inch as she walked closer and carefully took his hand. This time it wasn't a rash gesture. Much calmer as not to spook him again. Or at least that's what she thought she did. This time she was slow, so the Nazgul didn't think much of it as she dragged him to that same thing she was sitting on. So... she wanted him to go there? Okay. That is something he can do easily. He still had the staff in his hands and didn't intend to let her have it for a long while. Just as a payback for her laughing at him before. After she tugged him over to the cot and out of nowhere she pushed him making him fall onto it. Despite its simple look it, the bed was actually very strong and rather soft.

The Ringwraith let out a surprised high-pitched shriek as he was pushed forward, landing yet again, not too gracefully on the rather soft surface. He felt anger rise within him as he pushed himself up and turned towards her, only to find her gone. Because before he could say anything she took off grabbing a bowl and running out the door.

He maneuvered around on the cot to finally sit down cross-legged, just like he always does when he prepares for meditation, letting the staff rest across his knees on his lap. However, she soon came back and walked up to him with a bowl of clear water. Again she had no idea if whatever he was had a mouth let alone had a need for food or water but at this point she was basically just guessing and checking.

"Drink." she said lifting the bowl to her mouth before holding it out to him again hoping he could figure that much out without having to work too hard at it.

For a moment, he thought he will punish her by taking the staff and start beating her with it, but didn't make a move as she talked to him again. He tilted his head to the side as she gestured to the bowl and drank from it, then held it out to him. He was at a loss what to do. Does this petty little mortal think he needed anything like this? Water and food is only for the weak. And he had no need for that. But then another thought came to him. Slowly, he reached out towards the bowl, then when he was just an inch away, let his armored hand dive to the bottom of the item and tipped it back towards her, successfully spilling the water onto her clothes. He let out a series of faint hisses, crossing his arms, then spoke up in his own language, saying she deserved it for the push. But no matter if she didn't understand, he still felt satisfied by what he had done.

She yelped jumping back as he splashed her. She blinked a few times taken aback as he... laughed? Was that laughing? She wasn't fully sure but despite that she actually smiled. Laughter was a good thing. She giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

Now this was something that he didn't like. Why is she laughing? He is laughing at her and not with her… He stopped the hissing right after, then watched her further, following her with his gaze, before deciding to try and meditate, rest his mind and regenerate, but made sure to keep the staff across his lap safe. She will not take it until he said she could.

"Okay, so maybe I had that one coming." she said even though he couldn't understand her. She proceeded to sit on the floor and pull off her shoes then her hat and robe putting them in a nice neat pile. Under that she had on a pair of basic baggy pants that covered her feet and a simple under shirt. This left the symbol on her shoulder visible to him. The symbol of the sun. It was a rather bright shade of orange which seemed to almost pop out with its own light against her tan skin. It obviously had a spell of some kind on it. The flowers in her hair, now free of her hat opened one by one to take in what light they could. She then got up and dusted herself off.

The wraith tilted his head to the side, then leaned slightly back as he noticed the mark on her shoulder. It screamed magic and he felt the invading power of it. Just what kind of dwarf is this one? He tilted his head to the side, watching her a bit before losing interest. He got himself more comfortable, lowering his head slightly once she left, intending to start with his meditation.

"Ah better." she said then looked to his own clothes. "Um..." Okay, this was going to be a hard one. How exactly do you tell someone you want to clean their clothes? She thought then got an idea. She ran off again and came back dragging a wash bucket full of water and various herbs she had put in. She then picked up her robe and started to clean it. If he wanted her to do the same for him then maybe he would give her his robe on his own. Well... what else was she going to do? Besides, if this worked, it would be a perfect chance to get a look at the damage. As of yet she still had no idea just how hurt he was or where for that matter. Just that he was very weak.

He had been attempting to rest, only to be woken up as the big bowl-like item was placed on the ground, and turned his invisible gaze towards the being. He watched with interest as she worked, seemingly attempting to rid her clothes of the dirt and mud that was collected on it, with more or less success. He didn't move or say anything, but watched her, sometimes tilting his head to the one side, then the other, curiously inspecting her movements and what she was doing. Cleaning his own robes didn't even cross his mind. The dirt will fall off with time, and he simply didn't care.

Hyano sighed as he didn't either get the idea or care. She did take the time to finish cleaning her clothes though before hanging them to dry. Oh well. One step at a time. At least it looked like he was getting some rest. She walked to the caldron making sure it was clean before taking a deep breath and blew out a large spark starting the fire under it before pouring some water into it. She then put in all the things she had found earlier that day. This would be enough for her to eat for the next couple of days if not more. She stirred it once before putting a wooden lid over it so it could cook slowly.

While she was busy preparing to cook, the Nazgul took his time to finally start his meditation, lowering his head just a bit and relaxing, emptying his mind to rest, feeling his mind and thoughts slip back to the depths of his soul, letting all worries and problems go. Only to be jerked awake when he heard the familiar sound of fire suddenly being lit. This is one thing he hated. Fire. It was too bright for his kind's taste and only one touch and their robes burn to ashes. He hissed at this once before getting comfortable again, resuming his meditation.

She then sighed and flopped onto the cot next to him not seeming to care or understand the concept of personal space as she sat right next to him.

"You are a lot of trouble big guy." she said bluntly then looked up to him before noticing he still had a grip on her staff. "... You're not going to give that back anytime soon, are you?" she asked pointing to it. The house was starting to fill with the smell of something similar to sweet jam.

He was jerked awake rudely once more when suddenly another weight plopped down next to him. He flinched and raised his head first looking forward, before slowly turning it to where he felt the weight. There she was... He gave a loud and annoyed sigh, dismissing completely what she said, before trying to relax again, lowering his head into the same position it was, only to hiss at her once she spoke up yet again. He wanted her to go quiet now. While in a trance-like state, he could actually smell the scent of food... Cooked food. He groaned. To him, it wasn't a pleasant smell but a stench. It was sweet and natural. He didn't mind the scent of raw or slightly cooked meat, as the orcs did have to eat, but fruits, vegetables and herbs were on the 'irritating' list. He did what he could to get away from it, even going as far as shifting on the cot as best as he could, and after half an hour struggling, he managed to turn towards the wall, where he sighed and relaxed once more, with the staff still clutched in his hands, laid across his lap.

The wizard noticed his discomfort and decided to leave him alone. She was quiet to the point where even her footsteps seemed to lack any noise. Like she was weightless. She had treated many a creature in the past and knew how to keep to herself while one rested. For the whole of the day this continued. The only real movements that he could notice would be her getting up to check on her food. Even that she did as quietly as she could. Once it was finished she filled two bowls with the stuff and capped it again. This time she placed it near him on the floor before taking a seat a distance from him. The stuff was hot. She did not want to get burned so she was not about to pull the same stunt she did with the water. That didn't stop her from technically offering it to him though. It was an odd shade of pink likely do to the berries with various chunks of fruits and veggies in it. She pulled out a pouch and poured some sand on the floor. It was just that. Sand. Nothing special about it. Well, not yet anyway. She put her hand out over the sand whispering a spell. It started to move taking shape until it looked like a small dragon. She smiled, then started to eat as the dragon started to fly around and move in various ways and even shifted into different kinds of dragons ranging from a sea dragon to a gold hoarder. It was just an illusion. No real life but she had fun with it. Besides, it was the only thing she could do that wouldn't possibly disturb the dark creature in the room. Or at least she hoped so.

_-Few hours later-_

After a few hours of meditation, the dark creature stirred, slowly lifting his hooded head, slightly disoriented, only to be met with a wooden wall. He stared at it for what seemed like hours, his mind still not as fast to catch up. How did he get here? He looked down at the cot curiously, but eventually started to remember. The sudden silence in his mind, the loss of his master's whispering, his fall... then the dwarf. He moved just a bit to notice he still had her staff in his lap. He grasped it before turning his head, hearing the faint noise of wings flapping, while the magic that surrounded the room was as clear as day, then stopped and didn't utter a sound, only suddenly turning more, following the flying creature with his hooded head. He recognized the species. A dragon. He said this word in his tongue, before a sudden stench caught his attention. He hissed and turned around fully now, struggling just a bit on the cot, before sitting now facing away from the wall, lowering his gaze to the bowl set down before him. He gave it a low hiss, leaning back, before taking the staff and pushed it away, successfully spilling all the content on the floor. Which was a bad idea... After all, now all of its smell engulfed the room, which made him groan, then simply sit motionless, giving up the fight against it.

She didn't notice he had woken till she heard the bowl tip over. She blinked and opened her pouch letting the dragon fly in before seeing the mess he had made. And as if on instinct, the moment she moved, the Nazgul pulled back the staff, setting it across his lap securing it with a hand, while the other adjusted his clothing after the turn he made.

"You could have just let it alone." she grumbled before getting up and grabbing a wash rag. She wet it down before putting a spell over it and allowing it to clean the mess. That was a perfectly good waste of food which had honestly taken her far too long to get ahold of. Mostly because of him too.

He watched the cleaning process curiously, following the movement of the cloth with his hooded head, seemingly all his attention was on it, looking like a cat about to pounce on something. But eventually the Ringwraith lost interest, and started picking at the staff, running an armored finger along the wood and some magical writings.

She then looked at him, seeing if he felt any better. She couldn't really tell though which annoyed her slightly. He was a very hard person to help. She thought a moment then decided to do a basic step. She pointed to herself. "Hyano. Hy-a-no." she said the second part slowly to make sure he could figure it out before pointing to him and giving him an expectant look.

When she spoke, he looked at her sharply, watching her for a while, not knowing what she meant or what she said. Then she pointed at herself once more and said the same word, he realized she was telling him her name. And judging by the look she gave him, she wanted to know his. First, he mulled over her name. Quite strange for a dwarf, that was sure... but then again, she was a quite strange creature herself. Then he tried saying her name. "Hijano..." No... that wasn't it... Even to his ears it sounded wrong. "Hy...jano..." Close, but not yet... "Hy..ano..." he said slowly, tilting his head to the side, feeling accomplished but still expecting feedback from her.

She was surprised when he tried saying her name a few times before getting a huge grin as he got it. She didn't bother to speak. Instead she simply clapped to show how happy she was that he got it right. It took a few botched attempts for him to figure it out but considering the current language barrier she couldn't expect perfection out of him. She was honestly surprised he cared to even try. So far he seemed to show distaste with anything having to do with her. Well, everything except her staff. From the looks of it he seemed to either really like the thing or just didn't want to give it back to her. She wasn't fully sure which yet. She then held her hands out to him again waiting on him to give her his name as well. If he didn't even have a name she could easily give him a nick name. Whether he would ever reply to it was another story.

The clapping surprised him and he leaned back a bit. He didn't know why she did that, but he figured it must be as approval. Her body language told him she was rather happy. When her gaze traveled to the staff briefly, he clutched it tighter in both hands, just in case she tried to grab for it. He was still mad at her, no matter what she did. It was amusing to watch her trying to get some kind of communication going. He tilted his head to the side as she gestured towards him, and for a moment wondered if he should even bother telling her his name. She was a mortal no doubt, a petty, little annoyance. A pest. But then again, he had as much honor to reveal his own name, after the dwarf said hers. It was just fair.

"Ren." And that's it. No weird pronunciation, no struggle with his name. A simple three-letter word. The simplest of the Nine.

She blinked at his name.

"Ren? Huh... I kind of expected a little more..." she said to herself then smiled despite that. She then gave a kind bow. "It is nice to meet you Ren." she said even though she knew he wouldn't understand a thing passed his own name. She noted that he seemed to get protective over the staff every time she looked at it. It was kind of funny really. People had this off belief that wizards needed their staffs. While almost every wizard had one and most had the same one for as long as they were alive they could easily make a new one they had to. She would let him keep the thing if he really wanted it. She noticed the rag was still cleaning and snapped her fingers. It stopped and she picked it up before putting it away. She then jumped up onto the cot next to him. She had no idea how to ask if he felt any better. He had rested for quite some time. The sun would be going down soon and she had yet to really do anything to actually try to heal him. She sighed and leaned back.

"So annoying." she mumbled.

Yet again, she was sitting next to him. He sighed in irritation and simply tried to ignore her, but knowing the little dwarf, it surely will come up with something. He heard her speak again and turned his hooded head towards her, watching her. She seemed to have an unpleasant look on her face, which, if he had a face, he would match. So, in an attempt to make her realize he feels the same, he took the staff and simply poked her side with it. Then slowly and surely started to shove her off of the cot by it. Somehow this worked with everything. Whatever he pushed away somehow always seemed to stay away, and she understands he doesn't like that certain thing.

"Annoyiiiinnng..." he repeated after her, although stretching the word and mixing it with a hiss, meaning that same unpleasant feeling she just felt. It surely has to do something with this expression, if she said it at the same time.

The wizard blinked as he pushed her off the cot. She jumped off and tilted her head curiously then raised a brow as he repeated the word she had just said. She giggled lightly.

"You're probably annoyed at everything." she said but got the point. He was annoyed with her. That she already knew but she guessed this was a good start to him learning how to speak so they could understand each other.

By the look of it, she understood what he meant, but didn't seem to give it too much thought, as she still smiled at him the same way as before. He sighed and shook his head, then averted his invisible gaze from her, lowering it to the staff he still had in his grasp.

It was late and she was starting to feel that the sun was going down. This had an instant effect on her. She seemed to get sleepy rather quickly and rubbed her eyes. "Alright... I will let you a lone for now then." she mumbled then pulled out two blankets and a pillow putting them on the floor next to the cot. Before she could even lay down though she remembered something and groaned. She walked over to the caldron and looked at the fire. There wasn't much left. She clapped her hands and the fire went out like a light before she walked back.

The Nazgul was surprised to see her... suddenly tired. Very tired at that. Her expressions changed, just like her energy went down. He didn't know what was causing it. She seemed to be so energetic just a few minutes ago. He watched as she put some... fabric or clothing on the ground, then laid down. He tilted his head to the side. Do mortals really need to sleep? Be completely unaware of this world? Do they really need to fall unconscious to restore their energy? Mortals are really amusing and weak. While she seemed to lose her power, the Nazgul's was just beginning to get stronger. Night is falling... the time when his kind rules... When they go out to feed on the fear of mortals. But not this time. He knew he still needed more meditation until he was able to move about. And he had to save his energy if he wanted to survive more days with her. Or... he can just... take care of her while she slept... His hooded head slowly turned to her, watching her. While darkness fell, his stare went from curious to a stare which a predator would give a prey, hunting... stalking. Maybe... he could make his stay more pleasant...

She didn't notice.

Not like there was any way she could tell considering he had no face to look at but she looked far too tired to care. The flowers in her hair started to close as she made her way back to the make shift bed. As each one closed she grew more and more pale and more and more tired. She swayed a little as the last flower closed. Before she could reach the bed she fell to the floor, limp.

He might not have to kill her.

Oh wait, her chest was still moving. It was very hard to see but it was moving slightly. She also had a heartbeat. Again, it was hard to tell but it was there. The tattoo on her shoulder glowed whatever magic it used in effect to keep her alive at the moment.

The Nazgul followed her sudden fall with his hooded head, slightly flinching at the loud thud she sounded. She didn't move. His gaze remained on her for a good while, kind of waiting for her to wake. Or... was this how mortals fell asleep? Kind of amusing to say the least. After five minutes, he tapped the staff with an armored finger, then let his invisible gaze wander around the room before looking back at the dwarf.

She did not wake. This meant the coast was clear.

Slowly, using the staff, he stood from the cot and shuffled up to her as silently as one could with metallic boots on their feet, and stopped in front of her. There, he contemplated what to do. He could easily just raise the staff and bring it down on her neck, breaking it. Or use his own weapons which were hidden in his robes to cut her open. Raise a foot and squash her skull... Or break her spine... So many possibilities. He raised the staff slowly and touched her neck with it briefly, as if making sure the arch was right, then raised the staff a little bit. But he didn't bring it down with force, but with the same slow speed, touching her neck again.

She seemed amusing. Very much so. He could maybe give her a bit more time to be alive while he recovered. She could prove to be a good enough servant while moving out was out of question. His curious gaze soon swept the room, trying to find something to do while she was out, but the sudden fatigue caught him without warning. He swayed slightly on his feet, before deciding to return on the cot and rest for now. Hopefully, by tomorrow he can walk around more and inspect the room much closer. He sat back down cross-legged, laying the staff across his lap and started meditating for the rest of the night, and hoped he can continue in the morning and afternoon as well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

_CA Productions_


	3. Ship

**Avpke: We would like to thank everyone who read the second chapter. **

**Cubby: Here have a cookie! *Holds out tray of cookies.***

**Ren: Mine! *Tackles then runs away with cookies.***

**Cubby: *Twitches on the floor then stands up with rolling pin of doom and runs after the wraith.* **

**Avpke: *Sweat drops.* Well… Um…Now, on with the next chapter! Cubby! Don't kill Ren! We still need him for the next chapter! *Runs after her.***

* * *

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Ship

Hyano's flowers opened as the sun started to peak in through the window. She groaned then pushed herself up. She felt stiff all over. She grumbled lightly to herself as she noticed why. She had passed out on the floor again. Well, at least she hadn't left the fire burning. She swore she had burnt the forest down more than once. She stretched out like a cat her shoulders popping before jumping up to her feet, then folded her blankets and tossed her pillow back where she had gotten them from before going over to the caldron and opened the top.

"Perfect. Still warm." she said before pouring herself a bowl and walking over to the cot. She jumped up on it and started to eat. After a moment she realized there was another body on the cot. She looked up and yelped nearly falling off the simple bed. For a little while she had honestly forgotten everything that happened the day before. Including him following her home. "Oh uh... good morning Ren." she said sheepishly not sure what else to do or say.

While she walked around her home, he didn't wake up just then, too much concentrating on resting, but when she jumped up next to him, his hooded head jerked up, first looking forward, then on either side before finding her again. He watched her for a little while, with the staff still across his lap as she started... gulping down that disgusting substance. He couldn't help but lean back slightly from it. Of course he couldn't get sick, seeing he doesn't have a true body, but that didn't mean he couldn't be displeased with certain smells and things. She didn't even seem to mind that he was resting... Disturbing him in such a rude way... Maybe he did a mistake by letting her live. He should have brought down her own staff on her neck. He looked away from her, but returned his gaze to the dwarf once she talked, now finally acknowledging him. She said his name and a bunch of other words he did not understand. He didn't even care at the moment, but wanted to let her know he did not like it when she did this. Plopping onto the cot while he was there, especially when he was resting. To give voice to it, he grabbed the staff once more and poked her side, then shoved her down the cot again the same way as yesterday.

"Annnoyyiiinnng..." he repeated, distorting the word the same way he did the day before, then pulled the wooden item back, resting it once more across his lap, watching her.

The wizard blinked as she was pushed down the cot. Seriously? This again? She took a moment to try to figure out what he meant. He thought her sitting on the cot was annoying? She shrugged then jumped up off the cot. Well, if it was that simple she could put up with it. She wasn't going to sleep on the floor every night he is here though. She would have to get another cot. She sighed then plopped onto the floor cross-legged in the same way he was in.

"Better?" she asked. She needed to teach him more words besides 'annoying'. He seemed to have an easier time understanding when she used one word at a time so she would have to start from there and work her way up. Annoying to fix this bloody annoying language block they had.

He watched her move and shifted slightly to get more comfortable, now being more relaxed that he was sitting on his place alone. He really didn't feel comfortable with her so close. He still didn't know her, and no matter what, he still wanted to keep some distance from her. Who knows what she is planning after all... No one saves a Nazgul without a reason. He wondered what she wanted from him. Once she sat and talked, he presumed she was asking if this was acceptable for him.

"Betteeer..." He repeated after her, indicating this is indeed what he wanted and it should also stay the same way. But once more he stretched the word, and seemed to alter the last few syllables as if trying to find the right pitch to say it on.

She giggled. Okay, so that was two words down. She thought a moment then looked at her food. Maybe she could keep this going. She pointed to her food.

"Bad?" she asked sticking her tongue out to make a disgusted face. Even though she liked the stuff he seemed to have a thing against it. She wasn't sure why though. Then again she had no idea what exactly he was so that probably added to it. Maybe he was like that one creature she found. An orc right? He wouldn't eat her food either. The moment he left he also tried to kill her before hunting himself down some wild game. It had been sad to see the poor thing die but he was hungry and there wasn't much she could do about it. This creature however didn't seem to eat or drink at all. Or at least she had yet to see him do such a thing. Maybe he was just not a fan of being seen. Maybe he was badly scarred or something so he refused to eat or drink because then he would have to take his hood down. Okay, now she was stretching for ideas but it was still a thought.

Now this dumbfounded him. He tilted his head to the side, not quite knowing what was wrong now. All he knew she seemed to like that stuff, and now suddenly she shows expressions that say she didn't like it. He shook his head briefly, not knowing what she meant. And of course, that she was trying to teach him a word didn't cross his mind this time. Instead, losing interest, he lowered his hooded head to the staff and started picking at it, running his metal-covered fingers along its surface, stopping here and there at a word written into it, turning it, rolling it to follow the lines. Well, it seemed like it was more interesting than her, as he completely forgot about the little dwarf, instead occupied himself with her staff. There was one more thing he noticed. He felt more energetic than yesterday, and planned to move about a bit once night fell again. Explore the cottage a bit maybe...

She pouted as he didn't seem to understand nor care. "Oh well. Worth a shot." she said before finishing her food and putting the bowl away. She quickly did the dishes, by hand this time. She then went and checked her clothes. _'Good. They dried overnight.'_ She thought before putting them on. She looked at her dark... house guest and saw he seemed to be doing a little better. That was good. Maybe he wouldn't be here as long as she thought. She also saw that he kept stopping at particular symbols on her staff. She froze as a thought came to her. Maybe he understands them? She stepped closer looking at what symbols seemed to catch his attention before taking a moment.

"_D-do you... understand_?" she asked in that tongue. Languages was her best skill but considering she was a wizard and most spells were in various tongues both new and old she had to know more than one language to get her work done.

Once she came closer, the wraith looked up from the staff, still in that hunched position and stared at her. He tilted his head to the side, yet again not understanding what she said. According to the tone and way she spoke, it must have been a question, but he had no idea what it was all about. Seeing she just stayed there, he went back to pick at her staff, rolling it along a line of words once more. While he did not understand them, it was clear as day that they emitted some kind of magic, they gave the staff a certain effect, and with him tapping them, he could identify some. This staff wasn't made to kill. That was certain. All the magic and enchantment seemed to be more for protection and healing than harming anything. Even if he knew how to use it, he probably would never be able to kill anyone with it. He tilted his head a bit here and there, completely in his own little world.

Hyano said a wizards curse and stomped her foot like an annoyed child. Well, that didn't work. He seemed to only get confused then ignore her again. Oh well. She would just have to settle with him knowing two words for now. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head trying to think. She would let him alone for now. She needed to go do something anyway. She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Stay." she told him using her hands like a stop sign to try to tell him to stay there while she was gone. She grabbed up a few pouches then waved. "Good bye." she called then ran out. She wouldn't be gone long. But she had to go to the village nearby.

He tilted his head to the side as she gestured for him to stay. That one word he understood. He lowered his gaze to the staff once more before raising it again as he heard the door of the shack close. He stared at the door for a while, a good five minutes, before being sure she doesn't come back, then finally took his time to shift on the cot and stand up again, leaning some of his weight on the staff as support. While he felt energetic in the inside, that didn't mean sadly that this was the same case with his spectral body.

-_At the village-_

As she made her way to the village she noticed some kind of a weird loud noise coming from its direction a few miles away already. She frowned at the sound of people…. screaming? Shouting? Many of them? What? As she came closer, she was met with something she hadn't seen in a long time. People were celebrating. Many were dancing, opening wine bottles they kept for hundreds of years, people smiled, laughed, cheered, musicians played tirelessly. She didn't understand. The village suddenly gained color, happiness, the usually grumpy men and women easily jumped about in pure bliss. As if… a great weight or curse was lifted off of the shoulder of the people.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked a person, stopping them while she just stood there, not sure what to think of the occasion. She couldn't remember any special days or anniversaries, so this came as a surprise. She didn't like to be clueless. Maybe she missed something? But she came to this settlement for years.

"Didn't you hear?" The man said, a happy smile gracing his lips, putting the mug to his lips, sipping a few times from his own booze. "Sauron is defeated!" he told her with a grin, then laughed and danced away, joining the others in merriment.

She blinked. She knew who that was and she had known he had caused hell as of late. She knew about the war, about the problem, however, still being a 'child' and an apprentice to the wizards of the Order, she was not allowed to participate, and as such she knew little if nothing about the ongoing standing of the war. Neither did she know anything about what he did, or what creatures he brought to life by his skills in the magical area and enchantments. She simply wasn't required to know, but was told to hide, hence why she is in that little shack –and unknown to her this is why she didn't know what Ren was.

She noticed kids playing around the adults, many of them giggling as they chased one another. They were dressed up as the combatants of the war. Knights, orcs, and even… something familiar. She didn't think she would see one of these at the celebration. She blinked then caught someone's attention, grasping at an arm randomly from the crowd and pointed towards a child which wore a dark cloak over himself, strangely almost exactly in the same style as her unexpected guest.

"Hey what's that?" she inquired with a frown and the same childish curiosity she possessed for thousands of years already, despite her true age.

"You aren't very smart for a wizard." The man commented annoyed, finding her cluelessness kind of irritating. As if she ignored all the war and all the horrors it brought to the world. Everyone know about the creatures she pointed out, some even having met one personally in a battle. They were terrifying creatures, and he was surprised to see an istar –a child maybe but still a wizard- ask about their purpose in the war. "That is a Ringwraith." he said mater of factly, but also decided to expand on it, suspecting what her next question would be. "They worked for Sauron. They were defeated too." he finished with a smile, unable to contain his happiness any longer, which burst from his expression, being reminded of their glorious victory.

She raised a brow then looked back to the children. All but one was gone it seemed, her mind registered.

What has she done…?

_-Meanwhile at the shack-_

The loss of his master affected him too much, taking most of his energy, and uncertainty flooded his mind. Now, he was alone. He didn't think too much about what to do, as his hooded head turned towards the stench of the substance she made. He took the staff and poked the object it was placed into.

"Baaad..." he said out loud, thinking it was its name. Well, the dwarf did say it. "Annoyyyiiinng..." He said, thinking of the unpleasant feeling he had because of it. He then proceeded to look around. Now that she was gone, he can explore a little bit, see what he could do while he recovered. He used the staff to shuffle over to the table with the chairs and leaned down to inspect the various items on it. He hissed as the stench of a few herbs hit his senses and drew back. But that didn't stop him from reaching out and touching a few objects, however, he didn't move anything... yet. But then something caught his attention and caused him to turn his hooded head.

Life.

He sensed life somewhere in the room. Small surely, but a living being. He walked around a little bit, curiosity giving him strength, using the staff as support. After a few minutes of searching, he finally stopped and stared at the... medium sized furball in the corner, among some fabric. It was slightly shaking as well. He tilted his head this way, then that, but couldn't figure out what it was on his own, so taking the staff, he reached out with it and poked it. Only to see it uncurl and without being able to see what it was, it dashed among some other clothes in another corner. Now, feeling beyond curious, he started following it, but had to realize his fatigue... So, after feeling tiredness come over him, he shuffled to the cot and sat down on it once more, deciding to meditate.

* * *

She took her time coming home doing a total of three things. Catching whatever sunlight she could so she could stay up later than usual, getting what she needed from the village, and learning what she could about Ren's kind. Anyone who knew her knew she was connected to sun but so far only her and her master knew why and how. The latter of whom she was pretty sure was dead. Though, you could never be completely sure with wizards. So far no one really knew much about the Wraiths. They were evil, used to be kings, served the dark lord, and were like ghosts basically only a heck of a lot more dangerous. After everything she had been told his hostility made a bit more sense, though, she was surprised he hadn't tried to kill her yet. From the sounds of it her first thoughts of him was correct. A lost pet. With the Dark Lord gone, Ren quite literally had nowhere to go. As she started back towards her home she started to feel sad for the creature that lived in her home. She lived alone technically but to her that was normal. She at least had a home and the animals. As she finally made it home she saw him quietly sitting on the cot and gave him a sad smile. She would let him stay there as long as he wanted. They didn't get along very well but she would let him stay anyway. She didn't know what a foolish mistake she made in that moment…

Her approach did not go unnoticed. His meditation was interrupted by his subconscious. An alarm system, which awoke him if someone was watching. It helped his kind greatly if they were forced to rest in enemy territory. If they are stalked, they were easily alarmed and could defend themselves in only moments after waking. But now, there was no need to fight. Of course, his subconscious didn't know that. He looked up from the cot to see her stare at him. He tilted his head to the side a little bit, as if asking why she did that, then simply gave voice to his discomfort once more.

"Annoyyyiiing..." He told her, still stretching the word greatly, but this was because of his own native tongue. And he mostly communicated with his kind using shrieks and hisses, or the Black Speech which they stretched like this at each word, but he was sure she did not understand any of that anyway. Just like how he cannot understand her words. Making himself comfortable, hoping she will now avert her gaze, he prepared for another round of resting, but he jerked his head up in the next moment, hearing the scurrying noises from that same corner the furball went off to. He turned to look in that direction and gave whatever it was a hiss, making it stop every movement, curling up again, no doubt, before sighing and looking down again.

Hyano giggled at his stretch of one of the only two words he knew, then noticed the sound. She put her stuff down and walked over to where the sound came from and scooped up the little animal stroking its head to calm it down. She wasn't surprised it was scared. She couldn't even use her rabbits to get to the village today because the Wraith had made them too nervous to move. It wasn't a very large animal. She smiled. She was used to animals coming in and out of her home as they pleased.

"Hey its ok little guy. It won't hurt you. It's just a big meany." she reassured it and heard it make a few noises. She giggled. "No. no. I promise I won't let him hurt you." she replied seeming to be able to speak to the creature like it was no big deal. Too bad she couldn't do that with Ren. She looked at the dark creature, still stroking the little furball to try to calm it down. "Be nice." she told him sternly.

The wraith watched her scoop up that ball of fur, now able to see what it was, but still could not identify the race. Not like he cared. How he didn't notice this thing yesterday, was a mystery to him, or maybe it came in while he was meditating? Who knows? And honestly, he didn't care about that either. What the Ringwraith didn't like was that she seemed to order him to something. He didn't understand what, but she did command him. Something, the wraith didn't like. Only his master can give him orders, and he won't take any from others. Not even her. His gaze traveled from her, to the little animal, back, then simply hissed once before looking down again, fiddling with the staff, feeling slightly... bored.

Now this was a new feeling. He never felt this way with his Dark Lord whispering him orders, telling him what he needed to do once he completed a task. But now, his guidance was gone... Without it, he felt useless, without purpose, and completely lost. He needed to do something. What would be his next task, after the army of humans and elves attacked? After the ring was destroyed? Possibly find the one who did it and revenge their situation... Probably collect and assemble another army and start a new invasion... He didn't even know where he was now, let alone know where to go to get back to Mordor.

All the while the young wizard watched him curiously, then got an idea. She put the animal down for a moment. "Stay." she told it and it did as she told it to. She started to put her things away pulling out another cot she had bought while she was out and about. The animal didn't move the whole time she worked. Once she had set up the cot and put her other things away she walked over to the animal and smiled stroking its head. "Good." she told it then giggled as it jumped into her arms around. She then looked at the Wraith. She wondered if he picked up on any of that. Likely not. He seemed to ignore her a lot. Didn't matter. She hoped he did but she would have to live with it otherwise. She snapped her fingers to get his attention then stroked the animal's fur again before holding it out to him wondering if he would like to do the same.

Having nothing better to do, Ren followed her movements with his hooded head. He had no idea what she was doing, but in the current circumstances, he didn't really care as long as there is something to watch. He jerked his head to her once he heard her make that sharp noise again, then leaned slightly back once she reached out and held the animal out to him. His invisible gaze traveled from the suddenly appearing animal in his field of vision, then to the dwarf, then back at the creature. What was he supposed to do with it? Take it from her? But for what? He never understood what use these unintelligent beings have, other than being in the way. He did not move to take it, but watched it, just as much as it watched him.

Hyano sighed as he did nothing. Alright, so this was going to be harder than she thought. She reached out and took his hand carefully and slowly as not to spook him then put it on the animal forcing him to pet the little fuzz ball.

So... from ordering him around, she goes to make him do things instead. He sighed in annoyance, and first looked away, wanting to just be over with this so he can go on with his previous thoughts, but soon, he turned his head back to the little creature he had his hand on. What gained his attention wasn't the fact that it was fuzzy, small or cute... but secretly the fact that it trembled in just his presence, fearing him, is terrified by him touching it. Just like how this little... dwarf should be. He felt its heartbeat increase and smelled that delicious fear in the air. And he wanted more of it.

It was obviously scared of him and shivered under his touch but as she helped the naturally very scary man to stroke the little animal it seemed to calm though it was still stiff under his touch like it was ready for him to kill it any second. She learned that animals while they aren't like the most intelligent of the world's living beings they do have an extra sense that made them in a way very smart. They knew when to be afraid and when it was safe. At the moment, this little creature was completely confused. On one hand, it had Hyano who it knew was safe to be around but on the other there was this creature touching it now that it also knew was about as safe as being thrown into a bear trap. Hyano smiled anyway glad it seemed to at least stay still. "Good."

Soon enough, the wraith relented to his instincts and enclosed the little creature in his metallic grasp, lifting it from her hand, then pulled it closer to himself, where he held it secure. However, he did not pet it, but just stared at it, enjoying its fear, something the dwarf surely doesn't know.

Hyano raised a brow surprised when he took the creature from her. It whined in protest. "It's ok. It's ok." she reassured it but she honestly wasn't sure. She wished she could properly talk to him to find out. Oh well.

Actually, he was having a good time with the little mammal in his hands. Despite the metallic gauntlet on his hands, he could feel the trembling of the creature through the air, and it basically vibrated through the metal. He was amused.

She was about to say more when she heard noises from outside. She cursed under her breath. The folks she had been making a potion for were early. Again. For some reason they did not understand the difference between two days and one. She could not let them see the wraith. That would end badly for the both of them she was sure. She looked around then kicked a mat off the floor and pulled open a cellar door.

"Go!" she yelled at him not giving him room to argue as she pointed down inside. That should be more than easy enough to figure out. That or he would hear the people coming and go on his own. Either way she wanted to hide him.

He looked up once the dwarf started to hurry about, make a mess, then turned to him and told him something, pointing at an opening on the ground. He tilted his hooded head to the side curiously, but not a few moments later, he could hear the sound of approaching feet. He knew now why she did what she did. He needed to hide, and possibly, the opening on the floor poses a good opportunity to vanish from prying eyes. There was still the matter of distrust. How does he know that the opening doesn't lead to a trap? What if she wants to capture him like that and give him to these people? His still tired and confused mind however managed to point out his situation to him. There was nowhere else to go. He either at least attempts to hide, or he can face an angry mob of people, who would make short process of him in his current state. He had no choice. Ren looked at the small creature in his hands, then at the staff, as if trying to decide which one he wanted to bring with him, he gave a shrug and a short hiss, before shifting and standing with both in his possession. No way will he still give her staff back, nor did he want to get rid of his entertainment. Stopping in front of her, he looked down at the hole in the floor. He wasn't really too keen to enter a room he did not know where it led, but the sound of steps coming closer urged him. After a few more seconds, he started his descend into the unknown room, and looked up once he felt ground under his feet.

The room looked much different than the room above. More of a wine cellar feel to it with hard stone walls. At first there seemed to be nothing down there but then she shut the door and covered it with the mat again. The floor started to glow with plant life. Not a bright light. More of a dark light. Wizards were valued for many things. One of which was their ability to find the rarest of things. Some of which only grew in the darkest of places. Hyano's master had started collecting said plants and keeping them in the cellar so they could grow in a place that was far easier to find. The walls also seemed to be alive as well but not in a moving way. More like they were filled with dark spirits. One who could not feel energy would never even notice it.

Hyano sighed glad he had listened before cringing at the loud bang at her door. She ran to the door and opened it with her usual smile. "Hello men. How may I help you today?" she asked trying her best to act as if nothing was wrong.

The man who stood at the door faced forward, but once the door opened, he was met with thin air. Briefly, he wondered why there is no one at the door, only to realize the... size of the wizard. So, he looked down to see her standing there. Normally, wizards of her kind were rather tall, but he supposed she will grow slowly to that height too. He cleared his throat and greeted her back. "Hello. I have come for the potion I asked for. It would be very urgent..." he explained his sooner arrival quickly, without wasting time.

* * *

The Nazgul in the meantime used the staff to support his weight, and started walking around the cellar. He curiously inspected the various plants, only to pull away with a faint hiss sometimes, feeling that sweet stench. After a while, he got bored. Too soon actually, only after a few minutes of his arrival. He jerked his head towards a squealing sound coming from his other hand, and that was when he remembered that animal. He still had it in his hand. The wraith tilted his head to the side and brought it closer to his hood, then having an idea, he lifted his other hand, which still held the staff, and simply poked the little creature with his index finger, watching it pull back and let out a small squeal. He tilted his head to the other side as he did it again, finding its increased fear amusing, and the way it feared him. He kept poking the creature until it soon bit, and latched onto his gauntleted finger with its rodent teeth. Of course, the Ringwraith didn't feel the pain, considering he had his armor on, so simply lifted his hand a little to observe the aggressive little furball. Of course, the animal used this chance... and let go of his hand, then dropping to the floor and scurrying to safety between the plants. The wraith gave a low hiss, disappointed that his... 'toy' got away, but he wasn't one to just give up. Soon, he started to search for it among the plants.

* * *

"Sir, I already explained this to your village more than once. Potions take time. If you rush them they won't do what they are supposed to." she told him then heard the squeal of the little animal and cringed. '_What in the berry's names is he doing to that poor thing?!_' She thought before shaking her head and looking back at the men in her doorway. Hopefully if she was lucky they would ignore the noise thinking it was just woodland animals. One was at least.

"I will have the potion for you tomorrow as promised. No sooner. And no later." she told him with a smile like that was the end of it and tried to shut the door.

One of the men stuck his foot in the door. "Listen here wizard. We do not have time for this. Our elder is very sick and needs that potion. Tonight." he said. She looked so young and small. He figured that unlike other wizards he could easily push for what they wanted.

This earned a surprised look from the young wizard. Was he seriously trying to make demands of her? She thought. She shook her head. No, there was no way a human was THAT stupid. She tried to smile it off. Maybe he was just having a dumb moment. "Tomorrow. No sooner. And no later." she repeated.

"Tomorrow might be too late!" Said another man as he poked his head into the shack once more, worry for the older man clear in his features. "Tonight and no later. Or maybe... we should start having doubts in your abilities?" he said, putting his hands on his hips, glaring at the young wizard. While they talked, there was someone else as well with them, who couldn't help but frown as he heard the squeal and the barely audible hiss somewhere in the room. Was there a snake somewhere, killing one of her animals? But wasn't she so careful to make sure they don't kill each other? He shook it off though, and concentrated on what the others were saying.

* * *

In the meantime, the Nazgul took his time to look for his squealing 'toy' in the thick foliage in the cellar, using his staff sometimes to disturb the greenery, hoping that the little creature would jump and give away its position. Of course, he wasn't searching blindly. For one, the darkness gave him the perfect eyesight he needed, seeing as sharp and clearly as a wraith can, noticing the smallest disturbance. Also his other senses were better as well. He could hear and smell perfectly, so picking up the breathing of the tiny rodent wasn't such a hard work. Neither to feel its life energy. Just like he felt it above, he felt it here as well, and used it as guide. It didn't take him long until he found it among some... weird colored grass. He let out a hiss, warning the small thing that he saw it, and watched it tense up, before readying the staff. In the next moment, he launched himself at the furball, successfully sliding along the grass, and reaching his target. The little animal squealed once more in fright and started running away from the oncoming hooded wraith, but was too slow. The gauntleted hand of the dark being shot out and slammed into the ground in front of it, letting his palm rest above it, then started sliding it towards him. And so, he regained his tiny toy, holding it in his hand once more, sitting among the grass, and started poking it again.

* * *

Hyano froze taking in what he said before her face going from its usual sun shine smile to a very annoyed glare. She then opened the door so she could get a better look at the group. For the moment she ignored the noise in the basement. The sound of an animal squealing and something close to a snake chasing it. She would deal with that later. Her eyes landed on the one who questioned her skill.

"How dare you?!" she roared her voice going from that of a child to more of a beast. Her shadow growing and darkening the area around them. "You came to me for help. Not the other way around you little meat headed idiot! Last I checked all your village healers couldn't even figure out what was wrong with your elder much less knew how to cure him. So unless you want me to not help you at all I suggest you turn around now and come back tomorrow!" she snapped her voice slowly coming back to normal. There was only one among them who hadn't opened his mouth yet and stuck his foot in it. She was furious. For a wizard, she put up with a lot but if there was one thing you never wanted to do it was disrespect a wizard. They never took it well.

The humans were taken aback by her outburst and backed up slightly, leaning backwards, then met each other's gazes, unsure what to do or say. Finally, they glanced at the one who questioned her ability, and expected him to either continue or apologize. Nothing is worse than an angry wizard. Be it evil or good. The man cleared his throat and adjusted his clothing, before raising his head slightly, trying to not seem intimidated.

"Well then, perhaps you can prove your power by making that potion tonight. We cannot wait longer. We go now, but will come back tonight for it. Then, we won't go until it is ready." He said, before turning around and started walking away, while the group followed him.

* * *

At the sudden change of attitude, mood and feeling the wrath of a wizard, Ren looked up from his 'squeaky toy' and stared into the direction where all the shouting came from. He sat completely still for a few minutes, slightly turning his head to one side, then simply shrugged and returned to the squealing creature. He proceeded to turn it just a bit in his metallic hands to now expose its vulnerable belly. It started to wiggle in his grasp, thinking he will now take a bite, but instead, he resumed poking it there now, instead of its head. Now, the creature didn't know if it should be afraid or wiggle because it was ticklish.

* * *

The little wizard watched them walk away. Even if they came back tonight the potion would not be ready. Even if it was the elder could not take it yet anyway. Take a potion too early and you might as well not take it at all. It would be like downing bad tea. She shook her head. If they came back again tonight they would be sorely disappointed and she would be left in a very hard position. She couldn't exactly keep Ren in the basement all night. He was stubborn enough as it was. She doubted he would stay in there that long willingly. Though, he did have a thing for darkness. Maybe he would do it. Who knew? She sighed then walked back in shutting the door a little harder than she meant to before kicking off the mat and opening the door to the basement. "Ren?" she called down to him.

The Nazgul stopped his game when he heard the door slam shut. He looked up and tilted his head slightly to the side, as if listening for what is going on up there, but decided to get back to the squealing animal. Which was, unknown to him, not crying because of fear, but because it was ticklish. He kept poking its belly here and there, finding the noise it made amusing, but his fun was short lived, as he heard the sound of the basement door being opened and the harsh light from above came in, ruining his vision just a bit. He heard the dwarf call his name, and sat still, watching her from the darkness. He gave a hiss back at her, before turning his attention back to the animal, which was now again turned around to face him, while he proceeded poking it again. Of course, this wasn't as amusing for the little creature, and squealed again, trying to keep his invading metallic finger away with its much weaker, smaller and shorter hands.

She blinked noticing the little guy and that he was... tickling it? She watched for a moment then realized Ren had no idea what he was doing to the little guy. This made her laugh lightly her bad mood easily going away. A creature of pure darkness and death was tickling a chipmunk. You couldn't get any more priceless then that. She waved for him to come up though he didn't have to if he didn't want to. She did want to see the little creature though. Make sure that Ren's claws hadn't done it any serious damage.

Once she gestured for him to come up, he tilted his head to the side once more, leaving the little animal alone for a while. He didn't know what to do. The darkness here was what he liked. His senses were clear; his powers were not pushed back. He really didn't mind this. But... the stench of some of the flowers sometimes almost made him claw at the wall, trying to get out somehow. And the world above wasn't that limited. Plus he wanted to know what she was doing. If he couldn't keep her in his field of vision or other senses, he would become slightly irritated. So, looking around one last time, he stood up, and started walking towards the opening, still holding the animal and her staff in his hands. No way will he give them away now.

She however pointed to the little creature and gave Ren a pleading look.

"Please?" she asked hoping if she put it on his terms he might be more willing to do as she asked. Though considering the past 24 hours she was more likely to get hissed at instead.

Once she extended her hand towards the creature and seemingly wanted it back, he drew the animal closer to himself and pushed past her, walking back towards the cot he usually sat on. The moment he left the darkness of the cellar, he felt the sun's faint rays and instantly felt some of his energy being sapped from him. He sighed and sat down, laying the staff across his lap once more, then held the little critter up towards his hood, amused as it wiggled, and moved its tiny limbs, trying to get away from his metallic grip.

She rolled her eyes.

"Annoying." she said repeating the word he used so often. She then went and checked a vile on the counter looking over the substance inside before checking a pot full of some sort of liquid. "Not even close." she said to herself before turning and walking back over to him. Instead of sitting beside him though she sat on her own cot. She then reached out not taking the chipmunk from him but only looking it over slightly. It did have a scratch or two. Nothing serious. She whispered a spell and her finger tips glowed. She touched each cut and it started to heal. It was a spell called 'Divine Light' or 'Healing Light'. Depending on who you talked to. Not many used it or even knew about it anymore. She knew already she couldn't use a spell like that on him. She had figured that out on the first day. A creature of darkness no matter how hurt will only get more damage from a light based healing spell. Too bad for him she didn't know any dark healing spells. Though from what she gathered of dark creatures they didn't seem to have any. Either you lived through it or you died. Simple as that.

So, she wasn't pleased. He wondered briefly why, but returned soon to the little animal in his hand, touching its nose a bit, before returning to poke it, yet again enjoying its fear and squealing. No matter how it wiggled or pushed against his metallic grip, he didn't let it go, but kept a firm hold on it, making sure it didn't get away this time. He did feel its rodent teeth catch the metal of his gauntlet, but this time he wasn't so careless to let it dangle in the air, but let it bite on it as it pleased, watching with curiosity, wondering when it will finally realize it didn't hurt him at all, and it cannot bite through the metal. Once it gave up, he lowered it just a bit, just in time to see the dwarf reach out towards it. At that moment, he enclosed the little creature in his palm, not wanting to give it to her. Oh no... It was his toy now. And his possession as it is. Wraiths were by their nature very possessive of their few belongings they had. Be it their horses, items they find or slaves they kept. They made sure to keep these away from each other. It wasn't fear that the other might get it from them that made them this way, but the envy that they might have more if they take it. He remembered one time, when Ji Indur found a very interesting, gleaming, blood-red gem. He only took it out of his robe to look at it when none of them was around or close... They might take it, not give it back, so have more items than him.

Hyano blinked surprised. Did he really like the little guy that much? "Huh..." she thought a moment then pointed to it. "Chipmunk. Chip..munk." she told him. She figured if he was going to keep it he might as well know what it was.

The wraith tilted his head to the side as she said a word, pointing at his toy. So... this was its name then? He looked down at the little creature, then back at the dwarf before again lowering his invisible gaze to the rodent. Hmm... He did try to say it... but the first sound of the word simply didn't want to come out. Instead, he hissed a bit, unable to utter that sound, and simply gave up very soon, accepting the fact that he can't say it. Not that he needed it anyway. But then again... He might need to tell her somehow if he lost his squeaking property on accident. He stared at it for a long time before actually trying. "Ship... munk..." He tried, still unable to say that one sound. Well, at least it was close enough.

She smiled at his attempt, looking at the little guy, repeating the same funny name the wraith gave it, deciding that from now on its name shall be the same. Ship. Suits him well actually. The child wizard then jumped off her cot and walked over to the table. She shuffled through various pots for a moment before finding the one she wanted. She walked back over to him. She opened the pot and pulled out a walnut.

"Food." she said then held it out towards the chipmunk so he could figure out that she wanted him to give it to the poor thing. No point in him keeping it if it was just going to die of hunger anyway. She was also taking the chance to teach him a few new words. Food and chipmunk weren't much but they were still words.

Ren jerked his head up once he saw her move away, then after rummaging through a few things on the table before walking back, holding out... something, and saying a word again. He tilted his head to the side, not quite sure what to do with it.

"Foooood..." He repeated after her, thinking it was the item's exact name, but didn't know why she was holding it out to him. What was he supposed to do with it?

She giggled at his confused look then took the hand not holding the little rodent and put the walnut in it. She then took out another one and put it on the floor before slamming her foot down on it cracking the shell. She picked it up and showed him the insides. She then pulled out part of the nut. She always thought the insides of a walnut kind of looked like a brain. Odd thought coming from a girl like her but considering how much free time she had no one could really be that surprised by it. She then held it out to the little creature.

"Here you go. Eat up." she said softly giggling as it snatched it up and quickly went to town on the piece of food. Within moments it was gone. She smiled then looked up to Ren and waved for him to try it too.

He was actually pretty curious about what to do with this thing, so let her do as she wished for now. But still kept an eye on her and her movements. He watched as she put the item in his hand, then took the other one and... crushed it. He didn't know what was so useful in crushing something, other than having a broken item. However, as she took out something from inside the broken thing, handed it to the little animal, and watched it as it ate it hungrily, he saw that it was indeed useful to break some items. Like this... food. He looked at the hard item in his hand, and pulled it closer, inspecting it. Indeed. There was a slight natural crack going around the thing, which meant it has to be pulled apart, not really crushed. He hummed a bit, then used his hard gauntlet to break the hard shell of this... food, pressing down on the little crack, successfully setting its insides free. He looked at it, before putting it down on the cot, pulling it more apart there, before pulling out the same part the dwarf did, and held it to the little thing. Actually, it was amusing to watch its little mouth move so fast, making some kind of noise he didn't hear before yet.

She smiled as he followed what she did. She took the pot and put it next to him. It was full of different kinds of nuts and a few berries. It was basically her snack jar. She pulled out a berry and popped it in her mouth before sitting on her cot to watch him. Most of the time he was an oversized git. They didn't seem to get along well on anything. He liked the darkness, while she passed out when the sun went down. She liked the light, he hissed the moment the sun came up. She ate, he seemed to think her food was the most horrible thing ever made. However, he seemed to like the creature in his hand. For what reason she honestly had no idea. It was scared to death of him. Though it seemed to have calmed a bit as it ate the food. Likely because it's focused had shifted from the Wraith to the food. She smiled none the less. "You are a weird one."

Ren watched she put more next to him. Did she... want to give all this to the little animal in his hand? Surely not... Its size told him it might be able to eat a few more, then it would be full. He watched with high interest as the little thing actually ate the food quite fast, a piece didn't last longer than a few seconds, which made him wonder how it could eat so fast. It moved its mouth with a speed he never saw before, and made such noises that made him tilt his head a little, listening to it. It was... weird. He also wondered why living beings needed to eat. Why did they need to consume each other? Or useless plants, grass or these... things she put next to him. He never needed them, at least he couldn't remember a time when he did eat like them. He reached into the box and broke one more of those hard shelled things, before having enough of having to give it to the animal, he put it right into the box to eat. At this point, he didn't care if it got away. He was too fatigued. The wraith had to realize his state of health and energy. The whole day he had been concentrating on that little critter, moving about, chasing it... It took his energy. Finally he settled to meditate and leave the rodent alone for now. He will look for it once he awoke at night.

She watched as he seemed to grow tired and let the little guy go. What surprised her though was that it didn't make any attempt at running. She blinked a few times. Maybe there was hope for this... whatever it was after all. She looked up to him then decided to leave him alone. He needed his rest. Hopefully that would put him in a better mood for tonight. Because humans had this odd habit of keeping some of the stupidest promises. She hopped up off her cot and walked over to one of the things she had picked up. It was a rather long piece of wood. Slightly taller than he was. She then got a tool and sat down on her cot with it across her lap. She then took the tool and started to use it to scrape at the wood slowly as not to make too much noise while Ren rested.

* * *

_-meanwhile-_

One of the men looked to the others.

"I am not the only one who heard something that sounded like an animal dying in there am I?" he questioned. He thought Hyano was a good wizard but the whole village had been skeptical of her since the moment the learned of her living there. She didn't come to the village very often and when she did though she smiled she didn't really talk to anyone. Many people wouldn't even know what she was if it wasn't for the staff she carried with her usually.

The man who was the most silent shrugged, and turned to the others, who mostly shook their heads. They were simply too busy shouting at the young wizard as it seemed. "I did. I think I heard a snake there too. I wonder why she lets her animals kill each other now..." He commented, but decided to not press on more. They don't know the wizard, and their knowledge about her might be wrong. Maybe she lets things happen if it is natural. Like.. a predator killing its meal. Or… maybe there is some kind of a secret?

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

_CA Productions_


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Next chapter is right here.**

**Enjoy.**

CA Productions

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Curiosity Killed the Cat

The day went on quiet and uneventful for Ren, as he rested the whole time, pulling back deep within his soul, letting his problems go away for now. He let his spectral body rest; regenerate slightly while his mind gathered energy. This of course didn't mean he hadn't been awoken by something the dwarf did that made too much noise, but eventually went back to meditating. He hated being this vulnerable. He needed to rest every day as it seemed, and not just for three hours... but half a day. The loss of his master must have affected him too much, not only his mind, but his body as well. Soon, the sun started to go down, which was accompanied by the rise of darkness over this part of the world, slowly, but surely awakening the wraith from his resting. He did keep his mind and body resting, but he was awake, in a trance-like state, where he did acknowledge the sounds and movements, but reacted to them slowly, or not at all.

The wizard had started smoothing out some of the surface of the wood piece when the sun started going down. She decided to be done with it for now and put it up against the wall. It would take her a couple days to finish her little project anyway so no real rush. Her flowers in her hair started to close as the sun went down but she seemed to still have energy. She had spent some time just taking in the sun today. She would be able to stay up past sun set night. Maybe only a few hours but it was still something.

* * *

_-Meanwhile- _

As the men walked back towards her home as they had promised, one was obviously worried.

"Sir, I'm not so sure this is a good idea. What if we anger her? She could turn us all to dust for all we know." he said. He wanted to save their elder too but he wasn't sure angering the young wizard would get that done. Many of the stories he knew about wizards said it would more likely get them killed than anything.

"Shut your mouth..." Said the one that spoke to her before, questioning her ability. "She wouldn't be able to harm a worm if it came to killing. Remember that raid back then?" He turned around to stop the group briefly, facing the man who started to get second thoughts. "She didn't partake in the actual fight, but pulled back, I could swear she even healed an orc! And if she does kill us because of her anger..." He walked closer to him, now standing only an inch away from him. "...then she is no wizard anymore. They do have a code of honor. If she breaks it, then she will be hunted by the Order." He said, gritting his teeth at him before gesturing for everyone to move on, walking in front of the group. Soon, the lights coming from the wizard's shack came into view and sped up, wanting to reach her as soon as possible.

The other man cringed but nodded and followed his leader going quiet. He still obviously didn't think this was a good idea.

The man didn't waste time, but hurried towards her shack. He didn't even look back to see if the others were following him, as he was too much concentrating on his task. Once arriving, he lifted his hand and knocked loudly three times, then stood back, waiting for her to open her door. However, if she failed to do so, he always can break in. The current state of his elder gave him the determination to get that potion from her by force if needed.

* * *

Hyano was about to sit down again when she heard the men coming. She groaned then got up and nudged Ren lightly not wanting to shock him. Just wanted to stir him slightly.

"Ren." she said then ran over kicking the mat again and opening the trap door. "Go." she told him pointing again. She was pretty sure he was going to be a little annoyed with her for waking him up... if he was asleep. She still wasn't sure. How could someone sleep in that position? Then again she fell asleep upside down in a tree once so who was she to talk? However, again she needed him somewhere the humans could not see him. She knew it was dark now. That would give him more energy. If that was a good or bad thing right now she had no idea.

The wraith was jerked awake from his trance-like state, and looked up, first disoriented, not sure what is going on, until he heard a noise coming from the side. He turned his hooded head to see her setting the hole in the ground free, no doubt for him again. He didn't even need to ask himself why, when he felt the sound of approaching feet. In his current state, he would be just alright if they saw him... His aura should do the job of holding them away from the shack if he so wished, but if he does give himself away by it, they would surely go and get some guards... who would make short work of him. So, after grabbing the staff and uttering a tired-sounding 'Annoooyyyiiinngg', he struggled to stand on his feet on the ground, and started going for the hole. This was when he stopped and looked around briefly.

His toy! The box was gone from his resting place, so was the rodent he normally enjoyed to mess with. This made him slightly unwilling to move again, but the thought of being discovered ushered him, so he descended into the cellar once more. At the very least... he still has her staff.

Hyano didn't even notice he didn't have the little... Shipmunk with him. Yeah, that was its new name. She thought it was funny and cute so she was going to use it. She closed the door then put the mat back over it right as the set of loud knocks on her door met her ears. Were all humans this rude or just the ones she had to deal with? She thought before sighing. She got up and made sure everything was alright. "Well... here goes." she said before walking up to the door and opened it with one of her usual smiles.

"Hello good gentlemen. I'm sorry but you have completely wasted your time. Unless you would like a bowl of warm fairy jam you will have to leave." she said acting almost as if nothing had happened earlier that day. She didn't want to cause any problems. She just wanted to send them on their way and be done with it. She had to guess that the rudest of the bunch was likely related to the elder in question. That would explain why he was so forceful. If not it might just be a rather annoying personality trait.

"I doubt we wasted our time. We came here to get the potion to our elder. He is in an even worse shape than this afternoon. So we aren't leaving until we got the requested potion." The man said, crossing his arms and raising his head a bit, indicating he meant business and truly won't leave until he got what he came for. The group also backed him up. Although they didn't say anything, they made sure she notices them.

Hyano raised a brow at his boldness. "You can either go home or wait till dawn but either way the potion will not be ready till tomorrow." she didn't seem in any way intimidated by the large bodies in front of her. "Now would you like some food or something? I would invite you all in but my home is not very large so doing so would be more trouble than anything." she offered looking more to the men behind the man talking to her. One had yet to say a word since they got here earlier that day. Maybe he was just the quiet type. She couldn't tell. Another seemed rather nervous though he tried to play it off as nothing and tried to look as strong as he could. Likely the youngest. There was the one who had blocked her door. A large fellow. Likely the kind of man who enjoyed a good bar fight from the looks of it. Then there was the one in front of her. Full of fire and everyone seemed to listen to him. He probably wasn't all that smart based on the way he was treating her but he had the makings of a good leader. She could respect him for that much at least.

"Instead making food, you can make the potion." He simply told her, not moving an inch from his position. "And I would suggest you hurry up. You had a whole day to make it, now it surely must be ready... or else..." he leaned closer to look into her eyes and come face to face with her, lowering his tone. "Or else, the death of our elder will be your fault..." he threatened her before standing once more, waiting for her reply. But no matter what she said, he will stay here, watch her, and disturb her work which had nothing to do with the making of the potion they requested.

She looked back into his eyes then looked passed him. "Does he not know how to listen?" she asked then looked back to the man in front of her. "The potion CAN'T be done till tomorrow. Period. There is nothing I can do about that. You can stand here all night if you like but there is nothing you, nor I can do to change that. Now stop being an oversized brat. Now make yourself at home on the ground." she said then stepped back to shut the door. She couldn't speed up the potion. What in those words was he not understanding?! There was more to potion making then just putting things in a pot and boiling them sometimes. In this case there was a lot more to it and no matter what she said it did not seem to drill through this guy's thick skull.

The man however didn't give up just yet. He struck his leg out and stopped the door from shutting, then pushed it open by force, stepping inside after her.

"Perhaps you have been lazy then all day yesterday? Forgot about it, and now you put everything together in a hurry?" He asked, accusing her, stepping closer once more, his hands forming into fists. "Use that strong magic of yours to speed it up... That is... if you truly are as knowledgeable as you claim to be." He said, yet again questioning her ability as not only healer this time, but as wizard as well. There were a few who stepped in with him, only one stayed outside, being more cautious.

The young wizard was pushed back as he barged into her door. Was he looking to die? She gripped her fists stepping back and glaring up at him. She couldn't risk using magic right now. The more she used the more likely it was that she would pass out. However, she might just risk it for this idiot. For now though she would only use her physical skills.

"You have no concept of the boundaries reality has and what might happen if one breaks them." she said through clenched teeth before jumping up. She moved like an animal soon on his chest and grabbed him by the collar. "This is what happens when you push the boundaries." she said then dropped bringing him down as well and slamming him into the floor. She looked down at him then to the others. "You dare walk into my home. The only one out of you who has shown me any measure of respect is the one still standing outside the door." she said then looked to him. "You can stay. As for the rest of you... if you do not leave my forest... I will send all the animals of the night after you and your ken!" she yelled slamming her foot on the floor the sound a lot louder than what it should have been seeming to blast its way through the whole of the woods.

_-Meanwhile at the cellar-_

In the meantime, Ren was still standing there, motionless in the darkness, savoring the feeling of his powers returning. After a few minutes, he grasped the staff in his hands tighter and walked about in the cellar. There was really nothing to do, other than sit around and hope he can go back soon. He sighed and finally sat at the ground where there were no plants, and soon getting an idea, started to use the staff to write on the ground into the earth, or simply draw shapes.

However, the blast of Hyano's stomp was loud indeed. It caused the Nazgul to look up from his writing, or drawing, and turn his hooded head into the direction it came from. All he could hear was silence though, and wondered what it could have been, what could have caused such a loud noise. Annoyed at it, the wraith sounded a loud and low hiss upwards, in his tongue asking for silence, or at the very least for a more silent activity up there. Then simply turned back to the writing he was doing with the staff and continued his entertainment.

* * *

To say the least, the man was surprised by the sudden agility the small wizard showed. She was still a child to them, but had quite the strength. Well, not really strength, but knew how to move to surprise the others. She certainly wouldn't have succeeded if he expected it, or so the man thought to ease his bruised ego. He grit his teeth and stood, not at all believing her, stepping closer to her once more, but stopped once he heard the threatening hiss from below...

The istar heard the hiss and thought quickly. She could use this. She looked up at him and smirked. "They are right under our feet sir... just waiting..." she said. It wasn't technically the creatures she had been thinking of but it would do the job. If they heard the Wraith's hisses maybe they would mistake them for other creatures of the night and get the hint.

One of the men stepped back. "S-sir, maybe we should do as she says." he stuttered slightly. He heard the hisses. It sounded like a snake but none that he had ever heard before. Much larger and stronger. He had no idea the true danger that was staying right below their feet. Hyano looked right up at the one man before stomping her foot again hoping to get a similar reaction out of Ren. "Now leave!" She snapped.

The man looked down towards the ground, where below came the noise, then back at the wizard, before meeting the eyes of the one who spoke up. He wasn't yet ready to give up as he stepped forward once more. However, even he pulled back as the highly annoyed Ren sounded yet another hiss, this time more furious, even gave in a slight shriek, wanting to have this noise stopped, so he can continue with his entertainment. The man looked left and right, before actually backing out of the cottage.

"We will come back. And you will be sorry." He said, before turning and leaving. However, he knew his retreat was only a temporary one, as he will return and hunt down whatever animal she was hiding in her basement...

Hyano shut the door then sighed and flopped onto the floor. "Good..." she mumbled softly. She felt so tired. All she really wanted to do was tell the whole village to shove off but she knew the elder and really did want to help him get better. She groaned softly. The things she put up with. She then got up and walked over to the basement door lazily and pulled it open. She didn't bother to tell him he could come up, but just left it open for him, then flopped onto her cot with a sigh. If he wanted to come up he would. If he didn't it was up to him. Might be easier if he stayed down there now that she thought about it. Just in case they did return. She would likely pass out way before then. If that happened... they had a problem.

Ren stayed down for a while longer, wanting to finish his drawing before he thought of going back up. He did notice it when she opened the door for him, but simply refused to go for now. Once finished, he grasped the staff tighter, tapping the wooden surface with his metallic fingers, thinking of what to do. He turned left, then right, looking at the plants, and in the end, the stench of some herbs forced him out. He stopped up in the room, looking around, having boredom claw at his mind. He found it was annoying. Not knowing what to do and where to go is one of the worst things that can happen to him. But then, he remembered something. His squeaky animal! Of course! He started looking around now, extending his senses, using his aura to feel any living being in the room beside the dwarf, who he forgot the name of already... After only a few minutes of walking around, he finally spotted it, curled up between some fabrics in the corner. It was shaking, certainly feeling he was near. He didn't waste time to lean down and take the squealing rodent in his hands, then simply shuffled back to his cot and sat down, resuming his entertainment this time with poking it again.

Hyano jumped as the rodent started to squeal madly then looked and saw that Ren had finally left the basement and of course found his little friend. She giggled lightly. '_At least he is consistent._' She thought before sitting up realizing she hadn't eaten since early that morning. Falling asleep on an empty stomach always felt horrible the next morning. She walked over to the huge pot and got herself a small bowl. She then sat down on the cot across from him her legs crossed. She didn't bother saying a thing as she ate her food calmly, too tired and rather frustrated, her mind still wondering to the rude humans who had been there only a few moments ago.

The wraith didn't pay her any heed. She was too boring for his taste right now, but the little toy he had was much more interesting. He let the little critter run. Well... in a way. He put it in his palm, and let it run away from him, then once it reached the end of his hand, he put the other up, so letting it walk along his hands. His hooded head followed its movements, all his attention being centered on the animal. Then he grabbed it in a hand as the stench of her food reached his senses. She was... consuming that disgusting substance again... He hissed at her, before speaking up.

"Annoyyyiiinnnggg..." he said, before shaking his head, sounding a half hiss, half groan, indicating he didn't find it pleasant, before returning his attention to the rodent in his hand, poking its small nose with a metallic finger, watching as it squealed and pulled back from his hand.

The wizard debated on giving him a not-so-nice hand signal but considering he would have no idea what it meant it would just end in her laughing till she fell off her cot. Considering she was already half asleep she really didn't need to kill any more energy laughing at someone who had no idea why. Instead, she just finished her meal before putting the bowl away. She sat back on her cot again once her stuff was all put away then put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhh" as far as she knew that was a universal sign to everyone to be quiet. She then flopped onto the cot and passed out. If she pushed it she could probably stay awake for a little longer but she honestly didn't want to. Maybe if she was lucky she could wake up when the men arrived. She still hoped they wouldn't come.

He only stopped for a little while his game when she motioned for him to stay quiet. Yes, he had seen and heard this motion before, and simply watched her as she fell back on her cot and... yet again started her regeneration with falling unconscious. He tilted his head to the side, then the other, and after a few minutes of making sure she was truly not awake, he finally stood up with the help of the staff. The wraith then proceeded wandering around the room once more, before stopping at the table. There, he noticed something glinting in the moonlight.

Something... transparent... shiny.

He gave a very faint hiss and simply put the animal down, letting it run away as he took the glass thing and inspected it, turning it in his hands. It was surely something needed for her work, but he couldn't help but think its shape interesting, just like the way it glinted with the faint light. After about half an hour of sitting on his cot, inspecting the glass, he jerked his head up, when he heard the sudden loud squeal coming from the other end of the room. It was his toy. But its squeal wasn't as pleasant, even sounded faint, painful, and could hear it struggling. He tilted his hooded head to the side, before standing with the staff in his hands and went into the direction of the sound. He stopped in his tracks as he found the animal being... surrounded by the long body of a snake. That is one animal he recognized. He stood there for a few seconds, watching as the rodent struggled breathing, its heartbeat slowed...

Wait... What?

He gave a very low the threatening hiss, diving for the creature. He took the staff and slammed it down on the body of the reptile, killing it instantly. As its body fell limp, the wraith took it and threw it into the corner, before leaning down and taking the strangely limp critter into his palm. He watched it for a while, before walking back to the cot, sitting down and holding it up. He didn't know why it didn't try to flee now... Why didn't it move? He tilted his head to the side, before raising his other hand and started poking it. First the nose, then once it didn't react, he turned it and started poking its stomach. Not a few seconds later, it gave a weak, then a loud sharp squeal, waking up. To say the least, the wraith was pleased, so resumed to poke the worn-out creature, which he -unknown to him- not only saved from the snake, but brought it back to life by poking it.

With the little animal now successfully squeaking about once more, the wraith stood again with the box in his hand, feeling enough energy in his mind to move about a little bit. Well, let us say that he was wrong.

Very wrong.

His body almost fell over as he tried to stand on his own, instead, he was lucky he had the staff at the ready, so supported his weight on it once more. He walked over to the table again and inspected the items that were on it, before the glint of that same glass item caught his attention. Looking around, then at his toy which he put it into the box that had all the food in it, making sure it was occupied, then took the glass once more. It had a weird shape... Maybe he saw this before after all... With Uvatha. He tended to experiment and use such herbs, plants for creations. It was a glass container with a wide bottom, and a narrow, long upper part. He took it with him, putting it into the box with the rodent, then took the box in his metallic grip and carried it to the cot, where he set it down and picked up the glass again, rolling it in his hands. Every once in a while, he would reach out and crack a... 'food'... for the squeaking animal. When the night was about to end, and knew the sun will rise soon, the wraith settled down to meditate again, with the box still on the cot next to him, containing the sleeping chipmunk and the glass he found.

_-Meanwhile-_

The youngest of the group was panting madly. Their leader was insane. Did he seriously believe attacking a wizard like this was a good idea? He had no idea as to how to talk some sense into him though. He was the kind of person who over analyzed things. It was great for battle strategy but in situations like this it made him look like a coward even though he had proven time and again that he could easily fight if he had no other options. However, in this case there were plenty of options and for some reason everyone was choosing the deadliest one. They had no idea what was down there! It could be a giant cobra for all they knew yet for some reason they were to take the risk?!

The leader walked with strong and determined steps, ignoring everything around him, including the worried glances the boy sent him, not even glancing back if the others were following him. He knew they do. Their elder is dying, and how else could they give her back this tragedy? Of course by killing her precious animals that are near and inside her shack. He clutched a slightly blunt sword in his hand, whispering curses at the wizard and at the animals. Now they are prepared for everything. Let those animals come.

As the men approached the shack the animals that were still awake fled. A murderous aura surrounded these men telling them that it was not safe to be near. This included the chipmunk in the Nazgul's hand. Its ears perked up before he started to squeak, for once not because he was afraid of the Wraith but something else.

Ren was jerked awake by the squeaking of his toy and turned his hooded head to it, before giving it a faint hiss and told it in his tongue to quiet down. However, now that he was more alert, he fell silent and looked towards the door, hearing the noise of approaching feet. At first, he thought it might be the dwarf coming back, maybe she was somewhere else, but soon her sleeping form caught his attention on the other cot. So... these must be others. He looked around briefly, before reaching out and taking the box of... food, with the chipmunk and weird glass container in it, and stood with the help of the staff. He was still weak, seeing he couldn't meditate as much just yet, then started walking towards the still open hole the dwarf always told him to vanish into. However, he stopped his advance towards it and turned his head back towards her. She didn't move... Shouldn't she be getting up and confronting these people? After he heard them coming closer, he walked back to the sleeping small dwarf and poked her with the staff. Then again... Then again. But no reaction...

Hmm...

The leader of the group stepped up to the door and slammed his fist against it. "Wizard Hyano! We know you are in there! Come on and show us what these fearsome animals of yours can do!" he called out then put his hand on his sword at the ready for anything. He did not know that said wizard was out cold in a cot. He did not know that she was accompanied by a Ringwraith who, while weak, was still a deadly force. All he truly knew was that his elder was dying and this wizard was not giving them the potion they needed to fix the problem. So they would make her give them the potion no matter what. They had no time to wait.

At the sound of knocking and talking, the wraith thought his safety was more important than hers at the moment, so simply turned, and vanished into the cellar again with his two toys in the box.

When there was no reply the man glared at the door before kicking the door wide open. Again, Hyano didn't move an inch. The men walked in and looked around not seeing the sleeping wizard at first nor her animals she claimed to have. When the leader saw her he felt his rage hit an all-time high. She was sleeping?! Like they weren't even there? He gritted his teeth then grabbed her up roughly and there was a loud bang as she was thrown into a wall like a rag doll. She coughed as she hit the floor but besides that made no moves at all. Her body going limp again like nothing had even happened.

The mess up in the room caught the attention of the wraith as he was about to resume his drawing. The loud thud... Then a familiar tone as the dwarf coughed... What are they doing up there? He stared at the open hole which led to the room, hearing talking and steps. But the dwarf didn't talk... He shook his head, staying silent, before looking at the rodent in the box, actually meeting its gaze as it was completely silent as well. Slowly, he walked up to the opening of the basement and peered up. Luckily his dark clothes shadowed him from the eyes of the men. This was when he tilted his head to the side, unsure what to think of the situation. The dwarf was laying on the floor, now next to the wall, while at least three or four men were standing around her. He quickly ducked down. Why wasn't she moving? Laying there... just like the... Shipmunk when he got it back from the snake. Only after he poked it a few times did it move. Maybe she needs to be poked as well? But he couldn't risk to be detected. He didn't want a fight or anyone being alerted of his presence in here. He contemplated what to do... Then peered up again to look what they were doing.

The man glared clinching his fists. "You!" He basically shouted, pointing at one of the men. "Start looking through everything looking for that potion. I want this place turned upside down." he ordered him, who nodded in return and started looking through all her things. He honestly wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for. For all he knew it could be some special rock or something. He hadn't a clue but he started to tear the place up looking anyway. "You're with me." he told the other man before they started to look around looking for access to the lower levels. A few hours ago it was dark, so they couldn't easily see the door to the basement but unlike before, there was no mat covering it because Hyano hadn't been awake to put it back over it.

The Nazgul watched it all. And now... they are starting to look through the things on the table... On the cot... All around the room. The dwarf still wasn't moving... The tone of the human wasn't too respectful either. While he couldn't understand what he said, he could tell he was giving orders. Barking like a rabid warg... The dark creature saw they are moving closer and closer to the opening of the cellar he was in. If they see him... They will go and get some soldiers to fight him, and in the end attempt to kill him... Attempt. He could not let this happen... He was quite content to stay here, having an amusing servant and all the things he could explore. And his toys, the squeaking rodent and the glass container. Running all the while won't help him with recovering. He actually considered this little shack as his own territory. His base and his alone. No one else's... And if they want to look through things, they will have to get through him first.

So, suddenly angered by their boldness and disrespect, the Nazgul let out a low and furious hiss, wanting to scare them away with it. In the meantime he also extended his dark aura, letting it take care of them, if it could with causing fear in their mortal minds. However, he still didn't recover completely... so it might not have the complete desired effect.

The hiss got their attention alright. The leader heard it and looked right at the door.

"There you are you little..." he said then shivered feeling something dark run through him. He gripped his fists then glared over at the wizard thinking it was her doing. He gave her a swift kick. "You will not have me fooled so easily!" he yelled at her.

"Sir, I don't think we should go down there." said the youngest of the group feeling the effects far more than his leader.

"No! We will finish what we came here to do!" He snapped then stomped over to the cellar door. He would not be deterred so easily. Or at least in his mind it was too easy.

By the time the man made it to the basement's door, the Nazgul pulled back towards the other end of the cellar, hissing furiously all the way. He didn't expect the human to actually climb down, so made sure to pull back into the darkness, still gripping the staff. After a few warning hisses -which didn't seem to have the desired effect- he let out a hiss and a faint shriek, trying to scare him off. While he backed up behind some barrels to hide, he leaned the staff against the wall, then reached into his robes, pulling out his sword. He will not let this one leave if it saw him...

The other man didn't dare move the sounds being enough to keep him glued like a statue away from the door. Even the one who had been ordered to basically make a mess of the little wizard's home stopped what he was doing at the sound of the shriek sending that sent a shiver down his spine.

The leader gulped and stepped into the darkness seeing the odd plants below his feet before looking around. At first he didn't see anything which angered him. "The little witch lied to us!" he yelled kicking up some of the plants before noticing writing on the floor. "Hm?" he stepped towards it and tilted his head having never seen writing like this before. He shook his head turning and unknowingly to him turning so he was looking right in the direction of the Wraith.

Ren, after the man was too close for comfort stayed silent, watching him closely, holding his sword at the ready if he dared to move any closer. He watched as he looked down, inspecting the writing he made, and the seemingly shapeless drawings, but didn't utter a sound. He was sure he didn't understand it anyway. Humans never dared to learn the Black Speech, and they don't have a vision equal to his kind to make sense of the drawing. To him, it was clear what it represented, the deeper and shallower lines all had a meaning of their own. Once the human turned to look exactly at him, the wraith stayed motionless, trusting the darkness around him. But even if he did, the sword was always ready to draw blood and end the life of this daring human.

Now, normally the darkness would easily hide the Wraith like anything else from the shadows. However, there was a slight problem. The staff he carried was in no way made to keep one hidden in the darkness, instead it gave off a very faint glow, releasing some of the energy it gathered during the day. The man noticed the staff first before noting what was attached to it. His eyes moved getting more and more used to the dark, noticing that the Wraith was in fact darker than the shadows. Once he had a full view of what he was looking at he grabbed at his sword.

"Wh-what in the world?!" he cried out.

However, to his dismay, the Wraith's reflexes were quicker. Before he could grab for his sword, the Nazgul thrust forward with his, impaling him through his chest with a hiss-shriek. His first kill after his escape from the destruction.

And he enjoyed it.

The smell of blood, the sight of sudden shock and terror in the eyes of his victim awoke his hunger for mortal deaths and the want to feel their horror when they see him... Watch them run in vain... Only to be killed in the next moment by his sword. He hissed constantly as he watched the human fall to his knees, his eyes glazed over and red blood flowed from his mouth. He sniffed audibly, savoring the scent of that delicious yet disgusting substance. He started to hunger for more, turning his hooded head slowly towards the entrance to the cellar.

The youngest of the men heard the yelling of his leader and stepped back.

"Oh, Gods we are going to die!" he cried out. The other man wasn't as easily scared as his friend was and pulled out his sword.

"Come out beast and fight!" he cried out picking up a jar and tossing it into the darkness hoping to bring out whatever was in the basement.

"Are you crazy?! Whatever is in there just got him and you want to bring it up here with us?!" yelled the youngest one. He wasn't sure if his leader was dead but just by the sounds he heard he had a pretty good guess of the fact. He stepped back towards the door feeling a heavy need to run come over him.

The wraith let the lifeless body of the human fall limp onto the floor, drawing back his sword. He watched it for a while... savoring the feeling of the kill... the blood... and death. His hooded head turned with a furious hiss as he heard someone yell from above. Not a few seconds later, something crashed on the ground near the entrance of the cellar, drawing his attention for a few seconds. He let out an angry hiss at this, sharp like a blade, and furious like a rabid warg. He stepped up towards the entrance... but knew not to go closer. Here he has the advantage of complete darkness. Now, the staff of the dwarf lay discarded and forgotten next to the dead human so it cannot ruin the… 'surprise'.

The human heard the hiss and shivered in slight fear than heard a slam and turned to see the other human had bolted.

"Damn coward." he said under his breath. He then turned back to the hole in the floor. "What in Valar's name has the wizard been keeping down there." he said to himself before taking in a deep breath then releasing a loud battle cry and running into the darkness blade swinging. He planned to cause some sort of damage before he went out.

Ren did not move from his position in the darkness of the room. Instead, he watched as the human got closer and closer... then finally his glade met his spectral body.

What happened next, the human surely didn't expect.

The blade of the weapon shattered to thousand pieces, flying everywhere, even piercing his skin as well. There is no way to stab a Nazgul. No weapon would go through their body, but would be destroyed the moment it made contact with it. But not only that... There is more. The hit itself caused his dark aura to seep into the mortal's body, causing instant damage... infecting him with the infamous Black Breath. The Nazgul however didn't move, but only tightened his hand on the hilt of his own sword, holding his hand for now... He wanted to enjoy this one's terror... And made sure he noticed him... He hissed again, this time more silently, only meaning to draw his attention to him. He wouldn't be able to run from him anymore. So why not play with his new toy?

The man cried out in surprise as his weapon shattered like ice against what he could only describe as a black phantom. However, that didn't seem to be the end of it as darkness seemed to seep into his body like blood through cracks in the floor. He gritted his teeth before falling to his knees in sheer terror and pain before his head shot up when the creature hissed almost snapping his neck.

"Wh-what are you?" he asked in a shaky breath his body shivering and his hands bawling into fists. He had never felt this way before. Been so hurt by what felt like only fear before.

The Nazgul didn't understand his words. But didn't want to and didn't care. All he saw was the trembling and wide eyes of his prey, all he heard were his loud, thundering heartbeat, the sound of its contracting and relaxing in a haste as the man shivered. The smell of fear was intoxicating... Soon, he took a step towards the human, now reaching out and extending his sword towards the man's neck, not yet piercing it, just touching, letting him feel the cold blade against his skin, letting him realize and understand his fate before he did anything. He also felt the anger within him rise, the knowledge that these... useless mortals might have actually stolen things from his territory. This made him utter harsh words in his language, scolding the human and actually informing him he will kill him now and there is no way out of this... He didn't care that he did not understand. That was a minor problem. His tone would be enough give-away that he is not in a good mood. He will first savor this man's fear, then kill him later.

Or keep him as his... new toy?

The man indeed couldn't understand and that only added to his fear. All he heard were brief shrieks and hisses, along with some uttered unknown words. This thing whatever it was felt like one of the creatures you hear the elders talk about like a ghost story. There was no way it was real. However, the feel of the blade against his neck was very real and this fear he couldn't shake had to be real as well. He gritted his teeth then a thought came to him realizing just what this thing really was.

"N-nazgul..." he said his eyes somehow opening up even wider than they already had been if that was even possible. Full of fear and terror. How was this creature alive and what's more why was it in the wizard's basement of all places?! Was she truly a dark wizard like some of the villagers thought she was? At this point there would be no surprising him.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as the human finally shakily uttered the name of his kind. Ringwraith in their language, Nazgul in his. The mortals truly took on calling them how they call themselves? This was highly amusing. Whoever they met, be it wizards or soldiers, they always said they will not dare or want to speak any word in the Black Language. Yet here they are, calling them by name in the language they fear so much.

Soon enough, he touched the blade much stronger to the neck of the human, forcing him to crawl backwards by the little strength it still had left. Ren took a deep breath, savoring the scent of blood from the deceased one, and the fresh flow at the wounded human before him. He hissed once more, this time more threateningly, pushing the blade even more against his neck, only just a little thrust forward, and he would pierce the skin, but he held his hand. Enjoying his freedom in deciding when to kill. This was the only positive effect of not having his master's guidance. He did not command him when to kill, how to kill or what to do. He had time exploring, learning new things, and enjoying a kill before he actually did it.

The man forced himself back till he hit a wall. Why wasn't he dead yet? After all the stories he heard he expected to be long dead before now. What was this thing waiting on? It felt like he was being toyed with. Part of him still wanted to defy and push against this thing no matter the extreme fear he felt. Well, that was till he saw his fallen leader and friend. He cried out the man's name in shock and sorrow. He of course had thought the other man was dead but seeing the fact in front of him was a whole another thing completely. He then turned his gaze up to the Wraith glaring, not able to help his human nature. Odd thing about humans. Even when they are at their weakest if you anger them enough that can be enough to push out any other thought or feeling.

The glare did not anger the dark creature further. After all, he cannot defy him. He knew his true feeling deep within... the fear he still felt. But the fact that he actually still fought back was just as amusing, and prolonged his life just a little bit. Until he angers him enough to give him the death blow.

"Bloody monster!" The human yelled at Ren all of a sudden without warning, before grabbing up a plant and throwing it at him to try to throw Ren off and get out from under his blade.

The plant's sudden appearance was surprising, and the Nazgul was too much concentrating on the feelings of the human itself to truly see what he was doing. The plant blocked his field of vision for a few seconds as it landed in his hood, but he brushed it off, and stepped closer to the human, giving it a kick in the side. Well, the effect was as the human expected, the blade vanished from his throat, but instead, the wraith resorted to physical torture, as he gave him another kick just for a good measure, but the sword soon returned to where it was. He wanted to see how long this human will fight until he gives up.

The man tried to bolt before being kicked and groaning then got another swift kick which forced a cough out of him. The fear he had started to take over his hand again making him break into a shivering sweat as he pressed back against the wall. This thing just wouldn't either kill or let him go. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't help feeling like a coward for it but all he wanted was for this whole hell to end. He kept thinking this all was some horrible nightmare after a very bad night of drinking but no matter how many times he tried to wake himself up he still was faced with the cruel reality in front of him.

_It had been hours._

The wraith cut the man a few times, kicked him and found amusement in letting him crawl around while he chased him, savoring the feeling of being in charge of his actions. There was no master who told him to kill it, or how to kill it.

Oh no...

He was the master of his own actions. Which was flooding him with contentment. After a few hours of 'playing' with his toy, he decided to end his misery by running the blade of his weapon across his throat, letting him bleed to death and suffocate on his own blood. He stood there for a couple more hours, sniffing the air, enjoying the scent of blood, standing above the carcasses of his defeated foes and killed intruders. After all this, he emerged again from the basement with the box containing the glass container and the squeaking rodent, while the staff of the dwarf was grasped in his other hand, he held his head higher, proud of what he had done. While... his territory was a huge mess now, which he didn't mind, he successfully showed them to fear him, and disabled the disrespecting threat. He turned back around to face the entrance to the basement, then walked up to his cot, putting down the box. Before he exited the cellar, he made sure to wipe his sword from all the blood that decorated it in the clothing of one of his victims, so it was as clean as he could get it, and now it was resting in the sheath inside his robe.

He was about to sit and meditate again, seeing the whole ordeal took his energy, he turned his hooded head to look at the dwarf now laying on the floor, next to the wall where, no doubt, the intruders put her... or threw her... The way she was laying indicated the latter. To him, she was his servant, so felt even more proud by defending her. No one... NO ONE hurts, disrespects his property in any way, shape or form.

No one.

He walked up to her with the staff, and started to poke her with it, just like he did with the limp Shipmunk back then, but she did not wake... Shrugging, thinking maybe she was still... 'resting', he walked back to the cot, sat down and started his meditation, unable to stay awake anymore.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

_CA Productions_


	5. Payback

**Cubby: *Sweeping the floor while whistling happily.***

**Avp: *Walks in.* Hey Cubby. I brought home Cookies!**

**Cubby: *Looks up. Screams and starts smacking the other with her broom.***

**Avp: Gah?! *covers his head* Cub! What the hell?!**

**Cubby: Your shoes! Grah! I just cleaned damn it!**

**Avp: *Looks to his shoes and realizes they are covered completely in mud. Then yelps as he is knocked out via broom stick.***

**Ren: *Sneaking away with the cookies. Stops when he notices you.* Shhhh… Just walk away and enjoy the story human.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Payback

Hyano didn't finally wake until the sun peaked through the window but even then it was slowly. She gasped her body coming back to life before she started coughing her body feeling like a ton of rocks had been thrown on her. She looked around hazily before noting where she was. She had never sleepwalked before, so she was sure she hadn't gotten there on her own. Part of her wondered if Ren had put her there because she was so 'annoying' as he so often liked to say. However, that thought was dismissed when she saw that the Wraith was on the cot and her door was wide open.

The men must have come last night.

Wait...

They came last night... the Wraith is on the cot... and now that she took the time to actually look at her house it looked like a Warg ran through it and smashed everything it could get between its jaws, and whatever it could move...

"What happened?!" she coughed out.

The Nazgul didn't notice that she was awake, only then did he jerk his head up, and look around in a trance-like state once he heard her say something. And of course his automatic alarm-system alerted him of being watched. But because of his low energy, he wasn't able to truly wake up. He just stared ahead instead, watching her, but not moving, finally speaking up in a kind of tired tone.

"Annnoyyyiinnng..." He said, then lazily pointed towards the trashed table, then... towards the open entrance of the cellar, meaning something happened he did not find pleasant. Well, not the beginning at least. In his half-awake state he even started mumbling in Black Speech, telling her about what happened, but he had to realize that she probably didn't understand, so better was to make her look. So she can admire his handiwork in there... His energy however had a limit this time, so he soon pulled his hand back and resumed his meditation.

She followed his finger seeing what happened to the table. She noted that all her work was near to if not completely destroyed. She then looked to the cellar and raised a brow before standing a little shakily and walking towards it. Before she even got to the door she was hit with the stench of blood and nearly lost whatever food had been in her system right at that moment. She gulped then stepped into the darkness slowly before seeing the carnage he had caused in her basement.

The two dead humans.

One was a quick kill, the other seemed to have died in terror, cuts and bruises decorating his body, indicating the wraith had amused himself with that one before getting bored and killing it. Its eyes and mouth were formed into the same emotion he felt moments before his death. helplessness, pain, suffering… True terror.

She shivered, tears she couldn't control coming to her eyes before she stepped back then ran out of the basement and house. She ran a distance then finally lost whatever food had been left in her little body with a groan of pain. Her stomach now hurt from getting sick and getting kicked in her sleep.

What happened?! Why had he killed those men?

She guessed that they came and attacked her home but her mind was still having a hard time wrapping around the need for them to die. As a wizard of nature, she cherished all life. She believed in their innocence, in their worth, as all are equal in the eyes of the Valar, all are striving to survive in this harsh world. The men were only desperate. They were scared. Scared, that the one they loved so dearly will pass from this world too early. They weren't yet prepared to let him go. This is why they did what they did. And… they had to die. She kind of understood the wraith, though. He must have just protected himself as the men rummaged through her shack. She also remembered how she left the opening to the basement uncovered, so they must have found him.

Still…

He could have just scared them away… But then more would come back… And they would take the creature away… He was also just trying to survive… Ugh.

She didn't come back for some time, only after a few hours did she walk in quietly. She wanted to be mad at him but in the end what he did likely saved her life. She couldn't tell him 'thank you' for saving her or anything like that. The fact she looked sad would likely show how displeased she was. She walked up to the cellar door and kicked it shut deciding to deal with that problem later. She couldn't stomach it right now no matter how hard she tried. Instead, she grabbed the wood piece and started to work on it again trying to find anything to distract herself with.

The wraith hadn't noticed she went out, nor did he feel like waking. Meditating was the only thing on his mind at that moment. However, after she came back, he jerked his head up again as he heard the loud noise of the basement door being slammed shut. Halfway awake again, he followed her movements with his hooded head, noting her strange behavior. He didn't know, nor did he want to understand why she wasn't showing any gratefulness for the protection of her belongings, which are of course his property as well. The humans deserved death for the disrespect. Treading into the territory of a wraith never had any good outcome for mortals. And also he had a chance to amuse himself on the way. Mortals and their stupidity... He wanted to go back to his meditation, but instead kept his gaze on the dwarf, as she was... working... or... cutting some kind of wooden piece. He didn't know why that would be useful... He tilted his head to the one side, then the other, not sure what to think of it.

She didn't notice he was watching her for a bit when she looked up. She raised a brow then noted he seemed interested in her work. She looked it over for a moment tossing it up once to check the weight before standing up and walking over to him and held it out to him.

It was a staff.

One that was similar to her own only more his size and without markings yet. She had gotten the idea while she was in the village the other day. He seemed to like her staff but it wouldn't hold his weight forever. At least not the way he used it. She figured this one would be more proper fitting, she also left it plain on purpose, so he could make his own markings on it. Maybe then she could learn some of his language as well. So far it had all been very one sided. Her expecting him to learn her language. She figured it was only fair she at least try to learn a little of his as well.

He watched with interest as she got up and went up to him, holding out her work. It was a staff, not much different from the one he still had across his lap. Was she making another for herself, now seeing he did not want to give this one back? He watched the new staff for a little while, noticing its plain look, and the much bigger size.

Oh... is she making this for him maybe?

To try and give this to him, and get hers back in return? No chance. He isn't keeping the staff because he wished to amuse himself with it, but because he didn't want her to have it back. He was content with the one he had, and didn't want to have another. As answer to her action and holding it out to him, one of his metal-covered hands went to the staff at his lap and grasped it, securing it. No... he didn't want to swap. She can have that if she wanted.

The wizard tilted her head then giggled lightly before putting the staff down beside his cot.

"You are so weird Ren." she told him but made no move to take the staff back before sitting on her cot. She then started to look through her things looking for any trace of the potion she had been working on. She smiled when she found the first jar then the second. She was surprised. Whoever had been here the night before was lucky in not destroying the elder's one chance at living. But now she wasn't sure if she could or should even take it to the village. Two of their men were dead in her basement. She sighed and rubbed her temples trying to figure out what exactly she should do.

His only answer to her amused comment was a slight, very faint hiss, otherwise he didn't move or say anything, but watched her every move, following her with his hooded head. However, the moment her attention was on something else, he turned his invisible gaze to the new staff she made. Now, he knew the dwarf made it for him, in hopes to swap this for the one he had in his protective grasp. By nature, he was extremely selfish and possessive of what he owned. He turned his head towards her once more, as if peeking on what she was doing, then simply extended one metal-covered hand and took the other, bigger staff in his possession as well, setting it behind him on the cot. Oh no... He will take this as well, so she cannot make her own from it. Why? Because she still didn't thank him for protecting his territory, so in return her home. Which he found offending. In his cursed mind, he even thought she should be bowing to him for doing this while in such a bad state of health.

Hyano made a decision finally. She had to go. She would probably regret it later but she had to. She pulled out bag and put the two containers in it carefully before looking back to him. She blinked when she noticed the staff was behind him. She giggled lightly. He was just so weird sometimes. She wished she knew what he was thinking but without a face it was hard to judge what was going through his head at any given time. She looked to the door then walked up to him. She then held out her hand to him a sad smile on her face.

"It was very nice to meet you Ren..." she said as calm as she could. She wasn't sure what was going to happen in the village and if she was going to be able to come back. She figured she might as well say good-bye just in case.

The Nazgul stared at her hand. What... did she want to do? Did she want something from him? He didn't understand. He looked at her hand, then raised his gaze to meet hers, then back again at her hand a few times, not sure what she wanted. One was sure... he won't give her anything from his favorite possessions on the cot. He noted her change in attitude, and her facial expression was different from her positive one. However, being a wraith, he never cared about emotions, and so he didn't know what it meant. The way her eyes 'talked' to him, he could tell it was something... negative maybe? But why? Now is she angry about him taking care of those intruders? If that was the case, he felt even more offended. And she still didn't thank him either. Hopefully, she will give an explanation good enough for him to understand about what she wanted from him.

She saw his confusion by the way his hooded head moved, and took her hand back. She guessed that wasn't much of a universal thing. She thought a moment. She didn't want to leave him confused. However, explaining anything to him was rather hard.

She pointed to herself then to the door. "Go." she said figuring he understood what that word meant by now. She was trying to tell him she had to leave. She then looked around a moment before getting an idea. She pulled the sand out from earlier. Maybe she could show him. She poured a little into her hand before whispering over it, watching as it changed into a shape of her leaving the cottage, then going to the village. Then it showed her being stabbed to death with no owner to the word. She wanted to keep it as simple as she could. Hopefully, he would understand this, though he had a very bad habit of losing interest quickly in things so by now she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get it.

Yes indeed, he understood as much that the word 'go' meant to leave. But leave where? And why? He watched with interest as she rummaged around before pouring something in her hand. After this, the feeling of magic around them engulfed his senses, feeling his dark aura reacting to the familiar prickling. Normally, magic, which wasn't dark meant threat, so his subconscious and spectral body dealt with it as such, but of course his mind was more than sure she did not want to harm him. She would have by now if she truly wanted to. But what came next baffled him. So, she wants to leave... to be killed by people? He tilted his head to the side. Which stupid individual would leave the safety of their territory if they know they will die? Or does she want to die? This is why she is leaving? Nah... That can't be it. Or yes? The dwarf surely was confusing at times. Well… when was the last time he understood her? He lifted his gaze to her, still with his head tilted, not quite sure what to think of all this.

The istar then tapped her bag then made the image show a man who was very sick, then get drank a mug of something and seemed to instantly get better. She pulled out said mug, pointing at it indicating that she needed to get this potion to him. He should still be alive but that wouldn't be the case if she didn't get there soon. She sighed and put the sand back before stepping back and giving a bow.

"Good-bye." she said then turned to head for the door.

_Stupid. _

This is all Ren could think about. Why would she attempt to help one if the others kill her? The crazed mortals have to think about how they, wraiths survived for thousands of years. They were selfish, thought about themselves, but knew when to help, and when not. If there was no danger that could destroy them, they aided each other, but if there was a chance of being seriously wounded, they backed off and let the one who was in trouble handle the situation. That is, if their Lord didn't tell them to act. Which he mostly did. If the helping of that one causes her death, it would be more convenient to stay and let that one in trouble fend for itself, so the others might learn from all this and don't hurt the one who can help. He heard her repeat the word again, which he understood as a way to announce one's leave, but didn't repeat after her. She was stupid. End of discussion. And in his eyes did not deserve his words.

The chipmunk felt her aura was gone and popped its head up to look around in search of her but made no move to really leave him. It seemed to be a little more used to him. Or maybe it just realized that running away wasn't much of an option anymore.

Ren decided to stay on the cot for how long he actually felt like doing so. Because of last night's ordeal, lack of meditation, his low health and tired mind, he didn't want to run around. Plus it was still morning, and the sun shines brightly on the sky. No way will he risk losing all his energy. So, his only means of entertainment were his belongings he had on the cot. The box of... 'food'..., in it the shipmunk, the weird-shaped glass container, and the two staffs. What can you do with these together? Nothing really. Well, not with all of them at once. His hooded head turned towards the little rodent, before reaching out and poking its nose, watching as it squealed and drew back from him. But in the next moment, his attention was drawn to the shining glass which he took for himself last night. He picked it up from the box and inspected it again. It had wide lower half, and a more narrow upper half. What could it be used for? He didn't know. But an idea was forming in his mind what he could use it for... His hooded head turned to the small rodent, then picked it up in his metallic grip, before holding it upside-down and let it slide into the glass container, watching as it stood in it, sniffing, looking around, hopping here and there. Now comes the entertainment. He held the glass to the side, and watched as the shipmunk started running... in place while it tried to gain its own balance.

"This isn't going to be any fun..." she said to herself her hands in her pockets as she made her way to the village. It was kind of weird traveling without a wizard staff. She had used one so long she felt her hand in her pocket open as if it still had one in it. She shook her head and sighed, feeling that she was stupid too. But her stupid nature is what also brought that Wraith into her home and likely saved her life last night. If she was more like him, she probably would have left him in the woods where she found him. Honestly, part of her wished she was more like him. Would likely have saved her years of trouble. Though, she wasn't a Wraith. From what she could tell they lived alone because of their nature. She wasn't sure anyone but a Wraith could handle living such a lonely life style.

She had started day dreaming half way through her trip her body taking in the sun light when it could. So when she came to the village she jumped. Normally the village was abuzz with people running around doing their daily chores. Or at least she thought it was. She wasn't here often enough to really know for sure. Maybe it was one of their off days. Like a prayer day or something. She thought then quickly scratched that thought. '_Or maybe they all heard what happened last night and are off deciding how to kill me._' Was her second less friendly thought. She groaned but chose to walk into the village and make her way straight to the elder's home hopping to get in and out quickly without much trouble. Her luck was never that good though.

She was observed.

The clearing, where the village sat was empty, the people choosing to stay hidden either in their homes or around the trees, preparing an ambush. Yes, she was a wizard, but the Order surely will go after her if she wipes them out... if they aren't chasing her already for killing two villagers already. Well, the man who came back said it was that... creature she is hiding in her basement. But if she keeps it there, it must mean it has a purpose... and what good-hearted wizard would have a monster in her home?

None of course.

The moment she came to the center of the village, the people suddenly all swarmed around her, enclosing her in a circle, surrounding her with no way out. The whole village was present, minus the children and the very old. They surely didn't surround her for wanting to see how she heals their elder, one could guess just by looking at their faces, and the weapons which some people were holding in their hands. After a few minutes of whispering, one of the older men stepped out of the circle towards her, his own sword was held in his hand.

"How dare you show your face after what you did...?" He started, gritting his teeth, narrowing his eyes at her. "You come here to help our elder now because you feel suddenly bad for having two of our best guards killed?"

Hyano was caught off guard by the sudden ambush. She hadn't expected so many. Maybe a few archers shooting her from a distance but not the full force of the village. She stayed still and quiet looking them all over till the man stepped up and spoke. So, they did come while she was asleep. Ren must have killed them because of it. If the villagers knew about it that meant someone got away and told them but since he made no mention of what had killed the men they obviously didn't know. That was good. At least Ren would be safe.

"I did nothing to your men. They barged into my home after I warned them time and again to leave me be. They had no right in coming into my home, destroying my things, and throwing me around like a doll as I slept." she snapped back at him. "I told your village I would be back with the potion for your elder today. Your men refused to wait. That is not my fault." she added crossing her arms and glaring up at him in defiance.

"But killing them?!" He asked, shouting at her, while agreeing murmurs were sounding from around the villagers at his words. "You could have held them up and pushed them out by your own powers. But no... You let them die... You didn't do anything to stop this, but let them die." Here, he paused, and stepped closer once more, before pointing a finger at her. "Just what... cursed beast do you hide in your cellar, wizard? Tell us... Or we might as well inform your Order. They will sort this out if you refuse..." There were people agreeing and nodding, watching her angrily.

She smacked his hand roughly. "Your people died because they came into my home as I slept! I warned them of the creature in my basement and they refused to listen! The creature who took their lives was protecting me. There was nothing I could have done at the time." she snapped back at him. "As for what is in my home that is none of your business. A wizard has no obligations to answer to the likes of you. If it comes down to it I will speak with the Order but as of yet I have done nothing wrong so the Order has no reason to get involved. Your villagers' stupidity is a matter of your own. Any other wizard would have sent your men home half dead anyway the first time they came barging on my door so don't tell me I didn't give them chances. I gave them plenty. Now do you want your elder healed or now?!" she yelled at him stomping her foot the ground shaking under her anger.

Expecting her to zap the man with some kind of magic, the villagers took a step back as she pushed his hand away, but went back to support the man again, some holding their weapons tightly in their hands. The man was too much clouded by his fury at the loss of the two guards to listen to reason, so stepped up to her once more, not showing fear towards her.

"Which wizard would keep such a dangerous beast in their own home? Or maybe was it your creation? A new experiment? Something to do the dirty work for you?" He pressed on, balling his hands to fists. "Such a monster has no place with one of your kind, so the Order will be notified about this. And if you didn't notice, our elder was already gravely sick yesterday evening, which worsened at night. All you had to do is give them the potion, but no... You stubbornly refused. So, you got out your monster and let it kill two desperate men, who just wished to help their own. One of them would have been the one to replace our elder in leadership... But you denied that to us..."

"The potion wouldn't have done a thing last night you idiot!" she bit back. "I told your men this numerous times! It wouldn't be ready till today! There is no changing time! Those who try to play with time in such a way are fools!" she yelled tears brimming in her eyes. She of course felt horrible for the men who died. It was in her nature to feel that way. "And if your people had simply listened then nothing would have happened but the whole lot of you are acting like children! I am a child and I am making more sense then the whole lot of you! Would I have said two days if I didn't know what I was doing?! I told you exactly when I would return with the potion to help your elder but you all refused to trust my word and because of that your men are dead! I hope you feel shame for what your foolishness has caused!" she yelled at him her fists clenched so tight her knuckled turned white. She was angry and upset. They wanted to blame her for the moronic behavior of the guards. She was not having that. She knew she might die today but she was not letting them call her out of her name. "Now let me see you're elder!" she ordered him.

He wanted to lash out with his sword, slice her head off for her disrespect, and the way she talked about the villagers, him and the dead men. However, only a fool would strike a wizard. They knew she had the power to kill many of them before she could be hit by either a sword or a mace... Plus, who knows what she was capable of doing... They had to realize they don't know her, no matter for how long she was tending to their village. For all they know, she could be a dark wizard... considering such a beast is kept in her basement...

But not for long.

Wordlessly, the man stood aside, letting her have free way to the tent of the elder, while he gestured for the protesting villagers to put down their weapons. It is useless to try and fight her. But he cannot have his village endangered by that beast she is hiding. Maybe he will be once set free... roaming the forest, then maybe attack, or even kill their playing children... So, the monster must go. But he won't let her listen to his plan. So, while she went in, he started instructing the men what to do...

The wizard looked at the lot of them then stepped passed them and into the tent of the old man. She smiled. To anyone else he would look dead but she knew he was still very much alive.

"Alright sir. Time to bring you back to your home." she said walking over. She pulled out the mug and poured the contents of the first pot in before pouring the contents of the second smaller one in watching as them mixed together. Made sure they were ready before helping the elder man to sit up and helped him to drink the potion. For a moment, it seemed like nothing had changed but then out of nowhere he coughed and started to take bigger more steady breaths. She smiled at this. "That's much better." she said smiling one of her usual smiles for the first time that day. She looked to the lady at his bed side. "Give him a little of this every hour till it is gone. Make sure it lasts for at least four hours. By the time he finishes it all he will be good as new if not better." she instructed then walked out of the tent only to be greeted by the same mistrust she had started with. She sighed.

"Your elder is fine." she told them bluntly.

The man who talked to her before looked at her, then nodded, simply walking off, not wanting to be in her presence at the moment. And he didn't want to give away anything about their plan. By the time she gets home, the beast might be dead.

Hopefully.

Hyano found this kind of weird but didn't say anything. Instead, she just started for home. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she thought they would be. This put a skip in her step and she started running for him. Hopefully Ren would still be there.

* * *

_-Meanwhile at the shack-_

Ren had been sitting on the cot peacefully, watching his squeaking toy as it ran in one place in the strange glass container, amusing himself with it. But of course, the little rodent had its limits as well, so soon, it simply laid down and didn't move, breathing hard, tired from the 'game'. So, the Nazgul held the glass upside down, letting the shipmunk land in his armored palm, then poked it a few times, watching as it simply refused to move much, so put it into the box with the food, letting it replenish its energy with the remaining strange things in it. He watched it for a few minutes, before sounding a loud sigh and prepared to meditate for the rest of the day.

But it was short-lived. Soon enough, he could hear the sound of approaching feet, and groaned.

Another bunch of foolish mortals wishing to die?

Knowing from their heavier footsteps that the dwarf wasn't with them, he stood with the help of her staff and grabbed the box, then went towards the opening to the cellar... which wasn't open. Easy to help it. He fumbled a bit with it, but eventually managed to open it, and climbed down, going to the back of the cellar, where it was darker.

And waited.

He waited for minutes, but no sound of thundering feet above him came, neither the hushed voices nor shouts of the mortals could be heard. What are they doing? He tilted his head to the side, then met the equally curious and tired shipmunk's gaze, before deciding to go and see. He put the box down, and walked up to the entrance...

There, he was met with the heat... and the sudden flickering of the fire. He let out a surprised and shocked shriek, stepping away from the cellar's entrance, instinctively wanting to flee the destroying fire. However, its light was no help with his situation. It blinded him, so the only indication about his current situation compared to the fire was its heat. And it was close. He shrieked and hissed, trying to find a way out, but the only way he could go was backwards... back into the cellar. He fell right in, not able to watch his step, then retreated into the back of the basement, hissing all the while, grabbing the box with the squeaking rodent and the staff.

It didn't take long for the fire to spread and engulf the whole shack, seeing it was made of dried wood, the herbs, plants and potions made were no help in this situation, but worsened it. Soon, the cellar was engulfed halfway in fire as well, when the house and its wood gave up the fight against this force, and simply collapsed.

* * *

Hyano was nearing the shack when the smell of fire soon caught her attention along with smoke.

"Wh-what the…?" she mumbled then took off running. Ren hated fire. She remembered that from the day she lit the caldron. So, there was no way in hell he was the cause behind it. She came into the clearing and was met with the blaze which was once her home. "Oh no... REN!" she yelled her eyes only going wider as the buildings walls crashed. She ran up to it and took a deep breath, summoning the magic that flowed through her veins, swinging her hands outwards, a good part of the fire going out instantly but not all of it. She didn't care though. She jumped up onto the ash and firewood which had once been her home and started yelling and pulling off burnt pieces of wood. "Ren! Ren! Answer me!" she called cringing as her hands got burnt but refused to stop her search for the dark creature her eyes full of tears from a mix of sadness and the effects of the smoke. She coughed then kicked off a rather heavy piece. "Ren!"

Her answer was silence.

Kind of. The only sound that answered her call was a faint squeaking, which became louder with time. Soon, small scratching sounds could be heard somewhere at the end of the burned down and collapsed shack, accompanied by more squeaking and chirping. The little chipmunk actually survived, and was now trying to free itself from the rubble, but its way was blocked by a wooden piece, and it desperately tried to escape the not too pleasant prison.

Hyano just barely caught the sound and ran over to the wood piece.

"Ship?!" she cried before grabbing the piece and pulling up with all the force she had. She was able to get it up over her head and tossed it. At this moment she wasn't sure if she was mad or glad her house was made of a dry wood. For once it burnt easily but that also made the pieces easy to lift in situations like this. Any other house would have crushed anything inside. "Ship! Are you okay?! Where's Ren?" she asked the little guy. Unlike Ren, she could actually talk this guy. It came off as odd to anyone who was watching but at the moment she could care less.

The little rodent breathed in deeply once it was removed from the smoking remains of the shack, savoring the fresh air. It rested in the wizard's palm for a little while, taking deep breaths, calming itself in the process. Finally, when it felt it had enough energy to communicate, it squeaked a few times, telling her it was feeling indeed okay. Well, okay, considering it just survived a house fire. At the question of where the wraith was, it jumped down from her hand and went back in the hole it crawled out, wanting to lead her to it, but well... she cannot crawl after it, but it kept squeaking and chirping, making sure she heard it. It was actually because of Ren that it survived, as the wraith curled up as the house collapsed, shielding the chipmunk as well from the rubble. However, if he was alive, it didn't know, since the Nazgul didn't move ever since or uttered a sound.

The wizard moved piece after piece of wood until she came to the destroyed entrance of the cellar. She could still hear the rodent squeaking. When the people came and did this, Ren must have done what he always did and hid in the basement not knowing what was coming. She cringed before grabbing a nicely sized piece and tossing it yelping as it sliced her hand. She had to go through this for a few more minutes before she came to the darkness known as Ren.

"Ren!" she cried out as she finally got to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest to try to move him from his curled state. "Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay." she kept repeating as she moved him as best she could to get a better look at him.

The reaction to her touch was immediate. The wraith suddenly let out a furious screech, throwing himself at the one who dared hurting him, or wanted to get rid of him with the fire. He thought the ones who did this have just come back and try to finish what they started. But no such luck! He might be tired, yes, even slightly shocked by the fire, yes, but not beaten and most certainly not dead. After all... how do you kill something that already left the world of the living, only existing in a spectral form? Fools! He managed to pin down the one, and drew back one of his metal-covered hands, then slammed it down... next to the head of his prey to frighten it at first, letting his claws dig into the burned remains of the shack, before drawing it back again, hissing sharply.

Before she knew what had happened she was pinned her head hitting the burnt ground roughly. She cringed gritting her teeth to not yell then saw the Wraith above her and her eyes went huge when he slammed his claw down giving her a good shock. She panted heavily watching his claw as he brought it up then looked into his cloak where his face should be.

"R-Ren?" she stammered up to him then gritted her teeth before yelling. "REN!" Hoping to break him out of whatever was making him attack her. If she was in his shoes likely a huge amount of fear and anger. He likely wasn't thinking straight.

The wraith hissed right back at her yelling, flexing his hand, getting ready to bring it down once more, but stopped and looked to the side, hearing the loud squeaking of... the shipmunk as it crawled up on his robe, and stopped at his shoulder, sitting there, holding a nut which it got from the box that was slightly intact as well, munching on it, making itself comfortable. The Nazgul followed its movements with his hooded head, then lowered his raised hand. Now looking back down, he actually realized who it was, and gave her a scolding hiss.

"Annoyyyiiinnggg..." he said again, displeased with the situation, the shack, the fire, the people, and even with her right now. Finally, the wraith backed up, standing, and started looking over his highly tattered robe, watching as it still smoldered from the fire that reached him, but luckily did not burn his robes away.

Hyano groaned as she sat up thanking every God she knew of for making chipmunks. She rubbed the back of her head. "No kidding..." she grumbled at his comment then looked around. Whoever did this would likely be back. She couldn't stay here anyway. The villagers made it clear that she was no longer welcome. She stood up, cringing, feeling her body weak from the burns before pointing. "Go." she told him. They needed to leave. She knew of a place they could go but here was no longer an option. She waved for him to follow her and started making her way out of the rubble that used to be her home.

At this, Ren couldn't help but tilt his head to the side, still trying to get rid of the smoldering of his robes. Leave? Why leave? His mind did not understand why she would leave her territory? He for one wasn't willing to give it up. Why doesn't she fight? Doesn't she have any pride, but pull back and go away, letting them win? He was a Ringwraith, hundred times as strong as a simple wraith...

He will not let them claim this ground!

Burned down shack or not... He hissed at her cowardice, backing up, shaking his hooded head. "Staaayyy..." he said, finally uttering something else than 'annoying', remembering this word when she wanted him to stay at her shack. And now, he wanted them to stay and fight for what is theirs.

The wizard blinked as he used a word she told a good while before. She was a little surprised he remembered it. She thought a moment. Why on earth would he want to stay? He was weak still and he wasn't going to get much better if they stayed here. She looked up at him then sighed. He was crazy. But a part of her wanted to stay as well. This had been her home for some time now and it wasn't fair that she was being forced out. She looked around at the ash that was once their home before clinching her fists.

"Fine..." she said. "Stay." she added before walking out of the rubble but only until she was in the clearing. Then she started picking up tree seeds. If they were going to stay they needed a new home. And this time it wasn't going to be as easy to take down. She turned back. "Come!" she called to him waving him over trying to get him out of the way.

Pleased with her choice, and that she listened to him, the Nazgul took a step forward, slightly curious why she wanted him to go to her. Well, he did not understand the word, but he saw this sign all too many times. But this was when he noticed something. There was nothing to lean on. He stopped in his tracks and turned a bit, then turned around completely, looking for the dwarf's staff. He went back to the rubble and started rummaging around among it, before letting out a satisfied hiss as he stood with the desired object in his hands. Well, slightly burned but still intact. He also picked up the slightly damaged box, in which the strange glass was and into which the rodent retreated to now, munching on its content. Using the staff, he shuffled over to her, taking his time. He wasn't able to meditate too much, and last night's trouble plus this sapped most of his energy, forcing him to take it slow, his movements seemed also slightly forced. But his pride wouldn't let him leave this territory. It was his and his alone! No one forces a Ringwraith away from his home!

The young wizard watched him for a moment, waiting for him to move out of the way. She then whispered over the seeds, letting a glowing magical aura engulf them before giving them a toss, making sure they landed next to one another. She quickly pulled out a flute and began to play a soft melody yet the sound itself held a magical spell in it. Before the seeds hit the ground they formed into a wide circle around where their home used to be. She closed her eyes and continued to play the music growing thicker. It filled the air around them as if she wasn't the only one playing. Out of nowhere the seeds started to sprout, then they shot up into trees forming a wall like structure before starting to intertwine with each other creating the roof. The remains of their home started to be moved by vines forming into the doors and windows. It took her some time but by the time she stopped playing before them was a home grown from the earth. She panted softly, the whole ordeal having taken a lot more energy than she really had to spare.

Ren watched her with interest as she played, tilting his head to the side, feeling the magic once more, and so having his spectral body react to it negatively, as if preparing to defend from it. But he did everything to relax it, with more or less success. The wraith stood for a while, but had to sit some time later, his energy having been sapped out by the stress in the past days. He wanted to sit quietly while she played, but lost his footing and grip on the staff, and soon he landed with a loud thud on his behind. As if nothing happened, he sat cross-legged and pulled the staff close, setting it across his lap. To say the least, if you take away the feeling of magic, the music wasn't so bad actually. Well, he would prefer something stronger and faster, but he could get used to this every day. He didn't know why. It just… He never heard anything like this before, the melody and the tune simply attracted his attention, not letting it go. His gaze soon was drawn by the sudden movements in front of them, and watched as the trees grew from the ground, no doubt forming their new home. Or... his new home. The dwarf will be just tolerated of course. Because she is his servant in his mind. Once it was finished, he tilted his head to the one side, then the other, inspecting the new construction from afar, not sure what to think of it.

Hyano sat beside him for a few minutes to catch her breath. It was a bit bigger than their last home. Mostly because she figured they might need the space. Ren was a rather large creature despite the fact he had no real body and depending on how long he stuck around she figured they might need their own room.

The wraith only looked briefly to the side when she plopped down next to him, but otherwise ignored her existence for a while. He didn't want to deal with her at the moment... Not with his tired mind, and hoped she won't try starting up a conversation none of them could understand.

Once she felt she was okay enough she got up and turned to him.

"Stay." she instructed him wanting him to stay where he was for the moment.

He was kind of grateful she stood and walked off to the tree, so he could have some time alone, enjoy the quiet, the peace, and finally rest a little bit, trying to regenerate. He knew the gesture she showed him, she wanted him to stay where he was. Fine. Not like he wanted or could move from his position. Once she was gone, he shifted slightly, sitting more comfortably before starting his meditation.

She wanted to make sure there were no more sparks and clean up a good deal before they officially moved in. she opened the ash wood door and looked around. The floor had reconstructed itself with the help of the vines but this also meant that the basement was gone. The vines of the tree likely filling up the space anyway. Their cots were destroyed leaving only scraps of fabric left. She picked them up and made shades for the window out of them. They would have to make do with the floor until she could make them new beds. Ren might not like that so much. What he might hate even more is the fact her food survived. She couldn't help a giggle before noticing the staff she had made. She reached down and picked it up. Both ends had burned slightly taking down the size till it was more her size. She smiled and spun it once. She guessed she could get used to the new look. She then walked out and got herself a rather large tree leaf before coming back and using it like a broom to sweep out the ash leaving an empty space. The house was completely empty of anything. If there wasn't so much ash, dust you would never know anyone had ever lived there.

Once she had finished she stepped out and called to him. "Ren! Come!" she called and waved him over wanting him to see her work. She kind of felt like a kid about to show their dad the good work they did. She was proud their new home.

He didn't know how much he managed to rest his mind, but the next thing he knew was that the dwarf called to him again. He jerked his head up and looked up, then turned his gaze towards her, standing at the entrance of their... ehm... his new home. He let out a mix of a hiss and a groan, then with the help of the staff he stood, almost falling once back, then once he was up, he almost fell forward, but eventually, he managed to stand on his own. Slowly, he made his way towards her, recognizing the word and gesture. She wanted that he joins her there. Once there, he peered inside the new construction. It was empty. But luckily dark. Not that he was complaining. He was a wraith... and wraiths have no special needs. They don't need to be spoiled, or have decorations in their home. But he still wanted some of his belongings back... Especially knowing that he wasn't able to look through everything... He stepped inside the 'house' and let his invisible gaze wander along the ground, and the walls. To his dismay... the cellar was gone. Well, maybe this meant the loss of a dark room, but at least there will be no more case of being trapped.

Hyano sighed and sat down by the window letting what little light that could shine on her. It was enough to help her feel a little less worn out but it would be sun down soon. That would likely make him feel better and a real good night's sleep would be good for her as well. In the morning she was going to go visit the village. If they were going to stay here like Ren wanted she would have to go do something about them. She didn't feel like having her home set on fire more than once.

The Nazgul walked over to one of the walls with the support of the staff and raised a hand, touching the wooden surface. Well, it wasn't much one can feel through metal gauntlets, but he was able to feel the life radiating off of it. Well, a living house... What does one expect if their home was made of living trees? He shuffled about a little more, reaching out to touch the fabric in front of the windows, recognizing it. It was from the cot he used to sit on... which of course didn't survive the fire. Not that he needed it. His kind normally sat and meditated on the ground. They are wraiths. They don't care about comfort or living conditions. They mostly spend their time in the wild anyway. If they aren't in the shape he is in right now... Otherwise, they usually travel back to either Minas Morgul or Mordor to regenerate. He however was fleeing from that location, and has no way of returning to it, or the energy to do so.

The wizard took care of a few more oddities before looking at him, then pointed to the darkest part of the room. "Rest." she told him pretty sure if he couldn't figure out the word he would probably do it anyway.

He heard her speak again and point towards a corner. What does she want now? She didn't use the word 'go' which means she didn't say to go there... But then again... no way he would obey her. Only his master shall command him. Not this dwarf. He ignored her and walked about a little bit more, before sitting down in another darker corner, putting the staff across his lap, sighing once. He was tired. Very much so... and wanted nothing more than silence, so he can meditate again.

She sighed, shaking her head at the impossible creature, then looked at her hands. In all her excitement she had honestly forgotten that her hands were both cut up and burned from moving hot wooden pieces not too long ago. The fact she was only a child showed as the pain started to register in her mind and her eyes filled with tears she couldn't stop. She gritted her teeth before sighing. "Annoying..." she mumbled softly. She was a healer, yes, but it wasn't as easy to heal yourself as it was others. The flow of energy to one's self didn't always work because since it was their own energy, many times the body just tries to reabsorb it instead of doing the needed healing. She at least needed to get the wood splinters out of her hands, though. She wasn't exactly sure how. She didn't have anything to get them with and burnt bloody fingers did not make the best grabbing tools.

Once she uttered the word which showed him she was displeased with something, he simply repeated it after her, although, a little stretched, showing her he felt the same. Her tone seemed to be wavering though, which caused him to look up and towards her, tilting his head to the side. He never heard this tone from her before. Only did he ever meet this kind of tone when he was about to kill someone... But he wasn't hurting her, was he?

She felt him watching her and looked up. He had inspected the house and found himself a place to rest it looked like. She figured she must be confusing him. She sighed then got up and walked over to him, sitting cross-legged in front of him before holding her hands out to show him her current problem. Her finger tips were burnt the worst but the worst part of her pain at the moment was the rather large cut across the palm of her hand that she had gotten while moving a large wood piece to try to get to him. Not to mention all the splinters she had stuck in her hands now.

"Hurts." she said sadly before putting her hands down and looking away not expecting any help. She just didn't want to leave him confused is all.

He followed her movements with his head and watched as she sat across from him, holding out her hands, saying another word he didn't know. Well, it must mean she was injured or something, considering it did look wounded. How she got all these injuries, he didn't know. The scent of her blood soon reached his senses and felt himself react to it. The scent of a mortal's blood was alluring, it attracted their attention, intoxicating them and leaving them wanting more from it. But also the sheer existence of this red liquid disgusted them. Its substance was something to hate, flowing, yet not. Funny situation really. To be attracted yet be repulsed by something. He regained his senses once she pulled her hand away, however, he couldn't help but keep his gaze on them...

She noticed he was still watching her hands after she had pulled them away. She tilted her head slightly before looking to his hands... or gauntlets rather. That's when an idea popped into her head. She looked at her hands until she found a rather large splinter and slowly started to work it out cringing and gritting her teeth the whole way. Once she had it out she tossed it before holding her hands out to him again. He seemed to have a thing for causing discomfort. Or at least that's what she noticed from the way he treated the shipmunk. Maybe he would see this as an opportunity to do the same to her as well.

The wraith tilted his dark hooded head to the side as she worked. And now... she is hurting herself.

_Stupid. _

He didn't know why it was good to damage an already injured body part. He watched her as she pulled out something that didn't belong into her hand and tossed it away, watching as the object fell on the floor and rolled away, while her face showed her suffering. He tilted his head to the side as she held her hand out to him. Does she want that he does the same? He didn't know what good it would do, other than... see her pain, and hear her gasps. The scent of fresh blood again tempted his senses, as it now flowed freely from the wound that was set free from the object. Slowly, he raised one of his metal-covered hands and took her hand in his, then raised the other as well, and soon used the sharp tip of his gauntlet to get a hold of one of the tiny bits, then pulled it out.

The little girl gritted her teeth tears streaming down her cheeks as he yanked the bit out. It hurt and she was only a kid. What did you seriously expect? Honestly, if she was any normal child she likely would be bawling her eyes out right now, but she had no one to cry to. She didn't even have a clue as to who her parents were. She had been raised for the most part by the brown wizard. At least until he disappeared. Killed more likely. She squeezed her eyes shut every nerve in her body wanting to pull away or twitch from the pain but she refused to let it happen staying as still as she could. "... Th-thank you..." she forced out.

The scent of her tears was heavy in the air, but it was drowned out by the scent of her blood. The more splinters he pulled out, the more blood was set free, rewarding his work. Which also made him do it further. He heard her speak a few words he didn't understand, and looked up briefly to inspect her expressions just then pulling out another splinter. He couldn't recognize any other emotion than pain in her eyes or her face, so simply dismissed it and continued his work. She deserves this pain for being ungrateful for defending his territory, and so her home. It took him a while, but eventually, he cleaned her hand, leaving it still bloody, which he found a good enough reward. He soon started to do the same to her other hand as well. He took it slow, not rushing; there was no reason to hurry up. Instead, he let himself savor the scent of her blood. The longer he did it, the longer he can enjoy his reward. The whole process didn't last as long as he would have hoped, and soon her hands were cleaned from the splinters.

She was left panting her hands almost numb from the pain and let her hands rest in her lap for a moment. Honestly, she was just too tired to move but she needed to clean out her wounds and cover them so they wouldn't get infected. She slowly stood up.

"Stay" she mumbled tiredly then walked out of their new home.

He stayed there as she told him to, but not because he obeyed her, but because he was too fatigued to move anyway. And where would he go? This one was one of the darkest places in the room. Why would he want to give it up? He shifted in his position to completely lean against the wall, getting comfortable to relax. He took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling his energy somewhat return, sensing that the sun will soon vanish and leave the world without its protection. Leaving the world on its own... defenseless against the ones like him.

She left and found a stream to wash her hands out in before ripping off a few pieces of her clothes to create proper wrappings for them. She came back a little later her hands cleaned of the extra blood and wrapped properly. She also carried some more nuts for shipmunk. She figured he deserved a little something for helping her find Ren. She walked over and put them in the pot before sitting down again where she started noting a few drops of her blood on the floor. She also noticed he still didn't understand what 'thank you' meant, seeing his unresponsive reaction to the words when she uttered them a few times before already. She thought a moment, then got on her knees properly and bowed her head.

"Thank you." she said hoping this time he would get it. Bowing was universally known...right? She honestly didn't know.

After a while, he looked up when he heard her steps again. Light and quick, easy to recognize and memorize. He watched as she entered, disappointed that her hands were now somewhat clean, void of her delicious yet disgusting blood, and is now wrapped in some kind of fabric. He followed her movements with his hooded head, watching as she sat, then did something he didn't really expect. Well, he did, but he didn't think she would do it. She bowed to him, saying the same words she did not long ago. So, these words are expressing her gratefulness for what he did? For picking out the splinters from her hands? He let out a faint hiss, raising his head higher, expressing he was pleased at her action, and acknowledged her show of gratefulness.

Hyano saw his reaction and smiled. Alright, so he got it. Good. That fixed that problem now. She sighed then moved to the lighter part of the house to rest for a moment. That light didn't last long though. She felt the sun go down and groaned. Great... she looked at Ren.

"... Good night Ren..." she mumbled softly before her head slumped down and she fell over officially dead to the waking world. Even if she wasn't connected to the sun like she was she probably would have passed out anyway. The day had just been too much and she doubted the next couple would be any better. She had a nagging feeling the village wasn't going to be their only problem. They had threatened to get the Order involved and while she hadn't done anything wrong, she did have a wraith in her house so she was likely to have to deal with that kind of hell soon.

Her answer was a faint hiss back. He heard her say these words before, and recognized it as an announcement that she is going to sleep now. But why she didn't just lay down softly as everyone else, he didn't know. Even the orcs found it more convenient to just lay down, and never... threw themselves against the ground. And now, he was on his own again, free to do as he wished. The night has fallen, which is his world. But... what can he do? His hooded head turned to the side, lowering to the rodent as it stopped munching on the nuts now, and was now struggling to get out of the box, but had trouble with because of its bigger belly. His invisible gaze turned to the glass container he managed to save, and simply picked it up, then grabbed the shipmunk, and let it slide inside its narrow end. He watched as it stood, then he proceeded to hold the glass sideways, watching as the squeaking animal started running in place again, trying to get its balance. While he amused himself with the rodent, he managed to stand with the help of the staff, and walked outside, walking past the sleeping dwarf. There was nothing to do inside, so he searched for something outside. There surely are some remains he can search through. There were a few rubbles and remains of belongings from the older shack, so decided to check it out and see what he can find.

For the rest of the night, he sat outside, searching through the ground and the area around the tree house, picking up and collecting intact or slightly broken items he found, with the shipmunk sitting on his shoulder, munching on another nut. When the sun started to rise, he pulled back under a tree to shield himself from its rays, and simply sat there, starting his meditation, briefly admiring the good amount of items he managed to collect in a rather well-sized pile next to the entrance.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

_CA Productions_


	6. Better Safe than Sorry

**Cubby: *Walks in with sticks, marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers* **

**Avp: Uh… Cubby… what are you doing?**

**Cubby: Oh, I'm just getting ready to make smores.**

**Avp: With what fire?**

**Ren: I want some! *Runs at Cubby***

**Cubby: *Kicks Ren in the hood* With our viewer complaints of course. *sits by fire pit and puts marshmallow on stick* Bring on the flames!**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Better Safe than Sorry

Hyano slowly awoke the next morning and looked around. She blinked when she saw that the night creature was gone. The wizard tilted her head, then looked around for a moment until she walked outside and saw him in the shade of a tree. She was confused. Why in the world would he be outside? She thought he hated sunlight. The istar then noticed all the stuff by the door, all piled up. Oh. That's why! He got bored as it seemed and started going through the leftovers of their old home. She tilted her head, then decided to let him continue his... sleeping/resting… she had no idea. She just didn't plan on messing with him. The girl started going through the things he found and started putting them in the house organizing them as neatly as she could. Anything she thought could be used for a bed or such she put where he had been when she fell asleep and everything else got put where she remembered it last. She was surprised by some of the items. Most of them seemed kind of random but then again he did show signs of being a border line hoarder.

The whole time, Ren was drifting in and out of meditation, being woken up sometimes by her rummaging around the items, making noises. Each time he woke up and looked at the pile, he noticed how it got smaller and smaller, as the dwarf kept carrying away his belongings. However, he did not stop her or hiss at her to leave them. She wasn't throwing them away, but bringing them inside his new home, no doubt to arrange them in certain orders. Doing this work for him.

Once Hyano was finished, she smiled at her work. It was all on the floor but she would work on getting tables and shelves later along with proper beds. For now this was good enough.

While she worked, the wraith noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was brown... almost melding with the color of the earth, which was why he didn't notice it before at night. But now that the light shone on it, he could recognize it better, seeing the much greater contrast. Still halfway meditating, he reached out with his gauntleted hand and retrieved the object, which turned out to be a book. He tilted his head to the side and set it on his lap on top of the staff, opening it to see what is inside. Well... he couldn't read it of course, but that didn't deter him from looking at it, running his fingers along some lines, finding the way they were written interesting. To anyone who watched, one could think he was actually reading the book.

When the wizard came out again she noticed him holding a book. She blinked and walked over, and as she saw the item she smiled. It was a book that was mixed with a stories and spells. Each story hid the spells that were in both the words and pictures of each page. She personally loved this book. She was surprised it survived the fire. Hyano sat down looking where he was for a moment to see the story he was on. She smirked then snapped her fingers to get his attention, seeing he was so engulfed in the picture and lines of words that he didn't even notice her but kept looking at it, but once she made that sharp noise again, his head snapped up, facing the direction the noise came from, now noticing her. She figured since he couldn't read it she could show him what each story was about. She pulled out the sand from before and put a spell over it allowing it to take the shape of the characters from the book and let them play out the story. The girl then pulled out her flute again and started to play along with the story.

Yet again, this music wasn't what he liked, but it will have to do, and proves to be a good distraction from his tired state. He watched as they did different things, kind of amusing really, and interesting. He followed their movements with his hooded head. Even the Shipmunk seemed to gain some interest in it, and soon sat on top of his head, watching along.

While he sat in the shadow she sat in the sun. Anyone who looked at them from afar could see just how different they were at this moment.

She smiled as they watched her show the story. The istar would have to stop here and there flipping the page of his book, then continuing on with the story. This spell was a very simple one so easy to do even when you were at your lowest amount of power. Since it was day light, though, she had very little worry of that at the moment.

When she flipped the page in the book he was holding, that was when the Nazgul realized she is playing him the content of it, what it is about, what he would read about if he could understand the words. So, it wasn't anything truly useful, just something the mortals amused themselves with. It wasn't anything informative, not like he hoped it would be... He couldn't read it anyway...

As she came to a close of the first story the sand settled and she looked up to him. She wasn't sure what she expected him to say or do but she was curious all the same.

Once the story ended it seemed, the dwarf stopped her playing and the sand figures... died. Was this the end of it? Or was there more? He raised his hooded head to see her looking at him intently. What did she want now? He tilted his head to the side in return, then looked down at the book. That was when he noticed there are quite many pages still left, which means this can't be the end of everything. Wanting to know what the book contained next, he simply flipped a page, then returned his invisible gaze at her, wanting her to continue, showing him what the rest was about.

She giggled as he seemed to want to continue the story telling. Alright. If that is what he wanted. She looked at the next page. This was a sad story, full of death and pain. The spell a similar kind. For some reason she had a feeling he would like it though. She closed her eyes and started to play, though her flute was small, it played at a deep and sad level that shouldn't be possible on it. The story was about a war. There were no lovers like most war stories had but a family trying to survive it. One by one, though, they died until all that was left was a son. Anger and hate grew in this boy's heart turning him into a monster of a man. A killer, who took his revenge on the warmongers who took his home and family away. Once his revenge was taken he continued to spread around the world until all that was left was his rule. The world quickly turning black like his heart.

Ren was pleased to know that this story was more to his liking. At least he understood most of the happenings and reasons behind one's actions. Of course, by his nature, he didn't understand the concept of a family, so simply saw a group of people which had been killed one by one, then one of them survived, who eventually revenged his group's death. Even better... he became the lord of that land as it seemed. Even if the song and the story ended, he couldn't help but stare at the place where the sand figure was last standing before the magic vanished. Somehow, his own situation came to his mind... and wondered if this all can come true... He was also one of a group which was killed in the war, his master vanished too, leaving him to fend for himself... He did want to avenge their loss... and knew that one day he will kill each person who had anything to do with his situation. He wondered briefly... if... now that he was alone... No brethren to rival with him... no master to lead and guide... He could become the lord of this land? If he got back his full strength, he will be basically indestructible... He could easily take down a whole village if he wanted... Maybe in Mordor... some orcs still remained... He could increase their numbers... Take matters into his own hands and...

No...

There was one flaw, something he lacked, what his master had.

Magic.

He cannot keep the heavy clouds at a fortress to shield the sun away... He would still be too weak in the day... and would have to wait for the night, which was shorter. The wraith soon averted his gaze from the sand, and looked back at the book. There were still many pages, but decided to not inquire about their content, so simply closed it, then kept staring at the cover, raising a hand to run a finger along the simple cover, his mind occupied with something else.

Hyano let the sand go back into her pouch before looking up at him. She noted he seemed distracted now, so maybe she hit a nerve with that last story. She couldn't really tell. She wished he had a face or could speak the same language as her. Either would be useful. He was getting better though surprisingly. She smiled a little then stood up, seeing there was something she had to do. If they were going to stay she would have to go to the village before they came to her since now Ren had nowhere to hide from the men's prying eyes. She dusted herself off.

"Stay." she told him. "Hyano go." she said pointing in the direction of the village. This time she planned to be back later today. Well... she planned to. She honestly couldn't be sure with these humans most of the time.

He didn't notice she moved away from him, but kept staring at the book's cover. Only then did he raise his gaze when she told him to not move from this place. He stared at her and tilted his head to the side, then heard her say that she will depart however. _Where to?_ Well, at least she just reminded him of her name again. He completely forgot it in the past few days, so only thought of her as 'that dwarf'. He actually spoke up again, asking her why in his own tongue, in the black speech, unsure why and where she wanted to go. Because the last time she went away, he ended up almost burning in the shack. And right now, with his current level of strength, he wasn't sure if he could find a hiding place quickly if those mortals came back.

The wizard could hear the slight confusion in his voice despite not understanding a word he said and could suspect what the question would be. How could she explain this to him? She thought a moment then pulled out the sand again and held it out to him. An image of the village and their home came into view. Then a set of figures made their way towards their home. She had to stop that from happening. So an image of her appeared and stopped the men half way and forced them to go back. The girl hoped he understood that well enough.

So, she actually wishes to prevent any attacks like the last one... The mortals surely noticed the shaking of the earth as the trees grew out of it, so would come here to investigate. No doubt there. And the Nazgul can't help this time if they decided to rummage around the remains of his territory. He gave a faint hiss before letting his gaze fall back towards the cover of the book. He stroked its hard cover a little bit more, before putting it down next to him. He will inquire about the next stories later, when he felt like it. For now, he sought to rest a little bit, so shifted in his position to sit more comfortably, before finally starting his meditation. There was much to think about and much regeneration to do...

Hyano smiled as he seemed to understand and put the sand away again. She then started to walk away when she got an idea. She smirked then ran back and hugged his arm real quick.

"Good bye Ren." she said before taking off running to avoid him trying to slash her with his claws. She couldn't help it. She had wanted to do that for some time just to see his reaction. While she couldn't really stop to see it she could still do it all the same. The child wizard grinned as she ran for the village with her new staff in hand. Today wasn't turning out so badly so far. Well... the day did just start though.

He started with his meditation already, emptying his mind of all the worries, problems and thoughts that swarmed in his mind, not letting him rest, making it difficult to achieve the meditation. This was when he was rudely jerked from his concentration, feeling something swiftly grab his arm. His mind woke up that instant, and flinched, leaning a little bit away from the offending hands. Then he heard the person speak, and as soon as the grip came, so fast was it gone, and she ran off. He stayed in that position for a little while, his hooded head following her disappearing figure, quite… shocked by the sudden contact. He never experienced anything like that. It seemed pointless, unnecessary, and didn't know the purpose of this action. Slowly, he relaxed again, and hissed in her direction showing his distaste, before raising his other hand and started to dust off his robe there, as if it was dirty. But could not lash out like she expected, because of the surprise and the lack of power. After this, he sighed and resumed his meditation.

* * *

Since Hyano was full of energy she made it to the village a lot sooner and saw the humans. They likely thought her gone or dead. She looked around before stepping into the village, her gaze hardening instantly, then she gritted her teeth when she saw the man. The one who destroyed her home and tried to kill her friend. Her pace quickened until she straight up ran up to him and slammed her staff over his head knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you destroy my home?!" she yelled grabbing him by the collar.

To say the least, the man didn't expect this. His eyes widened and he let out a painful yelp as he landed on the ground on his back. He felt someone grip his clothes, and opened his eyes to see the young wizard. His eyes instantly narrowed, though he was surprised she still came back to the village after her home was destroyed or that she behaved this aggressively. But then again, they don't know much about her, they realized this not long ago. The usually peaceful wizard suddenly turned hostile towards them, keeping a beast in her home, which was hopefully killed by the fire. His gaze wandered to the side, where he saw many of the villagers gather around them, some even pointed their spears and swords at her, as if daring her to do a bad move... they will kill her that instant. His eyes soon fell on her again, and addressed her with a serious tone.

"It was for the best. That beast had to die. Who knows if it would have killed a few children, if it happened to wander around the village as they played...? Or a few farmers heading to the fields... I wonder if you ever truly could control it. And since it killed two of our best soldiers out there, we did not risk another such happening, so decided to kill it without needing to personally face it. Since you wouldn't heed our warning..."

"That creature would have brought you and yours no harm if you had simply heeded my warnings and left me alone!" she snapped then smacked him then stomped and slammed her staff down, causing a gust of wind coming out and knocking everyone off their feet around them. "Listen and listen well! You all are to never enter my forest again!" her voice boomed. "I have dealt with your ways long enough! You hunt my animals and destroy my trees but this has gone too far! Your people invaded my home! Beat me in my sleep and lost their lives because they would not listen to my words. Well, now you have no choice!" she yelled then turned to the man on the ground. "Because of your ignorance if any one of you steps foot in the forest the trees themselves will consume you like the dirt you are." she said then reached out and touched his hand a mark appearing on his wrist. "Until you and yours repent for what you have done the land itself will be your enemy..." she added then turned to leave, proud by the punishment she gave.

They couldn't let her leave like this... Not like she owned the land or the forest. They were here first, and built this village long before she set foot into it, so the forest was practically theirs all along... And now she wants to steal it.

"Your animals? Your trees?" Came the voice of the same man as he stood finally, pointing at her. "This forest is ours... and now you come, claim it as your own and expect us to give it up? Thievery! You will regret your actions today!" He shouted after her, but made no motion to go after her, also gestured for the others to stand down. They aren't foolish to go against the wizard... but they will send word to her Order. The White wizard will surely find this interesting... and seeing their anger, and hearing their story, he will surely act and demand answers from Hyano. He made sure to write a neat letter, and soon send it to Isengard.

The young wizard sighed as she walked. She wasn't sure how this was going to end. The man's threat wasn't without some backing. She had a reason to worry but for now they would be left alone. Anything they did would hopefully take a day or two. Maybe more. This was not something she would normally do. Curses were not her specialty but these people had gone too far. They had proven that they would not leave her alone so she would have to force them to do so. She walked home silently eventually coming back to where she had started. It was mid day at least. She looked around wondering if Ren was where she had left him or if he had moved while she was gone.

_-At the Tree House-_

While Hyano was away, Ren was forced to move back inside the house, away from the persistent and annoying sun. Each time the sun moved on the sky, the shadow that covered the Nazgul always slipped slightly further to the side, causing the dark creature to be exposed to the harsh rays, which in turn woke him up and sapped a bit more energy, also forcing him to change his position under the tree to sit under the shadow again. He repeated this a few times and finally gave up, using the staff, he shuffled back into the more shadowy house, sitting down there, where he sat before, but not before admiring the neatly sorted items in the room. He would stop here and there, touching an item, before poking the next, but soon he had to realize his power was still too low for full inspection or for a long standing. Soon enough, he lowered himself to the ground, putting down the box with the glass and the Shipmunk, and put the staff across his lap, resuming his meditation there.

Hyano looked around when she got to the clearing and giggled lightly when she realized he must have gone inside because of the sun. She didn't fully understand his hatred of the sun but then again he probably didn't understand her passing out from the lack there of. She stepped inside quietly glancing to him. She would leave him alone. If he could get the needed rest for the next few days until whatever the village had planned happened, maybe he would be strong and ready for it. She opened the caldron and got herself a bowl of the stuff inside before going back outside. Partly because she knew he hated the smell and also because she wanted to continue getting sunlight. Today's weather was beyond wonderful and she wanted to enjoy it for a little while.

While she ate, a small squealing could be heard coming from the entrance of the building, then came closer and closer to her, although, quite slowly. The little rodent after all struggled moving, it was holding a good-sized nut in his one paw, so was trying to get to her on three legs. Once he made it, he took the nut in his mouth, then climbed up onto her shoulder, where he sat down and started munching on his meal, joining her as she ate.

Hyano blinked at the little rodent on her shoulder before smiling.

"Hey there, Shipmunk. I'm surprised you have stayed this long. Though, by the looks of it you have gained enough weight to last the whole winter and then some." she teased poking his tummy once before continuing to eat her food. "Thanks for saving my tail back there by the way. I'm not sure if Ren would have realized what he was doing earlier if you hadn't been there." she added still grateful to whoever created the world for the existence of the little guy on her shoulder.

He let out a shrill squeak in return to her comment about his gained weight, gripping her finger and shoving it away playfully, successfully letting go of his nut, which fell on the ground with a very faint thud, rolling away slightly. Nonetheless, the little chipmunk chirped a 'welcome' and climbed down her robe, squeaking all the while, struggling just a bit because of his bigger stomach. Finally, he fell down, landing on his back, then crawled over to his lost meal, and took it in his mouth before climbing back, munching on it again, before chirping, asking if there is any danger coming, seeing he can feel the tension in the air around her. Animals were very good at seeing the smallest signs of trouble.

She nodded. "Of a kind yes... The Order will come eventually... whoever comes... I'm not sure they will listen to me let alone understand... and I can't convince Ren to leave. Even if I could if I lied to the wizard who comes here whoever it is will know... The fact I'm a child and a girl will make it all the harder... I wish my master were here..." she said feeling her voice crack and tears in her eyes. "Even Gandalf would be nice... at least he would hear me out... but... if the White wizard comes..." she shook her head at the thought of the harsh white wizard coming to her. If she was lucky that man would let her get in two words before Saruman put judgment on her.

Seeing her tears and her sadness, the chipmunk crawled closer to her neck and face, and sat right next to it, attempting to somehow cheer her up, if nothing else, his little fur will tickle her face. He chirped a few comforting words to her, before his ears perked, and he stood on his hind legs, looking behind them to see a nut on the floor among the leaves. It just fell down. He slowly crawled down her shoulder, her robes, but again ended up falling down, this time sliding to a stop on his stomach. He chirped and shook his pelt, then went up to the nut, grabbed it in his mouth and went up to her, crawling up her robe again, sitting now closer to her face once more. He rolled it in his tiny hands before finding a good spot; he started breaking the hard shell with his small but very sturdy teeth. While he ate, he chirped to her again, asking for her plans. She surely won't just wait for one of the wizards to come to her... she will have to think of a plan.

Hyano couldn't help a small smile before starting to pet a finger over his back admiring his soft pelt. He was quite tame and used to her touch, so enjoyed the brief caress, even leaning into it a little. She then considered his question. She had thought about it a bit on her way back but still had no answer.

"I don't know. I don't have the power much less the skill to take on a White wizard. I'm a brown wizard at best... hardly that. My master disappeared before I reached his level... Ren won't let us run... He would rather stay and die than do that... and I can't exactly hide him. The moment the wizard gets close enough they will sense his dark energy. So it wouldn't matter where he goes. Especially when they see... when they see what he is..." she stopped seeming to get an idea. "... what if he didn't look like a Wraith anymore..." she said more to herself then to anyone.

The small animal didn't truly know much about the powers of a wizard, seeing he only saw her, and even not everything of her abilities. Once she made that last comment, he stopped munching on the nut and looked at her, chirping once, not sure what she meant.

Hyano grinned and picked him up. "Everyone knows his kind by their cloak right? Well, what happens when you take the cloak away? No one would have a clue as to what he is. Just that he has a dark aura..." she explained then looked inside. "Do me a favor. Go in and see how reactive he is. If he is out cold enough I can do this while he is resting... I don't think he will let me do it otherwise." she instructed the little Shipmunk and put him down.

The chipmunk watched her as she talked. While he wasn't sure about it, it did sound as a neat idea, and gave a chirp as she put him down, and without wasting time he quickly scurried inside the house. Once inside, locating the dark creature wasn't hard and crawled up to him. He stopped in front of him, just staring, before squeaking once. Seeing no reaction, he hopped to his side, before crawling up his robe. He stopped on his shoulder, before squeaking once more, then again, which now gained some reaction from the still resting wraith as he hissed once back, wanting the rodent to stay silent. The little animal then tried crawling down, but ended up falling again, and quickly made his way to the wizard, he stopped in front of her, waiting to be picked up, then squeaked, telling her he seemed to react after a few chirps, but seems dazed.

She nodded taking him and putting him in her pocket. "Stay out of sight little guy. Ren isn't going to be very happy once he figures out what happened." she whispered before walking inside silently. She took the book from before and started to flip through the pages until she came to the first story she told Ren. She read it over a few times before going to the other side of the room and started to whisper a spell. Her eyes turned white before she slammed her staff down and a bolt of energy shot out like a vine straight for Ren.

Ren heard the sudden noise of something wooden meeting the floor, and started to wake, giving out a faint mix between a hiss and a groan. This was when he was faced by the sudden light, feeling magic in the air and felt his spectral body react, pulling back and preparing to defend. He sounded a shrill screech as suddenly something met him, and started to engulf him. It was as if it tried to enter his spectral body, hurting him in the process, almost tearing at him. He shrieked loudly and hissed like an angry cat as he started fleeing. First, he crawled, then forgetting about to staff simply stood with the momentum and ran outside. Even the sun seemed to be more tolerable than this. He kept shrieking as he soon threw himself into the bushes, as if trying to brush the magic off, then started running away from the house, hoping that it will leave him be if he distanced himself from the source...

Hyano yelped as he ran out. _Okay, that didn't work_. That far from worked, but caused a lot more problems. She cursed under her breath before running after him.

"Ren!" she yelled as she went after him easily running past him and jumping in front of him putting her hands up. "Stop!" she yelled. _Why hadn't it worked?_ She had done all the right things. Then again, Ren wasn't like anything else she had ever worked with before. He was far bigger and far more deadly. Maybe she should have thought this through just a little more before she tried this out on him.

In his running however he didn't see her, nor hear her, whichever speed he was running at, he slammed into her, making both of them tumble down onto the floor and roll a bit farther, before skidding to a stop, with the wraith landing on top of her. There was a faint hiss coming from him, almost in a relief that the offending spell was gone, however, he didn't move. He couldn't. All this running, crawling, falling and the attack of that spell completely suckled out his energy. There was no more strength in him to move, talk or let out anymore sounds, but tried to recover, regaining some of his strength by simply laying there. Not like he would be able to move if he tried...

The wizard however felt like she got hit by a tree herder. "Ugh..." she groaned before looking up and only saw black. She instantly realized what had happened and the fact that Ren wasn't moving. That wasn't good. At least he was still making noise though. She groaned then with as much strength as she could muster she pushed up off the ground and pulled herself out from under him. She panted once she was finally out. For a guy who didn't have a real body he sure did weigh a lot. Then again, she wasn't very good when it came to the lifting department. She moved so she was sitting next to his body and sighed, cursing under her breath. If her master knew how much she cursed now he would probably flip his cap. She looked to him instantly feeling bad. She had hurt him. Of all the things that spell could have done it hurt him. She felt horrible for it. "... Sorry Ren..." she said softly though she was pretty sure he had passed out.

While Ren laid there, although, not losing his conscious but still was quite silent, loud squeaking could be heard from her pocket as the little chipmunk crawled out of it, slightly dazed himself, chirping once before laying flat on the ground. Luckily, he was not injured, as he wasn't in the way of the impact, but still was quite shaken. He squeaked once more, asking what just happened.

Hyano looked at the little guy. For a moment she had actually forgotten he had been in her pocket. "Gave Ren a scare... I think I really hurt him too..." she admitted looking at Ren then scooping up Ship and held him in one hand. "I don't know what happened. I did everything right... if I had tried the same thing on you it would have worked hands down but on Ren it was like I hit him with an energy blast." she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

The little rodent stood on all fours and shook himself a little bit, wagging its little tail, before squeaking and climbing down her robe, successfully falling down again halfway. He chirped at the sudden landing, and shook himself again before scurrying over to the Nazgul's hood. He stayed there for a little while, before squeaking once, then again, then a third time, but there was no reaction from the dark being. The chipmunk chirped, then ran up to the wizard and crawled up her robe to sit on her shoulder, of course not before scooping up a nut from the floor and bringing it with him to nibble on it. He chirped, guessing he might have reacted this way because... he felt so scary. So dark, like a moonless night, then looked at her, asking what they will do now.

"I don't know. I can't exactly carry him and dragging him might cause more damage. And I would rather not use a spell if I can get away with it..." she said then looked around before touching the ground whispering a spell. The trees seemed to hear it and their branches grew thicker creating darkness over the Wraith. "I think that is the best I can do until he can wake up. That probably won't be until nightfall though... Until then we are out of luck... and I'm out of options when it comes to the White wizard..." she said the last part with a groan.

Wizard? The chipmunk chirped the question, almost dropping the nut he was holding, but caught it just in time. Well, he didn't know anything about other wizards, seeing he was just a chipmunk, and not quite that old yet to know many things, so was depending on Hyano to share with him the knowledge she knew about this particular wizard.

She sighed. "The Wizard Order is headed by the strongest wizard. The White wizard... He is... harsh and quick to call judgment. He also doesn't like me very much already and has been looking for any reason to get rid of me and my master." she looked at Ren. "And I'm pretty sure this is beyond a good reason." she added with a sigh then started to pet the little guy's back. "If he sees Ren he will likely have me killed and Ren either locked away or destroyed." she started to curse under her breath. "We are in so much trouble Ship..."

The chipmunk nibbled on the nut as she talked, and leaned into her touch, enjoying as she petted him. In between two bites, he chirped, that maybe hiding the Nazgul away might be a good idea. Not here, but somewhere afar? And lie to the wizard that there is no dark creature. To his mind, it sounded like a very good plan. Just need to get the wraith away, and there is no wraith anymore. At least not close.

"I could try but it's my word against a whole village. What's more once the wizard is close enough he will be able to sense Ren. Ren's dark aura is very strong. Even as weak as he is... Besides that, how do I get Ren to do it? Besides, that last stunt he is kind of anti leaving home..." she said thinking hard. She could easily hide Ren in a cave in the mountains. Problem was getting him to both go and then stay there. "I could try to tell him... do you think he would listen?" she inquired of the little creature on her shoulder.

The chipmunk thought for a moment, then chirped to her, that if he doesn't want to do it, then she can always repeat this spell and drag him to the hiding place until the wizard left. Of course he wasn't sure. If she did use all of her power, she surely could intimidate the Nazgul. At least, as long as he was weak... and if she was sure he will not seek revenge once he restored himself to full power.

The young wizard looked at her staff then sighed. "I'm going to need more wood." she mumbled then looked at Ren. "We at least have a day or two. Let's let Ren rest for now. When he wakes I will show him what happened and deal with that part... then tomorrow comes the hard part." she said and got up carefully as not to knock over the creature on her shoulder before starting back towards home. She planned to come back to get Ren later but for now he was fine where he was.

The chipmunk chirped and squeaked, holding onto the robe of the young wizard, before crawling down, and falling down once more halfway, landing on his back this time. Slowly, he got up, shook his pelt, then finally started crawling back to the wraith, intending to keep watch over him, and if he moves, he will warn Hyano about it. However, staying down on the ground never was a good idea, so went up to the nearest tree and scurried up onto it, sitting on a branch, watching the Nazgul while he munched on the nut he found on the ground not long ago.

* * *

The istar came back a little before nightfall. She had enough energy to keep her awake for a little after but she would rather not if she didn't have to. She walked up and looked around before sensing the little chipmunk in the tree above and smiled. He made for a good watch dog. Small, hard to see, and very determined which was rare in his species. She walked up to Ren and gently shook his shoulder.

"Ren?" she called softly not wanting to surprise him awake. Just jar him slightly.

The Nazgul gave out a sound between a hiss and a groan, acknowledging her call, but did not move. He didn't want to just yet. Not now. He still wanted to savor the energy the darkness gave him, the lack of that annoying sun. Plus he didn't want to talk to her just yet. Through his resting, he thought about what happened not long ago, and identified her as the source of his current state. That pain... Did she try to kill him? If this was the case, he will make short process of her once she slept. Once he had the energy to deliver a fatal enough blow. Or kill her slowly... That might be better. Knowing it was her who was now close to him again, he hissed at her, wanting her to get away from him. He will not tolerate her presence around him anymore. Once he got back his full energy, he will chase her off of his territory...

Hyano blinked. He had always been rather mean to her but this sounded hostile. He must have figured out what happened and thought she tried to hurt him. She cringed at this then sighed before sitting in front of him and snapping her fingers to get his attention.

At the sharp sound, the Nazgul's head jerked up just barely, flinching a bit, not really seeing what is going on around him, but recognized it after, that she used this to try and gain his attention. He didn't want to... But maybe it might be worth his effort.

The orange wizard pulled out the sand and decided to show him what she had meant to do. A figure of her and him formed in the sand only this time when she touched her staff down he turned into a human. "... sorry" she said softly as the image faded.

After he watched the sand figures, he gave another low hiss at her, in his language calling her stupid. Wizard magic has no good effect on him and his kind. They are dark creatures, made of the shadow itself, held together by black magic. How would a much lighter magic help him in any way, or... do any good? Stupid indeed. Even with his still clouded mind he could come to this conclusion. This at least strengthened his belief that she truly is a dwarf. They aren't as smart creatures. He hissed again, and turned away from her on his other side, curling in a ball, wanting to be left alone. At least there was some explanation given, and hoped this won't happen again. He despised his situation… Despite his anger towards her, his hands are bound. He is weak… and too dependent on her… How humiliating…

The girl sighed. Okay, so he didn't seem as angry as before but there was still one more thing she had to tell him. She moved so she was in front of him again and tapped his shoulder to get his attention, which earned an exaggerated heavy annoyed sigh from the creature.

The Nazgul felt annoyed at her constant presence. He was a wraith, one that liked to be alone a lot, and only have company when he felt up to it. And right now, he didn't want anyone around him. But considering he didn't have another option, he looked on what she wanted.

She then showed an image of a larger man than herself coming towards their home. The man then sees Ren and uses a spell to destroy them both.

"Bad." she said putting the sand away then showed an image of a cave not far away and pointed to it. "Ren go." she told him.

He stared at it for a little while, and heard her say that he has to leave. Leave? His territory? _Never._ He hissed at her again, and pulled away from her. He will not leave his own territory. He never heard any of his brothers giving it up for anything. Only if their Lord wished so. But he wasn't here to tell him that. So, it was this time his decision. He will not go anywhere.

That was the reaction she had expected. She remembered what the chipmunk had suggested. She didn't want to do that yet. Maybe there was one last way. She pulled up an image of him then said image turned into a man. She gave him a questioning look. She wanted to know if he could do that to himself. It was her last option before she had to do something she really didn't want to. The last thing she wanted to do was give Ren a real reason to be angry at her. Even if it was for his own good.

If he had a face, he would have frowned, so instead tilted his head to the side at her question. He understood what she asked, at least he hoped. If he can turn back to his mortal form, if he even had one? No. Even if he could he wouldn't. Mortals are weak, useless and easy to kill. Why would he want to give up his more powerful form? Just to die? Does she really want to get rid of him by killing him in this form? Good thing he doesn't have one in the first place. He finally raised his head up and looked at her, staring for a few seconds, before shaking his head. No. And even if he had, he wouldn't use it. He slid backwards again, away from her, and rolled onto his other side, facing away from her again, hissing.

Hyano gritted her teeth thinking a few curses before standing. She had no other options left. "Fine..." she said with a sigh. She would have no choice then. She debated on doing it now... No. While he may gain some power between now and tomorrow it would be useless to scare him to the cave now. She would fall asleep soon. If he decided to get his pay back while she slept there would be no way of stopping him. What's more she at least had another day or so. No, she would wait until tomorrow evening. It would work out better for them both that way. She tapped his shoulder then pointed towards their home. "Go?" she suggested pretty sure that even though they had no beds that the floor was a lot more comfortable than out here.

The Nazgul let out a sharp hiss, equal to that of an angry cat, pulling back more from her. He heard the question, and decided to stay outside. Not like he could stand anyway, at least not without his staff, and absolutely refused the thought of having the dwarf help him in... He lost still most of his power, and was just now starting to gain back some, plus didn't want to be in one room with her at the moment. He was still angry... No... Mad at her for what she did, and knew he will have his revenge one day. She will be the first one to suffer by his hand if he ever gains back his full power. He shifted slightly in his position, curling up, before setting out a heavy sigh and resumed resting for now. Once alone, he will meditate for the rest of the night, and the whole day tomorrow.

The wizard sighed and rubbed the back of her head. Well that worked about as well as she thought it would. "If that is what you want." she said deciding to humor him for now. She then looked at her new staff before groaning and putting it down beside him. After this she then made her way back to the house. She needed to lay down.

For the most part things had been all right. Well until she got home that is. Then she had to let herself do something that crazy and stupid. Of course anyone else would simply blame it on her age but a wizard didn't have that excuse. Great power meant you had to have a great mind and while she was mature and rather quick-witted for her age that still didn't mean much compared to other wizards. She stepped inside and let herself lay down where she knew the sun would hit first. For once she didn't fall like a rock or pass out. She just let herself slowly fall asleep like a normal person.

* * *

The night went on uneventful for the chipmunk and the wraith alike. The only change Ren made was to stand at the end of the night with the help of the staff that was mysteriously set down for him. It was for him wasn't it? Gaining the knowledge wasn't simple though. He tried to stand on his own for a few minutes until he accidentally rolled over and found the staff under his arm. He hissed and gripped it. Eventually, he succeeded and decided to prepare for the oncoming sun rays. Using the staff, he shuffled to the end of the house, and sat down behind it. This place surely won't be assaulted by the light for a while, so should be a good place to meditate for the rest of the day. He didn't have the energy to walk around, let alone amuse himself with anything. Now he opted to regenerate as much as he can. Of course, this moving went completely unnoticed by the sleeping chipmunk among the branches.

* * *

When the sun finally came up Hyano awoke slowly, deciding to take her time with her day. She picked up her original staff and killed about an hour eating slowly and thinking. She was making sure that whatever she did today was wise. She didn't want to scare Ren away completely, though, from what she could tell that would be pretty hard all the way around. However, she needed to show she had the upper hand enough to where he did what she wanted. Once she finished with her food she walked out and left the house altogether heading up to the cave she had described making sure it would be safe for him to stay in. Once the wizard had everything ready she came back and spotted him behind the house. He would likely be moving soon with it heading towards mid day when the shadows were at their weakest. She decided to go ahead and get it over with.

Once the Nazgul heard her steps come towards him, he couldn't help but sigh, thinking his earlier thoughts of his day couldn't get better due to not being bothered all morning was right. No, it doesn't get better... It gets worse. Even in his meditative state he could sense her. After their earlier experience, he was more wary around her, his mind and spectral body equally adjusting to it accordingly.

Soon enough the young istar nudged him lightly with her staff before keeping it out of his reach on purpose, which enticed an angry hiss from the creature, now waking up but still found himself in a half dazed state due to low energy.

"Ren. Go." she said pointing towards the cave with a hand, keeping her tone strict and determined, commanding him so to speak…

He needed to leave? Ren followed the direction she pointed to, and realized she is repeating yesterday's ordeal. It won't change his mind and was still angry at her. He simply averted his gaze from her, and without uttering a sound, he lowered his gaze to the ground to continue his meditation, dismissing her existence entirely.

If he thought he didn't like her now he had no idea just how much he was about to want to kill her. The wizard sighed then stepped so she was at his side. "I tried to do it the easy way." she said to herself then spun her staff before slamming it down. It was the same trick she used on the villagers to knock them off their feet when they all wanted to kill her. Only this time she was using it to blast Ren out of the shadows and into the light towards the cave. Before he could even hiss at her she repeated the process again basically shooting him over and over again. She did this a total of three more times before looking down at him and pointing to the cave with her staff.

"Go!" she yelled at him this time. She obviously wasn't giving him a choice and if he honestly thought he could take her in his state then things were about to get very funny.

Well, this was new. _Oh wait...It wasn't_. She already attacked him yesterday. Honestly, he didn't know what exactly angered her, or what he did to cause her to attack him. He already expressed his opinion about this, and showed her he did not intend to leave. And no matter what she does, he will not give up his territory willingly. However, the attacks and blasts showed him she was at full strength. She is well rested and ready for a fight... He on the other hand had trouble to even stand, let alone walk or fight. He hissed at her furiously, mixing in a faint shriek, before using the staff he had with him to scramble to his feet and take a step towards her, holding his head higher to express his higher rank, and determination. He won't be a coward to run away from trouble. This is his territory and will stay here.

Hyano gave him a 'oh really?' look. He honestly thought he could take her right now let alone outrank her? She rolled her eyes then used her staff to knock his feet out from under him before slamming hers into the ground knocking him down again. If he wasn't going willingly she would just shoot him there and he could enjoy hitting the dirt the whole way.

"GO!" she yelled then started slamming her staff down repeatedly forcing him closer and closer to the cave. She wasn't dealing with his high and mighty attitude right now. No matter how she put it he wouldn't listen to her, so she would have to make him listen this time.

He was stubborn... so very stubborn. Each time she would blast him back, he would try to stand, and send a warning and furious shriek her way, only to be blasted back again, landing heavily on the ground. The whole way to the cave she wanted him to stay at... At the very end, he lost all his saved energy and laid on the ground the same way how he did yesterday after she shot him with that other magic. While his body refused to move, his mind was still awake, and fumed silently. How dare she! He is a creature of darkness! Made to rule over lesser beings! She is nothing more than one of those weaklings. Oh, how he wished his full power back... He felt beyond offended by her actions, and felt annoyed at this, but didn't voice it. He didn't want to utter such disrespecting language anymore. He did not know what he did to anger her like this, but he will punish her later for this disrespect.

The girl sat on the ground panting. That had taken a lot longer than she thought it would. Her arms and legs both hurt. She had switched arms at one point then started using her feet instead. In the end, she was left with both her shoulders feeling like they needed popped and her legs feeling like jelly. She looked at the cave glad it was dark. When she visited it this morning she already prepared it for him, she had placed a few of his things inside. His food container and the glass along with the book and a few other things to keep him busy tonight and tomorrow. She hoped that would be enough. The wizard groaned then stood up and dusted herself off. There was no point in checking on him. He was likely beyond angry with her but it was for the best. She wasn't kicking him out of his home for long, just long enough that he could continue to live in it later. He was too weak to fight her. How in the world was he expecting to take on a full-grown wizard even if he had rested through the next day? She shook her head then waved as she started back. "Good bye." she would make sure to send Ship up here to keep him company and to hopefully calm that temper of his.

However, the wraith didn't make a sound back in reply to her words. He didn't want to, instead laid there silently, wanting to gain some of his strength back. He wanted to rest. Somewhere, where no annoying dwarves irritated him, where no one told him what to do, no one attacked him... As long as he didn't get back his full powers. He knew he won't stay here, but move on and hopefully get far away enough to not be discovered. Rest for days and weeks until he knew he was able to take on anyone... Then attack. He will not have such disrespect go unpunished. He will take back his territory, she wants it or not. No one forces him away from it. For now, he knew to retreat... However, for the past days, he could tell that squeaking rodent was spying for her... If he truly wanted to vanish, then he had to get rid of that traitorous mammal, which was now sitting on his back, more than likely keeping watch.

The Nazgul waited for a few hours after she went then hissed and started crawling deep into the cave -seeing he didn't have his staff, she knocked it away from him-, where the box, glass and the book was, intending to reach them. Just as he thought, the little rodent followed him, chirping and squeaking, thinking nothing of the wraith's anger. Once there, he sat up next to the items, and watched as the Shipmunk crawled up on his shoulder. This was what he waited for. Slowly, he reached up and took the little creature in his metallic grip, then in the next minute tightened his grip on it, making it squeal, then shoved it to the ground, putting the box on top of it, keeping it sealed away. He didn't want to kill it... Not now anyway... It will partake in the punishment as well once he came back. Waiting for a few more hours and for the night, he rested in the cave a little before starting his very slow journey further east.

Hyano had no idea.

Once night came she was out like a light again. The day had felt horribly long and... lonely. She was surprised she felt that way as she never really felt lonely before. She had always for the most part lived alone, even when her master was around, he was never really there. The Brown Wizard was always running this way and that and his mind always seemed to be somewhere else but she still never felt lonely. Maybe it was because Ren was the first real company she ever had. Considering the fact he was a very angry beast of darkness she considered that rather sad.

When she finally woke up again she looked around. Quiet and empty... she didn't like it for some reason. She shook her head and got herself some breakfast. She just had to deal with it until the wizard was gone, then she would go get Ren and bring him back home.

While she was away, gathering her breakfast, the wind blew gently, letting the leaves dance in the air, while the trees whispered among themselves of a visitor coming from the north. The animals all went quiet, not wanting to disturb the lone wanderer, and even the clouds seemed to pull back to make sure he can enjoy the sun's warm rays in the morning. The white cloak and long hair of the tall man joined the dance of the leaves thanks to the breeze, but his form held strong against its assault. His staff touched the ground gently as he walked, aiding his strides, giving some relief to his tired legs. It was a long journey after all. He knew where he was going, the sense of magic guiding him, and soon arrived in front of a house made of trees. He raised a white eyebrow briefly at the masterpiece, but wasn't surprised by it. The message explained why the shack was replaced. He stopped, and looked around, trying to guess where its occupant might be.

* * *

**We know this is a little shorter chapter, but couldn't find a better place where to split up the scene.**

**Hope you liked it!**

_CA Productions_


	7. The White Wizard

**Cubby: *Sneaks in through the window in ninja outfit with a grocery bag. Makes way to kitchen and gets a glass of milk. Opens bag and a glow comes out before she pulls out a bag of cookies. Pulls one out of bag but right as she is about to eat there is a thumping. Looks to her milk and sees it vibrating.* No... no no no... Grah!**

**Ren: *Comes running and tackles Cubby* Mine! *Takes the cookies and runs.***

**Cubby: *Twitches on the floor***

**Avp: *Comes in the kitchen half asleep in his bath robe. Doesn't seem to notice the scene as he grabs the jug of milk and drinks from it. He then looks to the reader.* ... Meh... *Goes back to sleep forgetting to put the milk back.***

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 – The White Wizard

The young orange wizard spent most of her morning outside, away from her home. The main reason was her growling stomach which forced her to gather some more food for herself, and her possible guest today. The other reason was the constant jabs of loneliness, the memory of the past few days which she spent with the dark creature. Despite his grumpiness, she actually found that she enjoyed his company, the fact that he is so easy to anger and frustrate only added to the fun she felt around him. It meant fun for her, not as much for him. But maybe… one day he will understand.

She walked back into the clearing with a bowl full of berries and nuts she gathered, seeing she wanted something different today. But before she could reach her home she froze when she felt something different. Something… familiar… yet strange. She couldn't put her finger on it. A part of her reacted to it positively, the other tried to cower away in fright. That was until she saw a white figure standing in front of her house. At first a ting of fear ran through her but then the magic signature wasn't right. As he turned around slowly, revealing his person, she dropped the bowl.

"G-gandalf?..." she stuttered then got a huge grin on her face. "Gandalf!" she yelled with excitement before running up and tackling him, hugging him tightly. She couldn't be happier to see him then she was now. "Oh Gandalf I'm so happy to see you!"

The recently appointed White wizard laughed with her as he hugged her back tightly, patting her back gently before pulling away a little bit to look at her more. While he was surely old, he was still sturdy enough to withstand her assault of tackles and hugs.

"Hyano. You certainly grew since I last saw you. How many years was it?" he asked, chuckling before patting her shoulder and let her go.

"Too long! B-but I thought that... Where is Saruman?" she looked up at him confused. He was a white now? But what happened to the other white wizard? Not like she wasn't happy to see him, no, she was delighted to receive his company instead of the strict other istar, but she couldn't help but ask the reason for the swap.

Gandalf's face changed from the happy and cheerful one to a more serious, if not sad expression at the mention of the change of status. His eyes lowered to the ground and sighed. While Saruman certainly was a threat, and had to be punished for his treachery, he certainly didn't want a fellow wizard dead. Not like this at least. His betrayal shocked the whole Order, and shook the past Grey's belief and ageless respect for him…

"Saruman... has done various actions, which led to the current state of ranks. He has made many mistakes... Mistakes, which couldn't have been corrected, even if he tried."

Hyano cringed, knowing all too well what those words meant. If Saruman wasn't already dead, he would be soon. Gandalf wasn't one who liked to kill anymore then she did but he was more willing to if he thought it was needed. Even though Saruman scared her and treated her like dirt, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. The younger wizard nodded and decided to change the subject from this sensitive topic.

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way Gandalf... I didn't mean for those two men to die. But no matter what I do the villagers refuse to listen to me." she said choosing to go ahead and jump into the situation she knew the White wizard was there for. "Before you ask. No... I didn't kill them... I was asleep when it happened... I have the bruises from when one of them kicked me into a wall to prove it." she added figuring she had better stop that thought in its tracks. She was pretty sure that was what the villagers had told him but it wasn't true.

"To the point, hmm?" He chuckled at her eagerness, and listened to her words, before looking around briefly for a place to sit down. It was a long journey, and his tired legs did need a bit of rest. "Let us get first a bit more comfortable." He said, before tapping his staff gently, watching as the tree behind him lowered a good sized branch just in a good level for him to sit down on. The tree behind Hyano lowered a branch as well, offering a seat for her too, not far from the White wizard. "I have received, and read their concern about you." he started, meeting her gaze with his own gentle ones. "As the head of our Order, I had to address this situation and ease their troubled mind." he paused, taking a deep breath, then exhaled, more to give time for himself to think about his next words. He was not one to practice speeches, as things might change along the way. "You still remember what your master taught you about humankind, don't you? Humans are maybe more developed than any animal, but their thinking is still... primitive. It is up to us, wizards, to guide them if they need it and teach them of patience and how nature works. Never use violence against them or they will automatically answer the same way. They tend to go back to the thinking of their ancestors, lose sight of reason and be deaf to explanation, if they are desperate. You, as a wizard, have to be... smarter than them. Even go as far as... tricking them. Just for the greater good of course." he added the last sentence with a smile, hoping she will understand it. He did not yet get to the 'beast' as the villagers called it, but will soon voice his concern about it as well.

Hyano smiled a little relaxing under his words as she sat beside him and listened to all he had to say, then sighed. "I do try... but the reason this all started is because in the end I'm still a kid in their eyes and a girl no less. I tried countless times to explain to those men that the potion they were after would not be ready until the following day. It was like talking to a tree herder. They just wouldn't listen... then they came at night. Destroyed my home…"she stopped getting to the part she knew she couldn't explain without lying.

The White wizard gave her a kind smile, nodding at her as she told him what happened. "This is why we wizards need to use our more developed abilities to forego such trouble. Maybe... you could have given them a potion that had no effect, and told them that their elder might be helped with it until you are ready to give him the real potion. It is not a lie, after all you wouldn't have said it will help. Just that it might. The men attacked you because they were desperate. Like a pack of wolves. If you go too close to their den, they will feel threatened and attack. Mostly they don't listen to reason either and you do end up maybe killing a few to ensure your safety." He tried to explain as best as he could, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Of course, you are still young. Mistakes can be made, and forgiven easily at this time. When I was your age, I have made the most in the wizard history, I am sure. But you learn best from the mistakes you made." he chuckled at this, remembering his own time as a young lad, although time and ages faded the memory, but there were a few… mischievous deeds he did, which he could and would never forget.

The young istar relaxed a little at his words of encouragement and nodded but there was still the matter of Ren. she was pretty sure no matter what mistakes the white wizard made in his past he never pulled a stunt like the one she was about to tell him. Though, this was the type of thing all children think about their elders. For all she knew, he could have almost destroyed the world at one point. That was something humans commonly worried about when it came to wizards. This didn't make her own confession easier, however. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was tell the White wizard a lie, who was the only person she could ever talk to freely without the fear of judgment. The least she can do in return is to not disappoint him, or give him a reason to distrust her. "Gandalf... the reason those men died was because they attacked while I slept and the creature I was tending to reacted. If he hadn't been here… I'm sure those men would have tried to kill me that night... if..." she sighed rubbing her hand over her staff. She was nervous obviously and knew that no matter how she put this she was sure to get in trouble and Ren might be hurt as well. However, if she lied to Gandalf he would know. He always knew. It was odd how he could practically read your mind without the use of magic. "... Do you know anything about a creature named Ren?" she inquired wondering if he knew the Wraith by name.

Gandalf took on a thoughtful expression, frowning a bit as she asked him the question. Finding it… suspicious in itself. "There can be many called by this name. I myself know a few. Which... creature... are you talking about?" He asked, watching her. Well, this was the next topic he wanted to talk about, and he was glad she was the one bringing it up.

"... Not long before the men came, a creature in a black cloak fell from the sky... Even from a distance I could have been able to tell he was a creature of darkness but he was badly hurt and low on power. So I brought him home. I didn't find out until I visited the village later what exactly I brought home... or rather who. I brought home a Ringwraith named Ren." she explained to him as best she could and got ready to get yelled at for doing something so foolish.

The wise man watched her rather shocked, looking her over, as if he wasn't sure who he is talking to. Or if she was the same wizard he knew. "A Ringwraith?" He asked, repeating it, before lowering his gaze to the ground, thinking. In the next moment, he quickly met her gaze again. Once he talked, his tone was full with concern, and carried authority. "I thought all Nine perished with Sauron... Mount Doom erupted, sending each after him into the Abyss... Are you sure it was one of them?" he was about to ask if it was a wraith she was talking about, something lesser than the Nazgul... But he had to remember that most were under the control of the Ringwraiths themselves... So, they must have followed them into death.

"Yes... I am sure. Trust me. I am very sure." she said remembering the past few days. "He has stayed with me for a while and considers this his home now it seems... He... he seems to have a will of his own now. When the villagers told me what they were going to do I thought Saruman was coming. I was afraid what he might do when he found Ren, so I hid him away... now that you told me what he has been up to... I think I was all the more right for doing so." she added then her green eyes met his. "He isn't what everyone thinks. I know he is a creature of darkness but... there are other things to him... He understands and learns and..." she tried to explain what she had found out about Ren from the past few days but it wasn't easy. Ren wasn't human, she knew that but he sometimes almost seemed like one. He was curious, a hoarder at times, stubborn, full of himself. But he was also a good listener. Not that he actually did what he was told but he did understand what he was being told. To her he was more than just a mindless killing machine but how does one explain that to someone who has never seen it?

He did listen to her. He really did but… The fact that she never saw a Nazgul in the first place before as what they are made her to a too easy target and victim to the creature of pure darkness. He had to think of a way to solve the problem, and very fast. He lowered his gaze to the ground, his blue eyes searching it as if seeking answers and advice from the grass itself, then took a deep breath, thinking hard, before finally meeting her gaze again. His decision was made. Maybe too soon… Which might mean she may not like it.

"The Nazgul cannot stay with you. No matter how he behaves. He might be a wraith, but still a higher one... He knows to be careful as long as he is weak, but will be a threat to the world, especially the villagers here if he gains enough power. They will be his first target." he said firmly, gripping his staff tighter visibly to make a point of his authority, then continued with a hushed tone, as if he was afraid someone was eavesdropping, leaning slightly forward. "And we don't know if Sauron was truly destroyed or not. If he awakens again, he will herd the Nazgul back under his will. He will kill you without a second thought. No matter how much time goes by and how well you know each other in the end." He leaned even closer, his tone becoming more serious each second. "We have to remove him. Or at the very least take him back to Mordor. He won't be able to do any damage from there. Minas Morgul has been sieged and taken back to us. I will soon travel to cleanse its palantir. He will be guarded from there."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she listened to the final words of the leader of her Order. This is what she thought might happen. She jumped off the branch and gripped her staff. To a degree she knew he was right but something in her kept tugging that it wouldn't happen. It was likely her nature saying there was good in everyone or the fact part of her considered Ren a friend. She remembered how hostile he was towards her at first, then through the days this hostility slowly was replaced by mild annoyance. This was a progress… It made her feel accomplished, useful, and the time they spent together enabled her to get to know him as much as she could. He wasn't a bad person… At least she didn't think so. She understood that there was really nothing she could do, no matter what she said or did, Ren would be taken away and she would likely bring more damage to herself if she tried to fight it.

"... Gandalf, he saved my life and has had more than enough chances to kill me. I am basically a corpse at night. He could have been rid of me long ago or let those men kill me but he didn't... If you take him to Mordor then... I'll go too." she said turning to him.

He was never a very strict or ruthless wizard. Especially when it came to ones he knew. However, he had to keep to his words this time. He felt the truth behind her words and knew she was speaking of her heart, but he couldn't risk her for a creature that might destroy them all once he has the chance.

"Look... This... wraith... is more intelligent than most think. He simply didn't harm you yet because he knows survival. He knows you will protect him while he is weak... But what do you think will happen once he doesn't need you? Hmmm?" He tried reasoning with her, and make her realize the true danger behind the wraith. And going to Mordor? Yes, he is on his way to inspect the damage they did, and if he can, he will take the Nazgul with him. But her? She cannot survive without sunlight. "Even if Sauron is seemingly gone... the darkness remains in that land. The sun is powerless against those dark, heavy clouds. There is no light, Hyano. And without sunlight..." he trailed off, knowing she can understand it.

"I'll die like a flower... I know..." she said softly touching a hand to her shoulder. "I know what will happen... but... I can't just stay here." she added gripping her fist. "Isn't there another way? I tried turning him into a human already... heads up it doesn't work." she said then started to pace. "I can't stay here anyway. Eventually the village is going to try to come into the forest and they will find out the 'curse' I put on them is a lie. I will have to leave one way or another. Besides how else do you plan on getting him there? I am the only person Ren knows. Do you really think that he will go with you willingly? He doesn't even listen to me that well. He won't budge an inch for someone he doesn't know." she pointed out to him and she bit her lip as she tried to come up with any other options.

"There is plenty land on this world, Hyano. Mordor is just one of the many places. You could visit Greenwood, or go to Rohan's lands... Gondor... even the Shire with the hobbits. There are enough locations. Just choose one. As for... the wraith..." he trailed off, his mood darkening just a little. He fell silent as he brought up a hand and started to caress his beard, meeting her eyes. He knew she just wanted to make sure nothing happens to the Nazgul... But this care can be associated to her nature... and the fact that she didn't yet see what one of his kind can do. "If needed, I will force him. But perhaps he will go willingly, after he knows I will guide him back to Mordor. He surely seeks to go back."

"Maybe... but..." she sighed as she realized there was no point in arguing. He would not let her go. There was no way for her to go. She felt her shoulders slump. "Just... please don't destroy him, Gandalf." she practically begged then wiped her eyes to keep him from seeing her cry. Of course she was sad. The closest thing she had to a friend -honestly very sad that it had to be a wraith- is about to be taken away.

"If he doesn't give me a reason to..." He trailed off. Even he wasn't sure if he will have to destroy it or not. He cannot let it regain its strength for sure, and if he sees the chance, he might have to try to ensure he won't threaten the world anymore.

"... he is in the cave up the mountain..." she said and pointed for him. "I can take you there if you like... or we can eat and relax first..." she suggested not surprised if his trip might have worn out the far older looking man.

At the mentioning of food, his eyes lit up, and a smile traced his lips. "Well, this certainly doesn't sound so bad... It had been a while... But..." He paused and stood up, using his staff to help him lift himself, then patted the branch, thanking the tree for the support and watched as it raised its limb into place. "... are you sure the Nazgul will stay in that cave until we eat and rest? I also plan to quickly visit the village. Just to prove to them I have addressed the problem, and dealt with it accordingly. Of course... I won't tell them what the 'beast' was..." He added, before standing in front of the much smaller wizard, reassuring her that he will keep the wraith's presence a secret from the humans. It would only cause unnecessary panic among those in Middle-Earth. Because if he manages to convince him to accompany him to Mordor, he might have to go as soon as possible.

Hyano thought about the question. "I believe so. I have a Shipmunk up there watching him just in case so if he does leave he will come tell me." she said with a smile. She trusted her little friend to keep her in the loop if anything happened. The little girl quickly ran inside and got them both a bowl of fairy jam. "Sorry about the lack of...well anything. Just about everything went up in flames during the fire so I will have to work to get all my stuff back." she said before holding out a bowl to him.

He took the bowl with a small nod in thanks, and inspected the content briefly, before raising his kind gaze to meet her busy figure, trying to find a reason behind everything. "Do not rush. Take it easy. You have all the time in the world to redecorate your... quite neat new home..." he gestured with his head towards the 'tree-house' which -judging by the fresh earth next to it- was quite recently created. "I see Radagast taught you well in magic. You developed nicely over the years. Now you can do more complex magic." He smiled,

The orange istar smiled with pride as he complimented her work. It was a spell that took a lot of concentration, connection with the earth, and power. She thought if Radagast were here, he would have been proud of her.

"... Thanks for listening Gandalf... It's nice to know becoming a White wizard didn't change you like it did Saruman." she added before sitting on the ground.

"Well... Saruman never was one of the most kind Wizards. I did expect his change... But not what he did recently... It was a huge damage on our Order..." He trailed off, not sure if he should tell the young wizard about his treachery. No matter what happened, Saruman was a good and wise leader, strict but necessarily so. The wizards need a strong hand... And he wasn't sure if everything will go well under his much different leadership.

Hyano looked down, hearing worry in his voice. "Saruman was horrible to me. The moment he found out that my master had me for a student..." she shivered at the memory remembering the anger in his eyes. It had given her nightmares for a while. "Saruman may have been a strong wizard... but... Every time he would come around I was always afraid... The moment Radagast was gone... I was scared that he would take that chance to finally get rid of me... You are someone I can respect and work under without being scared. I think our order will do fine with you leading." she said trying to encourage him, noticing the barely visible flicker of uncertainty.

The older wizard couldn't help the smile that appeared and nodded at her compliment. "Thank you. But if I truly am the best choice as leader of our Order, only time will tell. Not everyone is made to lead. And Saruman had been maybe strict, but he was good in what he was doing. He kept our Order running without much trouble..." He said thoughtfully, before looking down at the bowl in his hand, thinking. "The only reason why he questioned your master's choice was because of your... 'sun dependent' life. He feared that you will be captured one day, and all our secrets would be lost in the grip of the enemy. You are too vulnerable when not in sunlight. And he saw it as a threat. While I do agree on this one concern... I do want to see how you manage. I want you to prove yourself in front of the Order. You will be a powerful wizard... all you need to do is turn your back to the harsh gazes and hold your head high... March on your path of life, don't let these obstacles hinder you on your way to success."

Hyano grinned and nodded. "I plan to... I'm glad you believe in me all the same... Before Radagast disappeared he said he was working on a way to fix my need for sunlight but... he disappeared before he either finished it or could tell me." she admitted. "I've found though that the more energy I gather the longer I can go without it. And I can even use moon light. It is only a reflection of sunlight. However, it doesn't work nearly as well. I will figure out other solutions though as time goes on." she said determined.

He smiled and nodded at her determined words, pleased that she is working on a solution and isn't just waiting for it, or relying on someone else to do it for her. This gave him also the determination to aid her further and once time comes, to test her and welcome her into their order. Right now, she was still a novice wizard, not a true member, but protected by him and the other wizards. This also means, that they take the blame for every mistake she makes, and sort out every problem regarding her. But once she becomes a full member, she will be responsible for each action.

She had dealt with this for as long as she could remember. Once she went to a wizard meeting that lasted far longer then she expected and she fell out of her chair. Everyone but Radagast got a good shock out of it. He seemed to get a good kick out of the whole thing as if it was some big prank. If there was any other solution she would gratefully have taken it but as far as she knew the closest they had all involved dark magic and like Ren is to light magic, she can't handle dark magic anyway. It would probably just backfire and hurt the poor girl anyway. "Did my master ever tell the other wizards why I am this way?"

Gandalf frowned again, trying to search in his mind for anything regarding this certain trait among the conversations he had with the brown wizard, but all he could do was shake his head.

"I can't remember he ever mentioned it. We did have conversations about you, and your special trait, but he didn't mention the reason of your dependence..."

"I heard you guys always talk about it but I don't think he ever told you why I was this way. I figured I would go ahead and ask since you were here. My master... despite his ramblings wasn't much for telling anyone anything he considered important." she said with a light giggle at the memory of her master rambling on about random subjects all at once but never making any real points unless you listened rather closely. "As far as he told me I'm supposed to be dead already. But he never fully explained it to me." she admitted. Her master hadn't told her because he felt it might hurt her to know. He didn't want to ruin her otherwise happy way of living. She could smile no matter the sadness around her and Radagast never wanted to see that go away because of the foolishness of her parents. So he kept that sadness away from her.

"Maybe... There was a reason why he didn't tell you..." The White wizard said as he put down the bowl of food in his lap to fully concentrate on the much smaller apprentice. "Maybe... you aren't supposed to know..." He said rather mysteriously, before grabbing his staff and pointed it in her direction. "Maybe it is up to you to find out... A quest... A mystery waiting to be solved. Or a secret never to be revealed... If he wanted you to know... then he made sure you go on the right path to explore your very early days... Signs... clues... This is what you need to look for." He smiled at the end and put his staff down, curious if she will find anything, or maybe has an idea what her master decided to do. He didn't know if he should further aid her in this quest of hers, but the best would be probably to leave it to her completely.

She blinked a few times wondering if he was pulling her leg or teasing her, then got a grin at the idea of finding out more about herself and what kind of people she was related to. Had she been all human or part elf? She had no idea but now she couldn't help wanting to find out.

"Maybe... I would have to backtrack." she said and started to think even mumbling a little to herself as different thoughts and ideas flowed into her head then giggled. "Even when he hasn't been around so long I am still picking up my master's bad habit." she said then put her bowl to the side and jumped up. "Alright then... but first I must be sure my friend is taken good care of." she said referring to Ren as her friend for the first time. "Are you fully rested mister 'head' wizard?" she said emphasizing the 'head' on purpose with a grin.

Gandalf shook his head at her little joke and laughed, standing up now with the help of his staff. "Yes. I seem to be. But only a journey will tell. Maybe you will end up carrying me on your back." He chuckled at this, suddenly imagining the scene, but swatted the thought away. He wasn't that old of course. However, he couldn't help but notice her choice of words as she talked about the Nazgul no doubt. His cheerful attitude vanished suddenly and let his thoughts wander to the task ahead. "Let me first visit the village. I will reassure them about my presence and that the situation is taken care of. Of course... I will also give them a few good advices about civilized behavior." He winked at her, so she knows she wasn't the only one getting a 'lecture', if one can call it that. "Once I have the Nazgul at my side, I will hurry to Mordor... Just to make sure he doesn't change his mind..." With that, he turned and started walking towards the village, nodding to a family of squirrels as they passed by and greeted him, chirping, before moving on.

The little girl smiled and nodded. "I will go check on him then." she said and waved him off before cleaning up their bowls and making her way to the cave. Maybe she could explain to Ren beforehand what was coming. If he knew and Gandalf was right maybe this would make him more willing to... to go. As she thought about this her sadness at the thought of him leaving returned. She continued up to the cave a little slower. She would be alone again. While Gandalf was nice, she doubted he would stay at her side for very long. It wasn't in his nature, it wasn't in most wizard's nature. They were much like Nazgul, only far more friendly. They moved around searching and learning, often spending most of their time alone unless they had good reason or just felt like enjoying some company. It was very rare to see two wizards together for very long. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she started to hear squeaking cries coming from the cave.

"Ship?" she said then ran in and looked around the darkness. "Oh no..." he wasn't there! That wasn't good. She ran over to where she heard the call of the chipmunk and pulled the container off of him. "Ship! What happened?!" she said quickly scooping him up.

The chipmunk stood on its two legs in her palm and shook his fur, cleaning his eyes from the dust that collected under the box as he tried to dig his way from under the box... only to be held back by the sweet scent of the nuts and berries trapped with him. He chirped and squeaked, telling as much as he knew. All he knew was that the Nazgul crawled back into the cave and he followed, then took him in his hands and simply put him under the box. From here, he tried to lift it, dig himself out, but nothing worked. The floor of the cave was too hard for his tiny claws. If you can call them that on a chipmunk...

The little wizard cursed loudly for once then ran out of the cave and looked around for the dark signature of the Nazgul. His strength hadn't been much when he left so it was no wonder it was hard to find but she did find it. Putting the little rodent down, she instructed him carefully. "In the village there is a White wizard named Gandalf. Don't worry. You can't miss him. He is the only guy you will find wearing white. Tell him what happened and that I'm going after him and will probably need help. Hurry!" she said then took off like a bullet after Ren.

The chipmunk chirped loudly and instantly went off, running as fast as its little feet could carry it, and it quickly climbed up a tree, using the trees to keep moving... Well, he didn't want to risk an owl, wolf, fox or eagle to catch him while he ran to get help.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" she yelled. She was pretty sure he couldn't have gotten far. It hadn't been that long and he was weak, there was no way and the fact it was daylight probably would work in her favor... she hoped.

She ran as fast as she could glad for her natural lightness on her feet. However, when she got a distance she began to worry. Had she gone the wrong way? She looked around worriedly. _Why couldn't he have just listened for once?_ She thought to herself as she continued through the forest. She heard the sounds of a river and decided to stop for a moment for a drink. The child wizard knelt beside it using her hand to cup out the water and sighed. "Okay Ren... how far are you?" she said to herself. She was so focused on finding her companion, her senses did not pick up on the fact she was being watched until out of nowhere an arrow went through her arm and forced out a heart wrenching scream from her. You be a kid hit by an arrow and see if you can keep yourself from screaming. It was from both shock and shear pain. A man from the village, likely a friend of the men who had been killed was in a tree and was taking aim. Unlike the rest of the villagers who had avoided the forest after she fake-cursed them, he went straight in and was taking this chance to take his revenge.

* * *

In the mean time Ren paused, leaning against a tree with his side to rest for a moment before pushing himself away and continuing onward. He was determined to reach at least that log that lay there a few feet away... He would rest there again... He would always tell himself that he will only go as far as an object he saw in the forest, to trick his dazed mind into believing it and actually give all the strength he had left to go there... Then he would set a new object as goal and continue. His vision was already almost gone, but thanks to the shade of the tree, he could see the outline of everything. His head jerked up as suddenly he heard the familiar sound of water running. A river! Of course! He pushed himself away from the tree and went on, following the sound of the water, setting his mind on it. He did not hear her shouts as it was too far away. He actually went further than she thought he could. His determination and stubborn nature helped with his cause.

Suddenly, his senses picked up a scream and stopped in his tracks, almost falling face first in the sand on the shore of the river he wanted to cross. One of his feet was already halfway into the water, wanting to wade on the other side at this shallow part. He can't swim after all, but still felt he had enough determination to cross the running river without being swallowed by it. He had trouble determining who it belonged to, seeing he never heard it before. He tilted his head to the side, and finally recognized it as the dwarf's with his dazed mind, then angrily waved a hand in her direction and moved on, now being knee deep in the water. This was when his thoughts started to return. The scream didn't sound like it was of amusement or anger at seeing he was gone... But of pain. Something negative for sure. Not like he cared about her wellbeing at all. He even wanted her to suffer... But what made him stop again was the thought that... if something is happening to her now... and someone kills her before he could get his hands on her, he will pass the chance to punish her later, or kill her himself because of her behavior and attacks. But again... he didn't want to be found. If she sees him now, she won't leave him alone for sure. He didn't want to give-away his position... But the thought of revenge was still so strong in his mind, that it caused him to turn around and actually come out of the river... and stagger back into the forest.

* * *

"Finally." The man said, as he saw his arrow hit home and smirked. He never believed a word of what the wizard said of not being awake when his friends died. Oh no... She was surely awake, just faking it... Wanting them to go down into the cellar to let them feed her beast. Which hopefully died in the fire. He drew his bow again and took aim, but decided to take his time. The wizard is surely stunned now and has to deal with the pain. So, he has time to give her a piece of his mind before relieving her of her misery. He jumped down from the tree and took a few steps towards her. "Well well... Lying about my friends' death and now about the curse, are we? Did you think I will let you get away with it? I know you have been awake when they died! You just waited for them to check out your basement... So they can become food to whatever monster was lurking there. What is it? Ran out of food for that monster? Aren't your rabbits enough for it? Do you need people from the village now?" He shouted angrily, holding the bow firmly, aiming still, ready to shoot.

Hyano looked up at him tears in her eyes stepping back until she met a tree and slumped against it. "I...I…" she stuttered, having trouble getting herself to speak through the pain and fear gripping her. She gritted her teeth and gripped her arm. No. She was a wizard. She could do this. "I wasn't lying about being asleep!" she yelled. "I can only live during the time when the sun comes out. After that my body is forced to crash!" she added trying her best to mask all the fear and pain she was in from her voice but despite all this her voice did crack several times. "I'm sorry about your friends and about lying about the curse but I had no choice. Your village refused to listen to me." she panted as she got those final words out. If she lived through this there was no way in hell's name she was going to continue living around here.

The man laughed, and then shouted back to her. "Lies, lies! All lies! Just like your curse. You are no better than those orcs who came to destroy our village! Selfish little brat! What did you think? That you will go ahead and feed that beast on us? Well, it would have had food for months... But it ends now... You good for nothing wizard! If I even should call you that... You bring disgrace to the Istar by your actions!" He said, then took aim. "Any final words?" He asked with a smirk, aiming for her neck. What he didn't know was that a dark figure started sneaking up to him from behind. Well... did his best to sneak. The sword in his hand gleamed once as the sun's rays touched it.

The girl cringed at his yells and didn't move. Again with the like of comprehension. It was easy to see that this man was too full of rage to hear a word she was saying. It wasn't even worth the effort. She was close to signing off on her death papers when a shine caught her eye. She wasn't sure what it was at first, then the idea that it was Gandalf popped into her head. She hadn't expected him so soon but that old wizard did have a tendency of popping up when you least expected it. She let go of her wounded arm and gathered a fist full of dirt in it. "Yeah... you talk too much!" she said then threw the dirt in the man's eyes.

The man grit his teeth and closed his eyes instantly, having noticed her movement, he shielded his eyes from the dirt before it reached him, but his momentary distraction was all that the shadowy figure needed to get close enough. The moment the man looked back at her and took better aim, he let out a grunt and his eyes widened at the sudden feeling of pain in his abdomen. He could feel the stinging pain of metal cutting his flesh and remained motionless. The attack was silent, coming from behind, and he had no idea who it was. The person didn't grip him, just thrust the sword forward to stab him. His grip on his bow however didn't loosen, as his muscles were stiff for a moment, but his arms lowered. By the time he released the string of his bow the arrow pierced the ground instead. He fell to his knees first, before landing face-first, only twitching a few times. While he fell, there was a satisfied hiss coming from the foliage as the attacker drew back, not wanting to go any closer. He didn't want her to follow him, or see him... He wanted to get away to hide and only come back once he had most of his power back... to seek his own revenge...

Hyano was left stunned, her green eyes huge at what she just saw. She had never been right in the middle of a kill before. Unless you counted the night she had been asleep, however she had no memories of even the sounds of that night. There was no way that could have been Gandalf, he would have hit a warning blow, something to knock the man down and if he continued then go into more violent hits. But not a swift kill. Unless it was a real battle that was far from the Gandalf she knew. Then it hit her.

"Ren?" she said confused. He had run off... but he also saved her. However he wasn't coming any closer. He must still be angry with her, so she gritted her teeth as she got up onto her knees then took a deep breath and bowed her head. "I'm sorry!" she called out pretty sure the dark creature could both see and hear her.

Well, the wraith wasn't surprised she recognized him. If nothing else, his anger and dark aura might have been a good give-away. But that didn't mean that he will walk out now and help her back to her home. He only saved her hide because he wanted his revenge later. For this, he had to make sure she survived. Now, he wondered if she will be able to go back to her house or use her oh so powerful magic to heal herself. But... this wasn't his concern anymore. Not now at the very least. He didn't consider her wounds too bad, so should be able to survive on her own... or with the help of the man she wanted him to flee from. He did see her apologizing, but only hissed back furiously at it. No apologizing will make up for his bruised pride. Not as long as he felt this offended.

He was about to back up again and continue on his way, when he was sudden swept from his feet by no other than magic, and thrown out of the bushes towards the riverbank, farther away from the dwarf. He shrieked in surprise and landed heavily there. Having not much more energy left, the wraith stayed silent, not moving.

The person who attacked ran out as well, with his staff held in his hands, ready to assault the Nazgul again if he moved. Gandalf just now arrived at the scene, with the chipmunk on his shoulder, only to see Hyano on the floor, blood seeping from a wound. And who could have caused it? The only one around was the Ringwraith with a drawn sword. However... he missed the dead man on the ground entirely.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he held his gaze on the hissing creature, as it finally tried to stand, or at least sit. He dropped his sword at the bushes, so even if he tried he wouldn't be able to fight back with anything... Anything... beside his morgul blade, which was hidden in his cloak. He will use it if there was no other option...

Hyano knew all the older wizard wanted to do was help but he had the situation all wrong. She quickly used as much strength as she had to run between him and the one who saved her.

"Stop! Gandalf he saved my life!" she told him then with her good arm pointed to the body lying limp on the ground. She then turned to Ren. "Stay. please." she said. She wasn't ordering but simply asking him this time trying to show him that he could relax. It was the best she could do. She was starting to feel weak in the knees. A kid body wasn't meant to take this much abuse in one week.

The old wizard frowned, and still keeping his staff pointed at the creature of darkness, he turned his gaze to where Hyano pointed at. "Oh..." He saw the man now. The bow near him was easy to recognize, just like the arrow stuck in the ground not far from him... And the bloody one not far from where the little wizard was laying. "My apologies." He said slowly, and drew back his staff carefully, still eyeing the hissing Nazgul who did everything in his power to stand and pull back from both of them, despite Hyano telling him to stay. Because he still didn't understand her second word, he took it another command, and he won't obey her words at all now. Gandalf reached out towards her injured hand, and took it gently.

"What did you get yourself into now?" he chuckled, despite the situation, and put his much older hand on her arm, whispering a few words, and letting the warming light engulf her wound and seal it.

Once done, he turned towards the hissing wraith, which was almost angrily spitting like a cat, backing up from him. He couldn't help a smile forming on his lips and sighed. "Ah yes... Well... This won't be as easy. He knows me already as I have fought him near Minas Tirith before, and surely still remembers the blinding light I cast upon him and his brethren." Which will make the situation more difficult as it was.

"Gandalf maybe I can help. I can come with you as far as is possible then part ways at that point. I have spent quite some time with him. Maybe I can convince him to go on his own. He won't go if we order him to but if he decides to on his own then it might make things easier." she pleaded hoping this idea might work.

The White wizard watched her for a few seconds, not saying a word and not moving. His gaze traveled a few times between Hyano and the Nazgul, contemplating deeply and thoroughly his options before making a decision. While he did think that the much younger wizard knew most about this creature, considering she had spent quite some time on his side now, but he had more knowledge about their true behavior. This Nazgul might become a threat to her on the way, but he might feel more secure if someone else is with them who he knows. But then again... how things look... she doesn't seem to have as much control over him as she thought.

"Well... All I can say is that it will be a quite dangerous journey. If you can prove me that he truly listens to you... I might consider. Otherwise, for the sake of your well-being, I will not risk it." He told her, with a hint of authority in his tone, but was willing to give her a chance.

She looked up at him for a moment before thinking. This would be hard, seeing Ren was furious with her after her stunt the other day. That's why he wouldn't listen to her. How was she supposed to get him to listen now? She thought a moment. He obviously wanted payback. How was she supposed to... She looked her staff and got an idea. The child smirked then put it in the ground before leaning against it like it was a tree. In this position she looked like she could easily be knocked over but she herself didn't seem to notice. She was allowing Ren a very simple means to not only acquire 'his' staff back but see her fall like she had done to him.

The White wizard raised both eyebrows at her actions, and wondered what she wanted with this position. For a moment, he wondered if there are some unspoken signs they communicate with, or developed a series of actions that might tell each other what the other wanted... But seeing the motionless, staring, still hissing Nazgul, he was starting to think that this might not be the case. But who knows... So, not wanting to disturb the two for now, and attempting to calm the aggressive wraith, he took a few steps back, and watched them from slightly afar, but close enough to jump in if the dark creature tried anything.

Ren stayed put, making sure to follow the movements of the wizard, occasionally hissing at him, still attempting to at least sit up, and maybe stand if he could. After about a few minutes of desperate tries, he managed to sit and could watch now both more closely. His attention was taken by the sudden movements coming from the dwarf as she stuck her staff into the ground and leaned against it. He fell silent and tilted his head to the side, not exactly understanding her sudden change in behavior. She was as confusing as ever, and he was still mad, seeking revenge. He did see the opportunity, and did judge the situation as it was, but decided not to make a move. For two reasons. One being, that the wizard was watching. If he as much as lashed out towards the dwarf, who he seems to protect, he will be blasted away again, humiliating him further. The second was the fact that she seemed to want it. No matter how she played she didn't care, he could tell by the situation itself. And that wasn't revenge if the victim was willing. Plus it wasn't enough to mend his broken pride. It was shattered beyond repair, and wanted to give it back on his own, when she doesn't expect it... It is more amusing that way... So, he simply sat there, watching her, not making a move.

It seemed that Ren wasn't taking the bait. On to the next idea then. She waved Ship over to her from Gandalf and let the little rodent climb up to her shoulder before pulling the staff out of the ground and looking to Ren. She sat cross legged in front of him. If he wasn't going to take it yet maybe she could simply show him what they wanted. If he decided to go on his own then that would be more than enough. She tossed him the staff –which the Nazgul easily caught in his grip, and lowered his gaze to it, setting it into his lap securely. Now she won't get it back... ever. This was his first thought the moment he touched it. But maybe this was what she expected from him? No matter. The staff is and will remain his. In the mean time the young istar pulled some sand out. A figure of them making their way to Mordor appeared however before they got too close her figure stayed behind. She looked up to him with an questioning gaze.

The wraith's grip on the staff tightened, not sure if he should even react to this. The wizard standing not far was an enemy to him, and as it seems she knew him as well... which makes him a bit more wary of everything. He wasn't afraid of course... just distrusting. He hummed at this, and kept his invisible gaze on the sand-made Mordor. Slowly, but surely, he released the staff with one hand and reached out, touching the border with an armored finger, almost as if he missed it... but drew it back in the next second. Yes... he wanted to return and search for his lost master... and his lost brethren, who he still hoped to meet again... But going with them was out of question...

She smiled a little, noting his almost human-like act of longing, although she knew this wasn't the reason why he did this. Well, it was good to know he wanted to go at least. However it still seemed he didn't want to go with them. She thought a moment then got an idea. The figures changed the elder wizard's figure disappearing and the Nazgul seeming to lead her towards the destination. If he believed he was in control of the situation then maybe he would be more willing. She was pretty sure Gandalf would not be the biggest fan of this idea but in her head it still sounded reasonable.

The dark creature stared at the new scene long and hard. No matter what, if he was to go back to Mordor he didn't want anyone to be around. He wanted to make it on his own, not be slowed down, not be ushered, neither be seen as he struggled. Also, before he returns, he wanted to be in a good condition. Even now, before he stopped to save her hide so he can have his revenge later did he not want to go straight for Mordor. But he wanted to go to a place where he can rest and regenerate through days of meditation. Once he was in a better condition, he can travel days without needing to meditate. She would only slow him down at night. After all, she goes to sleep when he awakens, and he did plan to travel at night mostly. From sundown to sunrise, then hide from the sunlight. With these thoughts in his mind, he shook his head with a hiss and grabbed the staff to squish the figure resembling her, and only let his own stand. He will go alone. He sat, crossing his arms, as if daring her to say otherwise.

Hyano raised a brow at this then decided to point something out to him. She snapped her fingers and his figure came under attack. As much as he like to act like he was in power she knew he was weak and if he went alone and came across the wrong people he would likely have more than just his pride hurt. Once she was sure she had this point across to him she also showed him how she was forced to stop before she got too close to the mountain anyway. She couldn't follow him the whole way. No matter what happened or how much she wanted to she could not pass into the lands with no sun for very long. She thought a moment before allowing her figure to step into the shadows. As it did she slowly started to fade like a flower then died. So, one way or another he would eventually be on his own anyway.

The wraith shook his head at her attempt to convince him otherwise. He gripped the staff and simply pointed it at the place where his figure was, then simply slid the end of it along the sand somewhere else, indicating he did not wish to return now. He tapped that place a few times to show her he will stay there, before he slid the tip towards Mordor. He will rest well before going on his way anyway. No need for watchers, who would only slow him down or cause even more trouble than he would with his presence.

The girl tilted her head at this for a moment. So he didn't want to go back. That surprised her a little. She considered this for a moment before making an image of their home appear and tapped the tree roof lightly.

"Stay?" she questioned him lightly. For the moment she had actually forgotten about Gandalf and what she was supposed to be doing. She was more curious about what the creature in front of her wanted. She remembered how much he wanted to stay at the house, the place he considered his.

So now... after she blasted him out of his own territory, she wanted him to go back? Can't she decide now what she truly wanted? Wait... when was he ever considering her thoughts? Yes, that territory was his, and his alone, and she shattered his pride by blasting him away from it. A dwarf... 'chasing' him out of his own home... What a shame... He hoped his master truly didn't see that one, and looking at her still caused that disturbance in his mind. He could always demand it back, returning to the territory he never considered lost, and demand she leave. He could at least rest for days and weeks without being disturbed. At least not by her. On the day, he was still pretty much vulnerable, and if he wanted to survive, he will need someone who ensures his undisturbed resting when the sun rays touch the earth. But he still couldn't imagine it to be her. Not anymore. This same shameful feeling would return if he was depending on her this much. And these annoying humans might return any moment... The tree house might not be an option anymore... At least not without some of his powers in place. He didn't say anything or move, as he was too engulfed in the conflict within himself, but stared at it, and at Mordor, and let his invisible gaze wander around the primitive map laid out to him.

She watched his inner turmoil then changed the scene letting Mordor fade and the house grow. Instead of it being an option though it was a memory. The first time she brought him home. How they didn't get a long yet she tried anyway. Some of the funny moments and so on. She then spun her hand and created what she had feared would happen had he stayed at the house earlier. How if the wizard had seen him he might have destroyed him on the spot no questions asked.

"... sorry Ren..." she said looking up to him. She wanted to really explain why she did what she did. She hoped it might help her case a bit. She reached out and tapped his figure it appearing in the cave. Once the wizard was gone her figure ran up to get him and bring him back home. "Safe..." she said softly.

Oh yes... he remembered that one. Very clearly at that. He did not understand care or concern, so he did not understand the reason behind her actions still. He shook his head and hissed at her, giving voice to his displeasure about this particular matter and gripped the staff tighter. He would have wanted to stay and protect his own territory. People coming to them to destroy him or not. It was unheard of that a wraith is kicked from his own home. They are respected and feared... If it wasn't for her, he would have most of his power back by now. Resting for days without end... She was just difficult and sought his attention when he wished to rest. In this case, he wasn't able to make a decision. However, he did not trust the wizard that was around... so going with him was out of question. But staying with her can be risky, and being alone might cause his demise if he was sighted by the mortals. He didn't even know what he should expect in Mordor... If it was taken, and his master was truly gone, he needed to hide instead of going back...

She raised a brow deciding he was just being a pain. She set up the two options in front of him. He either went to Mordor or to the house. She was making that more than clear to him right now.

"Mordor...?" She said, looking up at him for a moment, pointing towards the shape of the dark land. "Home?" she said pointing to the tree house this time. She would deal with Gandalf in a second. First she had to handle figuring out what in heaven's name this dark thing in front of her wanted to do.

Or hiding... That was the other option in Ren's mind. As in not Mordor and not his territory, but maybe place it elsewhere... without her that is. His decision if he wanted to go back or not depended on the current state of the dark land. If it was in mankind's ownership he didn't want to go back. That would be like... surrendering. And the Nazgul never surrender. He looked at Mordor and tilted his head to the side, wondering how to ask the question. He pointed at the dark land, and said a few words in his native tongue, asking what happened to it. He wasn't sure how to voice his question in her tongue, so tilted his head to the side, meeting her gaze with his invisible ones, making it clear it was a question than a decision.

She tilted her head. Okay he asked a question and pointed to Mordor. Maybe he wanted to know what was going on there. She didn't know much herself really. Only what she had been told. The child thought a moment before changing the image showing him what had happened to the mountain that she knew of along with what happened to the rest of the Wraith and what should have happened to him. She figured he should know anyway. He likely wished to find the others and allowing him to believe that they were in a similar state to himself was just wrong. As far as she knew the mountain was in fact taken over. She looked up to him wondering how he would take that.

His gaze, just like his hooded head, wandered from the images and looked from one part of the once magnificent land to another, not quite believing what was shown him. All his brethren... truly gone... just like how he remembered. He thought at least a few survived, with whom he can start rebuilding the strongholds, recreate the army and find a way to bring back their lord. But if he truly was alone... this would be all too difficult. He looked at the mountain, then at the place where Barad-dur was, then back again, before lowering his gaze to the staff, now unsure if he truly wanted to go back. If the humans took over Mordor, then his return would only result in captivity... or death. No... he cannot go back... Not yet at least. He will return one day to reclaim the land in the name of his lord... but until then, he has to take care of himself, and find a way to replace their army... But for this, he will need help. His thoughts switched to the dwarf and her not so bad abilities... Perhaps... she can be useful to him after all. Seeing she tried to hide him many times, which means she is considering him as an ally… So, in the next second, he grabbed the staff and slowly pointed to the sand figure that resembled the tree house.

"Hoooommmeeeeee..." he whispered, his shoulders slumping, now saying a word in her language once more, willing to communicate.

Hyano grinned at this. Finally he made a choice. Now for the hard part.

Gandalf.

She put the sand away and nodded before walking over to the White wizard, trying to keep the satisfied, even happy smile off of her face as best as she could. But her inner self made it difficult as it was. Suddenly, it felt like a huge weight was taken from her shoulder, like she could breathe again… Her only company isn't lost after all.

"Gandalf I know you said he should go to Mordor but... do you think there is a way he could be kept here? It would be a lot easier. He is willing which means he won't be nearly as much of a problem as he would if you tried to force him to go to Mordor. also you know where it is and how to find me if anything happens." she said trying her best to be both respectful while also pushing to gain what she believed was the best option.

Despite being farther away, Gandalf heard everything. Her struggle, then the word that the Nazgul said in the mutual language. So, after knowing what happened to Mordor, the Ringwraith's free mind concluded that his return would not be safe. This gave the wizard some relief, that Sauron is either truly destroyed or too weak to cause any trouble for the next centuries to come, because this meant that he had no power over the decisions of his closest servants. But this didn't make the wraith less of a threat. He looked at Hyano, then moved his gaze to watch the Nazgul as it tilted its hooded head to the side, and like a curious child started to poke the riverbank where the form of Mordor was built of sand before, as if expecting it to grow back there without magic. He must say, it was amusing to watch a Ringwraith behave like this, but the peace might be only momentary and temporary.

"Ringwraiths are very dangerous, Hyano. Despite his lord's grip vanished, he is still an evil creature. He is of dark magic, which can never be cleansed." He paused to look at her with a heavy sigh. "He has to go back to Mordor or we have to attempt to destroy him. He will one day seek revenge and lordship over everything living... as it is in their nature... If Sauron does come back, the situation is even graver... We have to make the right decision..." he said, his tone carrying his sadness, but as the White Wizard, he had to ensure the safety of this land…before he departed.

"But Gandalf, he wasn't always like this. He was a human once wasn't he?" she tried to argue. "It is our job to protect and help the humans isn't it? This is a human we failed and now he is lost... I want to at least try to help him. Maybe... help him learn to be human again. He can make choices for himself but he seems to always be waiting for someone else to make a decision for him. He is almost like a child. He throws fits. He plays. He even laughs. You can ask Shipmunk." she said pointing to the little guy on his shoulder. "They have spent some time together too. He was scared of him too but now I don't think so." she said looking to her little friend for some sort of support.

"Hyano..." he started with a sigh, lowering his gaze first before meeting her eyes again. "You have no idea what powers a full strength Nazgul has... what darkness they emit... And what they are capable of doing. You haven't seen them yet. Your mind is clouded by your inexperience and your caring nature." He then pointed his staff towards the wraith as it sat there, still staring at the sand. "This creature does not understand love, care, concern or any emotion that distinguishes us from those who chose a darker path. He knows only his authority, his superior rank and of course he knows survival. It might be only acting he does to prevent any suspicion. We have to make sure he is well guarded. Mordor is the best place for that. And you cannot help him become human anymore in nature... Everything human was destroyed slowly by his ring, never to be reclaimed..."

"And your mind is clouded only by what you have seen. Yes, I haven't experienced them at their worst but that just means I have a fresh look at what he could become." she replied then pointed at the Nazgul, who didn't even pay any heed to them anymore. "And if what you say is true then why does he show signs of curiosity? Why does he laugh? Why does he feel betrayal by someone he doesn't care about? Why does he seem to like music? These are all human qualities. The master ring is gone meaning it has no hold over him anymore. The source of the darkness that made him this way no longer exists. Can you honestly tell me you know anymore about how this will affect him than I do?" she asked him.

The old wizard smiled at her determination, how she holds her ground against his word, trying to get her opinion across, not letting him decide so soon. He valued this quality in her, but he won't express it. He didn't want to spoil her too much, but carry on as they usually do.

"There is one thing you don't know about dark magic, is that it cannot be changed to the best. While the ring deactivated before, sinking into the unknown, the dark magic that lived within the Nazgul kept them under Sauron's flag. He will not switch sides just because his master seems to be gone. And as I said... we can never be sure if he truly is gone. Everything he does is in his own benefit; he would never do anything selfless, or just to help someone. While I do know that we don't know much about Nazgul with free wills, our task is to keep this world safe... and a Nazgul... is considered everything but safe. It is a threat to this world. We are wizards, Hyano. Never forget our task."

"Then let me protect a part of it. I am a wizard in training technically anyway. My first job is to prove to you that I can hold my own as a real wizard. What better way than this? Let me see what I can learn from him. If Sauron does return you can bet that he will bring the other Nazgul with him as well. What better way to prepare for that than to let a wizard in training learn what there is to learn from one? You can't learn a thing with him dead or in a cage and he doesn't trust you. We both can see that. But I can." she pointed out to him.

The wizard hummed at this, tapping his staff with a finger, thinking about all this thoroughly. "Our Order already was damaged because of Saruman. The people's trust in our kind is decreasing at each bad decision we make." He paused to let her understand the weight of this situation. If the people don't trust them enough, their existence in this world is useless... "Are you sure you will be able to hold him under control? Are you sure you can make the necessary decisions if fate calls for it? If he truly becomes a threat? Are you sure you can see past your caring nature and realize his reason of existence?"

She thought a moment then nodded. "If he becomes a threat I will do what I have to. I promise that if anything happens I will take full responsibility for whatever comes of it." she replied knowing this also meant that she would suffer full judgment if anything went wrong. It was a scary thought to think of. Any number of things could happen to her depending on how this turned out. It could range between her powers being taken away to her death. However she really believed this was the right choice.

"While within our Order you are now responsible for this creature and its actions, I will take full responsibility towards the outside world, as the leader of our Order. I trust in your judgment for now, but we will keep in touch frequently to ensure the safety of this world. Study him carefully, and don't make a mistake. Because any wrong step can cause the whole world to turn against us." The white wizard warned her as he was supposed to. He did not trust the creature, but Hyano brought up a few good reasons why to at least try and study it. With time, who knows, maybe even he can inspect him more closely. "Be careful. And remember our task in this world." He smiled at her, then shifted his gaze at the Nazgul, before lowering it again to the young apprentice.

The young wizard smiled after, with a bit of work he finally gave in. "Thank you Gandalf!" she said happily before hugging the much older man tightly. "I will do my best I promise." she said looking up to him happily. This was wonderful. She was sure she could do quite a lot with Ren. He was already starting to learn their language, maybe with time he could improve to an even greater degree. "I should get him home then. The shadows are large enough that he should be able to travel rather easily now. Will you be sticking around for long?" she inquired curiously.

The old man chuckled and laughed as she embraced him, returning it as best as he could, leaning down a little. He patted her back a little before he let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Let us hope my decision is the best for everyone. If there is trouble, don't hesitate sending word to me. As for what I will do..." he trailed off, standing straight now and tapping the ground once with his staff, casting a glance at the creature before turning back to Hyano. "... I think I will head back to Isengard for now. There are still many matters needing my attention, I have to sort through the remained items, and prepare them for transportation. Then, I will head to Minas Morgul and oversee the restoration of the palantir." He paused, and stared at her for a few seconds, before adding. "I guess... This means a goodbye."

She grew sad at this fact and it showed in her bright green eyes but she refused to let it show anywhere else. She smiled up at him. "You do your job the best you always have Gandalf. I hope to see you again soon." she said then gave him another hug before letting go and running to Ren. She didn't want to drag out their farewells. It would just make it hurt all the more. She wished greatly that Gandalf could spend more time with her but she already knew that even if she did follow him it was likely they would part ways for long periods of time anyway. It would likely be years before she saw him again but she felt this was a better option than dragging him down in his travels only to see him just a little more. She looked at Ren with a sad smile then pointed towards home.

"Come?" she asked him.

While they talked, Ren lost interest in trying to recognize what they are talking about. He heard the word 'Nazgul' here and there, so knew it was about him and his brethren, but otherwise he wasn't able to determine the true topic. While he sat there, he sighed and looked down at the staff, then at the wet sand that he sat on. He tilted his head to the side, recognizing the substance, and touched it with one armored hand. When he pulled back, he leaned closer to see the print of his hand still embedded into it. He tilted his head to the other side and repeated the gesture. It has taken him a while, but he noticed how this kind of sand stuck together. If he made small balls, they stayed that way... If he made forms into it, they stayed that way. He hissed in curiosity, and soon reached out to gather more in front of him, and started to form something like a mountain out of it. By the time the two finished, he constructed the almost perfect replica of Mount Doom. Before its eruption that is. He was still adding details from memory, scraping off edges and smoothing surfaces, adding tiny holes which represented the caverns. He was still hard at work, so didn't notice they finished talking and she went back to him, instead he hissed a few times as he noticed mistakes and corrected them.

At first, the child wizard just wanted to leave but then she noticed what he was doing. She tilted her head slightly before kneeling beside him to watch. As he continued to work the mountain's details she saw he had a real knack for art.

"Wow." she said her eyes on the structure he was working on obviously impressed. She looked to the sand. _So he likes to make sand structures_. She guessed she could bring some home with them, make something of a sand box for him to work with. All they would need is to bring water around every so often. She smiled. She wondered if he was like this before he got the ring. He was a king at one point, maybe one of the skills he had as a king was in some sort of art form. Maybe in creating weapons. She had seen many swords that had wonderful artist qualities to them.

The Nazgul suddenly stopped working on the details and turned his hooded head towards her, staring at her long and hard, as if telling her that he didn't like being watched. But just in case she did not understand, after all he never found her as intelligent to understand him, he grabbed the staff, lifted it and poked her with it, then slowly shoved her away from his work.

"Annnoyyyiiiinnggg..." he said, hissing at the end. After this, he continued his work.

She blinked as she was told she was annoying again. Again with the annoying thing? She wasn't even making a sound. Wait she had said wow. Ya know what, oh well.

He wasn't working on it for too long though, as he sat back, staring at it, letting his gaze wander around the details, only to have his shoulders slump and suddenly lashed out, destroying the top of the volcano. More than likely as a reaction to its eruption, and simply started to flatten it again with a hiss, destroying it slowly completely. After he was done, he stared at the flat sand again, not making a move.

She saw his finished work and was surprised by the sheer detail. Without magic she couldn't do nearly anything that good. Not yet anyway. She then yelped as he out of nowhere destroyed his work. She couldn't figure out why. He had made something very good then destroyed it. She tilted her then got a feeling of understanding. He was upset at his loss. She thought a moment then took up a bit of sand in front of her. She couldn't do anything nearly as good as he did but maybe she could try. She started trying to make a mound of sand then started to shape it trying to make their tree house.

While he was staring at the sand, the sudden movements from her caught his attention and looked up, watching as she gathered some wet sand for herself. He tilted his head to the side as he watched her work. As she added details, he was able to recognize the structure she was trying to copy. She wanted to recreate the tree house in his territory. He knew there are flaws here and there, but didn't reach out to correct them, as he wasn't sure about the details himself. The house was just now constructed, and it wasn't so etched into his memory like Mount Doom, Barad-dur or Minas Morgul. He wondered if the sand is strong enough to make a slim and tall tower like his master's. However, he didn't feel up to build anything anymore, but watched her and how her hands worked.

Hyano continued to work forgetting he was there for a moment. When she 'finished' she looked it over for a moment. Considering she was a kid playing with sand it didn't too bad. She didn't like it though, so she smashed it not seeming that worried about it. She giggled lightly. No matter how old you got the most fun thing you can do is smash things. She then noticed he was watching her. She smiled up at him before making a few sand hills and smashed one before waving for him to do the same with one of the other ones. She figured he was a dark creature, if he liked anything, smashing things was likely one of them.

Ren tilted his head to the side and watched as she destroyed her work, also did the same to different sand bulks she made. She also gestured for him to do the same, didn't she? He looked at the sand, then back. He didn't know what was so good in just destroying simple sand bulks. Wasn't it better if what you destroy resembled something you wish to be destroyed? He gathered a bit of sand and forged a very simple house out of it. He didn't put in any detail, no windows, just the form of the classic house. He then proceeded destroying it, simply slamming down a fist onto it, and looked at the dwarf.

She grinned at what he did and nodded before laughing. Even if he took the time to make a shape of it she really didn't think it mattered, the fact that he did it was more than enough. She thought about the last bulk before making it look like a very simple snake, then slammed her hand down on its head and giggled. Once she was done she got up and dusted herself off, then pulled off her cap and filled it with as much dry sand as she could before looking to him.

"Go home?" she asked him.

He didn't care about her laughing, but kept picking at the wet sand, watching as his print stayed behind. When she stood, he turned his invisible gaze towards her and tilted his head to the side when she started to fill her cap with sand. He didn't know why she did that or what she planned with the sand. But maybe she just wants to replenish her sand from that pouch? Hmmm... He decided he didn't want to know, so turned his gaze back towards the sand. When she spoke, his hooded head turned to her once more. She wants to leave to his territory. He stared at her, thinking, lowering his gaze every now and then to the sand, not sure if he still wanted to leave... But still... resting might be a good option. He gripped the staff tightly and used it to stand, although a little shakily. This was when he noticed the wet sand not only stuck to itself but to him as well. He was full with sand! He hissed annoyed at this and proceeded to wipe it off wherever he could, then took a step forward and slowly, but surely, made his way back towards the tree house.

The wizard giggled when he found out sand stuck. She looked to her own hands and clothes, finding she had some stuck to her as well. She would show him later how to get rid of it more easily than just brushing it off everywhere you could. She watched as he forced himself up and waited patiently then started to walk at a slow pace for him not wanting to make this trip any harder than it already was. He was very weak now. She would do what she could to let him rest for the next few days, she was just glad he was okay. When she first noticed he had disappeared she had honestly been scared he had been hurt or worse. She wasn't fully sure why she cared so much but she did. She guessed it was just in her nature to care so she didn't question it.

For the weak wraith the way lasted too long. He had to pause many times under a nice shade of a tree to rest and gather strength for a few minutes before feeling up to move again. But in no circumstances did he ever let her help him with moving... It had taken them hours to reach the treehouse because of this, and he instantly found himself going inside, looking for that one shadowy spot he favored and let himself collapse there in a sitting position, not stopping his fall, but guiding it with the staff. He put said item across his lap again and sighed, finally feeling more secure, but still offended. His angry feelings did not subside at all, were just pushed down slightly to ensure his resting was granted. This way the dwarf will protect him in the day, while at night he didn't need her aid.

She made no try at helping the proud dark creature but she hadn't expected the trip to last that long either. She didn't try to rush him but by the time they reached home her arms were very tired. She dumped the sand out of her cap beside the house then walked inside and let herself slump in her usual spot as well. The child mumbled a few things to herself just rambling a little before noting the time. She might as well let herself sleep now. It had been a long day, though she felt like many of her days would be long from now on. She yawned then closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what to expect. Ren was angry with her and would likely stay that way for some time if not ever. He was stubborn, even if he got over the blow to his pride he would never admit it even to himself. So for now she just had to wait and see what happened. Before she knew what happened she passed out her head leaning against the wall.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter comes next week.**

_CA Productions_


	8. Domesticating?

**Cubby: *Marching about the office.* I don't know what you've been told!**

**Ren & Hyano: *Following after.* I don't know what you've been told!**

**Cubby: Justin Bieber CDs should not be sold!**

**Avp: Oi! *Stops them.* You can't say that!**

**Cubby: *Blinks.* Why not?**

**Avp: Cause we will get sued! **

**Cubby: Oooooh! Ok! I don't know what you've been told!**

**Ren & Hyano: I don't know what you've been told!**

**Cubby: Just-*BeepBeepBeep.* Should not be sold! *Marches off.***

**Avp: *Face palms.* Enjoy the show folks…**

**We would also ike to thank our readers for the wonderful reviews! -sends virtual hugs-**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Domesticating?

Nightfall… was let us say… was a little different this time for the peacefully sleeping young wizard.

The Nazgul mostly sat still the whole night, trying to rest as much as he could, forcing his mind back to meditating at night as well, when he would be most awake. While his mind was very much active, his body did not copy this, and was very hard to even move an inch from his position. But that didn't hold him back from giving some kind of revenge. He stood shakily in the middle of the night, hissing, then took determined steps towards the entrance of the house. There, he looked around briefly to find the sand the little dwarf dumped outside. He hissed again and looked around, finding some kind of box laying around outside, something he used to contain some of the items he found among the remains. He took it and started picking up some of the sand, then staggered as he hauled it up and brought it inside. There, he let our an angered hiss as he dumped some of its content onto the dwarf, letting it spill onto her clothes mostly, her hair and especially making sure some got into her clothes as well. Once done, he admired his handiwork, then brought the box outside, where he threw it away, almost falling forward in the process due to his bad balance caused by lack of energy. He swept the dry sand off of his robe and slowly walked back, almost tripping at the entrance, but managed to get back to his usual place without meeting the ground. He sighed, proud of himself, then took on the position for meditating and rested for the rest of the night. He couldn't wait to see her reaction in the morning. He was determined to stay alert and sense any movement from her direction.

_- Morning-_

Hyano woke up the next morning and grumbled when she felt extra weight on her body. She honestly forgot about the Wraith's want for revenge not being fully awake yet. She thought an animal had gotten in and decided to sleep on her again. She moved up then yelped as some sand dropped from her head onto her lap. She blinked at it a few times taking a moment to register what was going on.

The wraith didn't miss this. He didn't want to think about meditating and not seeing her reaction. He kept himself awake about this time on purpose to see it. Once she awoke and yelped, he couldn't help the small hisses that escaped him. He felt proud of himself and of what he did, and he could promise it that this is just the beginning. Seeing how she doesn't react at night to anything he did, he can easily prepare surprises for her while she slept.

"How the-?" she said then realized what had happened and wasn't sure if she should laugh or be annoyed. He really was nothing more than a big kid. She looked over at his dark figure then rolled her eyes. "Very funny... I guess I had it coming though." she said to herself mostly before cringing as some sand got into her eye. _Just great_. She put her hand over it but didn't rub it not wanting to make the problem worse. She got up, letting most of the sand fall off of her and dusting the rest off with her free hand before getting some water and pouring it over her eye to get the sand out.

He watched as she got some water and started to clean herself. Well, it was fun until it lasted, but again, it might still last a bit longer, since the sand got into her clothes as well, and under it. He watched all the while, not taking his gaze off of her, enjoying her struggles and trouble.

The istar sighed when she still felt sand on her body. She took off her wizard robes and put them to the side to be washed. She then started to dust herself off. She had forgotten just how much sand she had brought home with her. Thanks Ren for reminding her. Even when she thought she was done she somehow found a little more. When she finally did finish she gave herself a once over and even shook her hair out a little just to be sure, then went out and got her wash bucket and started cleaning her clothes.

The Nazgul watched as she worked, amusing himself with her trouble. He could tell his little payback was worth it, seeing she won't be able to get the sand off so soon, so giving him more time to enjoy his work.

When she was halfway done, she got an idea. The child got up and walked over and tapped his gauntlet before signaling that she wanted him to give it to her. She was going to clean his metal wear, having noticed he was awake for the most part and that he never took anything off. She could at least clean the add-ons to his outfit though. She knew how to work with metal. It wouldn't take very long.

He tilted his head to the side when she came up to him, and looked down as she tapped his gauntlet and gestured for him that she wanted it off. Why in the Dark Lord would he want to take off his gear? He pulled his hand back and shook his head, hissing once at her. No, he did not want to take it off. It was one of the things that keep his form the way it is... in a more human way. If he took his clothes and metal gear off, he would look no different than any simple wraith. No true form, with just barely any shape to his spectral body. While removing his metal gauntlet might not be a danger at all, he still felt more comfortable having them on. Plus he didn't know what she wanted with it.

Hyano shook her head lightly then walked outside and came back a little later with a few leaves in her hand. She walked over and sat down beside him grabbing a piece of cloth. Alright. If he was going to be difficult, he could keep it on. She would do the job either way. She took his hand gently as always and dabbed the cloth over one of the leaves and it turned green slightly before starting to rub it on the metal of his gauntlet. Even though it was naturally made it lacked any smell. She wasn't crazy. She wasn't about to put anything on him that would smell of anything. She still had no idea what exactly he did like when it came to that area anyway. It took a few rubs but after a moment the place where she rubbed started to shine and look new again. She looked up at him curious if he was still going to give her guff or let her do it now.

He felt a slight anger when she grabbed his hand, no matter if it was gentle. She still took it without permission. Not like he would understand if she asked. He watched as she rubbed a part of his gauntlet, then showed the cleaner surface of it. He pulled it back and inspected it more closely. He wasn't truly keen on being cleaned. If his gauntlets were fully clean, they would reflect the sun or moonlight too easily, giving him away to his prey. Of course, he didn't care if it glistened and was so clean or you wouldn't be able to recognize it being so dirty, he just didn't want to be spotted because of it. And this method surely would make him shine in the shadows as well. Something he didn't want. He looked at her, then at the cloth, then back at her and hissed, not giving her his gauntlet back. No way will he let her make him sparkle in the darkest of nights... If he thinks it is too dirty, he will clean it in his own way.

The wizard shrugged. "Fine." she said putting the things to the side and going back to her work for now. Once she finished washing her clothes she put them to the side before looking around. "Shipmunk!" she called out. She hadn't seen the little guy yet this morning. She was a little worried. Someone his size was very likely to get killed in the middle of the night. She hung her clothes out the window to dry then started looking about the house for him. Did she leave him behind by mistake yesterday? She hoped to hell not.

A squeak came from the tree outside, signaling he heard the call. However, he wasn't too keen to drop the nut he was holding, so quickly ate it before climbing down. Then... he stopped. He was halfway down the trunk of the tree, but stopped and dug his tiny claws into the bark. He started to slip because of his weight and then finally fell down, landing on his back. He chirped in annoyance, but after a few tries he finally flipped back onto all fours and crawled inside the treehouse. He shook his pelt and looked at her, before scurrying back to the wraith and climbing onto his shoulder, understanding his... 'duty'. He started cleaning his muzzle and pelt, using his small hands, while he watched the dark creature clean his own gauntlet on his own way, using the sharp tip of his other metallic glove. The result was a cleaner surface, but wasn't shining at all, a layer of dirt sill decorating it. But that didn't seem to bother the wraith.

Hyano laughed lightly at the little rodent. "Alright you need to go on a diet Ship. I think we have spoiled you just a bit too much." she teased him glad he was alright but noting that he weight was becoming a problem. If he was a bigger animal like a bear or something maybe he would be alright but he wasn't. At his size being overweight especially this early in the year was a bad thing. She walked over and stroked his head lightly then went over and got herself some breakfast. She ate quietly leaving the wraith a lone for now. She did have a few things to do today, mostly work on making them some things for their home. Beds for one, tables and so on. While she liked her home it would be nice if she had a proper place to sleep.

Ren was content with the fact that she didn't seem to bother him for a long time. He sighed and made himself comfortable, before continuing his meditation. The chipmunk on the other hand got bored, and once he cleaned himself, he crawled down the wraith's robe -of course falling down halfway- and scurried outside, looking for the young wizard. Once he found her, he ran up to her and crawled up her clothes as well, sitting on her shoulder, chirping once to announce his presence. However, not a few moments later he spotted a nice-sized berry not far from them and squealed, before climbing-falling down and hopped up to it.

Hyano blinked at the little guy than giggled lightly. When he went for the berry, though, she caught him and picked up the berry as well. "Nu-uh little guy. No more snacking for you." she chastised him before going back to what she was doing. She was working on beds, on the first one when an idea came to mind. She smirked then started work on a rather large chair. She had never seen Ren lay down besides when forced so figured she could work on making him something more suited to his needs. "Did you want a bed as well Ship? Or are you fine sleeping in my bed?" she inquired of the little guy with a smirk.

The little creature squeaked loudly as he was picked up and extended his small hands towards the berry, wanting to grip it and sighed when it was taken out of reach. He chirped, wanting it back, wiggling in her grip, but eventually had to realize that berry is simply too far away and she won't give it to him. He sat back onto her shoulder, secretly searching for the berry with his eyes, but tried to make no move which indicated he was looking for something. Hearing her question, the chipmunk thought for a second, then informed her that he was alright with being able to sleep wherever he felt like he wanted to. Sometimes it is among some very soft fabric, or her bed or on top of the wraith's head when he senses a snake is around.

She couldn't help thinking the creature on her shoulder was beyond cute. He was still young, about her own age in chipmunk years if not a little younger. She did a sleight of hand making the berry look like it had disappeared while it was really in her pocket now. He would get it later of course but it was just too much fun to tease him.

Once she showed him that the berry wasn't in her hands, he squeaked disappointed. Where could she have hidden it away? Did she drop it? He leaned back briefly to search the ground with his gaze, but gave up and looked at her.

"I'm glad you feel alright in our home ship. Ren doesn't scare you anymore it seems. Does he still set off your senses though?" she inquired keeping her eyes on her work for now though her mind was elsewhere.

Well, this was something he needed to think about. Yes, he chirped, he was mostly used to his presence, but not to his handling... He could work on that. He certainly doesn't feel that safe around him, but safer than he would be alone... vulnerable when a snake enters the room... Like that last time when he thought this was the end. That snake came from nowhere, and grabbed him... Everything went black... The next thing he knew was that the wraith poked him.

"He saved you. Odd idea considering what he is but he saved you." she said then stepped back from her handy work and smiled. She then hefted it up and dragged it into the house. It was a lot heavier than she had planned for. She just barely got it inside and she was left panting.

The sound of something heavy dropping on the floor snapped the Ringwraith awake from his meditation, causing his gaze to travel towards the sound. He tilted his head to the side and watched as the dwarf appeared next to it. Just what in the name of the Nine was she doing? He jerked back when she started to push it, the sound of wood scraping the ground wasn't the most pleasant sound on Middle Earth. While his own natural shriek cannot be considered as bearable for the mortals, the high-pitched 'screaming' of the wood was simply not in the same frequency, making it annoying. He hissed at this, giving voice to his displeasure, before actually wording it.

"Annoyiinnnng..." he said, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the sound.

"Bloody hell." she grumbled then pushed it the rest of the way until it rested beside the Wraith. It was a chair made out of similar materials as his cot had been made of only far more sturdy. Once she had it placed she flopped onto the floor. She didn't care if he woke up or not though she was pretty sure he had. She simply decided to take a second to rest and flopped onto her back.

He sighed when it finally ended and the wooden object was pushed next to him. He stared at it. Tilting his head to one side, then the other. Not quite knowing what he was supposed to do with it, the dark creature slowly turned his gaze towards the dwarf, pointing at it. What is this item doing next to him? He hoped this isn't its final setting.

Hyano laughed lightly then got up and walked up to the object and patted it. She then pointed to him.

"Ren's" she told him before sitting on it for a moment so he could see what it was meant for before jumping up and stepping back from it. She waved for him to try as well. Part of the reason she chose this was because he had been having so much trouble getting up, even with the staff. She wanted to help him as much as she could, however she tried her best to make it seem more like she was just replacing what was in the house before the fire.

The Nazgul watched her for a while, then looked back at the object he was pointing at. Slowly, he lowered his hand and inspected it more closely, running a sharp finger along the wood it was made of. He tilted his head to the side, then looked around, before looking at it again. He hummed, then finally tried to stand with the help of the staff. He found it was much easier, seeing he was able to meditate the whole night and today morning. He stepped closer to the wooden object... which was like a seat really, he judged its size or if he could sit in it the way he always did. He gave a hiss before actually trying. He was surprised to find it in the right size, and just enough for him to sit in. It wasn't that annoying soft as that cot he was sitting on back then, and was higher than the ground, making standing up not as difficult anymore. However, looking at the staff again, he put it across his lap... No way will he ever give it back to her still.

Hyano's smile grew as he sat on it not even taking note of the staff anymore. That was something she had long gotten used to. She was glad he seemed to, for the most part, like the chair. It was simple and easy for her to make and repair. She also felt it would help him improve sooner as well now that he would be using less energy to get up all the time.

"Glad you like it Ren." she said then ran back outside to continue working. Hopefully by the time the day was out she would have a bed for herself and a table.

He didn't understand her words, only his name, but it is not like he was paying attention. The wraith was too busy looking at the freshly cut wood and running his armored fingers over the surface. It wasn't bad how it smelled, maybe a little too strong in essence, but that will be drowned with time. He already felt comfortable and content, the too strong scent is just a minor disturbance. He hissed and shifted in his seat, relishing in the relative silence as it did not creak under him like the cot did, so can easily change his position and shift his weight without waking up the half forest. Well, for mortal ears it wasn't loud, but to him, being a wraith, it sounded like an earthquake shook Middle-Earth. He looked up to notice she was gone, and was glad for this. He lowered his hooded head just a little to resume his meditation for the day.

* * *

Hyano eventually came back inside deciding to take a break from her work. She was only a child by the standards of istari so she honestly didn't have the energy for so much work in one shot. If it wasn't for the fact she lived alone she likely wouldn't have the skill either. She stretched her arms over her head yawning. For a moment, she honestly forgot she had a house guest, despite all that happened, mainly because she was so deep in thought and planning all what she still needed to finish today before nightfall. If she remembered she might have tried to be a little quieter as she made her way around the shack to try and get herself something to eat.

As it would be expected, her dark roommate wasn't that thrilled about his meditation being disrupted like this. He really tried to be patient. He really did… But after about ten seconds of clangs, clatters, and murmurs later he voiced his 'opinion' about it by a furious hiss in her direction. He dearly hoped for her sake that she understood why he did this, or else he will outright throw her out one way or another. Weakened state or not. When he was furious, he felt like he can move a mumak. And sometimes the dwarf felt like that stubborn. And she seriously has all the energy to move about like this?

The child jumped, dropping the bowl in her hands. Thankfully it had been empty or else they would have had a mess on their hands. She looked to him then smiled sheepishly.

"Oh... right..." she said before picking up her bowl. She looked at him, remembering his little stunt on her this morning. He seemed to be doing better given all that had happened recently. Though... they really needed to work on his language skills. If they were to have another issue like before... she didn't want to have to blast him over and over again to get him to do what she needed him to. _Maybe I could train him a bit?_ She thought to herself as she filled the bowl with nuts and berries before sitting in front of him looking up into his hood seeming to be thinking hard on just HOW she would make this happen.

_Just ignore her... _He kept chanting in his mind as he kept up his meditative position and stared at the ground in front of him, which now was shadowed by her form. But really, it was impossible to meditate while someone stared at him. His instinct would wake him up instantly, alerting him about the observation. It was useful when having to rest at enemy territory but highly useless when it started disrupting their meditation when among allies. In the end, the wraith sighed, letting his shoulders slump, and with an unseen annoyed expression raised his hooded head to look back at her, then tilted his head to the side curiously as if saying 'do you mind?' To make a point, he even gave a hiss then raised a hand and put it against her head, pushing it back.

"Aaaannnnoooyyyiiiiinnnng..." He hissed, now giving voice to his thoughts, which her rather low intelligence surely can pick up on. Right?

The little wizard meeped as she was pushed back almost dropping the bowl again but she got her balance back. She gave him a pout and rubbed her head letting him know she was annoyed too. What did he have to be annoyed about? He wasn't the one that woke up covered in sand this morning. She still was sure there was sand in places she couldn't reach. She thought a moment then stood up. What all had she taught him so far again?

"Up?" she said wondering if he remembered that word at all.

He stared at her. He could remember the times she used it and associated it with a simple motion. The wraith knew the word just fine now but... why does she need him to get up? He tilted his head to the side in confusion, then looked around to see a reason why he would need to move. Is there some kind of danger he couldn't sense? No... There is none... She seems to be rather calm for that. Is he in the way? How could he be in his new resting place? And even if he would be sitting in her way he wouldn't move. No way would he follow the instructions of a dwarf like her! He gave a hiss and simply looked away, signaling that he is not in the mood, neither in the need to follow her command.

She caught on to the fact he was being a stubborn git. This in turn made her pout slightly. She then thought a moment before smirking.

"Sit." she said figuring he knew what that one meant by now and if he was really being as stubborn as that he might just stand up out of spite. He acted like a child after all. Why not treat him like one and use reverse physiology on him? Worst thing that could happen is he actually follows an order for once.

At first there was no reaction from the Nazgul, but his tired mind finally caught on... Sit? He is sitting already... He is sitting because he wanted to sit, not because she made him do so and as such her command doesn't count, he told himself. He hissed in annoyance at her, then reached out and pushed her again.

"Aaaannnoyyyiiinnngg..." He repeated, just wanting to be left alone, then after a minute of struggling he simply turned his back to her, sitting the other way around on his new throne-like chair with a sigh. This didn't look comfortable... Not like it mattered to the dark creature.

Hyano groaned but decided she would let it go for a second. Even though she found it would be still better if he actually moved about a little… Sitting and laying about the whole day was never healthy for anyone. Maybe even for a wraith. She needed to get him moving. This did give her an idea though. He wasn't looking now... maybe... she smirked yet again then took off out the door. She would leave him alone... for a moment. He would get his peace and quiet... until she came back... with payback!

Despite not wanting to listen to anything she did, he even wanted to forget about her existence entirely, still angry about her actions not long ago… still... her ever so quieting steps and the silence that followed made him look up and turn slightly to confirm that she was indeed gone. Feeling slightly more comfortable, knowing she is not around, the wraith finally turned around again and shifted in his position to make meditation more adequate and to his liking, then proceeded resting his mind. In the past she always left for most of the day, so hopefully he won't see anything of her until sundown.

There was no way in the void the wraith was that lucky. Considering Hyano was the one that made the house it was no real surprise that she knew all the little ins and outs of it. Including a little skylight not far from him. She was careful to make sure she let in as little light as possible as she opened it.

Having fine hearing helped the Nazgul little, if anything. He tilted his head when he heard the small noise coming from somewhere.

Hyano looked down to make sure he was still sitting in place before getting a bucket. She mentally counted..._1...2...3!_ Then tossed the ice cold water down over him. She was pretty sure he couldn't feel temperature but he sure could feel the difference between being wet and being dry. Right?

Ren had no time to ponder about the noise when the water hit him. He jumped in surprise and shrieked in shock when it med his cloak and spectral body, and landed on the ground with a thud, then proceeded rolling on the floor a little, trashing, unsure just what met him and what landed on him. It took him a while to notice that whatever was on him wasn't taking any effect on his being, so stopped and stood, freezing in place to try and determine the substance... Until the weight of his wet cloak actually pulled the weak wraith down onto the floor again onto his behind. He didn't make a sound as he looked to his left, then to his right, but could not find the source of the assault. Slowly, he raised an arm and noted how heavy it felt, so took a closer look, even touched it with his other gauntlet, noting how water dripped from the fabric. _Water?_ Giving a furious hiss, he took his time look around the room for the culprit, then suddenly he looked up...

Hyano was laughing so hard by this point her sides hurt. He was fantastic. She nearly fell into the hole in the ceiling from her not paying attention. She honestly hadn't expected such a reaction from him. If she hadn't found him during a storm she might actually consider he had never been wet before with the way he acted. It wasn't until she noticed he was looking right at her that she stopped and froze.

Busted!

Her green eyes met his invisible ones for many seconds in silence, she, just like him, surprised to see one another for a moment. It didn't take him long to put the puzzle pieces together and in the next second he took a deep breath and sounded a furious and long shriek, giving all the anger he felt into it, releasing his dark aura around him. The room seemed to darken at his fury, then tried to stand, although it wasn't easy with his current state of power and the weight of the water within his cloak. But at least he attempted. The Nazgul slipped and fell a few times, each time he met the floor he hissed sharply, but in the end just gave up with a sigh.

At first she of course felt a mild amount of fear at his shriek. It was only natural to feel anything like that, right? However the moment he started falling over himself... she broke down laughing again. He was hilarious! This was better than any houseguest she had ever had and she lived with Radagast for years! This was fantastic!

Alright... So he cannot get to her at the moment... And she more than certainly will not come to him to receive punishment. Fine. Two can play this game. She better doesn't try coming in here...

When he finally gave up she looked down at him with a grin. "Payback!" she yelled then shut the skylight and jumped down from the roof. Totally worth it.

Her only answer was a hiss back, then the sound of angry words spoken in a language she didn't understand, shuffling, noise, and finally steps. Ren actually managed to stand up and started twisting the long and loose sleeves of his cloak, all the while murmuring something. He didn't know what she said to him back there, but it sounded insolent. Fine. Two can play the game. The wraith looked around the room, not sure what he could do which would lure her inside for a beating and before he could give up the search, his eyes fell on all these herbs she collected the other day. All the items she had... The books which they could save from the fire. He wandered over to a few of these items and started looking through them, before stopping by the books. Flipping through the pages, he couldn't tell if these were important to her or not. But, shrugging, he decided to give it a try. He sounded a hiss, long and loud, serving to draw her attention to him, and by the time she looked, he already had a potion she made in his hand... Holding it... maybe too loosely for comfort...

Hyano was eventually brought back by all his hissing. What in all Middle-Earth could make him cry out that loudly? He sounded like a dying warg for crying out loud. She only got him wet. She opened the door then blinked as she saw him with one of her books and a potion in hand. _Oh void... he wouldn't... would he?_ She stepped into the shack slowly.

"Ren... don't you dare..." she said as she made her way towards him.

However, the closer she came, the higher the wraith held the potion in his hand and the loose his grip on it became, so basically threatening her two ways, which meant there is no way out. If she came closer, he will drop said potion, and probably many more. But if she went outside... well... he will drop potions and damage books as well. So she will have to decide which way she wanted to deal with this. One thing is sure; he seemed to find contentment in watching her shocked face and her careful, almost pleading eyes. What he didn't like however was the commanding tone, to which he answered by a sharp hiss, daring her to repeat her command.

She stopped altogether her eyes watching him closely. Alright... so now what should she do...? She was short on options now. He had one of her books in hand and a potion in the other and she wasn't sure which one either! None of her potions were really destructive honestly, they were all made for healing but they could still do a lot of damage to a book given many had a very bright berry color of some kind. _Okay Hyano... think smart_... How can she...? She stopped when she noticed Ship pop his head out of a nut jar. Hmmm... "Hey Ship... I need your help. Think you can distract Ren?" she said to him hoping maybe she could use Ren's one tracked mind to her advantage.

When she spoke, the wraith tensed slightly, almost about to drop the potion he had in his hand, but luckily didn't notice the true target of her words. The chipmunk only stared at them from the distance, not understanding why he needed to do it. He tilted his small head to the side, perking his tiny ears, but in the end gave a shrug and hopped off of the jar, scurrying over to the wraith, then grasped onto one of his metallic boots, crawling beneath his cloak this way. While he cannot tickle him like one can a human who might be sensitive enough to touch, this doesn't mean that he does not feel the pressure or the moving of his own clothing. As he started crawling towards his hood from beneath, the wraith actually tilted his head to the side at the feeling. It was... odd. After the little guy reached a specific line where he could be visible to him however the Nazgul indeed... looked down.

Hyano grinned as he finally got distracted and swiftly she took off running at him. She jumped up kicking the hand that held her precious book knowing that even if she kicked the potion out of Ren's hand he could easily just start shredding the book instead with those sharp gauntlets of his. It was one of her text books. One of the many Saruman forced her to memorize word for word. She honestly hated that book with a passion because of it but would rather not get in trouble for letting a wraith destroy it.

The wraith didn't even have time to look back up, but was on the ground in the next moment, the book being snatched away from him, just like the potion. He gave a sharp hiss of annoyance, but... this is what he wanted, right? He got her close enough for a good beating. In the next moment he reached over to the side to take the staff that lay there, then used his feet and arms to push the wizard off of him to the side, then proceeded brandishing the staff, giving the first hit onto her side. Of course he was weakened, so it wasn't all that painful, but a hit none the less. He was dead set on beating the light out of her.

Hyano was full of energy compared to Ren. She gasped with the first hit but because he was so weak she quickly recovered. She then jumped up to her feet before jumping up and coming down on his gut. She knew she couldn't knock the wind out of him but she was sure it wouldn't feel good all the same... right?

While the pressure was more than felt, the wraith -as she expected- felt no pain, neither did he breathe, so hitting him had little effect. Well, she is about to learn how difficult it is to fight a weakened wraith already. This surely will make her question just how she will handle him if he indeed gains back his full power. The moment she came down, the Nazgul lashed out and grasped her leg in his iron grip, then pulled it towards himself to try and get her to fall backwards, once more presenting herself as an easy target for more hits with the staff.

Hyano yelped as her foot was pulled out from under her making her land on her face. She groaned and glared at him. If she knew getting him between the legs would work she might have done it but she was pretty sure that was a useless trick. She instead thought before getting an idea. She smirked at the window then flicked her hand the window shades going wide open letting the light come in freely.

This caused the wraith to shriek loudly as he felt the blinding and uncomfortable light touch his cloaked and spectral form, making him back away and turn his back to the annoying source. This didn't stop him from fighting back however. After shaking his head, the Nazgul simply took the staff and swung it in an arch, hoping that it will at least catch her off guard and will hit her at some point.

"Gah!" she cried out and rolled out of the way right in time to miss getting hit by the staff. She mentally thanked the Valar for her quick skills or else she might not have been so lucky. This time though she grabbed onto the staff and held tightly hoping to start a tug a war match she might actually have a chance at winning... maybe. Not likely but given he was weak at the moment she could dream.

Once the Nazgul felt the force against his grip, his first instinct was to indeed pull, however there was the matter of his strength not being a match to hers at the moment, which caused the staff to indeed slide towards her. He looked down at the wooden object then back at her, and before the staff could completely slide from his hands, he simply did what he thought was the best choice in this case. Suddenly, the wraith did not pull anymore, but actually started to push the staff towards her, which was then followed by his own weight, pushing her backwards and hopefully pressing her to the floor.

She thought she was actually winning for a second... word is a second, then she was forced back making her yelp as now the back of her head met the hard surface of the floor. She groaned then glared up at him. In all honest she was actually having a little fun right now. Though she wasn't about to tell 'him' that.

* * *

_-Later- _

Hyano grumbled curse after curse as she stopped her way to the river. Her hair was now in more of a mess than it usually is. How could someone with no damn body be so much damn trouble! She gritted her teeth then knelt down and plugged her nose in before in one go she dunked her hair in the river. She came up quickly gasping for air. It was the fastest way to get rid of all the new knots in her hair though. That damned wraith! He not only messed up her hair, her robe –which now had multiple cuts- but he actually managed to chase her out of her own shack! While he was this weak… How in the Valar could he summon so much power all of a sudden to take up a fight with her…?

Squeaking could be heard from behind the orange wizard as she washed her hair, coming ever closer each second. The little chipmunk crawled over to the water and looked at her, standing on his hind legs, perking his tiny ears and tilting his head to the side in a cute curious fashion, in a way asking if she was alright. Ship saw pretty much everything. Well, he did participate in it himself, but only for a while. After he managed to climb out of the cloak of the dark creature he simply watched the brawl from above and safely afar. The wizard seemed to enjoy the little combat until the wraith started to play rough and after a few good measured pushes and grasps of her hair he managed to chase her out of the house. Maybe she wasn't counting on these? Who knows...? He chirped and hopped forward once, repeating the question as she grumbled to herself.

"Yeeaah. I'm fine..." she said as she looked at him before brushing a hand through her hair. She then gasped as a little flower fell out of her hair. She twitched. He ripped one of her flowers! "The son of a warg!" she yelled before letting the flower float away. "I am going to beat him senseless." she grumbled then swayed her hand over the water making a good amount of the water come out and created a oval in the air a little larger then herself. She then gripped her fist and it froze into a mirror ice. She then started working on her hair. She wasn't usually into this kind of thing but given the situation she had little choice.

The chipmunk hopped to the side when the ice item landed on the grass, giving it a shrill chirp as if scolding it, then watched as the small flower floated in front of him. He tilted his head then hopped to it, grasping it and sniffed it once. It wasn't so bad... It actually had a nice scent, which was mixed with hers, so started enjoying its looks and scent by sitting down on the grass somewhere next to her, even smearing the colorful flower onto his small muzzle, squeaking a sneeze in the end. He chirped a laughter and shook his head, getting rid of the flower... Then... he froze.

What the...?

Ship gave a shrill cry of warning and stood on all fours, arching his back slightly, his eyes fixed on the mirror in front of them.

The child wizard almost jumped out of her skin when she heard is cry, thinking he might of somehow gotten hurt before looking down at him.

"... You sure you were really meant to be a chipmunk? You act more like a fat cat." she said then giggled lightly petting his back to try and calm him. "Relax a little Ship. It is just your reflection silly. See?" she said then tapped the reflection to show that it was a hard surface and there for couldn't be another chipmunk.

Despite the explanation, the chipmunk still didn't seem to grasp it. What do you expect from a simple animal with a mind that does not grasp such complex things like reflection? He didn't know how that would be even possible, so the only explanation he found was that this was another chipmunk. He slowly and very carefully hopped over closer to the mirror, his tiny muzzle moving as he tried to sniff the air and see if he knew this particular chipmunk, but couldn't smell anything than himself. He finally reached the surface and pulled his small ears back against his skull, then pushed his nose forward meant as a greeting, seeing the other one seemed to be just as cautious, but willing to greet back. However, as soon as they touched noses all he could feel was the cold surface and backed away, spooked by it, and then finally scurried behind the orange wizard, peeking back at the mirror carefully. He squeaked, not understanding why the other chipmunk was so cold...

Hyano giggled and was about to explain to the little creature yet again when she froze. She looked to the mirror she had created before looking to the chipmunk. She then smirked.

"Oooooh this is going to be fun." she said then waved her hand making the mirror turn into a sphere and caught it before she scooped up the chipmunk and started back towards the shack. "You are a bloody genius Ship." she complemented an all too devious plan formed in her mind.

All the poor chipmunk could do was squeak once in confusion and let himself get carried. Why is he a genius? He shook his fur as if trying to get rid of the questions in his little head that way, then turned around to see if the other chipmunk was still there. Hmm... He is gone... Oh well... Maybe he had other things to do...

* * *

In the meantime, the Nazgul took his time to get back to his seat and resumed meditation. He was rather proud of himself for having chased off the annoying dwarf, seeing she was rather confident in getting the upper hand, only to have her butt land outside. Even he was surprised by the burst of energy he gained through his fury. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that he actually had murderous thoughts and wished to rip her to shreds at one point. And wasn't joking. A Nazgul never jokes. They don't even know what the word means. While it was normal for his kind to wish to destroy every living being in sight, he still considered her as useful to him, so killing her might later backfire. He will have to keep those thoughts in check for now. So there he sat, on his newly made resting place with the staff across his lap, meditating away.

Hyano climbed her way up to the roof again. This time though her aim was not to drop anything on the wraith's head. Though after he beat her up so much… she probably should just drop this big old ice cube on his head as payback. She looked down through the skylight then held the sphere of ice over the hole before letting go. Before it could drop too far she caught it with her magic. She held her hands in the air for a moment before swaying her hands and again moving the sphere in front of Ren and turning it into an oval full length mirror.

Ren didn't notice much of all this. Seeing he was meditating and she wasn't directly looking at him, plus adding the lack of energy made him all too comfortable to move or to pay attention. However, what actually stirred him was the prickling of light magic in the air. No matter how much time he spent with this dwarf, when she cast some magic his aura and spectral body reacted to it defensively, making him uncomfortable. He gave a sigh and shook his hooded head, even giving a hiss for her to stop whatever she is doing, and only relaxed slightly when she let go of the magic, seeing the mirror now stood firmly in front of him. Ren wished to return to meditation but... something caught his attention in front of him, so opened his senses and looked up, locking his invisible gaze with himself in the mirror...

If he knew it was him.

He froze at first for a moment, not sure what he was seeing, his senses going on an overload seeing they desperately looked for an aura to identify the other wraith. This all happened in a matter of a single second, even a split second only. Because in the next moment he jumped up with a surprised shriek and tried to back up, but ended up falling to the side and down onto the floor, luckily away from the reflective surface. This calmed him somehow, but kept looking around, trying to find the other Nazgul. Who was that? He never saw that one before...

Hyano covered her mouth to keep from giving herself away this time by laughing. This was funny though. He really was a big old animal really. She was glad her magic didn't give her trick away as she watched him interact with... well... himself. Or rather his reflection. It was all too funny. She looked at Ship on her shoulder wondering if his little mind had been able to figure it out yet but knowing him... probably not. If anything if she set him down now he would probably start freaking out yet again. It was so funny watching these two. She couldn't imagine an istar ever acting this way... Wait... Radagast on mushrooms. Yes she can.

Ren in the meantime hissed in annoyance when he started rolling back onto his hands and knees, being not a great fan of falling, even if it doesn't hurt him. Getting up costs way too much energy. He shook his head, then looked forward, tilting his head to the side when all he saw was some kind of... item, which... was showing some kind of room? Was it this room? Was it another? Is that a portal?

What?

The reflection messed with his mind and confused it, and standing to the side also hid his own reflection from his view. After curiosity got the better of him, he stood, although crouching a little to walk to the item cautiously, nearing from its side in an arch. The Nazgul finally reached its surface and tried to pass it, but gave a surprised hiss when his reflection appeared again, making him back away to the side again, hiding from the reflective surface. Only a few minutes later he tried again, then again, each time pulling back when the 'other wraith' popped up, then finally gathered his courage to sneak in front of it and... watch the equally puzzled Nazgul in front of him. It was strange...

It was a great misconception that Nazgul have no faces. They do, just not visible thanks to the enchantment on their rings. A wraith can see and recognize another by aura, smell, and face, seeing they all are affected by the same darkness and curse. They simply walk the world of the Unseen, which is invisible to those who cannot enter it themselves, however it has its own price. Reduced vision, barely any detail of the world they are existing in… Though, they learned to cope with it with time.

When Ren tilted his head, the other dark being did the same. But weren't all his brothers gone? Then who is this? It didn't look like any of them... Slowly but surely, he gave a warning hiss towards it, only to see the same slightly hostility from the other one, which made him more uncertain. After a moment, he started nearing it again, but froze and stopped when the other one also did the same. In the end he reached over ever so slowly, and tapped the other wraith's finger -seeing he reached out too. Ren tilted his head to the side in confusion and curiosity, then continued tapping the mirror, watching as the other mimicked him so accurately. Strange one this wraith is... Although he was still all too cautious and any sudden move the other made -so he made- he pulled back with another warning hiss.

Well this proved to the wizard that he didn't have a sense for temperature. Maybe he would have noticed the difference between him and the image. Well... actually they both were rather cold so maybe not. She wondered just how long this little show would go. She laid on her stomach and crossed her arms under her head making sure to keep quiet as she watched Ren experiment. _Maybe... I could mess with him a little more._ She thought then smirked before waving her hand. This caused the mirror to shift slightly becoming more like a funhouse mirror. She wanted to see if this would either give the game away or make the game that much more fun.

As soon as the shape of the wraith in the mirror altered, seeing the surface was bent, so Ren jumped back again, hissing in surprise at the change. The wraith tilted his head to the side, now finding the strange creature even more odd, so stepped closer, only to stop after just a single step after he noted his the shape changed each time he moved... But when he stayed still... the other Nazgul stopped moving as well, just like didn't morph either.

Strange...

He hissed again, drawing closer, moving his head in different angles like an owl would when observing something, watching as the other dark creature changed shapes. He didn't understand this... What is going on? In the end, Ren backed up a little and stood, just staring at the weird being which stared back at him just as confused. Hmm...

Hyano couldn't hold it in anymore. She just broke down laughing. For someone who looked so much bigger and older then her he really acted like an animal most of the time. He was just hilarious! He was a man at one point right? Why couldn't he figure out his own reflection?

The wraith hissed in shock when he heard the dwarf again, giving out the same sounds she did when she spilled the liquid over him. He can understand as much that she gives out this one when she finds something satisfying or entertaining... So she finds his confusion and the other wraith entertaining too? He looked up at her, sounding a threatening hiss at her, daring her to come down...

This in turn though also made the wizard's concentration on the mirror slip and since there technically was nothing else holding the mirror up... it came crashing down hitting the floor and splitting into a thousand pieces of ice on the floor. Hyano cringed at the crash but still giggled.

Well... there goes the game.

The wraith's train of thoughts was severed when he heard the crash and averted his gaze from the annoying girl, noting that not only did the other Nazgul vanish, but all that remained on his place were some broken shards of something... solid. He tilted his head to the side and stepped towards one piece, picking it up in his gauntleted hand, turning its surface towards him. He hissed and drew it back when he saw that other wraith again... But... What? He moved his head a little and flipped the item, noting how small it was... Yet showed another wraith... Hmm...

Wait...

Hyano watched him and for some reason noted that it probably finally clicked in his head what had happened.

"About time." she said then held her hand up. "And for the finally..." she flexed her hand and the ice turned to water again before she flicked her hand and it all shot at the wraith all at once... officially drenching him in water... for a second time today.

Oh payback was SWEET!

She was probably going to regret this stunt sooner or later but for now... she was going to enjoy it for all it was worth. I mean who wouldn't? She soaked the horrible scary wraith twice. She doubted anyone who was still alive could say that. Though she also doubted anyone could say they were also letting a wraith live in their home... Huh... Was she lucky or out of her mind? Maybe taking a mushroom from Radagast's stash once had hurt her more mentally then she thought.

* * *

Life for them continued on like this. Hyano would wake up to a prank of some kind or another soon realizing she would have to get used to this while Ren was forced to endure the more natural smells and actions of the little wizard. Hyano even tried to teach him how to cook once to which she earned a 'are you stupid?' look from the wraith. Considering he has no visible face, and pushed by the need to communicate, she slowly learned to give more attention to his body language, hence why she could distinguish his 'expressions'. His expressions were his movements and positions, plus the small sounds he gave out. For example, she learned that even a hiss can have three different meanings, but one can decide which one he used at a time. If it is forced and sharp, it means distaste and anger, if it is slow, almost gentle, then it means he is content and pleased, if it is very short and deep… it means he saw something or senses danger. Or the tilt of his head means confusion and curiosity. She still had a lot to learn of course.

Not only was she the one who was trying to make communication work. Ren actually felt forced to learn a little of her language in order to give more clear orders. Words were hard to learn, seeing he wasn't all too keen to speak the language of weak beings like humans, but there was little choice. Along with the words, he also learned that this isn't the only means how she tries to get herself understood. The way her face changes compared to her change of mood can be a nice indicator of what she wishes from him. He learned to distinguish some emotions. Sadness, happiness, confusion, frustration… Mainly this is all he could understand. About the rest…. he didn't care.

A wizard and a Nazgul living in peace together is only known in fairy tales told to little children after wars to help them go to sleep. For Hyano and Ren? This fairy tale was reality.

Well… kind of…

But every fairy tale has an ending…

Happy or sad?

One will only find out if one reads on.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Lol! Just kidding. There are too many chapters after this to quit now.**

**Next chapter comes next week!**

_CA Productions_


	9. Changing Winds

**Cubby: Uuuuuuuuuugh.**

**Avp: Cubby?**

**Cubby: Uuuuuuuuuugh.**

**Avp: What the hell is wrong with her?**

**Hyano: She has been going to the gym every day for the past few weeks.**

**Avp: Ooooooh… *Sees something coming.* Gah! Ren don't do it!**

**Ren: *Runs in and drop kicks Cubby in the gut.***

**Cubby: Oof! *Falls over.* Uuuuuuuuuuugh!**

**Avp: *Cringes* Enjoy the show everybody… Hyano! Get the med kit!**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Changing Winds

_-Few months later-_

Hyano groaned waking up and feeling a heavy weight on her back. A few months ago she would be certain it is an animal which found its way into the tree house again… But through the time that passed she learned one thing…. There is only one true animal in this house. Highly un-trainable, disobedient, stubborn, and hell of a selfish bastard. Even her half asleep mind could tell what exactly is going on, having pulled this one in the past weeks repeatedly. Normally she would try to get up a few times until Ren felt she had been tortured enough for the morning and would hop off but today she wasn't feeling it. She mumbled into her pillow.

"Off Ren." she said in an oddly tired voice. Normally when she woke up she would be full of energy instantly, however today she knew that wouldn't be the case.

The wraith's gaze was directed down, towards the face of the dwarf as he so comfortably found his new favorite meditating spot on her back while she lay on her stomach. Well, it was slightly uncomfortable, but he was ready to sacrifice a few hours of sitting this way for revenge. It was simply too amusing to watch her wake up like this. Of course, sitting on her back was only one of the things he does every morning. He switches between different pranks each time. Once he drenches her in water, another time it would be sand again from the sandbox she implemented for him, then another time it would be stacking items on her sleeping form, so when she wakes up and gets up she either finds she cannot or all the items make a loud noise as they land on the floor... Or sometimes 'misplacing' her under her bed, on the table or once he even hauled her up a branch...

"No." he answered her curtly, doing like he was comfortable, and even shifted a bit in his position, letting her feel more of his weight, relaxing more. He still watched her though, amused and content with his work.

The small wizard grumbled a few curses into her pillow. She was pretty sure by now that among the other words she had taught Ren there had to be some curses thrown in there. She thought a moment then smiled a bit.

"Okay. Guess I'm making fairy jam today." she said with a smirk. She knew he hated the smell of that stuff. She had yet to see him eat a thing since he moved in with her so she was pretty sure he had no taste but he seemed to have a rather keen sense of smell among other things. She had honestly planned on making something else today, as it was about the right time of year for pumpkins but he didn't have to know that.

The wraith hissed loudly at this, mostly of disgust and shook his head.

"Bad..." he said, hissing once more, but surprisingly not moving from his position."You make jam... Ren sit all day..." he threatened, piecing together a kind-of sentence from simple words he learned, meaning he will sit on her all day if she threatens him with making that disgusting substance. He still didn't know how she could even stand its stench, let alone consume it.

She knew he wasn't lying either. He had pulled this stunt more than once on her that had been a very long day. The first time she had been dumb enough to challenge if he would do it or not, after that it normally was just a thing of them both being rather stubborn. She laughed then tried to push him off.

"Fine. Fine. I won't make it. Just get off already. For a guy with no body you're heavy as an orc." she joked and tried to push him off again though not as strongly as she usually would.

Months of living together or not... he still failed to understand half of what she said, at least when she talked this fast, but the part where she relented was clear, so after a hiss at her, he finally relieved her of his weight and stood.

"Good." He said, and went back to his 'chair' where he will spend most of his day. Not surprisingly, he already had a hoard of her staffs next to it. The wraith was always quick to notice if she made one and would snatch it away once it was ready for use. He did this still because of the way she behaved with him on the very first day they met. And it was amusing seeing her annoyed face. He also had some various items there now, aside of the staffs of course, which he found amusing, interesting or they simply met his taste. Mostly items that shined, reflected the light or had shapes he didn't see before. Not that she was happy with it of course, after all the more items he possessed the less she had. Among the items and very faint squeak could be heard as the little chipmunk told both to be more silent. It was the end of fall, which meant he was in a quite tired state, preparing for his long hibernation. He also gained even more weight, seeing he will need it while he slept.

"If you want quiet you should probably live in a hole." Hyano pointed out to the squeaky animal then sat up and stretched. Unlike Ship who grew fat, Hyano didn't seem to gain much weight at all. She however looked a lot paler. Less sun meant she wasn't tanning as much and it also was a sign for her that she wouldn't have as much energy even during the day. She shivered a little. She was not a fan of the cold. With a sigh the wizard got up, putting her wizard clothes on before lighting a proper fire by the caldron to help warm up the house. She knew Ren wasn't a fan of fire nor could he really feel the cold but she could and as long as he kept a distance she didn't see it as much of a problem.

"Ren. Go too?" she asked wondering if Ren wanted to go with her to pick out a pumpkin or two.

The Nazgul sat comfortably in his usual place and looked up at her, tilting his head to the side, not sure what she meant by her question.

"Where?" He asked, slightly unsure. He was still learning what most of these learned words exactly meant, and had the tendency of using them wrongly. While he watched her, waiting for an answer, the chipmunk chirped once, before crawling out of the pile of soft fabric that was laid into the corner. He shook his pelt and started rubbing his muzzle and head with his small hands, trying to wake up fully. He yawned, waggling his tiny tail, before crawling up to the box that still contained some nuts. He wouldn't truly be able to climb onto anyone's robes... He was simply too fat... Just enough for the winter.

The little girl thought of the right words to use. Since his grasp on words altogether was limited she had to pick and choose what he did know.

"Get food." she said. She didn't bother to say pumpkin since he had no idea what that meant. He would find out one way or another. "Please. Need help." she told him honestly. She knew this would take a lot longer if she did this alone, but maybe if he actually helped her for once she could get back before sun down.

"Tired." Was his curt reply. He had been up all night long, amusing himself with his items, the Shipmunk and the sand that was outside, gathered in one heap. He had a long ongoing 'project' for a week now. A perfect replica of Minas Morgul. However, it is going extremely slow. While he had a good memory of the stronghold, it was hard to recall each detail so perfectly. Each day he would rebuild parts of what was already standing, thinking he missed something or did it completely wrong. He sighed. He really wanted to meditate now to gather more information from the depths of his mind... not because he was tired. His most weak state was behind him, so now he didn't need meditation every day. Maybe every second day if he occupies himself with something energy-consuming, but otherwise if he just relaxes, he can go five days. And he did meditate two days ago, so didn't feel weak or tired... He simply didn't feel up to it. However... he knew she was as stubborn as he... And waited for what she will come up with to make him want to go.

The istar raised a brow at this answer. _Tired huh?_ She knew it wasn't true. There was no way he was really tired. She thought for a moment on just how much she really wanted to pull this project alone. Once she decided it was worth the effort to try to pull this thing with her she started thinking on how. She got an idea.

"Huh. Weak." she said putting her hands behind her head.

The wraith's head snapped to her and stared at her for a little while, not doing anything or saying a word.

"Weak?" He asked in an almost offended tone, watching her. "Tired." He repeated what he said, not up for any adventures today. However, he didn't take kindly to be called weak. He was strong in every sense of the word, and was damn proud of his powers. If anyone else said this, they would have landed in the deepest grave by now, but he was more... tolerant when it came to her. She has proven herself to be a useful servant, and so far -aside from minor annoyances- she seems to know her place. "Sleep." he pressed on, raising his head slightly, showing his superiority to her.

Hyano shook her head. "Weak." she repeated, knowing she was getting his goat on this one. One of the things she found mildly funny about Ren is he had a pride that was bigger than he was. He believed he was the best, at least among them anyway. She wasn't sure if he was considered the strongest among his own kind, besides him she had never even seen a Wraith before. If they were like him, though, she had interactions with them fairly pinned down by now. "Can't do it anyway." she said waving him off like there was no way he could go on the trip even if he wanted to.

Ren sighed in annoyance and shook his head at her. "Tired. No weak." He said now with a slightly raised voice, wanting to point out to her that he felt tired -even if he wasn't-, which doesn't equal being weak. If he was to talk about weakness, he would bring up hers. Falling asleep so deeply that he can do whatever he wished with her. Like... bringing her outside and putting her on a branch. She doesn't wake up. He was the one standing guard each night.

She didn't seem convinced. "Prove it. Come. Sleep later." she replied simply. Anyone who was to listen to their conversations would likely get very lost since they didn't use many words to express a lot. Part of their understanding had gotten to be mostly through body language by now. Hyano knew he didn't sleep but that's the closest word they had for his meditation so that's what they called it. They had many things they did this for. She still had yet to fully explain why she slept like a rock every night. She wondered if he thought all creatures like her did that now, he would be sorely mistaken if ever tried the same stunts on someone like Gandalf or just a normal human. That night would be funny.

The wraith gave her a half hiss - half shriek as he found his abilities and power questioned again, annoyed and offended at the same time. His stubborn and prideful nature commanded him to truly prove his abilities for her and actually do as she said, go wherever she wanted to go, be over with whatever she wanted to do and come back. He sounded more hisses as he grabbed a staff of the many next to him and stood up, slowly walking up to her and stopping there. He tapped the ground loudly with the staff as he held it, and signaled for her that he was ready for whatever she wanted to do. He will prove her he wasn't weak... But he also will prove her that she was weak... Tonight. All he needed to do was find a new way to annoy her.

The child mentally laughed. This was getting far too easy. She smiled up at him before calling out. "Be back in a bit, Ship!" she called to the little rodent before walking out of the house and heading north. She remembered where the pumpkins grew; there was a patch that grew in the same area every year.

The day was rather clouded and there was a chill in the air. She had switched her usual wizard clothes for ones of the same style but far thicker. Far more suited for the cold weather coming their way. She had thought to do the same for Ren at one point but the fact he couldn't feel the cold around them just made the idea seem rather silly.

The Nazgul walked after her, following her wherever she wanted to go, silently wondering where they are going and what they will do. While he thought has as less intelligent than him, he still had to remember that she was the one who amused him with new things. Introducing him to new activities and showing him new items. And how they worked, what they were for. Of course, he won't tell her that, it would only boost her self-confidence, and this is what he wanted to avoid. She already has enough with him being this... soft. He noticed the direction they went and wondered why they were heading north. Mostly they would go to the south for those stinking herbs as he could detect their stench too well... or east to the river. They rarely went north. He couldn't even remember when they were going there before. He made sure to follow her silently, keeping his senses awake and alert. Just in case.

It was a little while later that they came to a clearing full of the large orange plants. Hyano smiled. They were perfect this year. The year before had been a bad one for pumpkin growing but the one good thing that came out of it was that all the pumpkins that went bad from the previous year had made for good plant food for the ones of this year. She walked up to a rather large one and patted it before putting her ear to it to check and see how good it really was. She grinned then looked up at him.

The -to him- bright color of the orange plants was clear from a distance away already and tilted his head to the side, not knowing what it could be. Coming closer, he wasn't all that much wiser. He never saw plants like that before... This was certainly new. He looked on with curiosity as she walked among them and watched as she patted one, and... listened for something, was it? He walked closer at that moment, and stood before the... thing and lowered his gaze to it, before raising it to her, then back at it, as if asking her what it was.

"Pumpkin." she told him figuring he would want a name for the thing she was looking at. "Need three." she said putting up three fingers so even if he didn't know what three meant he would see the number of fingers and be able to figure it out.

"Pu-….. Po…. Poum… Nah." He threw up his hands, not having the ability and the pronunciation for this one just yet. And he hated it when she amused herself with his inexperience, so took on practicing words at night when she was asleep, but he still rarely gets them right even then. And such things always lead to his pride being bruised by her finding great liking to make him repeat the badly said words… Sometimes he wished he could just kill her… He backed up from the patch of plants a little and judged its weight by its size. He was a wraith... not a Mumak to carry huge weights...

Hyano on the other hand was concentrating on the pumpkin already. She whispered a spell to it and the vine that was attached to it seemed to just let go. She grinned then pushed the large round object onto its side and started to roll it so it was away from the other pumpkins then walked back over so she stood next to Ren.

"Ren turn." she said waving for him to go ahead and pick one as well. She needed three. One for food and two for decoration. She figured once Ren saw exactly what they were doing with these things he would get a pretty good kick out of it. He had a rather artistic mind but so far she had only seen that in his work with the sand. She wondered if he would have as much fun doing it with the crust of a bright orange object.

If he could frown, he would have, but because it was impossible he just stared at her for a while, then lowered his gaze at the other orange plants. He tilted his head to the side and decided to try it. Well, picturing him rolling one of these around towards his territory was... awkward to say the least, but if he wanted to get this over with, and prove her he wasn't weak, he could give it a try... Only because of that. He walked over to a patch and picked a slightly larger one -he didn't want to bend down too much as it was- and because he lacked the magic she used, he instead ripped its vine with his gauntlets and made sure it was on its side.

She grinned and found one last one. This one was a bit on the small side but for what she needed it for it would be perfect. She picked this one up then walked over and pushed the other one.

"Thank you, Ren." she said pleased he had helped her out, even if he didn't see it that way and started rolling her pumpkin towards home. It was a rather weird-looking task and the little wizard had to stop to catch her breath and get the larger pumpkin balanced again but for the most part she had the mechanics of the whole deal down pat after a few moments.

He did feel a slight jab at his pride as he was to roll this plant like a child back to his home, but shrugged and followed her, rolling his own after her. Of course he had an easier time doing this task, considering he was much stronger and was well rested, but she started to get tired quite easily. He tilted his head to the side at the second stop they made to let her rest for a moment. He watched her, then looked up to see the sun starting to set. Not much time was left actually... Each day she would go to sleep sooner and sooner, and waking up later, leaving him bored all night and day. He wasn't happy about it, and will make sure to voice this... somehow. He was so engulfed in his own thoughts that he didn't pay attention at a hill they were supposed to descend on... and didn't hold his grip on the plant. It ended up slipping from his grip and rolling down the hill, right past the dwarf and continuing downward with a high speed. The wraith hissed at this and attempting to catch it, he ran right after it, shrieking at it as if it understood him and will stop at his command.

Hyano blinked as all of a sudden an orange then black blur rushed by her. It took her a moment to realize what just happened before she broke into a heavy laughter. _Oh wow._ He really was nothing more than a huge child. It was beyond hilarious some days.

The wraith was lucky! The plant landed in a rather well-cushioned grassy area, so it didn't break. Not that he knew it would break, but everything seems to have a limit. He walked up to it and was about to bend down and retrieve it when he saw another plant like that roll past him. He watched it go towards the treehouse. This was when he noticed they have visitors. He really needed to work on concentrating on more things at a time.

She grinned then saw their house and her smile vanished all too suddenly. _Is that who I think it is?_ She thought as her eyes spotted someone… people at her home. She usually didn't get any visitors, especially after what happened with the village. But this one… This was not an ordinary person. She gasped and kicked her own pumpkin over the hill allowing the hill to do the work for her before running down the rest of the way and towards Ren.

The Nazgul was about to go and confront them when the child stood by his side

"Ren stay please." she instructed pretty sure Ren could see what was going on from this distance.

The dark creature hissed at her request. She surely knows he wasn't one who just... lets people go up to his home like this. Where are their manners of announcing their visit? He watched her go and with new-found strength he marched right after her, not letting her tell him what to do, and of course he wanted to protect his territory. If someone was around, he needed to give a warning of his presence.

She walked up to her home her small pumpkin in her arms. "Gandalf... who are your friends?" she asked warily looking at the tall pale figures standing in front of her home. Elves. Tall and lean. All armed with bows and swords, and their gaze was less than inviting. If anything, they seemed to look at her with disbelief and distrust. The White wizard must have told them about her friend and they aren't happy about it. One could see that.

The White wizard turned around and tried to smile happily at the younger apprentice, but it was clouded by the knowledge of what will come.

"Hyano. Not even a hug?" He stood in front of her, then gestured at the elves around him. "These are good friends of mine, who will aid me on my next quest. Which... will involve the fact that winter is very near... young wizard..." He trailed off, gesturing with his expressions towards the wraith, whose dark aura was hard to miss. No doubt he was warning them, and reminding them of his power.

Hyano put her pumpkin down and looked at Ren, sighing as she realized just then that he didn't listen before walking up and hugging the far taller wizard. That quickly ended though the moment she heard him talk about winter. She jumped back and looked at him then the group. "Gandalf you are here for Ren aren't you?" she asked though she didn't wait for him to answer as she moved back to stand next to Ren. "Gandalf this is a bad idea. He is fine right where he is. He has given you no reason to worry." she pointed out to him though the stale looks of the elves standing around them said they hardly believed her words.

"Hyano..." Gandalf addressed her, taking a step forward towards them. "... You know exactly how weak you will become in that specific season. And without the sunlight he also will become stronger. Soon, his powers will be greater than yours... How will you keep him in line then?" He tried reasoning with her. If this won't work, he will try it from another approach. "He will sense the difference... and I don't want you to be left alone at that time. It is best you two part ways..." He tried, taking another step forward, his gaze alone telling her to think this through. While they talked, the elves started to surround them, just in case they need to handle it very quickly. They know their task, and the white wizard told them they will depart with the Nazgul... no matter what.

The sudden panic of the dwarf, and the determined looks on the wizard's face, plus the ever so enclosing elves gave Ren the idea what is going on. Plus he heard them say his name. He gave a low and short hiss, making sure to back up just a little to have all elves standing around in his field of vision. He glanced from one opponent to the other, ready to defend his territory and himself. He made his decision a long time ago. He will not return to Mordor until he had an army and didn't free it from the reign of the humans and elves. He will not be caged in there like an animal. The slightly humiliating situation he is in now is the better choice for now.

Gandalf was right and she knew that but she couldn't help feeling this was a bad idea all the same. She was about to reply when she noticed the elves.

"Hey! You idiots! Get back! You will make him edgy doing that!" she yelled at them then looked at Gandalf. "He won't go, Gandalf and you are right. He is stronger but he has shown no signs that he even wants to hurt me or anyone else for that matter. If you try to take him now that is going to change fast. He will become dangerous and people are going to die." she warned him. She knew her friend well enough by now to know how this would likely play out. "Tell the elves to back up. Please." she said trying to plead with him to listen to her.

At her pleading, the older wizard raised a hand at his companions. He didn't want a fight. Not when it wasn't necessary.

"Stop where you stand. No further..." He told them, then looked back at the two. True, the Nazgul was getting more and more aggressive as his aura shows it, but the elves do need to be able to do their task and quickly immobilize the wraith. If needed, he will himself hold Hyano back. "I was trying to explain to you this a few times already, young one." He started, looking down at her now. "He knows survival. He will not be hostile as long as he knows you can be useful and his aggression would only bring him disadvantage... But once he gains the energy he needs, he won't need you anymore... This will be when he knows most can't stand against him... And will change attitudes very soon. He will be a danger either way to the world. It is best we forego most destruction and make sure he is safe. Just like Middle-Earth." He tried explaining it to her, watching as the Ringwraith still turned his head slightly to try and have an eye on each elf.

"It isn't just that Gandalf. You are at his home. He is protective of this place because he believes it is his. Me as well. You came without asking... if you were to say sorry and calm down... he will relax and this will be a lot easier." she explained to her elder. She understood that no matter what she said Gandalf was not going to let the Wraith stay there. However they were going about it all wrong. She wanted to avoid any bloodshed if she could get away with it. "... Where are you planning on taking him anyway?" she asked not sure if their plans were the same as they had been some months ago.

The White wizard sighed and closed his eyes at her request, shaking his head. "We did not have time to announce it beforehand, as we did not know we have to make this move now. The humans want to seal the black gates soon, just like the doors to Minas Morgul. We have to get him back to Mordor before this happens. Then, if we request they open it again, they will ask questions... and see him. Then, they will destroy him." He warned her with a stern gaze.

An elf did not see it that way. "Sir, we do not have time for this. It will be sun down soon and the creature will be at its strongest then. We should just finish and go." he said sternly. He didn't understand why they were listening to a child even if she was a wizard.

"We don't have much time. My elf companion is right. We cannot wait until tomorrow. Think about it what you wish. That he actually makes it to Mordor or gets destroyed on the way?" Gandalf never liked such decisions that decide life and death. It made him feel like he is playing a god, which he isn't, and never wanted to be.

She looked around a moment then back at Gandalf. If they did this either way she would never see Ren again. At least not likely. She didn't like this idea. Why did it have to come to a decision like that?

"Why does it have to be Mordor? Is there really no other option besides that place? With all the skills the elves have they really have no other way? Somewhere he could stay during the winter then come back in spring?" she inquired not believing it. She was pretty sure the elves had other options; they just didn't want the dark creature under their own roof. Even if Ren was as weak as he used to be they wouldn't allow him near their borders simply on principle. They were too good and pure for such a thing.

Gandalf didn't want to start an argument about this, mainly because this entire problem fell on his shoulder. The kings of Middle-Earth expect top safety now that Sauron was defeated, and he wanted to grant it, for the sake of proving himself to them that he was just as a great leader as Saruman had been before his betrayal. All eyes are on him. He cannot afford to lose the respect and trust of the kings and people. The survival of the istari depends on this.

"There is no other option." He said, stepping closer once more, watching as the wraith stepped back, hissing a warning. "He has to return from where he came from. Mordor is his true home. And no matter what happened or what will happen... one day he would have had to be removed from Middle-Earth. Today is the day." The elves shifted in their stance, prepared themselves just in case it comes to fighting. "Try to make him understand then. Let us not use force. If it is possible, we want to bring him to Mordor willingly."

The little girl didn't like this, for more than one reason. A part of her felt like Gandalf was not doing this because he had to but because he knew it was what everyone else wanted of him. He had never been that way before. Half the time he was known for doing things everyone else didn't like because he knew it was right. She stepped back a little then looked at Ren.

"Fine... but I'm going too." she said not giving Gandalf a chance to argue the subject as she looked at Ren.

While the elves looked on curiously if she truly could communicate with the creature of darkness, Gandalf was concentrating on the new problem. He won't let her go, for the simple reason he said a while ago. Mordor isn't a place for one who is so much dependant on sunlight. And he just couldn't risk her life... and loyalty for such a creature.

"Ren and Hyano go Mordor. Not safe home." The young wizard told the dark being, trying to explain that home was not safe and they would be going to Mordor.

The Nazgul expected this question. He actually waited for it, and prepared to oppose. "No. Mordor no safe." He shook his head, taking a step back from her, then let his gaze wander to the elves who stared at them. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling more and more tense by each second.

The child istar noticed him tensing up and looked at the elves. "Either back off or leave." she snapped at them before looking back to the dark creature. She mouthed a 'I know' to his statement and thought a moment. She knew it wasn't safe in Mordor. It wasn't safe for her at all. However she wasn't seeing many options at the moment. "No home. No Mordor. Must go or die." she told him honestly. She knew he valued his safety above all. She hoped to work off of that.

"No..." The wraith said angrily, shaking his head again. "No Mordor. No die..." He then nodded towards the intruders. "They die." He added, before stepping once forward towards them. "Go!" He hissed, looking at each, watching as they tensed up at his sudden move. While he valued his safety, his possessive nature of his territory and belongings was greater, just like his pride. He wanted them gone. Everything was perfect until they showed up.

Hyano cursed under her breath then put a hand up asking the wraith to hold on while she looked at Gandalf.

"Please don't do this..." she said softly looking right at him. It was a plea that she was sure would go on deaf ears but she needed to at least try before things got ugly fast. Ren was not going to leave without beating the sin out of a few elves first and even then he would still be struggling the whole way. She also wasn't about to let this happen so easily. Everything had been fine. Why did they have to come and ruin it all?

The much older wizard couldn't do anything else than lower his gaze as he shook his head. "I wish I wouldn't need to. But if you have another idea, we will change our current plan. Otherwise, you would do well to show us that my trust in your abilities wasn't in vain, and you truly can control him as you promised you can." He told her, looking at her with an expectant gaze, making sure to keep the elves from attacking.

_Other options..._ The orange istar stopped getting an idea. "You stay here as well. During the late fall and winter. Along with an elf or two if you like. If you are so worried about him becoming a problem then you should take charge and stay here to help me rather than pulling him out and risking lives. I don't just control him. He trusts me." she told him. "This option is safer. You can easily subdue him if he becomes a problem between now and spring though I doubt he will even try anything anyway. All you have to do is stay with us for a few months." she reasoned. "Ren won't go because this is his home Gandalf. He is like a child. You take him away he will react like a child only he has a lot more power than one." she added.

"You don't understand, Hyano." Gandalf sighed, watching both. "No matter what you do, if he is not under watch in Mordor, he will become a problem. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow or next year. But one day he will cause trouble. Hyano..." he started, sighing again, lowering his gaze from her to the ground. "... I won't be here always to watch over you and this creature... I have to take care of this while I still can. There are many tasks to be done. I cannot stay for too long at one place." He informed her, now looking up at her again. "So, any other plans?"

And this is why there were so few wizards and they all would make horrible parents. They didn't have the time. It was rather depressing. Gandalf acted like her uncle when he was around but in reality he could not even be that much.

"No matter what idea I give to you, Gandalf, I don't think it will matter... you had your mind set for you way before you got here." she said her eyes on his. She wasn't angry with the White wizard but was disappointed, which was a feeling she never expected to have with the older man.

"You have to understand that you are inexperienced when it comes to his kind..." He started, sighing. "He can never be changed to be neutral or side with the kings in Middle-Earth. He is and will always be a servant to the Dark Lord, will follow in his footsteps as soon as he gains the power. One with such dark magic cannot be swayed, or told otherwise. He is a danger to you, to this world, and no matter that Sauron isn't here right now. He could come back any minute. One less problem to take care of if this happens." he paused to smile at her sadly, trying to reassure her that his choice is the best one can think of. "You have to let go of your caring nature sometimes, Hyano, and see the world as it is. Especially when so much depends on one's decisions." He shifted his gaze to the wraith, then back at her. "So, what is your answer? I cannot find any other way to truly hold him at bay than bringing him back to Mordor. I cannot watch him every minute, let alone let him go to wander. I cannot leave you with him either. His powers will soon out-power yours, and you cannot hold him at bay longer. You won't be able to stop him if he wishes to do something dark."

"First off I'm going to point out that the lot of you are blind. He passed me in power a long time ago and he knows that I'm as good as dead when I sleep at night and I'm still here. Second, if I had no influence over him still why is it he hasn't started trying to kill you all yet?" Hyano pointed out before tilting her head towards the creature behind her who had yet to move since she put her hand up to ask for him to stop. "And none of you have been here the past few months so how in the world do you think you know what he is like? I know he is a dark creature but if you could simply see him... he is like a child Gandalf. Willing to learn and even play. Last time you were here he hardly knew a few words. Now he expresses himself rather well considering... I think there is a chance for him... and if you do this you will be taking his only chance away." she said honestly.

Gandalf closed his eyes and shook his head at her. "As I said, he knows survival, Hyano. He will not make a move until he has enough strength to survive on his own. Who knows what he plans. He might be curious about the world, but only because he knows he gains from the knowledge and it helps him to survive. I know his mind, young one. I know it better than you... So..." This was when the elf moved and he didn't get to finish his sentence, but was about to give the command to the elves to stay put for a little longer when Ren was startled by the sudden movements around him.

The Nazgul was concentrating hard just then on the elves behind him when the one in front of them moved, grasping for his bow and arrows, which caused the orange wizard to step back in a protective manner and in the same time bumped into the wraith. He let out a furious shriek and launched forward towards said elf, but did not attack and stopped, being this just a warning and an attempt to scare him off instead. He knew he still had to wait a bit longer... It wasn't too long until night... The sun will soon be setting.

The elf nearly fired the arrow which he knocked but held his bow and pointed it right at Ren's chest. Hyano watched all this then looked down her head slumping.

"... This isn't right..." she said though she realized she had little choice in the matter. She wasn't sure which was worse… The feeling that this wasn't right or that it wasn't fair. She had done everything Gandalf asked of her in the past few months and even though she did this she was still being treated like she didn't know anything. She gripped her fists. "How do you plan to take him?"

"Well..." He trailed off, looking at the elf then waved at him, gesturing to put down the bow. "My elven companions are here to help me with that. They will help making sure that he is no danger to the world until he arrives to Mordor and that no one is a danger to him either. If we are fast enough, he will survive and arrive in his land safely, if we are too late, the humans will question us and we will have to reveal him. This would be the worst situation." His eyes briefly flickered to the still hissing Nazgul as it stared at the elf, as if daring him to shoot. "There are two versions. You help us convincing him or we will have to force him. No other option as it seems."

The young wizard was quiet. She had been given her options but that didn't stop her mind from trying to find some other option with little success. She looked down then walked up and grabbed the Nazgul's arm.

"Ren... stop." she said and looked up at him. "Must go." she added gritting her teeth. She wanted to make this as easy as she could and obviously didn't want anyone hurt. That included Ren. "Please..." she whispered hoping that at least one person would listen to her. Even if it was a dark creature like Ren.

"No!" he replied immediately and backed up from her, shaking his head, yanking his arm from her grip. "My home. Here." He pointed at the treehouse he considered his for the past months now and refused to go anywhere else. He didn't want to be caged in like an animal without the ability to work on his own goals and the new purpose he gave himself. Because this is what it would be like if he went now... Overseen by humans... No freedom. "Why?" he asked suddenly, tilting his hooded head to the side, wanting to know the reason behind the need of his sudden departure.

Everything in her wanted to cry but she did all she could to hold the tears back. Hyano didn't want him to leave anymore then he wanted to go but there was no choice. However when he asked why she sighed knowing she did not have all the words yet to fully explain it to him. She remembered his sand replica of Minas Morgul. She pointed to the gates of the structure he had created before putting a spell over it and having them go from opened to close.

"Gates close." she tried to explain to him. "Go now ok. Go later die." she added then gritted her teeth, doing her best to keep the tears away from her eyes.

The Nazgul was taken aback by this. So, they will close the gates, so no one can go in or out? Sealing everything within the walls of the land? How dare they?! No one can keep their land restricted like that! Have they no respect for the Dark Lord for his power? Reducing his land to a mere prison... "Why?" He asked again, although in a more demanding, even offended manner, looking at the dwarf, unsure why they want to close it down. Not like there is anything in there now... While he was typically a loner, just like his kind, he still wasn't too comfortable with the thought of spending the rest of eternity on his own. So, no matter what... he won't go at all.

She looked up at Gandalf then at Ren. "Scared." she said simply. She wasn't about to hide it. They were all afraid of him and all those who were under the Dark Lord's power. There was no point to even try. "Ren no safe. So close dark gates." she added trying to explain how they didn't believe Ren was safe there so they wanted to take him and close him behind the gates. As much as the little girl tried though her eyes betrayed her. She could never have a fully stale expression because her eyes always showed what she was feeling. She was hurt, angry and most of all sad.

Now he understood. Just as they are supposed to, the living fear him, the mortal cover in terror from his power and aura. So, in order to make sure he doesn't do anything that doesn't count within the limits of... 'goodwill', they want to close him into the land of Mordor. This is of course something he wanted to avoid at all cost. His hooded head soon turned to the old man. He was well aware that the wizard can easily force him to go with his current power, and there will be no chance to escape. He needed to find a way to escape their grasp and hide. Why didn't he listen to his mind back then? Hiding would have been so easy while the wizard didn't find him and the dwarf was too occupied with her opponent. Just jump down the river and let it carry him... But no... Revenge had to be more important. This was actually the first time in his existence as wraith that he questioned his own decisions. And it felt strange... His gaze soon fell back to the girl he recognized as a dwarf. Her expression was 'melancholy' if he could read it right... He still had trouble reading her emotions, considering he couldn't express any, but was managing well. He could distinguish a few by now and sadness was one she showed rarely. So, she is opposed of his departure? Or was she sad because she knows she sides with it? Only one way to find out...

"You?... Think?" He asked for her thoughts about this first before doing anything.

Hyano blinked at the question then shook her head. She wasn't sure how to explain what she thought to him. He didn't know what a friend was, nor did he fully understand emotions. She thought then pulled out her sand. It had been a while since she had to use this. Their conversations had been simple at best but she still hadn't much reason for the sand in the past month or so. She then pulled up a figure of herself and Ren. His figure disappears and she is left all alone and sad.

"Will miss Ren..." she admitted looking down. "Ren no scare me. I... happy." she said then looked to the pumpkins and remembering how only a little bit ago she had been ready to laugh her guts out. "But... Ren go... no hurt... Ren no go... Ren hurt." she said gripping the sand in her fist not able to help it anymore as tears streamed down her cheeks.

An opportunity presents itself right then and there. The young wizard actually was in a way attached to him, just like they were to his Lord. He could never leave his side, just like this foolish girl doesn't wish to be left alone. This somehow made him think of his situation. With his master gone, he felt alone and without purpose, but eventually learned to cope with it and now he is his own master in a way, but would still bow to the Dark Lord at any moment of his arrival. He cannot let her do the same... He wanted her as a servant until eternity… and with time... He will be maybe able to sway her to his side completely... She could help him... Help him escape... Help him hide... And help him with his new quest... Assemble an army and reclaim Mordor in Lord Sauron's name. He looked left and right, eyeing each elf, noting not many had their weapons drawn, and then finally at the White wizard, whose light magic was so great it made him uneasy and agitated. He finally lowered his gaze to the dwarf and lowered his tone to whisper. "Help Ren go... No Mordor... Go..." He told her. He was willing to leave his territory for now for the sake of getting a bigger one. And that bigger one will be Mordor. One day.

The little girl blinked.

_Is he serious?_

She looked up at him for a moment before looking at Gandalf. He wasn't going to like this. Not one bit. But... she thought a moment before nodding. She cupped her hand so it was hard for anyone but him to see showing him a figure of him picking her up. She hoped he understood well enough before she put the sand away.

The Nazgul felt satisfied to know that she agreed and actually is ready to side with him in this. Later, he will make sure she sides with him in everything. He didn't nod, nor did move as she showed him what she want him to do, just to not let the others realize she was showing him her plan. Well, picking her up was logical. He can run much faster and longer than she with her short legs and limited stamina.

Well, here goes nothing. She snatched the staff from him then slammed it down knocking all the elves off of their feet then used a spell to bring tree vines up to hold back Gandalf. This was something that had to be done quickly or it would end very badly.

Once she did what she had to, the wraith snatched her up with one arm and started running off into the foliage, east towards the river. He planned to get there safely, then jump right in, letting the harsh currents take care of the rest.

The elves quickly jumped to their feet after they were knocked down and gave chase before the White wizard could do or say anything. Gandalf was surprised by the sudden appearance of the vines, but swung his own staff and parted it. His usually kind eyes narrowed, not wanting to believe his eyes.

"Hyano!" He shouted after her with a strict tone, hurt by her sudden betrayal. He also used his magic to go after them, boosting his speed with the help of winds.

"Sorry..." she said under her breath then climbed up onto Ren's shoulders -who almost tripped in the process due to the weight shifting- and started hitting trees. Each tree she touched seemed to lower its branches along with each tree it touched until the forest was thickened behind them making it rather hard to follow. "Fast!" she yelled knowing that it would slow the elves but Gandalf was a whole another story.

He heard her demand that he runs faster, but he was already running as fast as he could, almost slipping on that damned mud. "No fast!" He told her as he jumped over a fallen log, almost slipping as he landed. The sound of water moving with high speed became louder and louder...

Almost there!

The elves grit their teeth as no matter where they went, the trees seemed to go against them. Some of them knew magic, so used theirs to ask the trees to give them free passing, which the plants granted. Three of the elves were very tight on their heels, while Gandalf wasn't too far behind. With only one swing of his staff, and the trees creaked back into their original position.

Hyano blinked as she heard water before realizing where he was heading. That was where she found him before, or rather where he found her. So this was what he was up to that day. Go figure. She was going to wake up in pain after this she just knew it. The moment she saw the water she took a deep breath and closed her eyes while still holding tightly to his head getting ready to hit water.

Gandalf's shout echoed through the forest as he spoke in the language of the wizards, swinging his staff to send a bolt of ice their way, intending to stop them, not to kill them of course, but his spell never hit. Ren made it to the strong currents and not thinking twice about it or stopping, he jumped, the ice spell passing them above their heads.

They both landed in the river with a heavy splash, and the current gripped both, taking them with it wherever it went. While they were in the water, Ren tried to position himself so Hyano was always towards the surface, which was hard, considering the river was fast, and stones, rocks littered its bottom. Of course, him being a wraith, so an immortal being, he didn't need air to survive, but if he truly wanted this dwarf to help him further, he had to do everything to keep her alive. What they didn't know was that the river was actually heading towards a rather large waterfall...

The orange istar gasped as her head hit the surface and coughed up a little water noting that the wraith for the most part was trying to make sure she was okay. That was kind enough but the water was far too cold, her body instantly breaking into a shiver. Her head continued to get splashed under water no matter how hard Ren tried and it didn't help that it grew both deeper and faster as they moved forward. This ended in her coughing and gasping for air quite often though she tried to stay quiet. A sound caught her ears and she instantly knew what was coming. She took a deep breath the moment she had a chance before ducking her head under water and curling up into the Nazgul like a child to a parent.

Of course, the wraith didn't know what was coming, as he lacked the experience required, and let loose a shocked and brief shriek as he felt himself fall. He held onto the dwarf the best as he could, making sure she was positioned on top, so he can take the damage. Of course this won't hurt him, and it will preserve his servant. The fall was deep and rather fast, thanks to the water. The landing was equally sudden. He met the rocks at the bottom with a sick sounding smack, and felt the dwarf slip from his grip in the next moment.

Though, Ren took the impact that didn't stop the suddenness of the impact from hitting the wizard. Her lungs soon were flooded with the offending water and she floated. Unlike Ren, she was far lighter though her clothes did soak in as much water as they could weighing her down slightly. This would likely become a problem later considering that would not help the poor little girl warm up anytime soon however the bigger problem at the moment was the fact she was unconscious and currently not breathing in the water.

The water soon carried the wraith away from the hard surface, letting him float for a moment before sinking slowly. His heavy gear was always an annoyance when it came to water. He struggled a little, but eventually got his bearings and started for the surface. Breaking it, he started looking for the dwarf.

He turned in the water, trying to find her, trying to see where she surfaces, but she didn't. He hissed as he started swimming-splashing around as much as he could, looking for her, not liking the situation one bit. He knew mortals needed to breathe, or else they are no more. Which would be a problem. While he kind-of-swam, he finally noticed her floating and quickly paddled up to her, and turned her around to make sure her face was above the surface. Quickly, he swam to the shore and put her down watching her a little while.

This was strange...

No sound of breathing...

He tilted his head to the side, and thought about what to do. His kind never learnt how to help anyone if such situations occur. The only time he apparently saved someone, was the Shipmunk, who they left behind. The dwarf explained to him that the snake would have eaten the rodent, and actually was kind of dead, but with the constant poking he woke it up and saved its life. This is why that squeaking animal didn't leave him alone anymore at night. So, why not try this as well here? So, he reached out, and started to poke her side continuously.

Thinking back on it she probably should have explained that size does change the effectiveness of helping someone breathe again. While poking helped the rodent, he was small. If Ren used the same pressure needed to help Hyano on Shipmunk he would have broken the little guy's rib cage. Hyano was small but nowhere near small enough for that to work on her. She continued to lay there her body not responding to the poking in the slightest. She wasn't dead. Not yet anyway. But much longer and she would be.

By this time, the rodent was already awake when he poked him back then. He must be doing something wrong... He wasn't educated in this kind of matter, so didn't know the concept of drowning, nor how to help it. He stopped his attempt and watched her for a little while, his mind reeling. She was too useful for him to let her die like this... and he also had to hurry. The elves and the wizard surely don't let them get away this easily... He might need to leave her behind... The thought itself was wrong in every way. He cannot stay hidden in this world without some serious help... and her magical abilities would come handy at creating an army... This was so frustrating...

"Annoying..." He said, shaking his head. So close, yet so far... So much for escaping... He felt anger rise within him at the weakness of this mortal, how easy it is to kill them even if one doesn't want them to die. They are too weak, too petty and in the eyes of the Valar, they are too insignificant to aid them with more durability. But he wanted this one to live! In a burst of fury he clenched his hands into fists and raised one, slamming it down into her chest in frustration, angry with her as if to punish her for her weakness.

Anymore pressure and he might have killed her on the spot. However this was exactly what she needed. Water burst out of her lungs and she started coughing and gasping for air her chest feeling like it was on fire from the lack of air for so long.

At the sudden sound and movement, the wraith hissed and backed up; falling backwards, but luckily caught himself before he hit the ground. His anger started to subside at the sight before him, seeing her sit again, and look at him...

Once her chest stopped heaving she panted and opened her eyes slowly. Her head was dazed and she wasn't fully sure what was going on. She looked around until she saw the Nazgul and relaxed a little.

"R-ren?.. What?" she said not fully sure what just happened. Just that she felt like she ran into a tree at full speed. Then it hit her what happened. Well, if the fact that the last thing she remembered was falling, she was wet and only came to right now is anything to go by. The little girl wanted to thank Ren for saving her life again but they didn't have time. Instead she reached up and grabbed onto him. "Go." she said tiredly. It wasn't a command as much as stating that they still needed to keep going.

Good. Maybe she was weak, but at least alive. They can take care of the rest later. He nodded at her and quickly stood, successfully slipping once on the mud that enclosed the shore –that damned substance again-, then finally managed a good enough footing, scooping her up onto his shoulder. This was when he was at a loss, but still made sure to run into the forest to be hidden by the foliage. "Where?" He asked, turning his head just a little, asking her where they are headed. Because frankly... he wasn't all that familiar with Middle-Earth.

Hyano leaned against him resting her head on top of his head. She had an idea actually. A place she had never been but heard of often. She pointed in a direction.

"Moria..." she said simply not sure if he knew of the place but figured he would go none the less. The trip would take some time considering they were not very close as of now but at the moment it was the safest place they could head for. It was either that or stay in the out lands between any real areas but that would require staying in areas with virtually no cover. She would probably have to stay near the door to Moria but at least for the most part they would be safe.

Ren looked up as he heard her speak. "Moria?" He asked, not sure if he heard right. _Really? So far?_ While he can run for a day or so without tiring, he will need to stop and meditate, refreshing his mind every now and then. He took off into the right direction, yet again almost slipping. He was reminded that he hated this... fluid dirt with a passion. He always ends up slipping or falling, and can never run right. And right now, the ground was full with mud, seeing it rained the previous night. Aside of a few curses in black speech, he didn't utter a word, but kept going...

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

_CA Productions_


	10. All Hail the Lord!

**Cubby: *Sitting with her legs crossed knitting and watching TV.***

**Avp: *Walks in and blinks.* …**

**Cubby: *Looks up.* What? Never seen someone knit while watching WWE smack down?**

**Avp: … Yes… You do it once a month… However won't Ren have an issue with you knitting a hat out of his cloak?**

**Ren: *Meditating beside Cubby. Half of his cloak has been pulled out meaning his lower half of his body has disappeared.***

**Cubby: *Smirks evilly.* He won't notice. He hasn't even looked in a mirror in who knows how long. *Lifts up hat.* And I am going to look awesome in this!**

**Avp: *Face palms.* Enjoy the show folks.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10 – All Hail the Lord

The trip was hard, long and tiring, even for a Ringwraith. Unlike the common belief, Nazgul have no unlimited power. They can tire, although not in body, but in mind. Seeing Ren's kind passed halfway to the Void, their body feels no pain, no exhaustion… But their mind… Oh their mind… Maybe it tires too quickly. Especially when they are fleeing, constantly alert and looking if they are followed, taking care to not leave any traces behind… Meditation is a must to not lose themselves to the full mindless behavior of a simple wraith, but the instinct to survive and the yearning for revenge pushed him on. On… until they reached their destination…

Hyano was dead asleep in his arms as they came to Moria. She had spent the majority of the trip this way. It didn't help that the effects of being both wet and cold started to take its toll on her small body. She did what she could to take in as much sun energy as she could but that didn't stop her body from getting sick. By the time they finally reached the lost city, she was pale and shivering beyond her control. She did whatever she could to keep from showing Ren just how bad she really felt. He didn't understand the mortal body and even though she was technically a wizard and they lived a rather long life span, her body was still affected in the same ways as any other human's. It was rather hard to get him to understand that so she didn't want to try. Instead, she just focused on taking any energy she could in. Kind of how Ren would meditate through both day and night even though he didn't really need to, she would try to sleep through both as well conserving. She would need it for later she was sure.

Ren wasn't one to go to a place without exploring it first, patrolling checking it out if there is no threat. He was sure they cannot go inside the mines, as she tends to lose energy when she is at a darker place he noticed, and Moria's mines are truly dark. Filled with goblins no doubt. But these creatures weren't truly enemies. They were allies of his, if he can restore their lost respect for their master that is. And his dark aura and the terror that he will inflict upon them will be enough to sway them onto his side and serve him while they stayed here.

Once the Nazgul found a place where he can hide the dwarf, he will try and gain entrance into the mines and find the goblins. He started making his way towards the mines, but kept a good eye on their surroundings, not even noticing the condition his new servant was in. He started climbing for a higher ground where he noticed a cave, struggling a bit, but he managed to reach it. Once there, he stepped up to the entrance and stayed there, silently listening for any sounds, feeling for life and sniffing for any unusual scents. But the cave seemed to be abandoned. He walked inside the finally laid her down, this was when he noticed her rather pale skin and her shivering. He didn't know what to think of this, so he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Problem?" He asked, not sure if this change was good or bad...

The little girl opened her eyes noting where she was before replying. "Y-yes..." she said having to work to keep her teeth from chattering. "T-too cold..." she added though she wasn't sure he understood the meaning of cold. She didn't have much of a need to teach it to him before considering it was never a problem and he couldn't feel it anyway. She took in a deep breath which helped calm her body only a little. "N-need fire. Be ok." she said waving him off. She knew there was no way he would make her a fire. He hated fire and she didn't think he even knew how anyway. She would handle it once she found some wood. Though, she might have wanted to think about that on their way there.

_Fire? Really?_ The Nazgul hissed at the mentioning of that destroying light. Why would she need fire? Does she want to attack him now with it, now that they came this far? But now that he thought about it... Many travelers lit fires, this is how they can spot them easily from a distance. But why they light fires, he didn't know. Must be a mortal thing. And if it is a mortal thing, then it is her thing. He might tolerate it. But won't go close if she lights one here.

She looked around the cave curiously though her mind was rather hazy still. "M-moria?" she questioned.

"Yes. Moria." He said, telling her they are indeed here now, not too far from the entrance at that. At least he hoped… His memory might not be as clear as he thought it would be.

The young wizard nodded and smiled up at him. "...thank you Ren..." she breathed, having been too tired through the whole trip to properly thank him for saving her life. She figured she should go ahead and get it out of the way.

He wasn't sure why she thanked him, but nodded nonetheless at her gratefulness. He stood and walked to the side, silently peering over the valley he could make out, just to see if anyone was nearby. His senses aren't yet as greatly extended like at night, but they will be soon, seeing the sun is setting.

"Me... stay?" Hyano asked, figuring in order not to be a problem to him she would have to stay there for now until he has checked out Moria. At least that's what she figured he was up to. Otherwise she had no idea why he put her down at the mouth of the cave instead of just continuing to go inside.

The wraith's answer to her question was a curt nod. "Yes. Ren look... safe..." He tried expressing himself, indicating he will look around first. If goblins are around, he wanted to announce his presence, so they won't go and attack him while the dwarf was with him. "You good?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, asking if she felt alright for the time being. He didn't want to leave her here dying... He still needed her for his plans.

"Yes. good." she replied though she wouldn't be awake much longer. She could already feel herself starting to fall asleep as they talked. "... Come back soon." she said and gave a yawn not able to help herself. No matter how she tried she was very tired. She kind of wished she was Ship right now, curled up, probably asleep already for winter. She wondered if he would be okay. A part of her wanted to go back for the little guy but they couldn't, not yet anyway. Maybe later, or hopefully in spring he would come to them. She hoped so. She missed the little fuzz ball already and she was pretty sure Ren did as well.

The wraith simply nodded at her request. He didn't plan going off for the whole night, but wanted to come back in a matter of few hours. He didn't wait for her to fall asleep, but after she confirmed she will be alright without him, he went off. He stalked about the entrance first, then around the mountain to make sure they were not followed, before stopping at the entrance of Moria.

Going in was another story...

The gate was sealed. A heavy door standing between him and the allies, which didn't seem to want to budge no matter how much he tried to push against it. He looked up to see some kind of writing, and found out very quickly that he can't read it... There goes today's exploration... Sighing, thinking he will ask the dwarf about this when she woke up, he proceeded patrolling the mountain's this side, making sure everything was safe before finally returning to the cave he left his servant at.

* * *

Before Hyano fully fell asleep she looked around the cave she had been left to sleep in. She soon found herself lucky as she found a little wood. Likely left behind by someone else who had spent some time in the cave. Knowing the stories she had been told likely a goblin of some kind. She used it to create a small fire. It provided little comfort and likely wouldn't last the whole night but it was better than nothing. she soon curled up into a little ball and fell asleep instantly. Anyone who didn't know she was there would think her just a ball of clothing rather than a person curled up on a cave floor.

* * *

By the time Ren made it back to the cave, it was in the middle of the night. It gave him the boost to his power he required to be able to finish his task before needing a good meditation. The escape and stress caused quite the loss in energy... As he stalked towards the cave, he stopped, smelling the air briefly before continuing on his way. As he predicted. She did make a fire. But to his relief, it was already gone, just the ash and bits of burnt wood remained. This won't be a danger to him, and luckily doesn't reduce his vision. He looked around for her, and eventually found a 'heap of clothing' which was her. He shook his head and walked up to her before sitting down cross-legged, taking on meditating position and starting his own resting. He will have to continue inside the mine after they figured out what to do with the gate.

_-Next morning-_

Hyano woke up the next day when the sun hit her and thankfully it was making a pretty good show of itself today. She hoped that would continue for the majority of the day because she needed a good sun bath. She sat up and looked around lazily before noticing Ren beside her. She smiled a bit and patted his arm lightly. Not to wake him up but just to let him know she was awake. She got up and looked around the cave before stepping out of it and noting her surroundings. She had never been here before so despite the cold chill in the air she wanted to explore.

But he did wake up... Ren stirred and raised his head, gazing forward, letting his mind slip back into place before looking to his either side to try and locate the dwarf. He shifted in his position, and eventually stood, going to her side.

"Moria... door... close." He tried telling her while he pointed into the direction of the gates to the mines. He cannot read the text, so didn't know how to open the gates. "Open." He continued, gesturing towards her, meaning he wanted her to open it for them. After this he looked down to the place where the fire was lit. The light was gone; all that was left was the burnt wood and ash. He knew so much that they cannot leave any traces back, so used his feet to kick some dirt on it and hide it under the earth.

She blinked and walked up to the door with both hands in her pockets. She would make use of her staff right about now but sadly that had been lost in the waters early in their trip. Oh yeah. She hadn't taught him to read yet. She would have to work on that once he got full speech down. She looked over the door for a moment.

"Elfish riddle. Go figure." she said just mumbling to herself a little before the answer came to mind and she spoke the answer in the required tongue. She jumped back slightly as the door opened up to them.

The Nazgul tilted his head to the side as he watched the gates open almost at her command. So, the writing truly holds the answer. He couldn't recognize it, nor did he ever want to... at least not for now. First, they needed to find their bearings here, find their way around the Mines and finally meet the goblins, herding them back under Saran's flag. Ehm... Under Ren's flag in this case. The Dark Lord is silent for months now, not giving him answers to his questions, so he is on his own to decide his fate. This was strange... but he couldn't stop now to think about it... His master surely will answer in his own time.

The little wizard smiled up at Ren. "Hyano good yes?" she said with a giggle then out of nowhere sneezed.

The wraith flinched as he heard the sudden noise coming from the dwarf and looked at her sharply, watching her, staring, not sure if she made this noise or not. Well, he did hear this a few times in the few months, but it always surprised him. It came without warning all the time. He turned his gaze back to the dark entrance and took a step forward, looking at it, then peered beyond the darkness to see what awaits them. It seemed empty... But he knew better. The goblins and trolls aren't so far away...

"Go?" He asked, turning back just a little to indicate he was asking her if she wants to come.

Hyano thought a moment. She was sure inside was little to no sunlight. She looked up at the sun and waited a second until she felt she had the energy to do this. She could stay down there for at least a couple of hours before she started to feel tired again. At least she believed so. She smiled then nodded walking up to him. She reached out a hand and took his metal one like a child taking their father's hand. She would rather not get lost down here if she could help it. If she couldn't find her way out... there would be problems.

"Go." she confirmed for him ready to follow him inside.

Well, this was unexpected. He didn't expect her to grab his hand and didn't know what to think of it so didn't grab hers back, but shrugged it off and nodded, before heading inside, deeper into the mine. It was dark. For a normal human it would be hard to see, but Ren saw perfectly in there, seeing every rock and every chasm, every staircase and every bone in the corner. His senses were the best in darkness and his hearing doubled, now not weakened by the sun. He could hear the moving of rats, crabs and even something else in the distance. First, he wanted to see the goblins. Later they can show them around, as they know this place like the back of their hand. He pulled her along as he let his senses lead him along the maze-like corridors, slid up on stairs like they were nothing and followed his hearing towards the sound of moving and steps.

Hyano was as good as blind in the darkness of the caves her senses not tuned to being underground much less the lack of light. If she wasn't holding his hand she would probably have easily lost track of Ren long ago.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the main hall, where he stopped at the entrance, watching the rather massive pillars, the scent of burning and fire... Something happened here not long ago. He was careful now and opted to maybe go back and come back later... maybe meditate more on it. His instincts he thought he never had and never understood were screaming in his head, the feeling of being watched increased each second... And he didn't move.

The wizard blinked as he slowed then stopped. She tilted her head slightly before a sound caught her ears. A loud thumping sound coming from around them and down the halls of the caves.

"Drums?" she asked with a frown, tilting her head then looked around as she started to hear another sound. Like a lot of bugs moving in wood. It was coming from above. Where there bats down here? No, whatever that was it had to be much larger than a bat. She thought a moment. "... Battle drums." she whispered and gripped Ren's hand moving closer to the much taller man. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

He found he hated being uncertain. If his master was here, he would know what to do and would act in an instant, as he knew best... But this time it was up to him. The Nazgul clenched his hands into fists, in return grasping the dwarf's hand, which he has forgotten was still holding his.

His decision was made.

He will not let these goblins behave more superior than him. He was much greater than them, a mightier entity, someone of higher ranks according to their Dark Lord's system. He was serving their master directly through their king. These goblins and trolls were created by him just the same, but escaped his hold with time and made this region home after they conquered Moria in their Lord's name. He will herd them back where they belong. First, he opted to leave the dwarf here, and deal with them on his own, but decided against it. She was valuable... If he left her here, the goblins could get to her sooner than how he could prove his strength and rank to them. So, after a few moments of waiting, the Nazgul gripped the dwarf's arm and pulled her with him as he stepped inside.

She meeped as she was tugged farther into the cave. Was he sure about this? She sure as Mordor wasn't. She took in a breath and continued to follow him the sounds of the drums growing louder.

It seemed like the Goblins knew they were there but weren't sure what to do. They must have an idea as to who the creature was who invaded their caves or they sensed his power and were judging how much of a threat he really was with many pairs of slit yellow eyes from above. Along with the wizard with him. She didn't look nor feel like a threat which through them off slightly. Why would a creature like that keep a creature like her around in the first place?

One goblin decided to find out.

It crawled lower from the ceiling and pillars, its leather armor made of either goblin or human parts was the only thing protecting it from blows. Small, thin, but swift and deadly as it was, it dropped from a pillar and held a hand over its sword, daring to threaten the creature of darkness.

The Nazgul sensed each of the goblins, even the trolls which were still hidden from view, but no doubt waiting for the right moment to attack if they so decide. His hooded head turned from one pillar to the next, pointing out a few creatures, making sure to make them realize he can see them, sense them, smell them and with his extended dark aura, he also made sure that they realize he will act if they become hostile. They were wise to not jump to conclusions and attack without thinking. While maybe the dwarf next to him would not survive the confrontation, he wouldn't rest until he caught and killed each of these filthy creatures for disrespecting him. Once he sensed movement, he turned his head towards the source, spotting the little creature as it crawled down. He stood his ground, even stepped forward to meet the goblin with determination.

"Who are you?" it said in its dark tongue. For once Hyano was the one who didn't understand. She wasn't so scared of the goblin. Mostly because she could hardly see the thing. However she was not stupid. She kept close to Ren knowing anywhere else was not safe for her.

The wraith raised his head higher to show his natural superiority and fearless side. "You come down here, and yet you don't know against which creature of darkness you stand before?" he said rather angrily at his question in Black Speech, offended by the question itself or that he dared asking it in the first place. But decided to not punish him... If he became hostile in the beginning, he knew they won't see him as an ally... However, he did need to show authority or they question his strength. "I demand to speak with your leader. Bring us to him. Now."

The goblin hissed.

"Our leader... was destroyed... by one of her kind." he replied pointing to Hyano with a jagged nailed finger. He meant the Balrog, which they had worshiped like a god down here for some time until Gandalf came and fought with it so long ago. Actually since that time the creatures had been at a loss. Like Ren, they were used to being under some kind of command. Sauron. The Balrog. Anyone. They killed each other and served a higher creature. It left them rather unsure of what to do or how to act. They continued to constantly fight among themselves which was deemed normal for their kind but besides that little else was done. They of course did not understand that like Sauron a Balrog was not an easy thing to kill. Just that it had disappeared and the wizard had walked out of their caves so they believed it dead.

Well, this played out well for Ren. He looked briefly at the dwarf and actually thought a dwarf killed their leader. He however didn't have the knowledge about the Balrog, so thought of a goblin leader. It didn't have as great significance though, as the main fact was that these creatures were without a leader. And he, the Nazgul, a superior creature was without an army. A perfect setting to his mind. He was starting to get used to think on his own, having no whispers to guide him to the right decision. It made the end result so much more worth the effort... Making it his achievement.

"Then you are without leader no more..." he hissed as he let go of the girl and stepped closer to the goblin, standing in the middle of the hall. "For I, the Nazgul Ren, lieutenant of the Dark Lord, Eighth Lord of Men shall take control over your pitiful lives... Guide you to become great, lead you out of your desperation and grant you power over the mortals." He shouted so each of them can hear him and his claim over Moria itself. If they accept, he, as they leader, will become Lord of Moria and will have free access around the Mines and full control over the goblins and trolls.

Hyano shuddered as the halls filled with cries of both agreement and denial of the idea of the new leader. The goblin in front of him let out a screech silencing all of them before looking before turning back to Ren. "Some know of you Ren. However others still want proof of your... strength before we all will follow your will..." he said then smirked. "I have just the way too... A problem we have had as of late. A troll recently went rogue and has made a point of killing anyone who dares go deep into the mines... Show us the power a Nazgul has as a lord by putting an end to the problem." he proposed to the dark creature before him.

The Nazgul hissed dangerously at the goblin, taking another step forward.

"You dare question my power?" He asked furiously, making sure each of them heard his words. He felt offended by the questioning of his prowess, but for the sake of their loyalty and fear from him, he will have to aid them this time. "But very well. I will solve your petty problem. I will show you what powers lurk within me..." He said, turning to look at the crowd of goblins up the pillars. "You will all see and stare in awe as a Nazgul unleashes his power. And then... you shall submit to my will and serve me, so in return we can become great together."

The goblins seemed to react in approval of the strong aura the Nazgul had and his strong words.

He lowered his gaze to the goblin in front of him. "Show me the way..." He demanded, feeling rather energetic at the moment. He never felt this way before... The extreme feeling of superiority over weaker beings was always something minor he felt under the reign of his Lord, knowing he just did as his master told him... But now... these goblins and trolls... they are his and his only... They will serve only him; they worship no Dark Lord... But will stand in awe at knowing his power... It was a new feeling... and with his manner of speech, he surprised himself. Actually... he was planning it, practicing at night and in the morning while he meditated. Knowing he lacked actually speech skills, as it was never his duty. Now that he tried it out…. It wasn't so bad.

The one goblin grinned then called out. A few dropped down landing beside Hyano. "They will watch over your wizard." he said.

The Nazgul tilted his head to the side as the goblin recognized his servant as a... wizard. So... was she a dwarf or a wizard? He didn't understand. Wizards were tall, old human-like creatures, not this small and young looking. Though... if it was true, it only increased his advantage... But still… It was strange… and something in him refused to believe it. What makes her to a wizard? She is small, isn't she? A wizard is tall… Dwarves are small…

One tried to grab the little girl to which she reacted instantly. Since she couldn't exactly see who was touching her it was only natural that she freaked out. She grabbed the larger creature by the arm and kicked him in the knee a loud snap being heard before using the force of his fall to throw him over her shoulder and into the ground harshly. She panted heavily. The other two goblins weren't sure what to make of this. She had just taken down a full grown goblin on her own. They all jumped when she let out another sneeze then coughed adding insult to injury. She was even sick. She wasn't that strong but she knew how to use other creature's strengths to her advantage. When you spend all your time with animals you have to learn to do that rather quickly considering many animals reacted violently out of nowhere.

"Ren... what?" she asked wondering what she just threw still not able to see the much larger goblin.

He turned around and stared at her, watching as she looked around blindly. "No fear. We good. Ren go. Hyano stay." He told her quickly in the language she knew and looked at the goblin next to him. "She cannot see in this darkness. Give her some light." He told him, but didn't specify how they have to achieve it. They know the mines; they know the items they had, so they will have to figure it out.

The little girl nodded, understanding and knowing that Ren could see her in this darkness. Another goblin carefully reached out and touched her back. The calmer touch was enough to not get the goblin killed. He and one other goblin led her away leaving the other goblin to whatever fate might decide. Already they were following the Nazgul's orders.

The other goblin waved for Ren to follow him and he made his ways deeper into the darkness of the caves. It didn't take long before they started hearing roars and crashes.

"He has been like this for 2 moons. Even for a troll this is rather... odd." the goblin said then jumped back as a boulder was thrown smashing into a wall. The troll roared again. He was huge even by troll standards and had small glowing red eyes and sharp teeth his body bulging with muscle. He was foaming at the mouth his mind obviously gone. He stopped and sniffed before turning his eyes on them. The goblin backed up slightly knowing full well what this could mean. He roared and ran at them using his arms like extra feet to launch himself forward faster leaving craters in his wake.

Ren did want to dodge and run for cover as his more free mind dictated, but his pride was simply too great to let all these goblins see him this weak. They will never follow him if he let himself behave like a petty mortal would... ducking for cover. Even if it ensured better thinking and more time to form a plan. He calculated the flying boulder's route and knew it will crash somewhere next to him. He didn't even flinch, his dark robes flapped in the air current it created. The wraith watched as the troll spotted him and charged. He tried looking for some sense inside its mind, but there was none to be found. This one was beyond help. One troll less it seems. One thing he knew... He wasn't a great sword fighter like some of his brothers... but he will use his weapon if needed. Thankfully, they retrieved his sword from the forest after his attempted escape. He stared at the creature as it approached and once it was close enough, yet far enough, he took in a breath and unleashed at him the infamous screech of a wraith, which sends cold chill along every living's spine, makes them root into their spot, and shudder with terror... collapse with horror and plead for mercy. The fear itself being his kind's greatest weapon.

The creature did stop in its tracks a shudder running up his spine. It was enough to put fear in his far gone mind but not sense. It roared and clutching its head before growling at the source of its fear. He had no idea what Ren was or why he was able to scare him like that but there was one thing it knew for it. It wanted to destroy that fear.

The usual sense of superiority washed over the Ringwraith and naturally he tried to sway the creature back to his side by creating fear, extending his aura and hissing at him menacingly, showing his fearless side, demanding he returns where he belongs. But of course his more clear mind knew this won't happen. The troll was beyond help and won't listen to anyone. He cannot let this happen. All that resides on his land listens to his command.

Or they die.

Slowly, the Nazgul reached into his robe and retrieved his sword, the sound of metal sliding against metal echoed in the rather large room. He stood ready to deliver a quick killing blow. As fast as he could, he tried to collect every knowledge he had with sword fighting and killing much bigger foes. He knew the troll's most weak spot was its neck. If he managed to stab him there, he will drop like a stone. He shifted a little in his stance, waiting for the troll to attack and launch forward with a limb, leaving his neck vulnerable and open for a direct hit.

That didn't take long.

The troll would not stand for this fear. He would kill it like the pest it was. He roared loud enough that it rang through the whole of the minds. The troll lifted an arm and like a hammer tried to bring it down on Ren like he was no bigger than a bug. Which considering the size difference you could say he was no bigger than a bug compared to the troll. If anyone ever told Ren that comparison though they would likely get killed as fast as the words left their mouths.

The Nazgul made sure to dodge to the side, and not backwards as the troll surely anticipated, so this way the vulnerable neck was exposed to him. The troll was of course maybe bigger and bulking, but this also made him so much slower. This was what Ren knew to use. He didn't waste time but tightened his grip on his sword, before raising it and stabbing the troll right into his neck with a brief shriek, making sure to slice it deep and through the inner side, before letting it slide out and he backed up from it, not wanting to be in the way if it decided to give one last swipe.

The lumbering creature gurgled out a roar of pain and anger as it stumbled back putting a hand over its neck blood spilling out between his fingers. He cried and as Ren predicted he tried to make one final slam at him. He had no success before falling to his knees and flopping down like a sack of boulders. It made one last groan before its body slowly lost all life feeling nothing but pain as it was forced to die a slow bloody death.

The goblin stepped forward. It was in awe of what it had just seen. They had sent many of their best goblins to try to stop the beast only to be killed then turned into food. "You truly are great... Lord Ren." he said then bowed his head.

Ren turned towards the creature and sheathed his weapon, calming his mind, satisfied that they now acknowledged his power. And not only that. After months of peace he finally could spill blood, smell its delicious yet disgusting scent in the air and watch as life left the body of his victim. Now he knew that his dark mind yearned for this for a long time now.

"You should never question the power such as mine. A creature that delves in the shadows, casts fear deep into his enemies' soul just by a glance." He warned him before turning and looking around to see all the goblins and trolls around him. The wraith decided to take immediate control. If his information is correct, this mine was used to gain mithril, and they shall it have for themselves. "Choose the most successful goblins and trolls. They shall be the generals. Three for the goblins, one for the trolls. Then grab shovels and pickaxes, search for the precious metal that is hidden there and make use of it. Forge weapons and armor, so much lighter and stronger than what you have. Rebuild this city! This shall be our stronghold! The gates are strong but easy to open. We shall change the way it works." He commanded them, shouting so each can hear.

"Yes Lord Ren!" they all called out in a mix of roars and hisses before making their way to do as asked. First, was the choosing of generals. This of course ended in fights. The strongest and smartest of their kind all went at it until all that was left were the needed 3 goblins and 1 troll. After the cries and fights finally ended it wasn't long before the halls filled with the sounds of metal meeting stone. the creatures of darkness were glad to have guidance again. To know what their beginning and end would be. Instead of the uncertainty that free will gave them.

All hail their savior! All hail the Lord of Moria!

* * *

**We are sorry for the shortness. But this seemed to be the right part to separate chapters. But do not worry, from now on expect longer chapters.**

**Hope you liked it.**

_CA Productions_


	11. First Steps into the Unknown

_**We would like to thank our dear readers for sticking with us, and of course for the wonderful reviews. There was one rather detailed one to which we would like to give satisfying answers, just in case others are wondering about these details too. Sadly, there is no name attached to the review, but no matter, we would like to thank you for the constructive feedback on our story.**_

_**- Modern words in the story: Thank you for pointing this problem out. We will do our best from now on to pay attention and edit out any modern sounding words, although, we might end up missing a few.**_

_**- Hyano's case: Well, this certainly is a little complicated. We don't want to ruin the surprise, as the reason and the 'hows' and 'whys' are within the story itself and will be revealed in its own time. Until then, there are hints scattered around all over the story, so keep an eye out for them. Although, we feel we should give a warning: we have made modifications to Tolkien's world here, mainly to the istari. -Age, duties, later even in the numbers- It will make sense once these changes are explained.**_

_**- Hiring a beta: Sadly, one of us -avpke- had a very bad experience with betas. They usually aren't as good as they advertise themselves to be, and sadly have a very bad sense of time and rarely are done on schedule. Plus, we don't really wish to be dependent on betas.**_

_**We hope these answer all the questions you have. If we left anything out, please note it.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_CA Productions_

* * *

**Cubby and Ren: *Playing 'Just dance'***

**Hyano: *Walks behind the TV and trips over the power cord turning it off.***

**Cubby: *Stands there stunned.***

**Ren *Screeches then takes off after Hyano who bolts.***

**Avp: *Walks in while reading a book. A black and orange blur run by him and somehow his book ends up upside down.* … Am I the only sane one that lives in this story?**

**Cubby: *On the floor crying.* Start the story already and let me morn my winning score in peace!**

**Avp: *Sighs* Enjoy the chapter folks.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11 – First Steps into the Unknown

The Nazgul only stayed there for a little while to watch them, inspecting the preparation for the mining, the fights, and the start of the reconstruction he ordered them to do. He knew that right now they are slightly vulnerable. The doors are easy to be opened and give free way to the enemy if they wished to enter. No doubt they know how to gain entry by now. He cannot let them find this place... But how can he prevent their discovery? He was thinking very hard as he walked along the halls, drowning out the sound of metal, stone and water altogether. The door is sealed with magic... it surely can be changed with magic again. His gaze soon traveled forward, glancing in the direction they brought his servant into. Hyano is a wizard then, not a dwarf... Which he still didn't understand how it could be. She was too small to be a wizard and too young, more fit to be a dwarf. He shook these thoughts aside and walked quickly, hurrying to her.

While the Nazgul dealt with the problem at hand, Hyano had been placed in a rather well lit hall. She seemed to have enough energy now. Though the light of a torch did not give her nearly as much energy as that of true sunlight you get enough and she can make some use of it. She knelt next to the goblin from before. He was hissing as her hand glowed over the knee she had broken.

"Stay still!" she yelled at him before putting pressure on it, another crack forcing a cry from the larger creature. It was a mix of her moving the bone and using healing magic on him. While it did heal him it also caused him pain as a creature of darkness.

The light in the hall was bright in contrast to the darkness of this mine, and the scream coming from there was harsh, loud, bouncing along the corridors, echoing. He hesitated, but stepped into the fire-made light, noticing his vision seemed to blur, wavering as the flames flickered. But she was easy to be spotted, as she possessed a soul, unlike these creatures. He stood there, watching as she healed the goblin, but did not understand why. It was easily replaceable if he so wished and can supply the others with food if they felt hungry. They surely tended to eat the weak. After she finished, he stepped closer, tilting his head to the side.

"Hyano... Door. No safe. Magic." he tried explaining as best as he could, but his speech in this tongue was still limited. Then he turned his hooded head towards the goblin, addressing him in black speech. "Leave us and join the others in their tasks." he commanded him.

The goblin did as told with some difficulty however he was not foolish enough to try to stay there any longer than he had to. Though his leg was for the most part healed he still limped slightly as he walked away. Hyano watched the goblin then looked up to Ren.

The Nazgul watched as he left then gave the dwa...ehm... the wizard all his attention, hoping she will understand what he wanted. "New magic." he tried again.

The little girl knew he was right. With the door the way it was now there was a good chance of it causing more harm than good. Back when no one knew the answer it was worth its name as a strong gate but now it was a weak point. She thought a moment then stood.

"Go Door. Hyano make good." she told him walking up and taking his hand again wanting him to lead her to the door. She had an idea.

The Nazgul nodded and was surprised again as she grabbed his hand and not knowing that he should grab back, he didn't. Instead he let her latch onto his arm and pulled her with him, rushing, hurrying as fast as he could. He didn't take into account that she had shorter legs, just wanted to reach the gate as soon as possible. The wizard and elves might be not that far behind. With her not waking after their fall, they wasted much time, just like with staying outside at night. Who knows where the enemy is now... They could be already knocking at their door.

If she wasn't swift on her feet she might have lost her arm with how fast he was going. Lucky for her she could run about as fast as a rabbit when she wanted to.

"Fast." he told her as he pulled her along, now breaking into a run, making sure to hold her up just a little to make sure she does not fall and slow them down. It wasn't long until they reached the gate, the memory of the route was etched in his mind, and the hallways were familiar just like the directions from when they came in. He stopped in front of it and released her, gesturing towards the entrance with his head. "Door strong. Magic no strong. New magic." he told her, stepping closer to the gate, turning his gaze towards it, inspecting it closely.

Hyano stepped away from him and looked it over for a moment. Closed her eyes her hands together for a moment before opening them and slamming her hands on the door. A rush of energy burst through it. The original writing was quickly replaced by a new set however this time it wasn't a riddle. It was a warning to all those who somehow made it passed this gate of what lied ahead. In the middle of the door a symbol also began to appear. A three headed beast. She panted as she finished the spell before touching her shoulder and cringing. She needed to show Ren what exactly she had done. She showed him the symbol that was now on her other shoulder like the one on the door. She tapped it.

"Ren mark." she said then walked up to the door and touched it. The symbols eyes glowed red before opening up to her. The door would not open for anyone without the mark. They would have to do the same for the goblins as well.

The wraith tilted his head to the side, not quite sure what creature it is that she created on it, but he knew it doesn't have much significance. What mattered is now that she changed the way one can enter. Ren looked at the same symbol on her shoulder, now decorating her along the other sun symbol on her other shoulder. He understood the concept once she demonstrated how it all works. So, one needs this symbol to come in and go out, not that ridiculous word which she said not after a few minutes of watching the writing above the door... In this case they will need this symbol on each goblin and troll. Or at least some who would be assigned to keep close to the gates. They are too expendable to mark each. The generals surely need it, along with the guards, but the others are not as important right now to give them this sign. He wondered if he needed to bear it as well, or if he can go out without it just the same. Well, seeing she cannot truly mark him. His spectral body would not accept such magical signs. He pointed to himself, tilting his head to the side, asking her this way if he needed it, before trying to think of a way how to explain to her that not all creatures need this sign.

Hyano nodded and walked up taking his hand and putting her hand over his gauntlet placing the symbol on the palm of it so it wouldn't be easily seen. She then pushed him back a distance and as they moved away from the door all the symbols on it started to fade away leaving the door barren of any sign that it could even be opened. She looked up to him and grinned feeling proud of herself.

"Hyano good?" she inquired then sneezed and groaned. Being sick was so annoying. No matter how good you felt your body always had to remind you that you really felt like someone hit you with a mace.

The wraith at this tilted his head a little. He raised his hand and looked at the symbol on it. He still couldn't determine what creature it was... He never saw it in his life. He lowered his gaze to the door and watched it a little bit. So, does this mean, that each time he went close to the door it will light up and show the symbol? And more importantly... is it visible from the outside as well? If it was so, his position is easy to give away if he is close to it. However, when it isn't lit, one can't know how to enter the gates, which should prevent the wizard and elves to gain entry. But again... is the wizard able to trace this and simply copy the symbol? He wasn't sure about this... He had to word it somehow, so did not yet comment on her question, not scolding nor praising her just yet. His head jerked to the side as he heard that same noise come from her again and tilted his head to the side. This was the second time she did this today, and wondered if it is a sign of something.

"Door safe?" He asked, starting his questioning as he started walking closer. As he was near enough, the symbol lit up, revealing its form. "See out?" he pointed towards the door, not sure if she will understand. "Elf see?" He asked differently, as he still did not know the word for 'wizard'.

The young wizard blinked and tilted her head at his question. _Elf? What elf?_ She was a little confused before figuring he was wondering just how safe the door was. She shrugged then walked over and picked up a skull. She didn't like holding things like this but she figured it was the best way to show him just what she had done. She took the time to etch the same symbol onto the forehead of the skull making sure to have it perfect mark for mark before smiling at her handy work. If it wasn't on a skull she might have actually been proud of herself. She then threw it right at the door. The eyes lit up again only this time instead of the door opening the creature moved one of its heads, growled like a dog before pushing out of the door and slamming its jaw down on the skull making sure to destroy the offending object before returning back to its place. She looked to Ren.

_Oh, so this is how it worked!_ The Nazgul thought. If the wizard or the elves that accompanied him were to try and copy the mark, they cannot make a perfect one and will be attacked by this... thing. He never saw such magic, and it just strengthened his belief that taking her with him was a very good idea. She was truly valuable and wanted to keep her around for a very long time. Or forever, depends on the circumstances.

"No see out. Only see side on." she corrected him putting her hands in her pockets then sneezed again not able to help it.

The wraith looked down as she did that noise again and tilted his head to the side.

"Hyano good?" he asked, wanting to know if she was alright. Now that she is a needed ally, he will do everything to ensure her safety and well-being. Make her his right hand. But nothing more. He still needed to keep his superiority well known for her. With the security of their new base, the spawning of goblins and trolls, and the securing of the mine will be easier and safer, and also can be sped up greatly without the danger of being ambushed and intruders sticking their nose where they shouldn't. With the generals taking the orders, he has time to plot and think further into the future. This is something he will do with the dwa... the wizard that was with him. But first, he needed to make sure she was comfortable in the mines...

The small girl nodded. Yeah, she was alright. Or at least she would be. It was the same cold she got every year. She knew why she got it and sadly there was no way of preventing it. Her body was simply getting payback for her not being able to get enough sunlight as of late. Her body's ability to fight of disease was lacking but as long as she was careful she should be fine, though, considering the situation she would have to take additional care this year.

"Need light." she told him honestly before taking his hand only this time she climbed up his arm to his shoulder. "Sick... body weak. Need light and rest." she replied not sure if he understood all that but figured she would get what she needed either way. She turned her head away from him to sneeze again. She did have some manners before relaxing her head resting where his head should be.

He tolerated as she grabbed his arm again, but was quite surprised as she this time climbed up to sit on his shoulders. Well, not like he couldn't carry her as they used to position to help her reach something tall before many times, but for someone else, especially the goblins to see this... He didn't know if it would give voice to his strength or if it would humiliate him only... His pride being difficult again, he did not move first after she told him she needed light. He understood as much. Light. In a mine... Where can they find light? Torches maybe?

"Fire?" He asked her, tilting his head slightly upwards and to the side to try and look at her, but not with much success. He shifted in his stance, maintaining his balance, but did not move, still not sure if he should carry her this way.

"Yes. fire." she confirmed. Fire would help. Not as well as the real sun but it would make her feel better than this after a while. She noticed he seemed hesitant to move on and tilted her head. "Ren good?" she questioned. She was pretty sure nothing was wrong with the dark creature so she wasn't sure as to why he was stuck there. While she did understand respect and so on she did not have much of a sense of pride. She couldn't fully understand what Ren was thinking or feeling. She could only wait for him to either tell her to get off or for him to move on. She was a child who was sick and tired. She isn't going to figure out everything even if she understood pride.

She needs light that is sure, but he cannot bring her outside... Who knows if that wizard and elves aren't lurking around here now. Maybe once they secured the mountains completely... Extending the fortress towards the surface. Until then, maybe there is a part of the mine where a little light is seeping in. He will have to ask one of the goblins about it. He sighed and decided to move now and bring her to the same spot he got her from. He hoped no one will question his methods. If they do, he will make sure they follow the mindless troll into the nothingness. He took his time, not rushing anymore, content that their greatest trouble was solved, giving them the security they needed. But the mines aren't enough for him... he wanted the surface as well. But this is for the future. He walked along the corridors and halls, going up steps and turning corners, using the same direction they came from. Once they arrived at the lit hall, he hissed at the light before stopping, letting her climb down on her own. After this, he will make sure to consult the goblins about a better light source.

Hyano jumped down and sighed happily already feeling her body accept the warmth and light from the torches. She looked around before sitting down cross-legged and looking back at him.

"Hyano's?" she questioned wondering if this place could be hers. It seemed the goblins didn't pass through here much so her taking over this area wouldn't be much of a problem and until she found a better place to call her own this seemed best. It reminded her a little of what her home was like before they decorated it. Just needed some furniture and clothes and she would be set.

Ren tilted his head to the side at her request and looked around the hall, eyeing it. Well, this part didn't seem to be needed as much at the moment, so she can stay in his opinion. As long as the halls aren't needed here. He still needed to find a place where some sunlight seeps into the mines. A small hole is enough. There surely must be some. Maybe he should explore the area a little and see what he can find on his own. Being so dependent on goblins and trolls was never good for one's reputation. He nodded at her request.

"Yes." Then after making sure she is comfortably settled, he turned away from her and started walking away from her. "Ren go. See home." He told her, intending to look around a little, calling the mines his new home, and walked off, leaving her alone for now to rest.

The wizard waved him off then decided she would take the chance to sleep. Gather what energy she could then maybe go explore herself when she had the chance. For now though, she curled up into a little ball again and was soon out like a light. Even if anyone did need to go through this hall she wouldn't be much of a problem considering her small size. They could easily avoid her with little effort.

* * *

The mines were abuzz with work. Now that the goblins knew just what to do they did it proudly and with whatever strength they had. The goblin who had approached him first was barking out orders. He apparently had gained the title as a general. Not too surprising. While he wasn't the largest of goblins he was rather smart and had guts to spare. While there were probably goblins who could challenge him in strength, many lacked the intelligence or the courage to take him on.

While Hyano slept, Ren made sure to get to know the mines as best as he could on his own, memorizing as many paths as he was able and looking at the working goblins as they shoveled away the dirt and rocks from the metal they found, while the trolls carried the rocks away to be used for the restoration of the underground city. Forges were heated and the sound of hammering and forging filled some of the halls as some of the skilled goblins worked on armor and weapons. The wraith walked along the halls silently, his steps soundless... only his strong dark aura gave him away, reassuring them of his presence and control. He never was truly in charge of anything before. Yes, he had troops but big operations were never his thing. He was surprised to find that with his mind set free somewhat, he was able to think more coordinated and clearly, and he knew he couldn't show them uncertainty. He also tried to find a spot where sunlight reached within the mines, but his search yet had to yield a result. As he walked, he stopped briefly at the familiar voice of the goblin he talked to not long ago. He wasn't surprised to see him as one of the generals. He was even pleased. But this is something he will not show.

"How is the work going along? Is metal plenty?" He asked him as he came from behind, stopping next to him to watch the miners, his hands resting behind him, folded. "The doors are safely sealed and protected. I will need guards readily equipped to patrol the halls and settle any disputes." He demanded. While he explored, he saw many goblins and trolls fight over whatever they found or said. Having fights within one's army was a great disadvantage. This city needs guards.

The goblin looked up to him dark eyes full of an inner fire.

"Plenty to last us a lifetime, Lord Ren. We could line all of the cave halls with it." he replied not exaggerating in the least actually. The dwarves would go crazy if they ever had a chance to get this mine back, considering the sheer amount of raw ore that lingered in these caves. However, Ren was right about the fighting being a problem. The general hissed in annoyance as another fight broke out. They may have purpose now but they had lived with nothing more to do than to beat each other for so long that it was very easy for it to happen now. "I suggest you set the guards up in teams of three. One orc and two goblins. Orcs aren't all as dumb as they look but they can't speak for the life of them and are easy to anger. Two goblins should do. A strong one to keep the orc in line and a smart one to speak to whoever is causing the problem before deciding to kill them or not." he said seeming to have thought this sort of thing out before.

The Nazgul wanted to chuckle at this. He hummed at the suggestion, but decided three guards at once would be too much. If he sets up three guards together in a heap at every corner, who will work? There surely are enough workers, but he didn't want to reduce their numbers too much.

"Three is nonsense in a group. Maybe guards in two is enough. An orc and a goblin. No need to talk when settling disputes. They have to stop fighting and that's it. No need to talk." He said in a rather commanding tone. Goblins and orcs aren't as easy to talk to, surely... But if they are fighting it is always over some small thing that isn't worth discussing. "I will leave the guards to you. Choose them wisely and set them up with armor and weapons." He really didn't want to deal with this right now, and this goblin surely knew the creatures down here more than he does. And surely also the mines. Which brings him to his little 'quest'. "Is there anywhere a place in this mine where sunlight comes through?" He asked quietly, but still with authority. It must be strange for others that a creature of pure darkness as asking for sunlight, but he didn't care.

The goblin was a little put off by the question not sure why he would need such a nasty thing until he remembered the little wizard that came with him. Despite her small size she seemed rather powerful. Surprisingly enough. Normally the goblins only trudged deeper into the darkness rather than anywhere close to where light could push through. So it took him a moment or so to think of a place.

"Yes. In upper corridors is a room where sunlight seeps through the rocks. It was built for elven visitors I think because it is far too nice for a dwarf's liking. Kind of disgusting if you ask me but I'm sure the youngling will approve." he replied. Unlike Ren he understood the matters of age and knew the little girl wizard or not was none more than a child.

The news was good indeed, so there is indeed a place where sunlight can be found. The Nazgul nodded at the goblin, praising him silently for his knowledge of the mines, but didn't say it out loud, just in case, so he doesn't get too spoiled. They need to know their place and their tasks. Knowing such things is one of the basics really. At least in his mind. At his last comment the wraith tilted his head to the side a little. Youngling? He heard this word before, and mostly newly bred orcs and trolls were called that among his kin. So, she is a very young wizard then? One that wasn't yet fully developed? This was strange to him. Orcs are created at their full size, just need to develop some last features before they can be used for their tasks. Aren't all creatures born like this? But then why are they so small? He stood still for a few moments, confused about all this, but decided he will not ask about this. He didn't want to humiliate himself with a question to which the answer should be apparently obvious to him. Instead, he turned towards the goblin once more and addressed him.

"Once the guards are set, make sure to look for me and show me this place." He commanded and turned around to walk off and inspect the miners, smiths and the rest of the generals. To him, the coordinated and safe work of his new army was more important. The more survive this phrase, the more will aid him at the takeover of Mordor.

The goblin nodded then started barking out orders. He went among the men going through all of them finding all those with both strength and the best intelligence for this job. Once the men were picked he sent them on their way to do their new task. While all this was happening work had not stopped. When one goblin would stop for a rest another would take his place. Work would go on at all hours. There were more than enough of them for that. He looked over the mines for a moment making sure there was nothing more he needed to do before turning to go find his Lord Ren.

* * *

Ren continued walking among the working goblins, now this time inspecting the reconstruction of one of the bridges that were destroyed a long time ago. It was hard, to say the least, considering the stone bridge was narrow, and the gorge it stood above was deep, making it harder to rebuild, seeing they lack some of the necessary tools. But this didn't stop them. There were a few deaths as they sometimes slipped and a few fell into the depths, but most managed to stay alive and successfully repairing the damaged parts. One of the main halls are also being rebuilt, the rooms new formed, giving it a different look, but the Nazgul did not complain. It did look now a little more suitable to his taste, and they know best how they want and can repair the mine and the city. Along one of his walks did he meet the goblin again, and once it was clear he will lead him to the sunlight, Ren decided to bring Hyano right along and let her be surprised, just to strengthen her loyalty to him. He went along the halls once more, knowing from memory where he left her.

It had been some time now. Hyano wasn't sure. It was hard to tell time underground. All she knew was she felt well-rested, considering all she had was the lights of the torches to help her. She got up and yawned before looking around. She wanted to explore but she wasn't sure if Ren would like that. She looked at one of the torches and smiled before using a spell to lift it off its pedestal and into her hand. As long as he could easily find her she was sure he wouldn't mind. Once she was sure of her idea she walked into the darkness her mind curious as to what secrets it held.

The wraith's steps were quick and strong, determined in the direction, but once he stopped at the empty hall, he started to question the effectiveness of his mind. Did he round a wrong corner? But this room was the fire-lit hall... it was the lightest; seeing the many torches, then were did she go? He sniffed the air audibly, trying to find a trail she left behind. Once finding it, he started to follow it, searching for her with his senses, but did not call her out loud. That would be futile at such a noise the miners made.

Hyano walked the halls hearing the sounds of metal and work echoing throughout them. She listened closely to it, not following the sound but just listened. When creatures of any kind worked on a repetitive task they always ended up working themselves into a beat of some kind. It was not something they did on purpose. In fact, she was sure the goblins weren't even aware of it. It was likely a result of them having a heart beat. Their bodies naturally trained to work at a beat as their hearts were. She smiled and started to hum to herself lightly following the beat the workers had already created for her. Once she felt she had it down and she came to a wall covered in writing. Likely a story of some great dwarf who lived here before she started to sing the story. She was having far too much fun for a little girl trapped in darkness. She started to dance her torch in hand spinning and playing. The flame started to stretch out from the torch like a ribbon creating designs around her until she was surrounded by fire. She stopped then lifted her hands up and the fire flew up until it formed a little ball above her and exploded like a small firework the sparks coming down around her making her giggle. A trick she learned from her time with Gandalf and his fireworks.

He had been following her trail for a while now, his nose set on her scent, and turned each corner fast, wanting to find her. What was she thinking of running off like that? Anything could happen to her and he would find it highly annoying if she died. She wouldn't be able to help him further, aid him in producing more orcs for his army with the help of her magic, or simply help him with directions on the surface. He hissed as the third hall was empty too, slightly annoyed. Just when did she wake up from her 'sleeping'? He wasn't really looking where he was going, so bumped into a fair amount of creatures before a sudden light caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the flash, while his ears finally picked up the sound of her voice. It must be her... But what is happening? His first thought was that something went wrong. There was an explosion, easily noticeable by its unique sound and the flash of light... the smell of fire. He gave a threatening hiss as he neared the location, wanting to know what happened.

The child laughed and continued her playing unaware of the state she had put her friend in. She couldn't even hear his hisses past the sounds of work and her own singing.

He quickened his pace and rounded the corner with another low, sharp hiss, ready to pounce on whoever caused the explosion, who tried to hurt her, so he can push them into the deepest grave one can find in this mine.

She spun around and let off another firework before yelping as her friend rounded the corner not seeing him until the light burst. She gasped and fell over in her shock dropping the torch. She groaned and looked up at him.

His first action was to look around for another presence than her, checking if she was alone, or who made the explosion, only able to see that she caused them when she made one more before noticing him. He relaxed almost instantly, shaking his head at the wizard as she fell in annoyance.

"Ren?" she said looking up at him then pouted. "Annoying." she grumbled as she stood up again and dusted herself off before picking up the torch again.

"No... Hyano annoying." he told her firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at her, making her giggle. Actually, he was glaring, but that was unseen by everyone because of his invisibility. He watched as she stood and grasped that... irritating fire light again in her hands, before suddenly tilting his head to the side and pointing at the torch. "What do?" he asked, not sure how to express himself in any other way. No matter how he hated fire, now that he thought about it... what she did... didn't look so bad. He never saw such a thing before happening. It was an explosion yes, but not quite at the same time, which confused him.

Some things never change. She was pretty sure he was giving her an annoyed look of some kind, however she could never see his face but had grown used to him enough that she had created something of an imaginary face for him instead. She stuck her tongue out at him then blinked at his question.

"What do?... Oh! You mean the firework." she said realizing he meant the explosion. "Watch." she said then spun around creating the designs with the fire around her again before sending them up and creating the explosion again. "Firework." she told him pointing up as the sparks came down around her. If it had been much bigger she might worry about it catching her clothes on fire but all it did was warm her up a little.

He tilted his head to the side as he watched the explosion again, called 'firework'. He knew what fire meant. It was this glowing destroying thing that was on the torch, and work meant to do an activity. So... in a meaning... firework might mean that...the fire does something. He tried explaining to himself as he watched the remains of the explosion float down. He wasn't able to see the explosion itself because of the harsh light, but these remains didn't look so bad.

"Fire... work." He said, separating the words for now, as he held out an armored hand, letting a floating glowing piece land on it and die in his palm. He watched the light for a little while, before they reminded him of his task and his... 'surprise' for the wizard. He lowered his hand and addressed her. "Hyano come." he said, gesturing with his hand and backing up, making sure she understood that she needed to come with him, before turning and nodding at the goblin that came with him all the way here, to lead him to that place where the sunlight seeps into the mines.

Hyano shrugged doing as told and walking up and taking Ren's hand with her free one. The goblin gave a nod to the little wizard before making his way down the halls towards the upper chambers.

The Ringwraith tolerated her grabbing for his hand again and let her follow him, sometimes eyeing the torch in her hand, making sure she holds it away from him, and won't accidentally light him on fire. He went after the goblin silently, sometimes watching the workers, averting his gaze from him, but was careful to not round a wrong corner and always keep him in his line of vision.

They soon came to an area built to a more elven standard. Dwarves and elves did not get along very well. Elves were creatures considered to be of perfection and nature but they are far from the down and dirty creatures that dwarves were. So this area of the mine was likely created in order to impress any elven visitors that passed through. Dwarves had a very high sense of pride so it was no real surprise.

The creature walked up to a door and pushed it open revealing a bed chamber. It was night now but the moon was out and full. The light seeped in through a hole and hit a mirror that reflected off of another quickly filling the room with the moons mild light.

As he opened the doors, the light of the moon was like it slapped the Nazgul right in the face and he reared a little back, but held himself fast. It might be just the moon, but it was concentrated into the room, strengthened even by these reflective surfaces.

Hyano blinked then grinned. "For me?" she asked looking up at Ren with big eager green eyes.

He let go of her hand and pushed her forward with a hand towards the inside. "Yes." he told her, and stepped back a little, searching comfort from the darkness of the corridor leading to this room, watching her and her reaction to all this.

The wizard got a huge smile on her face. She handed the goblin the torch earning an annoyed look from him but he did not say anything. She then started to look around the room inspecting it all over. She was a child, so of course she was going to look everything over like one. She then ran and jumped on the bed laughing as dust puffed out a few times as she jumped.

Ren shook his head at first as she bolted for the room and jumped on the bed, but his own curiosity was beginning to catch up as well. Without his Lord's guidance he was able to control his own attention and so he noticed new things he never gave much thought to, or wondered how some things worked. Like the wet sand. He many times was travelling along the shores of waters; seen how his prints were left behind, but only wondered why and how once his mind was set free. And thus he started building things from it. It was old, yet new, just like this room. He stepped in finally, his spectral body slowly starting to tolerate the light once more and looked around silently, reaching out to touch a fabric draped over a seat, watching as it easily floated back in place. The dust gave the room a more mysterious look, something worth to explore further. He tilted his head to the side, watching her jump on the bed, and his mind just briefly wondered how it might feel like to do this, but put it into the deepest reaches of his soul. Even the thoughts itself was a little... humiliating... but interesting nonetheless.

She grinned then jumped off the bed and without warning she ran and jumped up hugging Ren tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said happily. To be honest this was the first time anyone actually gave her anything much less a home since Radagast. She had to take care of herself, make her own things, find her own food, and build her own home. For once someone else gave her something. Even if it was just a room she was obviously very grateful and hugged him tightly.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone crash into him, forcing him to take a step back to steady himself, and felt arms wrapping around him. He stayed this way for a long time, not quite sure what is going on, hearing her utter her words of gratefulness. He didn't think offering her this lit room meant so much for ones like her. Not knowing what to do or what to say, the Nazgul lowered his hands and hesitantly put them on her shoulders, patting one lightly and awkwardly.

Hyano gave a happy sigh as he actually held her. She hadn't expected him to return the hug in any way but he did. She knew however it was strange for him so she didn't let it last too long no matter how much she wanted it to. She let go and dropped down with a grin up at him. She walked up to the goblin.

"Since I'm going to be here a while are there any young goblins I can play with?" she inquired. She was pretty sure Ren would be busy a lot now that he had the mines to work on so she thought she should take the chance to make some friends. Even if they were likely as good socially as Ren was if not worse.

The short dark being blinked down at her. He had almost forgotten the language spoken outside this place. He stopped to ponder on her question. In his experience when a wizard wanted to play with something they usually tested magic on it. A form of torture in his opinion. He wanted to reject her request but wasn't sure how Ren would react to him lying to the little girl. He valued his safety over that of any of the other goblins so felt it best not to test the waters on that one. He nodded.

"Yes..." he hissed. Although, the term 'young goblin' might not mean the same as she thought. Goblins are born like all dark creatures. In an adult form, just inexperienced and needed to be trained.

The child wizard talked to the general for a few more moments before asking him if he could please look through the mines for any spell books or anything of the like and bring them here for her. She would make use of whatever she could find. She still wanted to improve her magic until it was at its best.

The general was surprised when she waved him off not sure what exactly to do for a moment. Did he do as she asked or wait for Ren to tell him what to do? He shook his head deciding if Ren disagreed with anything she said he would correct it soon enough. He nodded and made his way to continue his work.

In the meantime, the Nazgul was relieved when she let him go and stepped back as she walked up to the goblin general. He didn't know and surely didn't want to know what they are talking about, because mostly his attention was taken by the room itself. It looked... pleasing to the eye to say the least. The scent was surely natural, melded in with that of the mines, the light at the moment wasn't something he couldn't get used to, but didn't want to be inside when the sun rises, seeing the moonlight was strengthened too by the reflections. He walked away from the two, resuming his inspection, reaching out to touch a fabric or run a metallic finger along the surface of a furniture. One particularly caught his eye. It was in the corner, some kind of wooden table, but it was decorated. Carvings were etched in its side, surface and even legs, giving it an interesting look. He tried to associate it to anything he had seen so far, but he couldn't find anything. He reached out to touch the carvings, before walking off, turning his hooded head to give the room a quick glance, before he stopped in his tracks and walked to the bed, seemingly drawn to it by something. He stopped in front of it and leaned in, finding something etched into the wooden headboard. He first thought it was a symbol, but now he sees it is something more. He never saw such... strange carvings before... Does this even make sense? Unknown to him, he was staring at a quite difficult maze.

Hyano grinned then noticed what Ren was doing. She tilted her head then ran over jumping onto the bed and looking at the headboard. It didn't take the little wizard long to figure out what she was looking at. She tilted her head then put her finger at the entrance to the maze and slowly started to move her finger along the maze as if it was a person trying to find its way to the middle.

The Nazgul only looked to the side when she jumped on the bed, but didn't move otherwise, gazing intently at the strange symbol. He watched as she put her finger at a specific location on the symbol and started running it along between the lines. He followed it and it maybe took him a little while, but he figured it is something like an entertainment mortals tended to amuse themselves with.

But what was the goal?

He didn't know, so waited for something to happen. He watched as she grimaced if she got a line wrong, and simply chose a new one, noticing that each time the 'road' of her finger was blocked, she would have to find another way. Like... escaping from an unknown tunnel. Just in a small version. He hissed as he finally saw what the goal was, and continued to watch as she tried to solve the puzzle. Of course, it wasn't one that was easy, it was one of the harder kind, twists and turns at every inch in every direction, hundreds or thousands of tunnels littered the headboard... and only one exit existed on the other side. After a while, Ren found his awkward stance slightly uncomfortable, so stood up and sat on the bed next to her, following her finger from there in a more comfortable position.

The Nazgul tilted his head in one direction then the other, watching as she went on, wondering if there is a solution to the puzzle or if it is just one of those games where you can't win but are allured to try because you see the end solution. The more her expression changed to the worst, the more he thought this might be the case. He tensed up just a little when she grabbed his hand and replaced hers with his.

"Ren turn." she said giving him a challenging smile.

He just sat there with his finger at the spot, not moving, not saying a word, just wondering what he is supposed to do. Well, he knew he has to apparently find the way through it and reach that little hole on top... But how? There were too many possibilities, and with his mind just recently freed, he was uncertain and couldn't decide which route to choose. He finally picked a line that might bring him somewhere.

Once she saw he was actually resuming their little game she shifted, getting comfortable, moving so she was sitting on his lap. She had grown used to his presence over their time together so being close like this didn't bother her. She also wanted to get him used to having her close as well. That was an easy enough task. She waited for him to get started moving his finger along the maze before resting her head on his chest and relaxing. It didn't take long before she fell asleep again. She surprisingly enough felt safe near the creature of chaos. She probably shouldn't but she did.

If the wraith could, he would have blinked rapidly with quite wide eyes, as she never did this before, and found it rather uncomfortable. The knowledge that she is using him as some kind of cushion just adds to his slight humiliation and having her this close was new. Normally she was content sitting next to him, in front of him, or if on a branch under or above him on the tree. But never right on him. He stayed in one position for a long while, as if frozen in place, feeling as she shifted a little. His pride was loud in his mind, telling him to throw her off and let her sit on the bed itself, but it was slowly drowned out by his curiosity directed towards this game. He didn't pay any heed to her, and instead resumed the maze game, running into blocked paths too many times, which sometimes made him growl in annoyance. Sometimes he thought he will finally solve it, only to be blocked again, or go in circles... Nice.

Only after an hour or two did he feel like moving again, wanting to get off and resume his duty as Lord of Moria, walking among the workers, instructing generals and look at the new guards. They still needed to apply the mark on them as well as they planned. He shifted only slightly when he noticed a weight on him. He didn't weight this much, did he? Only then did he remember the wizard, which was still sitting in his lap. He sighed and looked at her, wanting to tell her to get off when he noticed her steady breathing and relaxed heartbeat. She is sleeping... Great. He wondered if he moved would she wake up or not, so experimenting, he shifted a little more, grabbing her at her shoulder, he started pulling her off of him.

The istar groaned as she was shifted.

Once she groaned, he was quite surprised. Normally, she wouldn't wake up if he moved her at night. This is also why he could move her on top of a branch once, or under her bed, or on the table. So, why did it change? He didn't really want to give it any thought at the moment, as he needed to move now.

She had been dreaming, something she hadn't done in some time. She blinked a few times washing the sleep from her eyes before looking up to him. He must finally want her to get off him. She was honestly surprised it had lasted this long. She yawned and stretched her back popping before she did just that. It didn't take her very long to fully awake after rubbing her eyes and looking around and back up to him. "What?" she questioned wondering if he wanted anything. She was mildly curious if he found the answer to the maze but then she wouldn't be able to figure it out for herself so she didn't bother to ask.

"Ren go." He told her simply, shifting a little, preparing to stand, before his attention was fixed on the maze again, giving it an annoyed hiss, not at all pleased that he still couldn't find the right path. It seemed easy, but once you put a finger on the beginning it becomes a confusing journey, where halfway you forget where you came from... He finally averted his gaze from it and fixed it on the rather sleepy wizard, watching her a little before deciding that the marking of the guards will have to wait. He can't have her make a mistake just because she didn't replenish her energy fully. "Hyano sleep." He told her, almost in a strict tone, as if not accepting a 'no' for an answer and stood, adjusting his robe, checking his gauntlets briefly before turning around to leave the room, still silently fuming because of this annoying maze.

The wizard blinked at this. She had never had someone order her to sleep before. If anything, he was normally annoyed at her for doing so. She smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes Ren. I sleep." she said. It was odd. He acted strict with her. She guessed besides Radagast it was likely the closest to a fatherly action she had ever seen. It was kind of nice. She waved him off but before she could fully lay down the general came back and placed a book on the bed.

"Here... first could find." he told her before leaving the same way he had come making sure to bow his head as he passed Ren.

Hyano tilted her head then took the book. "Dark magic... wonder how this got here." she said curiously looking around. An elf wouldn't have brought such a thing here. They hated dark magic and she was pretty sure dwarves couldn't even use the stuff so it was useless to them. She looked over the book for a moment and her thoughts turned to Ren. Maybe this could be useful. Ren had told her to sleep though maybe she should wait... He surely wouldn't mind as long as she was being productive and not getting lost.

Ren turned back around, taking a few steps towards her as she held the book. The wraith tilted his head to the side as he stopped next to the bed, trying to have a look at it, which he couldn't remember having ordered from the general. He couldn't remember the cover... But it was strangely familiar... He cast a questioning gaze towards the general, who left rather quickly, giving him no chance to ask about the book.

"Hyano sleep." he told her again, wanting her to sleep now, and not read whatever book was in her hands. He still wanted to be done with the complete security by applying the required symbol on the guards and generals. She can't do it if she was tired. So, he insisted she sleeps.

She looked up to him then sighed and nodded. "Yes Ren." she said like a child being told by their parent what to do. She didn't really want to sleep anymore but he was insisting. She closed the book and tossed it to the other side of the bed. She could easily place hundreds of books all over this bed and still have room to sleep if she really wanted to. Kind of the perk of being a small person with a rather large bed. "Good night." she said laying her head on the pillow and soon closed her eyes falling asleep rather easily. The light from the moon had been enough to help her wake as she needed but in reality it was still night time. Her body was crying out for that needed sleep so she could be back to her full strength again.

Ren nodded in satisfaction, seeing she decided to listen to him and sleep as he told her to. Slowly, but surely, he walked out of the still dimly lit room, closing the door behind him. He didn't waste time, but took off, going around the halls once more. Occasionally, he would stop an equipped guard to inspect him, checking on his weapon if it is truly sharp, if he is truly fit for the role, if he is sturdy enough... Most seemed to be fine, but there were a few that he could question, however, he didn't because he trusted the goblin general's choices. He spent most of his time at the miners, then a few hours at the city, then in the end vanished deeper into the mine, wanting to see what is beyond the inhabited zone.

* * *

When sunlight finally crept through, replacing the moonlight and brightening her room up properly. Hyano awoke and looked around for a moment. Sometimes she thought all this was just a dream and she would wake up and Ren would never have happened. Though, as she looked around she smiled glad it wasn't. She moved to get up and groaned as her stomach started to hurt. How long had it been since she last ate? She would have to ask Ren about getting food later when she saw him. Her hand brushed the book and she looked at it.

"Hmm... I guess I could get some studying in." she said and chose to stay sitting on the bed with the book on her lap. She started going through the pages noting how much... darker the imagery was. She couldn't read it very well yet and knew better than to just go reading dark magic spells anyway. Even just saying the words could end badly. Instead, she kept everything in her head. She stopped as she came to what she only could guess was a shifting spell. She tilted her head at it. "Hmmm... this might be a good one..." she said then put the book at the end of the bed tilted up so she could read it and stood up. She picked a random object ending up grabbing a cup and put it in front of her. She looked over the spell one more time before closing her eyes and whispering the incantation.

It worked alright.

The cup was turned into a plate however she didn't think of how the spell might affect her. She screamed as her hands felt like they had been lit on fire and turned black on the tips of her fingers.

* * *

For long hours, Ren stayed down, deeper inside the mines. He stopped his exploring when he came up to a silent gorge, the bridges long destroyed and a part of them laying uselessly at the edge of the seemingly endless drop. The sounds of work, smiting and mining didn't reach this deep, giving the Nazgul the much needed rest from the constant noises. He was standing at the edge, just staring into the distance, as if in a trance, not moving or saying anything. Then all of a sudden he shrieked once, the tone and length equaled that of a calling of his brethren, then stayed silent once more, tilting his head to the side as he waited. It didn't take long, as the same sound returned, repeated at least five times until it died down. His mind of course clearly knew it was just an echo, but it felt so good. It somehow gave him some kind of security, he became more energetic, and almost hopeful as his call returned, deep down actually believing another of his brothers is answering his call. Soon enough, he started sounding more kinds of shrieks, as if talking to someone in the wraith's language, pausing every once in a while to listen to the echoes. It lifted his mood and somehow smoothed his agitation and stress, somehow lighting up his day. He knew it wasn't right to give himself false security and hope, but his insecure mind yearned for it.

After a few hours of 'talking', the Nazgul returned to his duties and walked the halls once more, inspecting the mines and giving out commands for changes here and there, before deciding that Hyano had enough resting and now surely can give the guards and generals the required symbols. He turned a corner and made his way towards her new room, mentally preparing himself for the sudden blast of light that will surely await him once he opened the door. He sighed, pausing just for a moment before grabbing the handle and opened it to peek inside, not sure if she awoke by now.

Once the initial shock and irritation from the bright sunlight was gone, he could focus better. He smelled it again... The scent of that salty liquid that she tends to release when something is very wrong.

She was awake alright. She was very much awake. By the time he walked in her hands had completely turned black and she was holding them to her body tightly like she was hoping for some sort of relief from the pain in her own body. She knew better but one can only do so much thinking when they are hurting. She jumped as she heard the door open tears having been streaming down her cheeks for a little bit now turning her eyes red. She gritted her teeth then slowly pulled her hands out to show him what she had done to herself.

"I-it hurts, Ren." she told him honestly then tilted her head to the book she had tried to use to help him understand exactly what she had done.

When she says something hurts, he learned it meant that she injured herself either physically or mentally. However, he never understood how someone can be hurt mentally... He tilted his head to the side once she showed him her almost burnt looking hands, black like it was held above fire. He stepped even closer and reached out to take her hand and inspect it closer. Well, it did look like it was burned... But not quite. He followed the direction she pointed at, and released his hold on her, picking up the book. He flipped it open and hissed as he recognized some words, the spells in it were not only written in the language of men but also in black speech. She was trying to cast black magic, wasn't she? He turned his gaze towards her and pointed at the book he was holding.

"Bad." He told her and shook his head. It looked like she was infected with the black breath now, affected by black magic. This is something he couldn't help with. He was no mage and knew no magic, no spells, so knew no way how to stop this curse if he wasn't the one causing it. He sighed and put down the book where it was. "Bad Hyano." he scolded her, reaching out to take her hand once more, trying to determine if she just burned it or if she truly was infected with the black breath.

The wizard child nodded very much believing it was bad.

"Sorry..." she mumbled then watched as he took her hand inspecting it. At first she honestly couldn't feel his touch. Her hands hurt constantly but she couldn't for the life of her feel his touch. The tips of her fingers however were starting to change back. In a similar way to how they had changed before. She watched as slowly her hands started to turn back to their original color. Once they were back to normal the pain slowly subsided and she was able to move them. She looked up to him. "Why?" she questioned wondering why it was that this happened to her. She understood it was black magic but it was only a simple looking shifting spell. A very small level one at that. Part of her was worried about the results if she was to ever try anything even more powerful.

The Nazgul was relieved to see the black color subside quite quickly and let her hand go. He didn't know what happened of course, all he knew was that she probably tried to use black magic, which in return had this effect. Wizards don't react well to the magic that created him and his brethren as it seemed. He would have dismissed all this and just shrugged first, but he decided to give it more thought. The reason being, that if she truly cannot use black magic, then she can't help him with many things... like... spawning more orcs and trolls for their army, or work on a new kind of breed. He looked at the book and picked it up, flipping it open to read some of the text in his mind, remembering some, while others sounded foreign. He leaned closer to her and pointed at a page.

"What magic?" He asked, wanting to know which spell she tried.

Hyano was a little annoyed he dodged her question but figured he likely did it because he didn't have an answer. She looked at the book then started flipping the pages before pointing to the shifting spell she had tried to use. It was rather basic though she couldn't read the black speech text. She figured all it was meant to do was shift any object or person into the desired item or creature wanted. She thought learning a spell like that would be useful. She knew of a good magic version but the last time she tried that on Ren it ended rather badly. She thought maybe if she learned a dark magic version it would end better.

Once she pointed at the spell Ren stood straight again and started walking away from her slowly, murmuring the words in himself in black speech. Of course because he wasn't a mage, it didn't do anything as he didn't possess the required traits for casting a spell. A shifting spell it is. He tilted his head to the side and turned around to look at her once more, returning his gaze briefly to the page, then at her again.

"Why?" he asked pointing at it, walking closer once more, his head remaining tilted, asking why she wants this spell now? She did explain to him what she wanted back then a few months ago with a shifting spell and he didn't even want to hear about becoming something else than a Nazgul back then. This didn't change even now. With his current form, he maintained more power than as a human, he was sure of that and didn't want to be changed to something that dies too easily. He wanted to make sure she doesn't cast it on him in any circumstances.

She thought for a moment then looked at the newly made bowl. How could she explain this without getting herself into trouble? She knew he wasn't going to like that she was trying to find ways to shift him again, however an idea did come to mind. She stood up again and this time shifted the bowl using her usual spell turning it into a figure of a goblin.

"See?" she said then shifted it again only now it was an elf. To make sure he understood she pulled out her sand and showed him her figure and a goblin's. The goblin is changed into an elf and the elf walks among other elves no one the wiser.

This was actually something to think about. She wanted to learn this shifting spell so he can walk around the people without being detected. But it has a big problem which cannot be solved. His aura. While the spell might change his looks -which it surely can't anyway because the ring of power he wore had a greater magic- it can't change his aura. He shook his head at her, waving her off.

"No. Ren no human." He told her firmly. He didn't plan on walking among the people anymore anyway. He was content to live here until the army is ready to cover more territory. Then once the mountains are theirs, they will expand their land towards Mordor. A few more centuries... and they can start a new campaign against men. He looked at the book, and opted to take it away from her, so she doesn't try something as foolish, but he did want her help... She does have to practice black magic to be useful to him, so made sure to leave it with her now.

The orange wizard sighed and nodded.

"Fine..." she grumbled then thought a moment and looked at herself. He could stay the way he was but she could not stay like this. She wore orange. A good color in nature but here in the darkness it easily gave her away. Her flowers were also in need of some help. She thought a moment then looked at Ren. "Hyano change?" she inquired before standing up and walking up to him. She figured he needed her to go somewhere. He wouldn't have come otherwise. Likely to start marking all those he wanted marked. This would be a long day of that more than likely.

"Change?" The Nazgul asked, tilting his head to the side, not knowing what she meant by it. Does she mean that she wanted to use this shifting spell on herself? Of course didn't know in what situation one still uses this word, so he couldn't grasp the true meaning of it this time. Instead, he shook his head, dismissing it altogether and gestured towards the door with one hand. "Go? Mark guard." He tried, wanting her to do as they planned yesterday, marking all the guards and generals. The workers were not important at this time, so did not need to receive the symbol. They die too easily now.

The child pouted as he didn't answer her question but sighed and nodded. "Yes Ren." she said then followed him to do just that.

"Good." He actually praised her with words, unlike with anyone else, where he wouldn't say anything but nod or won't even mention anything the creatures did. Ren knew that Hyano needed verbal approval many times and doesn't understand the shift in his aura or what the different tones in his hisses mean, unlike the goblins, orcs and trolls, which had an idea and behaved according to it. It might seem he favors the wizard more, but actually he just can't find another way to communicate.

They came to the goblin general first. He stopped his screeches at the lower workers to regard the little girl and his lord. "Lord Ren... wizard." he said not knowing the little girl's name. She found this kind of funny.

"My name is Hyano. Give me your shoulder, please." she instructed pointing to the shoulder where hers was. She figured it was the best place. It could be hidden if needed without the use of extra clothing such as gloves.

He raised a brow at her not sure exactly what she had in store for him but did not want to invoke the wrath of his lord by saying no so he knelt so she could reach his shoulder.

"This will sting." she said honestly then put her hand on his shoulder.

The goblin hissed as he was magically branded with the symbol. That was technically what she was doing to him. It probably wouldn't hurt as much if she knew dark magic however they would all have to grin and bear it until she got that far.

As they moved along the halls, they met many guards, who did as she told them or as their Lord wished, as not all understood her language. They were all skeptic about this, and some even wanted to oppose seeing their guard partner hiss in pain but didn't dare going against this... If they misbehave, death can be their punishment, delivered right on the spot from their leader.

By the time Hyano finished with the last one she was tired again. Not sleepy. Just tired. She realized she had been awake for some time now and still hadn't eaten a thing. She looked up at Ren.

"Food." she told him. Unlike Ren she needed to eat. She didn't eat a lot but she did eat. With her being sick recently it had been the last thing on her mind so she hadn't eaten in some time either. However, there was a slight problem. She hadn't seen one plant since she got down here besides the ones growing in her own hair. She was kind of worried. She didn't think Ren would be pleased with the idea of her coming in and out of the caves for something as simple as food especially when he himself didn't even need it.

The Nazgul looked at her, tilting his head to the side just a little, watching her for a few seconds. "Food?" He repeated, not sure if he heard right.

Of course...

She was a mortal, and mortals need to consume either each other or plants to keep their body at full strength, using the other's energy as their own. He looked around briefly, not sure where to find what he saw her eat back then at the tree house. He had no knowledge where to find anything. The wraith then held out a hand to the side, stopping a guard from his patrol and asked him quickly where to find 'food'. Of course the reaction was surprise, as the orc didn't remember that Ringwraiths needed any food to survive, so his answer was heavily blinking eyes, but after he caught sight of the young wizard next to him, the guard nodded and gestured for them to follow him. He will take her to the place where the food is kept. Unknown to them, or maybe they suspect, that orcs and goblins never eat plants. The only food there is, is meat. Either their own kinds or whatever animal they could find in here. Including large insects. All raw. Ren of course didn't want to go, instead wanted to inspect the reconstruction again, and so gestured for Hyano to follow the orc herself without him.

The wizard looked up at him and nodded silently. She waved to him as she followed the creature. For the most part the far larger lumbering creature didn't say a word as they walked down the halls.

"Um... so what's your name?" she inquired curiously not expecting an answer. She smelled what they called food way before they got even close to the hall where it was kept. She gagged stopping and putting one hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth. She continued to follow the orc though trying everything she could to not lose her stomach then and there. What did these creatures eat?! It smelled like pure death ahead.

The orc walked leisurely along the halls, clearly not at all disturbed by the scent that is coming from their storage room. He turned his head backwards just a little as she addressed him. The creature turned back and walked in silence. He of course understood her language like most, but wasn't an expert in using the language itself. Should he tell her his name? Should he even bother, seeing she will forget him anyway after he showed her their food? Why not...

"Tuhul." he told her simply, marching along the halls before stopping and gesturing inside a rather large chamber, where all the raw meat was kept. Of course, all meat is divided properly among his kin to prevent fights, but this little wizard surely didn't eat that much... Mostly considering he noted her expressions. What is it? Doesn't she like the scent of a fresh kill? Or the odor of a carcass resting here for a week now? But those are the best!

The young wizard stepped back nearly loosing what was left in her stomach at the sight.

"Tahul... I... I can't eat that." she said through gritted teeth. How could he stomach any of this stuff?! It smelled horrible! She shook her head. She didn't want to insult him but there was no way in Middle-Earth she could ever get even a small bit of this down. Even if she did it likely wouldn't stay down anyway. She had never taken in meat of any kind before. Her body wouldn't be able to handle it. "I eat plants. Fruits and vegetables. Things like that. I can't eat meat." she explained to him.

The orc narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms at her denial, and accusing that the meat is bad. Bad? Did she even try it? "The name is Tuhul. Not Tahul." He corrected her first, finding it annoying that she misspelled it. "And sorry to disappoint you but all you can find in this mine is meat. You eat this or starve. No other option." he told her firmly, raising his head and showering her with a strict glare. Favorite pet of their Lord or not, he will not hear whining in these mines as long as he was there. "Have you even tried meat ever? Or tried this that we have? How can you say that you won't eat it if you never tried it?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly.

"Sorry Tuhul..." she mumbled in embarrassment then looked to the meat and cringed.

He grunted as she corrected his name and apologized. This was something new, something he never heard before. His kind never apologized to each other, but went their own way once a dispute was cleared.

"I... I've never had meat in my whole life... I'm a healer... I..." she shuddered and stepped back again. "My body wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm already sick as it is. I don't think making myself sicker is a very good idea." she pointed out to him her eyes stuck on the scene of meat. Some seemed to be rotting no less. "H-how can you eat it? I... it's so full of death and pain..." she said not being condescending but honestly asking. She never could understand how creatures could eat other creatures. Could they not sense the pain and death in the meat they were consuming? Though, considering who she was talking to, he probably was numb to the fact at birth.

The orc growled as his sharp yellow eyes narrowed to slits, leaning down to tower over her, his shadow engulfing her much shorter and smaller form. "This is life, kid. You eat or you get eaten. We all live to die one day. I don't care how. Some people just live because they will become meat for us. If there is no meat, we die." he told her angrily, almost shouting, baring his yellow-black teeth at her. "And your body will have to get used to it or you will starve. We won't go out every day to get you food. This is an orc stronghold. Get used to it. End of story." he almost commanded as he stood up to his full height again, his hands were formed into fists because of his anger and looked at her, awaiting any more comment on this... if she dared to make any.

The girl blinked. She saw the logic in his words, he was right. She was going to have to change to live down here, however he was acting with command over her. She thought a moment then bawled her own fists and glared her green eyes up at him. They almost seemed to glow in contrast to the shadows around her.

"Listen here you over grown lumbering piece of slime. I command you for speaking honestly and ask that you do so in the future however if you are ever stupid enough to act like you have rank on me again I will blow you through as many walls as it takes for you to understand your place." she said then slammed her foot down knocking the orc off his feet then jumped up on his gut and walked up to his chest so she was glaring down at him. "Are we clear?!" she snapped her voice booming through the walls of the mines. If this was what she had to do not to be seen as just Ren's little wizard side kick then that is what she would do. It wouldn't matter much if the orcs here only saw her as a little wizard with nothing of worth besides being Ren's little pet. She needed to show him exactly what she could do.

The orc was taken aback by the display of abilities, and stared at her with surprised wide eyes for a few seconds, before clearing his throat and shaking his head to get rid of the initial shock.

"And are we clear that you cannot command us more than Lord Ren does! You are nothing compared to him. And what he says goes. If he says you eat meat, then you go ahead and gulp down what you find in there without question. Is THAT clear?" he retorted, suddenly sitting up, throwing the wizard off of him with the force and glared at her, gritting his teeth. He was a guard for Lord's sake, and won't put up with such little annoyances. Alright, maybe she is stronger than he actually thought but that was to be expected. She is a wizard. "We won't go picking flowers for you all day so you can eat. Go in there, fetch what you need and be done with that. We don't need whiny rats down here!"

Hyano landed on the ground and dusted herself off.

"It isn't that easy! I've never eaten meat before. My stomach isn't adjusted to it so if I just go in and eat whatever I can get I'm going to just throw it up later anyway. That would be a waste. And unless you plan on changing your diet choices in a day I suggest you cut out the high and mighty attitude. I'm young but by wizard standards I bet I'm older than you by a hundred years or so." she explained to him crossing her arms. "And I believe you were told to get me food. Not anything specific so as far as Ren goes I could eat rocks for all he cares." she pointed out with a shrug talking about Ren like a friend rather than a lord unlike the orc. She sighed rubbing the back of her head. "I don't know a thing about meat. I'm sure if I'm going to do this I can't eat it raw though... at least not yet. Ugh... annoying..." she grumbled.

"If you throw it up, you eat it again. We don't waste any food here." He told her firmly as he stood up, completely dismissing any thoughts about her age compared to him. All he saw was that she looked quite young and was at the size of a child, so she was a child to him. Their Lord Ren was too soft on this thing as it seems. How could he even think about bringing her here if she refuses to eat properly? "You go in and take what you need." he said, pointing at the chamber that was stacked with meat of various states. All were raw, some fresh while others at least a week old. All smelled, some bodies were even still intact. A few goblins, orcs and even an arm of a troll could be found among the many. Some meat pieces however weren't quite as distinguishable where they came from but smelled and were raw nonetheless. The room wasn't that cold after all. "Do with the meat what you think you want, but in the end eat it and don't waste our time. Don't whine but do as you are told by our Lord."

The child rolled her eyes then holding her nose and walking into the room of flesh. She grimaced as she forced herself into the room, and would hate to walk in here during summer. Even if it was underground it would likely still be rotting a lot faster than this. She picked what she guessed was the freshest without it looking like it still belonged to a body before running out and panting heavily her whole body shaking from the whole ordeal.

"I'm... never going to... get used to that" she said between gasps for fresh air. She put the meat down on a clean surface then sighed. "Alright... I'm not really that good of a cook but..." she was mumbling to herself again ignoring the orc for the moment.

He watched as she put down the meat on the ground. His expression changed to that of confusion, raising an eyebrow, not sure what she wanted with it on the floor... Does she want to eat it without touching it and like an animal on all fours?

She took in a deep breath then blew out fire like she had back home when she was lighting the fire for the cauldron. It wasn't long before the meat was fairly cooked. To a normal person it was perfectly cooked and looked ready to eat. To Hyano it still looked like the worst thing she had ever laid eyes on. She sat down cross-legged beside it. She was working on forcing herself to eat it. For someone who had never done anything close to this she was doing well in her opinion. She finally looked at the orc. "What's your favorite color?" she asked to help distract herself from the... thing beside her.

He watched as she sat next to it and ate the burned meat. "You ruined it." he told her, crossing his arms, staring as she ate slowly, not even bothering to answer her question. "Humans and their ways of eating... Always burning the meat, making it hard... The meat is best when it is still full of blood... Tender and still wet... There is at least something to chew than this." he pointed at it, almost in disgust, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

The istar ate slowly, pulling off small strips of it and eating it as slowly as she could doing everything she could to avoid the meat actually touching her tongue. Each time her stomach tried to lurch out of her. It didn't help that the orc decided to start complaining about how she chose to cook the meat and took the time to describe how it should be eaten. She swallowed a piece and used all the will power she had to not gag before giving him an annoyed look.

"Now who is whining?" she pointed out the smirked before ripping off a piece of the meat and tossing it to him. "How can you say that you won't eat it if you never tried it?" she asked using his words against him. She even copied his voice perfectly. She giggled lightly and gave him an expectant look waiting for him to try the meat she had given him.

The orc raised an eyebrow at her challenge, but instead grabbing it, he raised a foot and stepped on it, hearing a squashing noise. "I chose not to. As I am not forced to." he told her, stepping away from the ruined piece of meat. "I am not here the one who is having problems with meat, the only food we have. And as I said..." he trailed off, smirking as he pointed towards the cooked meat part he stepped on before. "... We do not waste food. Everything must go that you ruined. Everything." The orc crossed his arms and smirked in her direction, knowing full well that she already felt disgusted by simple ruined, cooked meat, he wondered if she will be able to eat that one on which he stepped on. He had been going places not long ago... if she knew what he stepped in regularly...

The girl raised a brow at this. He seriously thought this was a good idea didn't he? She would eat the food beside her but if he honestly thought she was about to eat that he had another thing coming. However, she wouldn't waste it either. She looked at it then slammed her hand down and the meat quite literally burst into flames.

"There. It wasn't wasted. It's providing heat." she said and continued to eat her food as if what she had done was perfectly logical and normal. While her tongue was growing numb to the taste of it her stomach continued to keep feeling like it might burst out of her at any moment. She would force herself to get used to it. Not like she had much choice at the moment. She would love anything besides this right now. I guess this was payback for all those meals she made that Ren hated so much.

"This was still wasting... If you didn't cook that thing, someone else could have eaten it, and wouldn't be starving. But you just took a bite from someone else's meal." The orc told her angrily, still holding his arms crossed, despising how this good-for-nothing spawn of man was thinking. Wasting food which they needed dearly and someone will have a bite less as it seemed. All because of her. At least this was logical for him and his mind. "If you do this again, you will be the missed bite for the next one you stole the food from." he threatened her, smirking, baring his yellow-black teeth but didn't say anything otherwise, just waited for her to eat everything that was in front of her. He won't let her waste another bite.

The young istar raised a brow at his threat before finishing the last of her food. She took a moment to make sure it would stay down then stood up and dusted herself off. "I think you are letting that big mouth of yours talk just a little too much Tuhul." she said looking to him. "So I dare you. Back it up. Try now to do something to me. We will see what will happen." she challenged him. She had enough. His tongue was getting on her nerves. She didn't like it when humans did it, why in the world would she like it when he did it. If he was going to try to continue then she was going to have to take the time to fix the problem before it got any worse. He obviously only saw a useless child when he looked at her. He didn't see all she had done or learned in her time alone and with Ren.

The orc chuckled, and then laughed, shaking his head, not moving from his position. "So what?" He laughed. "So you can go to our Lord and tell him that the mean orc hurt you? Ah no. I am not stupid to get myself into trouble." He told her, pointing a finger at her, before gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes. "But I warn you. If you begin whining because of food or waste anything, you will be their next meal. We cannot afford babysitting you." he told her firmly, before turning around. "Now go and do whatever Lord Ren told you to do. At least I hope he gave you something to do and aren't just eating our food, not working for it." he spat, before starting to walk off, wanting to return to his duty again.

_That was it! _

She twitched cursing under her breath before slamming her foot again only this time as she promised she sent him through something. A stone pillar. She glared after him then walked up to him.

The orc shouted and grunted as his back made contact with the stone pillar, making the weaker structure break, letting him fall down into his back with a groan. He couldn't really see anything or say anything at first, her words only echoing in his skull for a while. He groaned again and brought up a hand to stroke his chin, making sure his hurting jaw didn't break and he can actually talk. His dazed yellow eyes soon found the little wizard and her triumphant stance, before gritting his teeth and standing slowly, staggering at first but did manage.

"You are a moron Tuhul for believing that Ren would let me follow you if he didn't believe I couldn't take you out if I needed to. Ren is no idiot. He needs me while you can be replaced. You are a guard not a general. I lived on my own taking care of myself way before I met Ren and beating the sin out of you will be no problem... Now... I have orders for you. You will take me back to my room, finish your tasks for the day then report back to me... You're my new sparring partner." she told him not giving him room to argue as she stood there her arms crossed. If Ren had taught her anything over their time together, it was how to be stone cold when you want to be. If it wasn't for the fact she was in fact a little girl she would have his stance and voice patterns down perfectly.

"You do not have the right to order me doing anything... Only the generals can... and Lord Ren. You are just his pet he took pity on..." If he had to die today, so shall it be but he would never hear the end of it if he got beaten down by a little girl or is made a servant to one... "Learn your place."

"I am far from just his pet, orc, and you do not know the story between Ren and I, so do not let your mouth speak what your mind doesn't know. Actually, our pet was left behind but that is another matter all together." she said waving it off. She was still sad that they had left Shipmunk behind but that was something to worry about for another day. "And trust me when I saw Ren doesn't take pity on anyone. Much less me. He takes care of me, yes, but only as much as needed. Once I have adapted to this place he will expect me to handle myself just like everyone else." she corrected him. "As for my place... I know it full well. I am under Ren. The generals under me. And you under them. Simple as that. You can sit here and argue it all day if you like but if you were to ask Ren himself he would say the same. Now while wasting time may be a part of your agenda it is not mine. Let's go already."

The orc raised an eyebrow at this, and simply not wanting to argue about each of her points, he let everything slide by his ear, not even caring about what she said. It wasn't yet announced what her position is, so he will not handle like her pet until then. He was an orc guard, not her babysitter. He didn't have time for this but needed to do his duty.

"Go ahead, and fume in your room. I have places to be at, and don't have time to be your babysitter. I am not your pet orc but a guard." he told her, with his eyes narrowed and equally angered, still not wanting to do as she said, refusing her dominance over him completely. "As long as your rank is not announced, your rank is the same as any other goblins. Which are under the generals and under the guards. So, at the moment, you are an annoyance I have every right to squash if I so desire." he told her matter-of-factly, then turned around again and started to leave towards his patrolling site. He had a slight limp on his left leg but he tried to shield it as best as he could, to not seem weak.

Hyano rolled her eyes. "Fine. I still expect to see you later when your tasks are finished." she said following him. Despite his tries at hiding it she could see the limp. "I can heal that you know. If you want that is." she said simply. She only planned to follow him until she got to an area she recognized. Or she ran into Ren. Whichever came first. She probably should go to her room for a little. The sunlight would probably help her body digest this horrible food she was given. If anything it would brighten her spirits a bit at least.

"You wish." The guard said as he stepped into a hallway full of working goblins and trolls, going along it. "My tasks are never finished. I am a guard. I do my job, then I get tired, go to sleep, and do my duty again once I awoke. No such thing as 'when my tasks are finished'." He grumbled as he walked along that hall, then turned a corner, coming to another, which looked almost the same, but the orc knew this place like the back of his hand, so knew exactly where they are now. "And healing? I don't want anything from you. At least you can see what you did. Trying to kill a guard is a crime around here." He said before going up some stairs, and coming up in a narrow corridor. Once he noticed she was still following him, he stopped and turned around, snorting. "Quit following me. I am not your guide, nor your babysitter."

"I haven't had a babysitter in my whole life so will you stop with this. What makes you think I even need one anyway? I am only following you until I get somewhere I recognize. Or I see Ren." she said rather bluntly then stepped around him. "As for crime I think you are the last person to talk to me about crime." she said continuing to walk. "Now are we going to continue on or are you going to keep complaining like a child?" she questioned annoyed. This big tall orc just didn't hush now did he?

"I am not complaining." He told her firmly. "I am telling you what to do. And currently, you would be wise to follow my instructions." The orc then stepped forward, pushing past her and walking down the hall. So, the little girl wants to follow him until she sees something familiar? Fine by him. He chuckled to himself, before turning to his left instead right, making sure to choose another route than usual. A route she surely wouldn't find anything familiar in.

The orange wizard shrugged. "If they were orders I could follow, I would. However I can't see very well in the dark and I've never been in a place like this before. So, it is also wise to stick to what I know." she replied continuing to follow him noting that nothing seemed to be familiar at all. If anything she was feeling more lost by the second. She figured she would have to get used to it though. Like to everything.

"Well too bad, you will have to get used to it because we won't hang around candles for you to see better, just so the others can go blind." he told her firmly once more before returning to silence once more, walking along the halls, maneuvering carefully to go to places where she surely hadn't been, going deeper into the mines.

She sighed and put her hands in her pockets. "You never answered my question earlier. Or do you not care for colors at all?" she questioned deciding to try to be friendly as much as she could be.

The orc snorted and grit his teeth, annoyed that she just wouldn't go quiet and sighed in annoyance, gritting his teeth, holding himself from snapping at her to go quiet. Well, most of her words did go unheard, as the sound of pickaxes hitting stone and metal drowned out most of it. He didn't want to answer, but decided to humor her and actually answer her question.

"Red. As the flowing blood, but deep, which has already spilled from a wound. Or as deep red as the flesh, which has gone tender with time." He smirked, then shook his head and continued on his way.

The child blinked at his answer then smiled.

"You would like roses then. They are a type of flower. Both beautiful and fierce. They have thorns and deep red petals. They can be both a sign of love and death." she said looking around at the work around her. "It's sad you will never understand that." she said this to herself. Orcs were to some degree depressing creatures. While they held much passion they had no sense of all the good feelings in the world. I guess this helped them to be as evil as they needed to be.

"I don't care about flowers. It won't make me full if I ate it." he simply answered her, turning yet another corner, growling and kicking a goblin which was starting a fight with a fellow orc over a piece of metal.

She shook her head to dash out the thought. "So besides killing and work and stuff are there anything you guys do for fun? I heard your battle drums when we first got here. Does that mean you guys like music?" she questioned.

The orc walked leisurely but still held his hand on the handle of his sword, just to be safe. "The drums give the others spirit. We sing to strengthen our determination. We know we aren't alone and frighten our enemies as they hear the strong beat of the drums and the song of our tongue." Just talking about it made his spirit stronger, the wild beat of the drums, the anticipation for a fight... The sound of many of his kin singing to the beat...

The istar smiled as he talked about the music and how it gave him and his people spirit. Confidence. Even let them know they weren't alone. She looked around. "I guess when you live in a place like this... it's nice to know you aren't alone." she said her words growing a little sad. She was not an orc or a goblin. She did not feel a sense of companionship with them because they didn't see her that way either. The only person she really trusted was Ren. She could not feel the same energy that they did from the drums. Because in reality she had spent her whole life alone. That's the life of a wizard. A very lonely one. "You are lucky Tuhul... orcs as strong, proud, and angry as you all are... are born into huge groups like this one. I can see why you are the way you are." she said her eyes looking around as she talked almost like she wasn't talking to him at the moment.

The orc snorted in amusement at her emotional moments, not finding it the same way as her. "Not as lucky as those filthy humans. They take all our lands and think everything belongs to them." He growled, thinking about humans and dwarves alike, killing many of his kin for a piece of land. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "We heard about Mordor's fall. This just shows how hungry those worms are for land, taking one that wasn't made for them, then instead using it, they lock it down, turning it into a prison." Tuhul growled once more, thinking of many of his kin trapped in there. It wasn't about individuals but a whole group or army going wasted.

"Yes, I heard of it as well... If Ren and I had gotten caught on our way here that is likely where we would be as well." she said turning her eyes to him again. "Humans have not been very kind to me either so it is no surprise to me what they did. They stormed into my home, beat me in my sleep, then set fire to it..." she gripped her fists at the memory. She still didn't understand what right they had to do that to her.

The orc wasn't surprised that she is treated bad by her kind, only that they do it in a state where she can't fight back. In his mind, it is alright and common among his kin to attack each other and fight for something, test each other's skills... The strongest can claim what he wants after all... But they never... ever attack each other while they slept or were wounded in a battle. Ambushing an enemy is another story.

"Humans are truly nothing more than worm dung. They go on about honor, yet we have more. I don't know why the gods value them more." Tuhul said, then spat on the ground, disgusted to even think about any reasons behind it. Perhaps before they are shaped like them? Going after the so called 'beauty'?

"I don't think the Gods favor anyone. I think we all must work for what we get and humans have found a way to take others work for their own." she said thinking back on what she knew of human history which was very little at best. "They just need to be knocked down a size. Then they will see they are like everyone else in this world. Judging by Ren's actions though... that madness won't last forever..." she said pretty sure she knew what Ren was up to creating this army down here. She was no fool. She knew what she was a part of. Sadly she also knew people would eventually die because of it.

Tuhul smiled, even smirked, already looking forward to what is to come. "Oh yes... He will end it all. Our situation is not yet final. He wants to take the mountains... then go for Mordor. The human scum will learn to not underestimate us... We will feast on their flesh and laugh in their bloodstained faces. Just as he promised."

Hyano thought about the attack on Mordor. They may be on their own for that. If she could not figure out a way to help herself to survive without the sun there was no way she could possibly be any use in Mordor's territories. She thought on the book in her room a moment.

"What do you know about dark magic?" She asked, looking up at the orc with a curious gaze.

At her question, Tuhul stopped and frowned, before turning around to face her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" At first, he was suspicious that she might be out for something but had to remember that she apparently is on their side now. Well... this is something that only time will tell. "I am no mage, so I am one of the worst orcs you can ask." He told her, before shaking his head and turning back around to continue his patrol in the deeper levels. "It heals us, dark magic is what created us and our Lord. It is what gives us shadow on the day and what aids our attacks on strongholds. Our Dark Lord calls to it when we need it."

"Hmm... that is good enough I guess. I think I have an idea... Can you take me to my room now? I have something I need to do. It is rather important." she said looking up at him. She had yet to see anything she recognized and was sure the orc in front of her was doing that on purpose. As well she also hadn't seen Ren. Or Lord Ren as everyone kept calling him. If the Nazgul thought she was about to start calling him that he seriously hadn't learned better yet. They were likely going to fight over that one she was sure.

Unknown to her, the orc smirked as he walked, and turned his head just briefly to look at her. One could read it from her expression that she was lost. This is something he wanted. "Well, too bad, because I am on duty and don't have time escorting you around. Ask a goblin that has time on his hands, or if you dare, a troll." he chuckled at this, looking straight forward as he walked. "Good luck." With is, he sped up, wanting to get away from her now, taking larger steps, distancing himself from her as best as he could. He led her quite deep into the mines, so it will take some time until she reaches her room.

The little wizard was a little annoyed and let him get away stopping and looking around. She started to walk around the mines her eyes scanning various walls not able to make them out very well in the darkness. It was some time later when a goblin found her.

The general.

He had noticed her walking around lost and wondered how in the world she found her way here without Lord Ren at her side. He shook his head figuring it better not to ask. "Come, youngling. This way." he said putting a hand on her back and showing her back to her room. He didn't think Ren would be pleased if he went looking for his wizard and she was hurt or killed.

Hyano looked down as she was shown back to her room. He even seemed to think she was none more than a pet. This frustrated her. When she finally knew where she was she broke into a run. "Thank you!" she called back to the goblin general who blinked in surprise at both her words and sudden act.

* * *

The Nazgul was sitting in her room for a good hour now, yet again drawn to that strange maze that was on the headboard of the bed. He tried figuring it out, choosing new paths, following it back if he was blocked to choose new ways. He was in a state where he was ready to just raise a hand and claw the headboard across its surface, angry and fuming, frustrated that a simple game like this is winning against him.

Hyano ran into her room slamming the door behind her at this point. She saw Ren sitting on her bed. "No Pet!" she yelled.

He snapped away from his thoughts once he heard the door open and close but didn't turn around, knowing who it was by scent, aura, and frequency of steps. What made him stop and actually turn was when she shouted. "No pet?" He asked in a confused tone, not sure what she meant by it. He stared at her with his head tilted to the side, expecting an answer.

She shook her head then walked up and sat beside him. She wished a 'never mind' would work but she was sure after an outburst like that it would just get her in trouble. She sighed. "Orc... Goblin... all think Hyano Ren Pet..." she explained obviously annoyed. She wasn't just some pet. She had already done more than enough to prove that, so why was it they only saw her as Ren's little pet. "They think Hyano no good." she added then sighed. Just a little girl... that's what everyone always thought. Why no matter what she did that was always what people thought. Even Gandalf had done that to her. Stuck her in this little box of her just being this little girl who could not handle the world. "...Why?" she questioned no one really. Just the air.

Her first sentence made the Nazgul stop every guessing he made in his minds for reasons why she was shouting like that. The way she said it sounded like she said that the orcs and goblins think that he was her pet, making him highly confused and question her sanity for the first time since a few months. But her next sentence seemed to correct it. So, everyone thinks she was his pet, and she doesn't like it. Ren slowly looked back at the maze, now not really concentrating on it but thinking, at least having his invisible gaze staring at something else than thin air.

Well, they weren't so far from the truth.

He didn't think her as equal to him, not even close but this is also how he thought about everyone else. This doesn't make her necessarily his pet but a personal servant. Which is actually a pet... yet not at the same time. However, that he thought this doesn't mean he had to share it with her but ease her mind about this. The others will not bring this up once they see how powerful 'pet' she is. "No pet." He told her finally in a determined tone, turning halfway to look at her.

The child looked up at him as he said this, then smiled a little. At least he didn't think she was just his pet. She hugged his arm for a moment, making him tense up slightly, then grinned up at him her mood easily being lifted. "Um... Ren go. Come back later. Hyano surprise Ren." she said with a smile. If what she was planning worked she would have a good surprise for him and all the creatures down here. "Come back week." she added. She knew he wasn't going to like that she was basically telling him to leave for a while but she had an idea and she knew it would take time to make it work. "Trust Hyano, please." she said with a smile. She also hoped that by doing this she would also fix her little orc problem.

The wraith looked at her sharply, staring at her for a few seconds. "No week." Firstly, he hated surprises, especially those which she has for him... And secondly... one week is too long. He planned to come around every day, or he wanted to have access at anytime to her room, so he can wake her up if needed. What if there is an emergency, or if he felt bored? He still wanted to... repay her for her insolence and disrespect from back then. He didn't forget and still wanted to make her waking up... worth his time.

Hyano giggled then shook her head. "Ren like it. Trust Hyano. Worth wait." she told him and tugged on his arm. "At least 3 days." she said trying to compromise with him putting up her three fingers. She knew he would still not like it but maybe he would be more willing if she made it less time. "If need come get." she added telling him if he really needed her then he could come get her at anytime. She hoped he wouldn't but it may help make it easier for him to at least consider the offer.

Ren thought about it, staying silent for a good minute, staring at the maze in front of him. Three days really isn't much, but he also didn't want to have her do something stupid, or something he didn't like. Back then in the tree house, she did many things for him, thinking he will like them but he eventually ended up disliking it more than anything. "Ren no like surprise... What do?" he tried inquiring about what she was planning. She might not say it, but it was worth a try.

"... hard explain... learn... improve." was all she said not sure how else to explain this to him. She honestly wasn't fully sure just how this would end. She just knew that by the time she figured it out she likely will have changed a bit. "Be careful. I promise." she said crossing her finger over her heart to show she would be as careful as she could be. Considering she was going to work with dark magic she really didn't think that was much of an option but she could at least reassure him all the same.

Ren yet again wasn't sure what she meant. "Improve what?" He asked, turning his hooded head towards her again, staring at her. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. If yes, he might have to interfere and make sure she doesn't do this all alone but with supervision. She was too precious for his plans to let her die because of a simple mistake made. But if it was something else, then he was ready to give her those three days she is asking for.

She sighed. He just wasn't going to let up was he? Then grabbed the book of dark magic and tossed it to him. "Guess." she said and crossed her arms. She really had no choice. She needed to do this one way or another. She really didn't see any way he could help make this any better or worse for her. He had no magic of his own so if things went wrong there was nothing he could do. "Ren no help. Go. Come back later. Hyano fine." she told him then reached to take the book back.

However, the Nazgul held it out of her reach as she wanted to take it, staring at her, holding his head higher, as if daring her to reach for it again and take it from him. "No. No safe alone." He told her, shaking a finger at her, holding the book above his head. He was determined to at least attempt to help her if something goes wrong. While he did want that she learns black magic, unlike her, he learned from her past experience and decided to not let her train on her own. If needed, he will take the book with him to prevent any lonely experiments. He needed her for his future projects, and couldn't let her kill herself accidentally.

The young wizard groaned and dropped on the bed. "Annooooying." she said dragging out the word a little as he always does. She put her hands on her stomach and sighed. They were both stubborn but in this case he had the upper hand. "... Fine... start now." she said sitting up and sitting cross-legged beside him. Alright, if he was going to make her be supervised she would at least still keep on the schedule she had made in her head. She wanted to start as soon as possible so it would be over with as soon as possible as well. She pointed to the book. "Read... tell where start." she said. He might as well be helpful by reading what she couldn't and telling her where she should start at.

He felt satisfied that she decided to listen to him, relenting to his decision. Which was a smart move from her. As she asked for his advice where to start, he briefly looked at the dark-covered book and flipped it open at a random page. He wasn't really sure where she should start... If she wanted to improve on her black magic casting, she had to first learn to cast it. Which is more different than what method she uses normally. That is all he knew, so she surely needed something easy. Something that cannot go wrong. He pulled the book completely in his lap and flipped through the pages, trying to find something simple. Soon enough he stopped and put the book into her lap, pointing at a bulk of text, which was kind of short. It was there to cast a light source. A magical light orb, so people can see in the dark. This was mostly used by numenoreans or human mages who joined their ranks, he thought. He wondered if he should read her the text before he lets her try it... One misspelling and it could go wrong... But with a simple light orb not much can go wrong. Right?

The istar looked it over closely. A light trick? Sounds easy enough. She didn't see how it could go wrong either. Though, that is also what she thought about the shifting spell. Well, technically nothing did go wrong with it, she just got some rather nasty feedback with it. She moved the book off her lap but kept it where she could easily see it.

"Alright... Let us start." she said and closed her eyes whispering the spell. Again like before it worked. She cringed though feeling the same burning she had before in her fingers again. Was this something she would have to get used to if she was going to use dark magic? That seemed logical. By most definitions of the word she was a being of light so it only made sense that her body wouldn't react well to dark magic. She was doing what she could to bear through it, though.

The Nazgul made sure to inspect the way she cast the spell closely. There wasn't any trouble with pronunciation, nor by the required movements, and the magic cast as it should, seeing his vision blurred almost instantly as the glowing orb appeared next to the wizard. However, her movements and expression told him that the problem was the same as before. He reached out to touch her hand and take it in his own, inspecting the almost burning skin more closely.

Hyano allowed Ren to take her hand letting the spell drop as he did. She was panting and silent as he inspected the newly burned looking flesh on her hand. Again, over time it started to fade away. She moved her fingers and hands slowly once she could feel them again. She looked up at Ren intently. "Again." she said before pulling her hand away from him ready to go another round. Maybe if she tried this more and more the effects would slowly fade away. At least she hoped that would be the case. Her stubborn nature would prove useful in this case.

Maybe trying something different might not have such a good effect or her improvement might last longer. She will have to try and get these effects gone at the simple spells first, before moving to something more complex. He reached over and pointed at the same bulk of text again. "Again. Same." He looked at her before pulling back, sitting silently, and waiting for her to repeat it. If needed, many more times.

She nodded. Hyano ran through the same spell countless times with almost the same effect. It wasn't until much later that she noticed that the blackness on her hands wasn't nearly as large as it had been the previous hundred times. She grinned. This was a good sign. She had started to doubt herself but maybe she had what it took after all. She let her current spell drop and panted for a second. She had been going at it for hours by now she was sure. She had even shut the book at this point having already put the spell to memory long ago. She wasn't about to stop just yet though. Not now when she was finally starting to get it. She cracked her knuckles as her hands turned back to normal before saying the spell again and smiled as she was able to do it much faster this time.

While she had been casting the same spell over and over, the Nazgul watched her. Well, for a while. As usual, he lost interest after a short time and returned to the maze in front of him, sometimes sighing in annoyance as his vision would blur because of the light orb that she casts all the time. Not only that, but his frustration with the maze returned and soon he gave up on it, only to stand from the bed and walk around the room. He didn't really have time to inspect the whole room yet, having been drawn to the maze all too quickly before. He walked about the room, touching fabrics, looking into that... reflecting surface, seeing the reflection of not only his robes, but his face as well. Being a Nazgul, a wraith has its advantages. Like seeing things mortals and living can't see... The world of the unseen is only seen by those who walk it. Just like him. So, he took his time to have fun with his reflection, seemingly staring at it only, but in reality he was making faces, just not visible for anyone else. Well, in the past months he was able to figure out that who appears in the mirror is actually him. His own reflection and not another wraith.

When she finally got the spell down to her fingers the small wizard decided enough was enough and fell back panting heavily. That had taken a lot more out of her than she had expected. She grinned though. She did it. It took a long time but she did it. The istar looked over at him and noticed he was looking in the mirror. She wondered what Ren saw when he looked at his reflection. She couldn't see his face so she was sure he had some other way of seeing. She wondered if he also saw her in a different way as well. She closed her eyes. "Hyano... good..." she mumbled to herself tiredly.

When she spoke, Ren turned around and looked at her with his head tilted to the side. He wasn't truly sure what she meant by her words, but he guessed -by the way she was exhausted and the sensation of dark magic was ticker than usual- that she finally succeeded improving and has no more burnt skin when she cast it. "Good." he replied, giving the reflective surface one more glance, before turning back fully and walking back towards her, stopping just in front of the bed. He didn't want to sit on it and have his attention taken by that cursed maze... So, he leaned forward, reaching out to take the book again and flipped a few pages, wanting her to continue. While he saw her exhausted state, he was also sure that pushing one's limit was always the greatest way to improve the most. So, after choosing a spell that summoned a very tiny whirlwind, he pushed the book towards her, pointing at it.

Well, she should have expected as much. The wizard guessed it was good he was there even if it was exhausting. She sat up and looked at it before looking to him. "Ren sure?" she asked raising a brow. He did realize this could end badly right? Wind spells were tricky because past the spell itself was the focusing on containment and keeping the thing up. Unlike the light spell she would have to ride this one for as long as it took to get used to it. No repeats just pushing through it and holding it in place as long as she could.

The Nazgul pointed at the spell again, as if urging her to cast it. He didn't truly want to have her rest too much. She knows how to cast weak black magic by the light spell and shouldn't forget the method before doing another spell. "Sure." He told her, absolutely sure she can cast it and learn how to do it without damaging herself. She might maybe see a whirlwind spell, but he knew from experience of seeing it, that this whirlwind isn't as big, but actually tiny, enough to fit in one's palm. He didn't know what it was used for... But he supposed his kind or the Dark Lord had a good reason to create such a strange spell.

"Alright." the child said, then looked over the spell for a moment. She made sure she had it down before closing her hands leaving some space between them, then started the spell and gritted her teeth as air was pulled in between her fingers. She could feel the burning at the tips of her fingers but she tried to hold it back. She continued the spell. As she got to the end her fingers and palms had turned black but besides that she had done well. She panted a little feeling the wind in her hands. She slowly opened her hands and for a split second there was a tornado there but then it exploded sending a gust of wind at them both knocking Hyano back and forcing her to lay down.

Well, this was something even the wraith did not expect. The wind sent him backwards as well, although he did not fall, he almost succeeded in crashing into that reflective surface, bumping into it a little, almost breaking it. He hissed as he pulled away from it and turned back to make sure it wasn't broken before walking over to the bed and leaning over the laying Hyano's form, wanting to make sure she is alright. "Hyano good?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, raising a hand and started poking her forehead, wanting to wake her if she was asleep, but otherwise there was not much he could do. His gaze soon turned to her hands and picked at one, pushing it a little to be able to see the surface. As expected, it has turned black... After all, this spell was slightly more advanced than the light orb. Practice makes the master. If she can, he will make sure she practices enough.

She was panting and tired but awake. Hyano winced as he poked her and opened one eye to see him messing with her hands. She couldn't feel it so it was just kind of strange to watch. She slowly sat up. "Yes. Hyano fine." she replied pulling her hands away and yawning. "Tired... very tired." she told him honestly then shook her head trying to jar herself awake a little. A mixture of sleepiness and just a straight worn-out state was trying to take over her mind and body. Her hands didn't hurt as much when the blackness took over her hands, mostly because she had grown numb to it but she still couldn't move the limbs when it happened which annoyed her because she would have to wait for it to go away before she could try again.

Ren nodded and pulled back, standing straight and stepping back. "Hyano sleep. Ren go." he told her, wanting that she sleeps for now while he goes and does his own duties, then he will come back after a while to repeat this 'practicing'. He was about to step towards the door when he stopped in his tracks and looked sharply at the book. He tilted his head to the side, contemplating to take it with him or not... She might go against his word and cast spells anyway... This much he knew about her. He walked back to the bed and took the book from near her, then walked up to one of the shelves and put it there, making sure to at least not have it this close to her. He will leave it here... Just to test if she does as he told her or will go against his word. He nodded at the book, satisfied at its location before folding his arms behind his back and walking up to the door, pleased.

The young wizard watched him then rolled her eyes as he put it where she would have to work to get it. This time she was far too tired to even try to disobey him but maybe next time if she had more energy she would. She was a child. While she was technically doing adult things the fact she couldn't handle waiting very well was still a problem. She sighed then gave a lazy wave not able to do much else with her hand. "Bye Ren." she mumbled then turned onto her back and quickly passed out. She didn't even bother to get into a more comfortable position or curl up as usual. She was out like she used to when the sun went down.

"Bye." Was his answer as he closed the door, not being careful to do so silently, after all, he knew her well enough to tell she won't wake up now, no matter what noise he made. He stopped at the door and stood there, just staring ahead. To anyone else, he looked like he was just staring into nothingness, like in a trance, but it was far from it. He was plotting. The sudden urge to do something to her to make her pay once more for her disrespect a few months back returned. He was so used to it, that it left him empty if he did not do something. So, after thinking for a few minutes, he turned on his heels and walked right back into her room, closing the door behind him. He hissed in anticipation and rubbed his gauntlets together as he walked closer, before looking around for any way to make her waking up not as pleasant. Useful or not, it was a habit of his now. He decided he will do something else this time. He moved her a little and pulled her to the edge of the bed, there he made sure she was laying straight and on her back. He then proceeded to roll her on the bed, making sure the sheets go around her, trapping her hands and feet. Like a little cocoon she looked like in the end. He hissed once more, pulling her to the center of the bed before exiting quickly. Too bad he won't be here when she wakes up...

* * *

**We hope you liked the chapter!**

**Next week means: next chapter.**

_CA Productions_


End file.
